Saving Her
by WanderingDreamer4Ever
Summary: Kagome is a slave that ran away from her cruel master, ending up at Inuyasha's door. Discovering Kagome's tortured past, he swears to protect her. But when everything seems safe, Kagome's master comes after her and Inuyasha wanting revenge. Story is better, I swear.
1. Introduction

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another story of our favourite couple! Kagome and Inuyasha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anybody in it. I just love them! 3**

**So on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Introduction

It was dark. The house carried no light. It stunk of alcohol and blood. The musty odour of coffee and long over-due food lingered in the air.

Outside, it was raining. Thunder clashed and lightning split the sky. The pitter patter of rain on the window pane was intense and forceful, creating a harsh and sharp knock on the cold glass. The house was more of a cabin, with wooden walls and a fireplace that had long been neglected.

However, the storm raging outside was considered an oasis to those sheltering from it, or at least in **this** house-hold.

One would talk of the atmosphere of the house with bad words, for there were no kind words to describe it. The master of the house especially, since no good existed in his soul.

The master was an evil demon, who may seem weak in appearance, but very powerful if provoked. Demons were considered strong rulers and humans regarded them with respect although with fear as well. Demons and humans lived together in harmony. However, there is of course a bad side to every good.

The story was known to all the people that survived the chaos. The master of the house was an outcast. Shunned by his older brother, a high levelled demon who lived peacefully with his family in a mansion like house, he was forbidden to return, in order to stop many sinuous acts he had created in town.

Furious, he had created havoc and killed many innocent people. In order to stop the beast raging inside of his brother, the eldest brother sacrificed his own life to seal away the true power of his brother's rage in a stone. Embedded on it was the image of a butterfly that acted as a sacred seal to prevent anyone from cracking it and releasing hell. He left the stone with his family before passing away.

Going back to the house, the master had gone upstairs to his bedroom to sleep, leaving his two servants to sleep in the kitchen on the cold floor with only a blanket to keep them warm. He was cruel to them, beating them and using his whip to lash out on them whenever something was not done right, which according to him, was pretty often. He would starve them, burn them, and torture them with the weapons hidden in his basement. He would break bones, small bones without leaving a scratch on their bodies for they were too beautiful to ruin. But even with this in mind, he would peel their skin with razors and knives nonetheless. He beat them black and blue until they were just inches away from breathing their last breath, then leaving them to heal painfully on their own. Then he starts all over again.

On night, believing they were all asleep, the master turned off the lights and shut his door, locking it from the inside in the process.

However, one of the slaves was far from falling asleep. She sat up onto her knees and reached for her backpack hidden under the kitchen table. She then got up to her feet and began to fill it with all the necessities of surviving, or at least, all that she had which wasn't much. Trying not to wake her friend sleeping beside her, she put a water bottle and some food that hadn't spoiled yet into the bag. Folding back a corner of the blanket laying on the floor, she used her cut and bruised hands to pry open a loose tile, taking out a photo of her family. The father-figure face was scratched out with black marker. The teen stared at picture for a moment, lost in thought.

"Kagome, are you really going to go through with this?" a soft voice whispered behind her back.

Kagome started, jumping a bit. She turned to face her friend. "Yeah Sango, I am." She looked outside into the storm. "I have to get away from this place. I can't stand it anymore. We're not some animals to be treated like lastly humans."

Sango sighed, "I know Kagome, but what happens if you get caught? You're putting me in trouble too you know." Her expression was full of fear not only for herself, but for her friend as well.

Kagome looked at her friend. "Then come with me." She took her friend's hands into her own, holding it firmly. "We can run away together."

Now Sango's smiled, however, sadly. She avoided Kagome's eyes and withdrew her hands. "Sorry Kagome. I'll have to pass."

"But Sango…"

"No, Kagome…no…I'm sorry." Tears welled up in Sango's eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes for a while and then opened them, looking at the floor. Slowly, she got up and turned to the door, her back towards her friend.

Sango reached out. "Wait Kagome!" she pleaded quietly.

Kagome paused. Without turning she plainly said, "I'll come back for you."

Then she turned her head to look at Sango once more. "So wait for me okay?"

Sango withdrew her outstretched arm, paused, and nodded.

With that, she opened the door and slipped out silently. The rain was still flooding the streets, making the dirt road turn to mud. The rain immediately began to flow down Kagome's face and hair, blending with the hot tears streaming down her own face.

Barefoot, with no shoes ever since she was sold to her master, she slung the small, part-empty backpack over her shoulders and began to run, and she wouldn't stop until she reaches town, which was still really far away.

Tears running down her face dripped off the edges as she ran faster than she ever ran; trying to escape the nightmare she had all her life.

The rain soaked through Kagome's clothes quickly, but Kagome's shivering was pushed aside by her non-stop running. All she was wearing before running away was a torn navy t-shirt and a flimsy green skirt that had a few extra patches of cloth in some areas that were torn.

With the cold water falling from the skies, the navy colour quickly turned to black and the skirt clung to her thighs making it harder to run. Soon, the image of the house became a rectangle and soon a dot.

Pushing on, Kagome soon saw the lights of some lingering town-folks still on. Her legs were burning with pain and she was part blind with the rain prickling at her eyes. Some of her wounds had opened up again as the blood ran down her face, arms and legs. Running blindly, she tripped and fell into the mud, soiling her clothes even further. Crying, she forced herself to climb back on her feet and continue running. She needed shelter. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't make harsh movements, and she wouldn't even look at them. But most of all, she wouldn't **trust** them…any of them. She did that with her master, trusting him that is, and the outcome was disastrous. Never would she ever trust again…

Finally arriving at the edge of town, she knocked at the first door with light. The door opened and a little boy about 6 or 7 years old stood at the door.

Eyes widening, he asked innocent questions. "Are you okay? Why are you in the rain?"

"Plea…se…may I please have…s-s-some shelter for the night?" Kagome croaked out.

Before the boy answered, a woman's voice spoke. "Honey, who are you talking to? Who's at the door?"

"Mommy, it's a girl wanting our help!" the little boy yelled back.

The mother appeared at the door. She was a plump woman with strict features.

"Hello, how may I…" The woman smiled but it faded away quicker than it came as she spotted the blood and injuries on Kagome's face and body.

"You're a slave! Get out! Go on! Don't come back here again!" She screeched, pulling her son back behind her.

"Please…wait!" Kagome's voice failed her, coming out sections.

"Leave this place you useless slave!" Slamming the door in Kagome's face, she didn't have much of a choice.

Kagome tried another house, next door. This time it was an elderly man, but the result was just the same.

"Get off my porch you good-for-nothing slave. Don't soil my lawn with your impure aura!" The man then stabbed Kagome with his cane. Usually, anybody would be able to withstand and elder's strength for they weren't very strong, especially a teenager like Kagome. But with her frail body and poor health, it was almost too easy to push her off her feet, back into the dirt.

Kagome tried all of the villagers in town with their lights on, but they all gave her the same outcome as before, calling her names that tore her insides apart, vicious words that burned and labelled her.

Disgusting…

Filthy…

Useless…

Needy…

Everybody rejected Kagome. Doors slammed after one another until all of the lights were out. Standing in the middle of town, Kagome collapsed on her knees and she knelt on all fours, using her hands to support her body, and started to cry.

_Why…_

But, something inside of her told her to keep going. Kagome looked up and on top of a hill she spotted a house on the top. It was bigger than the rest and was made of cement instead of wood like all the others. It really was beautiful. The lawn was neatly trimmed and cut and cherry blossoms bloomed on a small tree near the front door. It was big enough to be called a mansion.

And…the lights were still on!

Kagome drew her hands into fists and pushed herself up. Her legs began to shake and quiver making her collapse again.

Half crawling, half running, Kagome raced up to the house and neared the stairs. As she was climbing, one by one, the lights started to go out.

"_No…" _Kagome tried running faster.

Three lights remained…

"_Please wait..." _Fresh tears rolled down her face.

Two lights…

"Wait! Please!" Kagome's pleas were silenced by the roaring rain.

One light…

"_Just a couple of stairs more…" _

The last light went out just as Kagome landed in an exhausted heap on the porch. She ran the doorbell and shivered as she waited for the door to open. She saw the light go on again.

Suddenly, a huge, intense wave of exhaustion swept upon her. Kagome was ailing and weak. Unable to take it anymore, Kagome's knees buckled, and she fell on her stomach.

Close to passing out, she heard the door open and light flooded the area she was lying in.

"Yes?…Oh my…" A woman's soft voice filled Kagome's ears like music. A soft touch was laid on her neck; Kagome guessed that it was for checking her pulse, but still, Kagome tensed, too weak to flinch away.

She then heard a sigh of relief. "Good…she's still alive."

More footsteps, "Hey mom, what is it? Is something wrong? Mom…you're so pale, what happened?" A male's voice was next to play. His voice wasn't deep and baritone but it was young, about a teenager's type. Now, it was etched with worry.

Kagome listened to the conversation before her.

"I opened the door and I found this girl lying on our porch. We have to help her. She's really sick and frail. She won't be able to last out there. Can you help me bring her in?"

"Sure." Kagome soon felt herself being lifted into very strong arms, bridal style.

"Gods Mom, she's so light. Her body looks like a skeleton. Who do you think she is?"

Kagome's ears drank up the young man's voice. It sounded like heaven to her.

"I don't know, but now's not the time to ask, it's getting late. Go put her in the tub and turn on the shower. I'll take care of her from there." The mother sounded so kind

Kagome was suddenly frightened. What were they going to do to her? Poison the water? Boil it? Freeze her? Kagome began to shake.

She felt the man look down at her. "Shh...It's okay. You're safe now." Kagome continued to squirm weakly, trying to put distance between. She was covered in blood and mud and didn't want to even know what the punishment was for ruining their clothes.

Thinking that the boy would drop her in disgust at discovering that she was covered in blood, she was taken by surprise in finding that he clutched her even closer. Kagome suddenly froze in shock and blushed lightly. She hadn't been embraced like this ever since she was little. And…he was so warm…

"Please just relax. I won't hurt you." The gentle voice of her saviour was gently lulling her to sleep, like a lullaby…her own lullaby. That was all she heard before undecidedly melting into his warm embrace.

She'll find out everything else in the morning…right?

**

* * *

**

Alright! That's the intro and yes, I know, it's really long. I'm starting to like how it's going so far. Do you guys?

**I'm also in the middle of my second story (this is my third) '**_**Mirrors**_'. **If you're reading that, I'm also working on that don't worry. **

**Read and review please!**

**Signing out,**

_**miko2miko4ever**_


	2. 1 In Time

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've just been really busy, you know, with school and all. **

**It's another one of my new chapters in my new story. I hope you all liked the first one…well more like the introduction. **

**Feel free to give ideas too! Oh, and reviews of course! I loooove reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_*Whip*_

"_When will you ever learn to stop running?"_

_*Whip*_

"_You're only going to end up hurt."_

_*Kick* *Slash*_

"_Will you try again? You're a worthless slave! You're nothing without me."_

_Kagome could hear Sango crying in the corner, trying not to wail. Her torturer paused from shattering Kagome's ribs and turned to her. _

"_And you…you will pay for not telling me." He started walking towards her, taunting. _

_Kagome used whatever energy she had left to leap and grab hold of her master's leg and in one second, she sank her teeth into his leg. _

_The master howled in pain and awkwardly hopped on his free leg for a few moments to try to regain balance and once he did, he sent Kagome to the other side of the room with one forceful kick. The jagged surface of the wooden wall struck against Kagome's shoulders and tore through her delicate skin, leaving a long, ugly line up her left shoulder as she travelled down the wall of the cabin._

_Kagome closed her eyes and savoured the pain, trying to numb the feeling of fresh blood dripping down her spine and soaking through her already bloodied clothes. _

_However, she screamed in agony when she was pulled by her hair to her feet. _

"_How dare someone of the likes of you touch me without permission? You will pay for that…dearly…"_

_Sango began to cry loudly._

"_Please…" Kagome gasped. "I'm…sorry…please just don't…" Kagome reached up to her head and whimpered as the vice on her hair tightened. ._

_A smile could be seen spread across his face. "Please, please, please…huh, pathetic." He mocked her with a pouted voice, full of fake sympathy. "You should really learn your lesson." He began to drag Kagome to the door to the basement._

_Sango screamed and pleaded but to no avail. Kagome stood her ground and kept her mouth shut._

_What came next was a nightmare in one. _

~:~:~:~:~

Kagome awoke with a scream in her mouth but nothing was heard coming out of it. She placed a hand to her forehead. It was covered in sweat, though for some reason, Kagome felt cold. Kagome fell back down on her bed.

'_Wait…my __**bed**__?'_

Kagome jumped up from her bed, acting like the bed was made of hot, burning coal, and ran to the side of the room. She braced herself against the cool, smooth surface of the cement wall and franticly looked around the area, feeling like a timid rabbit having thousands of hands reaching out to her.

The bed she was previously laying on was a four post bed with lots of mattress layers underneath the one she was sleeping on. The covers were violently tossed to the floor in a heap and looked as if a blender whipped through it. The walls were painted light blue and a simple ceiling fan hung from the center of the room. To one side, the opposite side of where Kagome was standing were sliding windows that lead to a semi-circle balcony, fenced with thick, white columns. All Kagome could see outside was a beautiful, not to mention huge backyard with neatly trimmed pine trees and rose bushes surrounding the area. Kagome could even hear the birds singing. But the sun was barely in the sky meaning it was still early in the morning.

Kagome looked down at herself and stared in disbelief. She was wearing a pale pink, silk nightgown that flowed just to her feet. Her body was free of dirt and wild debris but was polluted with scratches and bruises, old and new alike. Her body ached but she thanked Kami that she was still alive. At least that meant she has another chance from running away from _that _person.

Kagome searched for the door and once she discovered it, she placed the side of her head to the white painted door and listened for any sound coming from the other side. Nothing clear enough for her to make out but she swore that she could hear talking from downstairs. Who would be up this early?

She had to admit, she was scared. The surrounding was very foreign and she had no idea what she was up against. But she straightened up and took a deep, deep breath before opening the door just a crack to take a peek outside.

The hall outside was very large and very grand. The floors were polished and clean and there were paintings adorning certain areas of the walls. The window at the end of the hall was draped with golden mesh-like material and tied at the sides to let the sun in. As well to accompany the sunlight, the light was on, shining from small diamond chandeliers leading down the hall. Kagome was very breath-taken at how beautiful the place was.

Kagome decided that she would be a little braver and venture out further in this unknown house-hold. She would retreat in an instant if she were to be discovered. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner to find a spiralling staircase leading down to main floor.

Curious, she took the chance of solidarity and slowly, carefully, walked down the stairs while cautiously looking towards the direction of the sound.

As her feet touched the bottom, she dashed silently to the wall between the kitchen and her body. As she arrived, she heard the current conversation.

"…for the best." The voice of a young man could be heard. Kagome immediately knew that it was the same man from last night. She would know that rough, yet gentle, voice anywhere.

"I know my dear, but how do you think your brother would react when he returns home?" This time, a woman's voice resounded, quite fearful too. Also familiar, Kagome could tell that it was the woman who discovered her.

"Who cares what that bastard thinks? Don't you care what might happen to her _**out there?**_" The boy's voice rose, clearly frustrated. "It's worse of a life in the village than with the bastard of a brother I've got in this house."

The woman sighed. "Well, I do suppose it's for the best. You could do wonders with her." There was a moment of silence. "And her body needs the rest. You wouldn't believe the fright I had when I began bathing her, cuts and bruises everywhere. Wherever she was she wasn't exactly treated with kindness."

"Yeah, exactly why she needs to stay here." The boy insisted.

Kagome wondered why he was trying so hard to keep her here. Wouldn't it be easier for them to just kick her out?

The woman sighed again. "Alright, alright, she can stay. But she is fragile; we need to take good care of her…and from your brother." There was a pause then some quiet laughing. "You know dear, I've never seen you so worked up before. Why do continue to insist she stays with us?"

"Well…"

This made Kagome's curiosity grow. She peeked over the edge of the door way. The two bodies were sitting at the kitchen table which was made of polished, dark wood surrounded by six matching chairs. Kagome could only fully, but not clearly see the figure of the woman since she was the one facing towards her. Kagome could only see the top of the man's head and even with that little exposed, it threw Kagome completely off. She was definitely not ready to see what she saw.

Kagome gasped, softly, but it was enough for them to hear.

The two turned their heads to see where the sound came from but by the time Kagome heard, "She's awake." she had already bolted back up the stairs. She winced at the loud, ungraceful sound it made along the way.

Kagome ran and stumbled into her room, not bothering to shut the door behind her, and hid in the corner furthest away from the door, which was beside the balcony windows.

It took some time to catch her breath but Kagome panted in pain. It hadn't been long since her escape last night but it hurt every bone in her body to even breathe. Her body was still healing from the most recent abuse from her master. Broken bones and deep bruises scarred her body and refused to go away. It would haunt her forever.

She thought about what she had just witnessed in the kitchen.

'_Dog ears?' _Kagome thought. _'How on earth did he have white dog ears on his head? They could have been false though…but I thought I saw them twitch when I gasped. Could they be real?' _Kagome knew demons existed for her master was one, but had never seen one with dog ears before!

Shivering, although not cold, Kagome could hear footsteps just outside her door, approaching closer to her room.

Kagome cursed silently at herself for being so ruthless. She was in enemy territory. What if they hurt her? She can't trust anyone, especially in a place she had just woken up in.

The footsteps stopped just outside the room. The person was probably looking for her. Kagome held her breath.

"I know you're in here. You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." It was the young man's voice that called out to her.

But Kagome didn't budge. _'Huh, likely story…'_ Kagome thought. _'They'll just call me out and betray me like everyone else does. I can't trust anyone…'_

Thinking deeply to herself, Kagome didn't notice that the stranger had already entered the room and was standing right in front of her looking down at her frail shape. When he laughed, it made Kagome flinch violently in fright, but as much as Kagome wanted to, she refused to look up into his face. She quickly curled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, burying her head between them.

'_Even though I no longer serve __**him, **__I still __**belong **__to him and am still considered a lowly slave…never equal enough to look at someone of a higher ranking. __**Never.**__' _Kagome heard the laughing subside. She prepared for the punishment. _'Why was he laughing?'_

Kagome watched as the young master's feet approached, stopping a few steps in front of her. Kagome just studied his feet for they were the only things part of him that she could see. Apparently, he wore no shoes or socks, and it looked like he's been walking around barefoot most of the time for his feet were clean but blistered in some areas and callused.

She watched in curiosity as the feet moved from in front of her to her bed as he sat down.

'_Wait no punishment?' _This made Kagome want to look up at him even more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I've told you that before. You don't need to be scared of me."

The man continued to try to persuade the young woman in front of him. He sighed as she continued to cover her head with her arms and not move.

"Can you at least look at me? Please?" He tried again, this time the girl's head could be seen shaking between her arms.

Kagome wasn't ready for what happened next. She could hear him getting up, but she was expecting him to give up and leave. Instead, she felt a soft touch on her arm, making her jump a bit.

The boy could feel the girl, by his touch, tense up immensely by his sudden contact but he rested his hand on her arm without moving.

They stayed like that for a few seconds but to Kagome, it felt like an eternity before either of them moved or spoke. The boy spoke first. It was barely a whisper; he didn't want to scare her.

"I need you to come downstairs with me to eat. My mom is making breakfast for us." He tried removing her arms but he felt her resist and saw her violently shake her head. It wasn't much for even with her resistance, he felt he could pry her arms away with only two fingers. But not wanting to hurt her, or scare her, he stopped his actions. "Please, won't you eat?" He pleaded.

Kagome relaxed a tad in wonder. Was** he** just asking **her **to eat? Why was she refusing? Oh right.

'_You can't trust anyone…'_

The young man sat crossed-legged in front of her. "I'm not moving until you decide to come eat with us." He was just as stubborn as she was, and he knew. "I'm not letting you go hungry; you're skinny enough as it is."

Kagome thought to herself. She is usually the one stealing food from her master to feed both Sango and herself, but now, she was refusing food being offered to her? Geez, she could be stupid sometimes. But she was scared…scared to trust.

Minutes passed and Kagome could still feel him nearby. _'Why doesn't he just give up?'_

"Honey, are you coming down!" His mother's gentle voice stretched into the room.

"Be right down!" He replied. The man turned his head to the girl. "Are you even going to talk to me? What's your name?"

Silence…

Kagome heard him sigh. "In time I guess…in time." He turned to leave.

Kagome took a peek above the horizon of her arms. He was heading towards the door. _No! _She couldn't let him go now!

"Pl…" she stuttered, sitting up and reaching out to the man. She noticed how he had white-silvery hair flowing to his waist. "Please, master…" Kagome croaked out. Her throat hurt to even make a sound. She wasn't used to talking yet. Her own voice sounded strange to her ears. She saw him stop walking, waiting for what she was saying.

"Don't go yet…please, master…" Kagome retracted her outstretched arm and sat there, silently pleading. It felt awkward to her. Why was she doing this? What happened to being silent?

As soon as he started turning around to face her, Kagome's eyes crashed to the floor but kept her head up. She heard him walk over.

As he stopped in front of her for a while, Kagome wondered if she did something wrong. Fear immediately scorched her but she stuffed it back down with force.

She saw him bend down in front of her and felt his eyes on her. Kagome lowered her head and kept her eyes to the floor.

"Thank you…" A whisper was heard.

Kagome didn't know what to do, so all she did was nod.

The boy got up and offered her his hand, but Kagome didn't go that far and got up without assistance.

They walked downstairs in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable like before. They walked in peace and comfort. He accepted her silence, for now, and she accepted his hospitality. It was a win-win situation. But it wasn't the end. She knew that one day; she would have to run again. She was a slave after all. A nobody…a _**nothing.**_

The young man walked into the kitchen and gestured to a chair, waiting for her to sit down. His mother welcomed her.

"Thank you for joining us. We were getting worried that you wouldn't wake up due to your injuries." Her voice was sweet and soft. Gentle. It was a tone that Kagome hadn't heard for a long time.

'_I didn't think I would wake up either.' _Kagome thought.

She waited for them to sit down. She always had to wait until her master sat down before kneeling at his feet when he ate. But why wasn't the man sitting?

She watched with her head down and eyes slightly lifted to see what he was doing. Currently, he was pulling out a chair and still standing.

'_What is he doing?' _Now Kagome was really confused.

Silence…

"Well aren't you going to sit?" The silver-haired man waved to the seat.

Scared of the punishment she might get for **not **sitting, she rushed over to the seat and sat down in a flash, sitting quite awkwardly straight with her head bowed and her arms straight in her lap, hands fidgeting.

Another soft laugh exited from his mouth.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" Kagome shook her head.

"Tch, now dear, I know you're hungry, you look like a skeleton! No, this cannot do, you must eat." She heard the chair scrape and watched from the corner of her eye as the woman walked around the counters to get some toast and soup.

"Here, eat up." The woman said as she placed the plate and bowl in front of Kagome.

Kagome, however, continued to shake her head. But once the scent of the food reached her nose, Kagome could feel drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth. Wishing for nothing else, her body betrayed her refusing actions and she sat in embarrassment as her stomach growled loudly.

The boy smiled and the mother giggled a little. They wouldn't let this girl go hungry; she had been through too much already.

'_Where did she come from? According to the amounts of injuries her body contains it probably wasn't a good place…I've got to find out more.'_ The boy thought to himself as he watched the girl in worry.

Kagome gingerly picked up her spoon and timidly scooped some soup into the metal tool. She planned on taking it down slowly but once the salty liquid touched her tongue, she gobbled it all up. In seconds, the soup was gone. Next she attacked the bread, crunching noisily leaving crumbs all around her. As soon as every plate was filled with crumbs instead of food, Kagome realised her act of greediness and retracted her body against the back of the chair in embarrassment, shoving her hands back between her knees.

"Do you want seconds?" The mother spoke to her gently, delighted that she ate. But the response was still the shaking of the head and more refusing, without uttering one single word.

"Alright then…but you tell me if you're hungry, okay?" Kagome continued to stare at the floor in silence.

The mother and son shared a look of worry as they made eye contact but neither of them said a word more.

Once the dishes were cleared and the water from the sink was running, the boy got up and walked over to the huddling girl in the chair. She looked like she wanted to bolt out of the chair immediately. The look of worry, confuse, and fear was apparent on her pale face.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" He asked softly.

Kagome wanted so badly to look up at the faces of the people who were so kind to her, but she wasn't ready. She was going to wait. Her little schedule had already fast-forwarded too fast for her taste when she spoke out, so she was planning to wait a little longer until she looks at their faces. But Kagome was convinced that she would be kicked out by then. They wouldn't want her after time.

"Can you understand me?" Worry was etched in his voice. Kagome nodded ever so slightly.

He sighed with relief. "Whew, that's good. So do you want to go up to your room?" He asked again.

Kagome tried to speak, thinking that it's the least she could do, but her voice failed and came out as a hoarse wheeze instead. Trying several times but failing on each try, Kagome just nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you up." The boy offered as Kagome quietly got up from her seat and slowly walked behind the mysterious boy.

Silence took them once again as they travelled together up the stairs and through the corridors of the grand house.

As they arrived at the closed door of Kagome's room, the boy opened it and as the door swung slowly open, he stepped aside and waited for the girl to go in.

In the past time they shared, he was able to study this frail girl. He wanted so much for this girl to trust him. He felt somehow connected to this girl. He felt the great need to protect her. He didn't want to let her go. _**That's **_why he wanted her to stay. He thought silently to himself as he watched the girl hesitantly wait outside her room.

He wanted her to _**trust **_him. But how? How, when she refuses everything he offers her? How, when he doesn't and can't find out anything about her?

'_No,' _he thought. _'I can't give up. I can't let her go on like this.' _

He watched as her black, raven hair drooped around her shoulders every time she bowed her head. He watched as her delicate fingers intertwined with each other in conflict. He watched as she entered the room with steps that looked like feathers to him. He regarded her skin, bruised and scratched and tainted with horror. Some fading, but some as bright as day. He watched the little scene before him but something still bothered him.

There she was, her actions were so clear and her appearance was just as apparent, but one thing made him twitch in anxiety.

He needed to see her **eyes**.

He wondered what colour they were and what emotions played inside them. What emotions play with the colour of her eyes? Is she blind? No…she can't be. She can definitely see out of them. But what do they look like?

This problem irritated him. But he mentally hit himself for being to forward. He barely knows her. He didn't even know her _name_.

Her name…

He rushed to bring himself back to the present and looked in to see where the girl currently was.

She was standing in front of the window, staring out into the view of the balcony, not moving an inch.

He walked in, and walked up to her. Trying not to scare her, he lightly touched her shoulder to announce his presence. It didn't work.

He felt the girl jump and tense up, gasping ever so softly. He let go immediately.

"Sorry…I scared you." he apologized. "Umm…I was wondering if I could know your name…" he asked.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise. Her **master **didn't even call her by her name. It was usually a sign of respect in the slave business so this really took her by surprise. She didn't know how to respond.

Silence…

She heard the boy sigh. "It's alright. In time I guess…in time." Kagome listened as the same words he used before was repeated once more. The same words that made Kagome wonder, _'Will there really be time? Will I have time? How long…how long until he comes for me...'_

This time, the boy turned again to leave, his thoughts broken and shattered by the empty response from the girl.

"Ka…"

He stopped, thinking that he heard a sound escape her lips. He turned to her in wonder.

"Kag…Kag…" Kagome swallowed in the pain that scorched her thought. She needs to do this. Getting an idea, Kagome lowered her voice, swallowed, and tried again.

"Kagome…" This time, her name came out in ease but in a whisper that even the boy with dog ears couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He slowly took a few steps towards her turned back.

"My name…my name is Kagome."

This struck our male demon with a force so strong, he could feel his heart squeeze and stop.

Kagome held her breath and waited. In curiosity, she turned a quarter so that she could watch him from the corner of her eye without seeing him face to face.

The boy stared at the girl and Kagome ignored his eye contact.

The boy smiled. "Kagome…doesn't that mean 'everlasting light'?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock once again. _'How does he know?'_

He spoke softly, and his voice shook a bit. "My name is Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you…Kagome."

Kagome just savoured the name in her head, but did not mutter it out loud. Instead she just said, "Yes master."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's face darken with worry and discontent, but it disappeared after some thought. "Please…don't call me that."

"Yes master…"

Inuyasha sighed…it wasn't right for her to say that, but the negative feeling wasn't enough to drive the squeeze in his heart away.

He knows her name…

Kagome stared at the floor once again. But her eyes swerved once again to look at why her new master was still standing in her room.

Inuyasha's silvery bangs covered his eyes, shadowing it from Kagome's view meaning that he wasn't looking straight at her, which was good for her.

But Kagome watched with shock and wonder, as a single teardrop slid down Inuyasha's cheek.

* * *

**Hey ho! FINALLY done this chapter. Whew this must be the longest chapter I have ever written! Wow…**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't have much time. It took me two hours to write the last 7 pages…tee hee.**

**So more reviews please! I love them!**

**Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon!**

**Love **

_**miko2miko4ever**_


	3. 2 Sango's Torture and Kagome's Dream

**Hey again! I'm reading through my reviews and I'm really happy that I'm getting more. Most of them are very heart-warming and they give me a reason to keep writing. They just make me feel so happy! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story "Saving Her":**

**InuKag19 ~ my loyal reviewer, thank you for your kind words and constant reviews!**

**Jaylonni Love ~ thank you for reading and even bothering to review and I'm glad you like my story **

**KikiyoWillDieByMyHands ~ I totally love your username and I totally agree with it. Thanks for your review!**

**Shadow ~ Unknown to exactly who you actually are but thanks for reviewing! Love it!**

**Yamiroo Alice ~ your words brighten my day…and my story **

**Rin Kagamine250 ~ thanks for reviewing!**

**and last but not least**

**midnightstar32 ~ I loved your review and it made me soooo happy! I'm so happy that I got another fan ****THANKS A BUNCH!**

**I'm sorry if I missed your name, and tell me if I did. I'll add you next time. Now that my reviewers got their thanks, I will continue to write my story…sorry for the late updates****.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome watched as a single, silver tear slowly made its way down his face and dripped off his chin. It ended up disappearing into the carpet.

'_He's crying?' _Kagome avoided looking at his face but could see the outline from the corner of her eye. She was nonetheless, shocked.

She walked up to him, stopping about a meter away and hesitantly, but boldly spoke out, "Are you…okay, master?" She tensed in fear, praying that nothing bad would come to her for her speaking out. She would always be on her guard.

She saw Inuyasha jump; as if he had forgotten that she was in the room with him. When he started to move his head to look up at Kagome, Kagome immediately crashed her eyes back to her feet, avoiding his gaze.

Inuyasha spoke as if dazed. "Uh…yeah…I'm fine. I'll go now." He seemed distracted, as if lost in thought, as he slowly turned to walk away.

Kagome nodded, and only until she saw Inuyasha turn the corner did she realise that she was holding her breath.

~:~:~:~

Sango woke up that day with regret. It was another sleepless night and a living nightmare in the morning. The feeling of dread flooded her insides, and she was drowning from the inside out. Sango moved to sit up, clutching her stomach since it still hurt from recent attacks and folded away the blanket she shared with her only friend. Sango held her gaze at the spot Kagome usually sleeps in and sighed heavily.

She wondered as she looked out the window. _'Where are you now Kagome? Are you okay? Did you manage to find shelter?' _

Sango crushed her face in worry. _'Are you still alive?'_

Looking at the clock, Sango sighed and got up to prepare her master's breakfast. It was mandatory that his breakfast is prepared before he wakes up. He usually woke up early, around 6:00 am, meaning that she had to wake up an hour early.

Sango looked inside the refrigerator and she covered her nose at the smell of old, musty food. As much as she wanted to feed her master food as bad as poison, she knew that she was too much of a coward to risk her life.

She took out a block of cheese, of which some parts of it were covered in green fur, some eggs and the only vegetables in the fridge which were mushrooms. Placing them on the table, she looked at them in despair. The only thing she could make out of that is an omelette.

She started up the stove and poured the oil in. Sango cracked all of the eggs into a small bowl and began beating them. She chopped up the mushrooms and then added them. Once the pan began to crackle, Sango poured the mixture into the raging pan.

Sango leaned against the counter to wait for the egg to solidify. That morning, it was suppose to be Kagome's turn to cook since they alternated turns. Sango missed her. Like, it wasn't the first time Kagome ran away, but Sango always felt unprotected when Kagome's missing. She was so used to having her by her side.

At first, she felt like she hated Kagome for leaving her under the watch of their master. He punishes her every time Kagome runs away…severely. She was lucky that she wasn't dead yet. The more times Kagome tried to run away, the more severe the punishments became. Not to mention more frequent.

Sango thought with hatred. _'How could she leave me like this? Why did she have to leave me? Does she want me to die? How could she?'_

The scent of burning eggs reached her nose. She franticly flipped the egg onto the other side. Luckily, it wasn't too damaged, but the side was dark brown.

Sighing with relief, Sango plunged into thought again. _'No…it's not Kagome's fault. I mean, who __**wouldn't **__want to run away from here…and she wanted me to go with her too…maybe I should have listened to her.' _Sango hated herself and her cowardness. She had a better chance of surviving **with **her than **without **her.

Sango grated the good side of the cheese into shreds and added them to the eggs. While folding the eggs in half, Sango thought back to the time they had just met each other.

Sango had been a slave about two years more than Kagome. When Kagome arrived and was sold to their master, Sango had already been working for him. Sango told Kagome everything that happens in the house and warned her about their master's uncontrollable temper. After all, Kagome was the new meat, and it was more dangerous for her than for Sango.

She used to be the tough one. When Kagome was hurt, Sango had that drive and fire in her eyes. She protected Kagome like she was one of the family…and she was. She was her little sister. Now the fire was gone, and the will to live once more was gone as well. There was no reason for her to run away. Nobody would want her anyway. Kagome was the only family she had. The only family she had after _the incident._

Shaking her head, Sango refused to remember the horror of her past. Focusing on the omelette, she turned off the heat and waited for the oil to settle. She took out the only plate in the house and placed the food on the table. The smell sent waves of hunger down her body and saliva was threatening to leak out from her mouth. Sango hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Above, a door slammed, announcing that the waking nightmare had just begun.

'_Shit…what should I do? Should I keep quiet until he finds out or should I tell him…or make up an excuse…or...urgh…?' _Sango paced around in frustration. She was trying to think of a way to keep Kagome safe, giving her as much time as possible to run, and save her own skin at the same time.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Slowly and menacingly, it made its way towards Sango's area, arriving at the kitchen.

Sango was quivering but somehow managed to control her hands while she was carrying her master's food.

As he entered, Sango rushed to pull out his chair and kept her head bowed. He sat down and motioned for her to kneel beside him.

Every morning, once the food is cooked, it must be approved by the master, and this morning, Sango was fearful. She had burned the egg and even if it was just a tad bit, there would always be a punishment. Usually it's a beating, sometimes even breaking a few bones. But no matter what it was, Sango had been through it all. Her master preferred Kagome's cooking so every time _she_ cooked, she was _always_ hit. Kagome? Not so much.

Sango kneeled and waited for her punishment.

With her head bowed, Sango lifted her eyes a little to see her master's reaction. She watched as her master lifted painfully slow his knife and fork and broke a piece of the omelette.

Putting it in his mouth, he chewed, trying to savour the taste. He closed his eyes.

Sango waited in silence. She waited for her punishment. Little did she know, it was the worst one she will _ever _get.

Deathly…silent…

Her master opened his eyes and sneered to himself. He spoke. "Slave…come closer." intimidating.

Sango hesitated at first but then obeyed and crawled over.

It was the worst choice of her life.

With one roar of rage, he grabbed Sango's hair as he stood and lifted her with immense force, by her hair, to his face. Sango screamed and squeezed her eyes together in pain. She felt a drop of blood roll down her forehead.

"**This is what you feed me? How dare you burn the food I order you to make! Are you trying to poison me? You useless slave!" **He yelled into her face. His slithery yet powerful voice almost broke Sango's eardrums. She felt her tears mingle with the drops of blood dripping down her face. She screamed in pain as the grip on her hair tightened.

"**Scream all you want, bitch, but there's no one who's going to come and save you. NO ONE!" **Sango was crying out in pain and she couldn't bring herself to stop. She felt clumps of hair being slowly ripped out due to the amount of time she spent hanging by it. It _hurt_.

"**You're useless, useless! Who do you think you are? After all that I've done for you, you can't even cook a proper meal and you will PAY for that." **With one last roar, he swung Sango like a bag and brought her down fast as lightning, _face first_ onto the plate, breaking the plate and table in the process, with a thunderous crash.

As everything stopped shaking and debris finished falling, pants could be heard from the master…and nothing from the slave.

He let go of her face and shook off the hair hanging around his hand in disgust, letting it fall onto the motionless slave below.

"Now get up and clean up. You look like what you are…trash. You even broke my table in the process of your bad cooking." With that he turned and walked into the living room, sitting himself down on the couch and started reading the newspaper.

Sango was somehow still conscious after that attack…but she would much rather be either unconscious or dead. Intense pain racked her body and face…especially her face.

The impact had created a hole under where the table used to be and the plate laid in pieces under Sango's face. Sango tried feeling her body. It was somehow untouched. But as soon as she moved her head to get up, she bit her tongue to avoid screaming an ear shattering scream.

Sango avoided moving her head, but she sat up onto her knees. She tried opening her eyes but to no consent. She was confused but she kept moving. She felt her way across the kitchen and entered the bathroom, not knowing that her master was watching her blindly find her way around things. She also didn't know that he was smiling.

She entered the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down behind it. She relaxed as she felt the cool surface of the door melt into her skin. She then reached to turn on the light switch. Instead, she reached beside it and turned on the AC instead. When the cool air rushed out of the vent and reached Sango's face, she couldn't help but scream.

She franticly grasped at the switch and turned it off and turned on the light. Sango felt the light reach her eyes but one side was dark instead. She walked over to the mirror and tried opening her eyes once again. She opened her right eye and stared into the mirror.

Another scream was heard as Sango discovered that the left side of her face was covered in glass shards and debris. She sobbed and cried in horror. Gallons of blood dripped down what was left of her face and onto the bathroom floor. Her face was puffed up and swollen, battered and bruised, distorted and damaged. It would never completely heal again.

Sango cried out in pain every time she removed a shard of the plate from her face. One was dangerously close to her eye. It made Sango temporarily blind on her left eye until it could heal, but Sango doubted that it would.

Opening the bathroom cabinet, she pulled out the first aid kit she and Kagome had put together.

She opened it up and pulled out the roll of gauze and cream that she and Kagome frequently used. The bandages were almost out and so was the cream. Sango made a mental note that she would buy more next time she went to the market.

As she put the cream on her blistered face, a fresh batch of tears fell out from both of her eyes, one crying blood and the other crying water.

Sango forced herself to continue bandaging her face no matter how painful it was. The wound stung and burned. It puckered against her skin. Sango swore that she could hear sizzling.

Once she finished, she cleaned up the bathroom floor with some tissue and didn't dare leave a trace. She then used the bleach to cover up the smell and stains it left behind.

Sango looked at the shower and shivered. She didn't dare take a shower until her face healed. It would burn like Hell's fire.

Someone was knocking on the door and it was no other than her master, waiting on the other side.

"Slave…are you okay now? I hope I didn't do _too _much damage." A smile was evident in his voice. "When you're ready, come out and do the laundry. I'm tired and will resign to my bedroom."

Sango croaked out a yes master and cried silently to herself.

She prayed and waited until she could hear the door slam shut…but it never came. She heard the footsteps stop half way up the stairs and then she heard it come back down.

The deep footsteps rested outside the bathroom door once again. The slithery voice seeped in.

"Slave…where is the other one?"

Sango froze and began shaking once more. Forcing herself to lie, she replied "I…I sent her to the market…to get some more food. She should be back soon, master. Would you like for me to get her?" Sango prayed that he would say yes.

"No…that is fine. I guess you aren't quite so useless after all." With that, Sango held her breath until the door closed upstairs, and when it did, she slid down to her knees and began to cry.

"Please come back Kagome. Please come back for me…please."

~:~:~:~

Kagome went to sleep that night very confused with the day's events. She thought through what had happened. She named each one with either a **GOOD **or a **BAD**.

She woke up clean and unharmed and in a _bed_. **GOOD. **The master wanted to keep her here, in this grand, beautiful place, instead of kicking her out. **Hmm…it could be either. But she's saying GOOD for now. **The master and his mother insisted that she ate instead of starving, and then the master wanted to know her _name_. Not to mention that he cried in front of her. **GOOD and GOOD.**

This made Kagome think even harder. The **BAD **usually outnumbers the **GOOD**…but this time…there wasn't a bad in sight. She shifted over onto her side and pulled the covers closer to her head, burying herself under the hem of the blanket.

Masters usually never show any emotion in front of slaves let alone _cry _in front of them.

They were treating her like she was their _equal_. What?

Even after another meal of dinner, Inuyasha had accompany her up to her bedroom once again and made her sleep on the bed. Not only that, but he had _asked _her to sleep on the bed and not the floor.

_Before_

"_Whoever makes people sleep on the floor is inhuman. You're just like any other person for Kami sake." he growled._

_Kagome must have looked shocked because Inuyasha sounded surprised when he said, "Wait…you always slept on the floor?" It was like he had never heard of such a thing._

_Kagome gave a little nod. She heard Inuyasha growl deep within his throat, however, he stopped when Kagome gave out a little whimper._

_Inuyasha's eyes softened and apologized. "Sorry about that…I'm just so angry that someone would make you sleep on the floor! It's inhumane!" He looked at her. "Sorry if I scared you, but I already told you, I won't hurt you." He gave her a little smile but Kagome was too busy looking at the floor to notice._

_Inuyasha walked over to the bad and pulled back the covers. Stepping back he waited for Kagome to go into bed. She was already washed and dressed for bed…but Inuyasha could smell fear surrounding her aura. _

_There was a few seconds of awkward silence between them since Kagome refused to budge so Inuyasha broke the silence. _

"_So…I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to come and wake you?" He offered._

_Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha's heart soared, making himself feel so happy inside._

"_Alright then…good-night." Inuyasha walked to the door and closed it behind him, leaving just a crack to peak in through._

_He waited as Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot and paced around for a few seconds. Finally, looking like she was about to collapse, she crawled into bed, and turned off the light._

_Only then did he walk away._

_End_

Kagome wasn't sure what was going to happen to her in the next couple of days but she did know that she had to save Sango soon…before it was too late.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After tossing and turning for two minutes, Kagome dreamed another nightmare.

_She was running. Everything around her was pitch dark. Nothing was there. Nobody was there. Yet…why was she running?_

_Kagome was tired…exhausted, but she kept on running. She would __**always**__ be running, never stopping. Maybe…she didn't know __**how**__ to stop. _

_Kagome finally eased her legs and feet to stop running and rest. Her pace became a walk and finally, she stopped. Kagome bent over and put her hands on her knees, panting hard. Kagome winced at the pain her breathing was causing her._

_Looking around again, Kagome tried calling out, but there came no reply…until now._

"_**Well, well, well…we meet again…slave. Did you really think you could outrun me?" **__The darkness was filled with echoes of the slithery voice Kagome knew so well. Kagome began to uncontrollably cry._

"_**There's no chance for you to live without me. Nobody really wants you. You're just another lowly slave. Nothing special. You'll just keep running until you run out of places to run." **__Dark laughing was heard._

_Kagome ran. She ran so hard; her legs were burning from tiredness. Her vision was getting foggy from her tears and eventually, Kagome was running blind. The scar on her left shoulder burned too (recall the previous chapter). It felt as if her whole shoulder had been engulfed in fire, slowly eating away at her soul. _

_Suddenly, Kagome collapsed and fell, skidding on her side until friction stopped her. Her legs and hands burned from the fall and her body ached with terror. _

_It looked like all hope was lost._

_Kagome cried and cried. The tears traced pathways for others following on her face. She tried calling out for help and screamed until her voice gave in, but nobody came._

_She would always be running. Kagome collapsed in a heap and sobbed. She closed her eyes and wept, waiting for the end._

_Kagome felt herself shaking; he shoulders were rocking back and forth. Kagome was confused because she wasn't the one doing it._

"_Kagome…Kagome!"_

_A faint voice reached Kagome's ears but she couldn't see anyone. _

"_Kagome!" The voice got louder and Kagome could see a light shining in front of her._

_Shielding her eyes, she slowly got up. _

"_Kagome…Wake up!" Kagome walked closer. _

_The light was warm and it gave Kagome a new hope. There was light in the darkness…there always will be._

_With that, she walked straight into the light._

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I know it's long but I hope you think that's a good thing!**

**Love always,**

_**miko2miko4ever **_

_**(I'm planning on changing this to…)**_

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	4. 3 Escape

**I'm sorry for the late update. Something was wrong with the website and I couldn't edit my stories! NOT MY FAULT! HAVE MERCY!**

**Luckily, there were no complaints about me missing their name…unless I didn't see it…O_o**

**I'm glad so many of you like my stories and keep me going. Thank you all! Don't forget, reviews keep me fuelled!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Kagome…Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was hoarse with worry. It was the middle of the night and he woke from his sleep to a girl's crying. He rushed to Kagome's room to find her panting and dripping with sweat. Her face was stained with tears and he arms and legs were flailing about, weakly defending herself from an unknown terror.

Inuyasha constantly shook her, trying to take her away from her haunting nightmare, but it was almost like she couldn't wake up. Her eyes remained closed and she continued to thrash around.

He began to call out her name once again and this time, Kagome stopped whimpering and her eyes loosened from their iron clash. Inuyasha felt her slowly relax. He stopped shaking her so roughly and called out to her. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Kagome didn't even make a peep except for her deep panting. Inuyasha held his breath and waited for a reaction.

Meanwhile, he studied Kagome's face. It was the first time he got a chance to look straight at Kagome's face. Bruises aligned her face. Scratches and scars traced many patterns on the side of her face and forehead. With the moonlight shining on her, Kagome's scars almost looked like they were glowing. It took Inuyasha's breath away to how beautiful Kagome looked. Her skin was too pale but it shined with an unnatural glow as the scars were like silver tattoos adorning her delicate face.

She looked so helpless. Surrendering to her dreams…her nightmares, more like. Kagome looked like she was in so much pain. She looked like she has _been_ through so much pain. But something about her aura attracted Inuyasha. She may look delicate and scarred, but her heart was strong. Something about her made him feel enchanted.

What had happened to her? Where did she come from? Inuyasha wanted to find out more. He couldn't stand watching someone so beautiful suffer like this. What happened to her that haunts her mind like this?

All of a sudden, Kagome sat up at the speed of light with a silent scream. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. Scaring him, Inuyasha had flown backwards, hit his head on the bed's post and sank down to attend to his injured head.

Kagome looked around the room with frantic eyes and she looked like she didn't remember where she was. Inuyasha was still on the floor with the hand on the back of his head, rubbing it. Luckily, when Kagome realised that she wasn't alone, Inuyasha wasn't looking at her as her eyes lay on the boy.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught Kagome's gasp. He tried looking up at her but by the time his eyes reached the bed, Kagome was gone. He saw a blur dash into the washroom and heard lots of clattering and mumbling. When Kagome immerged, her eyes were glued to the medical supplies and refused to even glance at the injured master.

Inuyasha watched her in curiosity. He almost laughed out loud when he watched Kagome's little show. When Kagome knelt beside him, he barely heard her speak.

"P…please turn around, master." Kagome was busying herself with unwrapping the gauze to avoid looking at him. Her voice was barely a whisper. It was hoarse with fear.

"No, I'm fine. I heal faster than humans. I don't need any medicinal supplies for this little bump." Inuyasha's ignorant side surfaced.

Then, he noticed that Kagome's hands were shaking and they were gripped so tightly on the first aid box that her scraped knuckles were ghost white. Noticing her distress, he obeyed.

"Uh…oh, um, sure." He turned so that the back of his head was towards her. But he wasn't ready for the cold towel that was laid on his wound.

He hissed in pain and flinched violently causing Kagome to whimper and retract the towel in a flash.

When Inuyasha calmed down, Kagome was curled into a ball and whispering, "I'm sorry master. I'm sorry master. I'm sorry master…" over and over again.

Inuyasha turned to her and the look of hurt was on his face. He moved closer to her and touched her hand.

"Hey…hey…" He started shaking her hand a bit, ever so slightly. Kagome stopped chanting. Inuyasha kept his voice low and soft. "Hey…are you okay? I'm not going to hurt you remember? It just surprised me that's all." He surprised himself. Never has he been this concerned about someone before, not even to his mother.

Kagome nodded and stared at his hand on her own. It wasn't like any Kagome has ever seen. They weren't really like a human's, or a demon's. His fingers were long and rough and his nails were sharp…like claws. This frightened Kagome a tad bit. This meant that he could cut through her with ease at any second. She must be ready and try her best to live.

Inuyasha went back to turning around and Kagome went to wet the towel again. This time, when Kagome was going to place the towel on his wound, she lightly placed her hand on his head and pressed the towel ever-so-lightly on his wound. Inuyasha barely felt it. He felt her touch on his head but never the towel. He even started to wonder if she was ever going to put the towel on his head…until he felt his head stop throbbing and cool relief spread on the place where the huge bump was.

His treatment continued like that. Kagome's feather-light fingers danced through the operation. Inuyasha didn't feel a thing except his hair being moved around. While working, Kagome couldn't help but stare at his ears.

'_Dog ears…he has dog ears…' _Kagome thought to herself as she treated Inuyasha. _'So he __**is**__ a demon.'_ But he was different. Most of them tried to eat her, or hurt her, or kill her…but never take her into their property and treat her with kindness before.

'_Just who is he?' _

Once the treatment was over, Kagome gave a little tap on his shoulder announcing that she was done.

Inuyasha said thank you (which caught Kagome by surprise), got up and offered his hand, hoping that maybe **this **time, she would accept his help. But he had placed his hopes too high again and sighed in disappointment when she refused it once again and helped herself up by the bed.

Inuyasha knew that she wasn't going to get anymore comfortable tonight, so he bid good-night and turned to leave.

Before he left, he remembered something. "Oh hey Kagome, I haven't told you this yet but my mom, she can make clothes. I'll bring something for you tomorrow alright? I think it's time that you change out of those rags."

The look of surprise spread across her. Kagome looked at the ripped and worn out clothes she had worn all her life hanging in the closet. Those scraps of clothing were the only things she has _ever_ worn. Since she woke up, Kagome wore her sleep gown until she refused to put on anything other than her old clothes.

She always made gifts for her selfish master…but was never given anything in return.

'_He's giving me something?' _Praying that the clothing she will be given isn't filled with hidden thorns and needles, Kagome just plainly nodded.

Smiling, he said, "Well, good-night" Inuyasha repeated.

"…Good-night…" Smiling even wider, Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

Kagome climbed back into bed and snuggled herself up again…but her eyes remained open for the rest of the night. All night, she repeated Inuyasha's voice saying her name over and over and over…

'_He calls me by my name…my name…'_

Kagome couldn't sleep. Her mind was too full of thoughts. Thoughts of her current situation, her master, her family…family…

'_SANGO!' _Kagome bolted up again, suddenly remembering the most important thing she had left behind.

Rubbing the leftover sleep in her eyes, Kagome went over the closet in the room. The closet was empty except for her little backpack. Kagome sighed with relief to see that it wasn't thrown out.

Kagome took out her family picture with the scratched out father and placed it on the little bed-desk. She then ripped off some toilet paper and found a pen. She wasn't quite sure how to spell certain words since she was sold at a young ages so she wrote in the simplest words possible.

After finishing, Kagome looked at the note:

_Dear Master,_

_Please do not look for me. I will come back._

_There is something I must do. Please._

_Kagome._

Kagome nodded with content. She was scared and didn't know whether Inuyasha would accept her back after she got Sango but it was worth a shot. She could leave Sango behind any longer.

She placed the note with her picture and opened the balcony window. Looking down, it was too far for her to jump so Kagome climbed down a ladder of ivy instead. As her feet touched the ground, Kagome began to run. She pushed past the rose bushes and onto the road again. She followed the same path she took before getting there, not knowing what was going to happen to her when she got there.

'_Hang on Sango! Hang on!' _Kagome barred her teeth.

"I'm coming Sango. Just wait a little longer!"

A gentle breeze swept through Kagome's bedroom as the night spread on.

~:~:~:~

Sango changed her bandages and went to bed. The days are always bad when Kagome runs away. She would have no one to talk to, no one to comfort her when their master was in a bad mood, and no one to be with.

She was alone.

'_Is Kagome ever going to come?'_

Sango rubbed her arm sorely. She had gotten new bruises added to her collection today. There were so many on her arm, Sango was surprised that it hadn't turned black yet. Sango winced as she touched a sore spot.

Her master had gone to bed thank Kami and it was peaceful at last…but tomorrow, it would start all over again.

Sango wiped away the tears that had begun to fall and started to bring out the blanket Kagome and her slept on.

_Creeeeeaakk…Creak…creak…_

Sango froze. _'Someone was in the house!' _Getting up slowly and quietly with her back towards the kitchen counters, Sango blindly reached for the kitchen knife, only looking from the corner of her non-blind eye so she didn't cut herself.

Taking the knife out from its cover, Sango slowly advanced towards the entrance of the kitchen, holding the knife steady. Sango could feel her heart pounding in her ears and the blood rushing within her veins.

Turning the corner, Sango dashed to the wall hidden from view of the stranger. With her back against it, Sango could see the moonlight pouring in from the opened back-door to the floor, and the shadow slowly advancing towards her location.

The figure came closer…and closer…and closer. Soon they were so close that Sango could hear it breathing. She took a deep breath and charged, preying for her life.

The shadow gasped and quickly dodged Sango's waving weapon, ending up behind Sango.

"No, Sango…" The person's whispers were cut off by another blind swing of the knife.

"Sango it's me…!" Swing and miss.

Having no choice, the unknown figure ducked behind Sango once more and took hold of her. Feeling that Sango was about to scream, a hand covered Sango's mouth causing her to drop the knife in a silent clatter on the carpet. Sango began to cry as the struggle continued.

'_Please don't hurt me! Spare me!' _Sango was desperately thinking, her hands trying to pry open her captor's hold. _'I was just trying to defend myself!'_

The stranger dragged Sango to the kitchen and kneeled, taking Sango with them.

Sango whimpered in fear as she stopped struggling and listened. The hand loosed a tad bit but the hold was still firm. The two were both panting hard.

Sango began to struggle once more but a voice that gave much comfort to her sank into her ears.

"Sango please…stop! It's me…uh…Kagome!" Kagome's sentences were cropped down once in a while since she was trying to keep her only family member still.

Sango inwardly gasped and suddenly stopped, relaxing in relief. The tears that were now coming from her one eye were of great joy and happiness.

Although it was dark and not even the moonlight could reach them, Sango could make out the outline of her dear sister.

"Kagome…oh Kagome!" She jumped into Kagome's embrace. Sango started to sob quietly while Kagome constantly shushed her and comforted her. Kagome could feel her own tears leak out. They were reunited again.

Once the tears were dried with familiar touches, they had no time for small talk.

Kagome jumped to the point and began to move around the room, packing everything in sight. "Sango, I'm taking you out of here. I found a place for us to rest a while until we are strong enough to move on."

Sango stared dumbly. "Already? But…is it another master like…ours?" No way was Sango going through this again. She subconsciously touched the bandages. She shivered.

Kagome smiled and knelt in front of Sango again. "No Sango…for some reason…he's different. He hasn't hit me, burned me or even touched me in anyway to cause me pain. He's planning to get me new clothes even! He…even calls me by my name." Kagome seemed distracted and her eyes gave a very distant look.

Sango stared at the Kagome in front of her. She had never seen Kagome look so happy…but then again, there wasn't a reason in the world for her to be happy until now. Sango didn't know what else to say so instead, she just got up and waited at the side for Kagome to finish packing.

Kagome literally jumped around the room. She had never felt so free and so excited before. Once everything was snug in her backpack, the two exchanged nods and got ready to hit the road.

They held their breaths as they passed the stairs, wincing once in a while if there was a sudden squeak from the old floor-boards underneath the dirty, un-washed carpet.

As they approached the back-door, Kagome saw the glint of the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the knife.

'_Oh, better not leave that there.' _thought Kagome as she bent to pick it up. Wrapping it carefully in the blanket they slept on, Kagome placed it on the side of her backpack, hoping that it wouldn't tear through the worn out material.

Sango was searching with her hands for Kagome's touch for her sight was even worse in the dark, especially with one eye covered up. Sango bit her bottom in worry.

'_Kagome still doesn't know…' _Sango, to be honest, was afraid at what Kagome was going to do when she found out.

Kagome was known for acting recklessly for the good of others, putting their life before her own. Many times when Sango was in trouble, Kagome would distract their master and bring the blame on herself. That's why Kagome had more permanent scars and injuries than she did. A pang of guiltiness struck Sango hard.

If only she could protect her little sister…instead, it is the vice versa.

Kagome noticed that Sango was searching for her, but did not see her face for the shadows of the trees where blocking the view. Kagome reached out and when their hands touched, Kagome gave Sango a little squeeze to say that everything would be okay.

Sango inwardly smiled and squeezed Kagome's hand in return.

Silent as the night, they reached the door and when it was shut and locked, the two ran their hearts out, hand in hand wanting to part no more than they already have.

Sango looked at the back of Kagome's head in wonder. _'Will everything really be alright?'_

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all for your reviews but I need more! I'm glad though that I'm getting a lot of reviews for my other story! I'll be writing that next!**

**Thanks to all,**

**WanderDreamer4Ever**

Okay everyone! I'm sorry if the chapters are really long but I just can't seem to stop writing! and i hope it makes up for the time I spent email fanfiction...


	5. 4 Haunted

**I'm so happy that my email inbox was FILLED with reviews and "Favourite Authors" and "Favourite Stories"! **

**You all make me a happy writer XD. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha woke up with a start. Something in his heart just brought him out of his sleep and a wave of concern and worry flooded his body.

Inuyasha felt like he just woke up from a nightmare. He was sweating and panting. It took him a while until he got his thumping heart to stop deafening his ears. Finally, he cleared his head enough to think.

The hanyou sat up and closed his eyes, listening for the sound he wanted to hear. Other than his mother's deep breathing coming from across the hall…it was silent…too silent. Inuyasha knew that even though he only knew Kagome for one day…he knew that someone who had suffered as much as she did cannot sleep peacefully until she knew she didn't have to live in fear anymore.

Inuyasha had heard her whimpers and her quiet sobbing, and as much as Inuyasha wanted to comfort her…he wasn't exactly sure how. Mentally, Inuyasha knows that he knows nothing about this mysterious girl who turned up at his door-step, and that he knew nothing about her life. He only knew the fact that she is a slave to someone who wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. But before was different.

When he heard Kagome's crying get louder and her screams began to rise, he threw off his covers and literally ran to her room.

Kagome looked like she was being attacked by an invisible villain. Her arms were flailing about and her breathing was cut off and ragged. Her body was weakly twitching and shaking under her, failing to lose the shadow looming over her dreams.

That was just an hour ago…now, it was quiet…too quiet. Something was wrong.

Inuyasha got up the second time tonight and walked – not run (as much as he wanted to) – and stopped in front of Kagome's door.

Not even needing to press his ears against the surface of the door, he could detect nothing from the room. Not even the breaths that were suppose to come out from her wracked body.

Something was definitely wrong.

Without hesitation and sheer determination, he opened the door and entered Kagome's room.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop beating when he scanned the empty room and the bodiless bed. He panicked. Pacing around the room, he started to hyperventilate.

Taking deep breaths and trying to breathe, a slight breeze filling the room. Inuyasha could smell the faint trace of Kagome's scent, which was a mix of her own natural scent with a hint of blood that probably leaked out from her countless wounds.

Seeing the open balcony window, Inuyasha rushed out to the balcony and scanned the area. The village was silent and the only light visible was the moonlight illuminating the small village. The air was fresh as the stars dotted the sky. He bit his bottom lip. Kagome was no where in sight.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard the quiet chiming of the grandfather clock downstairs announcing that is was five-o-clock in the morning.

'_Where the hell is she at five-o-clock in the morning?" _Inuyasha went back inside and paced back and forth around the room restlessly, worry apparent on his face.

Then, he heard a flutter and caught a small, white piece of paper in the corner of his eye. Walking over, he dreaded what was written on it.

"Please don't say that she's left, please don't say that she's left, please don't say that she's left…" Inuyasha mumbled. He prayed to Kami that Kagome didn't leave.

Inuyasha, without knowing it, had placed a small but strong barrier around Kagome and something about her pulled Inuyasha in. He wanted to protect her with his life.

He also had never known someone with such pain before…and he wanted to be the one to heal her.

He reached the note and pulled it out from under a rock Kagome used to weigh it down.

_Dear Master,_

_Please do not look for me. I will come back._

_There is something I must do. Please._

_Kagome._

Inuyasha growled in irritation and a dozen emotions flashed across his face, but relief was one of them. He sighed, thanking Kami that he wasn't going to lose his mysterious visitor this soon.

However, even with relief in his system, Inuyasha was frantic. She had left without telling him and left in the middle of the night…or morning…or…what - EVER! Inuyasha groaned at his own ignorance. This was not the time to be conscious of whether it's considered morning or night time. Now is the time to worry about Kagome.

Inuyasha paced to his mother's room and quietly entered. The drapes were drawn and it was still dark outside making the room dark as well as silent. Inuyasha already knew the place by heart and he had his demon instincts to guide him. He quickly found his way to his mother's side.

She was still sleeping undisturbed and it gave Inuyasha a pang of guilt trying to wake his mother up. Inuyasha's hand hovered over his mother's shoulder, deciding whether he should wake her up or not. Then…decided against it.

He got up from the side of her bed and slipped back out into the hallway as silently as he went in. As important as it was to him, he wasn't going to disturb his mother for his own selfish reasons.

Walking downstairs, he turned on the lights and got himself a cup of coffee, planning to stay awake until Kagome came home.

He slides into the sofa in the waiting room. Yeah, it was exactly what he was doing now, _**waiting**_.

Inuyasha pondered his own actions. Why the hell was he so worked up? He barely knows this girl and she barely talks!

Sipping a bit of coffee, he stared down at the black liquid with his own reflection. His worried face was shown back to him.

"Urgh…" Inuyasha let himself limply collapse onto the free side of the sofa and stayed there. His racing mind was tiring himself out. Sub-consciously, his eyes began to close and soon, against his will, he was fast asleep, ending his train of thought in its tracks with one last thought:

'_Was that her family in that photo?' _

~:~:~:~

"Almost there Sango, just a bit further up." Kagome and Sango were still running hand in hand towards a destination that Sango was starting to think was from Kagome's imagination.

The two hadn't stopped ever since they left that haunted place. They were afraid that _**he **_would come after them. The problem was…they knew that he eventually will.

Kagome couldn't help but smile while she ran. Her rescue plan worked, although she didn't have one from the very beginning, Sango was still alive and she had found the perfect place to stay. Everything was nicely planned out it made Kagome's heart so joyful.

However, what Kagome didn't know was that Sango was severely injured. Sango wasn't happy about that and she was really worried what Kagome was going to do when she found out.

And this place that Kagome spoke of…was it really as peaceful and beautiful as she had described? What about the master of that house? Was he like _**their **_master? Sango shook her head to block out those thoughts. Anywhere was better than there.

The sky was no longer a dark void, but turning slowly a light blue, announcing that the sun was coming. Kagome cursed. It was too soon!

Kagome's legs were burning and numb. She couldn't even feel the ground beneath her feet. She knew that soon, if she didn't stop for a break, she would collapse.

"K-Kagome...can…we….stop now? I'm going…to fall…soon!" Sango heaved out her request and Kagome was more than glad to answer.

Slowing her pace, Kagome gasped out, "Yeah…sure."

The two stayed there, panting and gasping from their lack of air. They haven't run that fast for ages. Even Kagome, while escaping those past few tries, hasn't run that fast.

Sango coughed and wheezed out a couple of times. Other than that, the two was silent.

When Kagome recovered she stood up and looked ahead in the direction they were running to. She paced a few steps forward and stood on her toes, swearing that she could see rooftops.

'_It's so close! We can't stop now! But Sango looks like she's dying and my legs are shaking!' _Kagome thought furiously. _'But this is the only way to get away from him!'_

Suddenly, Kagome felt a small, light, cold touch on the exposed skin of her arm. She gasped at the sudden change of temperature. The silk fabric of her nightgown brushed against her legs as she shifted slightly to face her sister-figure. For a second, Kagome stared down at herself in shock realising that she was still in her sleeping dress.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Great, she had just ruined the first beautiful piece of clothing she has ever gotten in her life in the matter of minutes.

Sango, after touching, retracted her arm immediately. "Sorry," she mumbled, knowing Kagome was in deep thought, "But we have to go now." Fear shook her voice.

Kagome nodded, but doubted that Sango could see. Finding her hand again, the two burst off running down the road.

Kagome felt a new spring to her step as she dreamed of what was yet to come.

~:~:~:~

_Help me!_

A little girl?

_Please, help me! I'm scared! _

She's crying.

Inuyasha whipped his head around several times but nothing met his eyes. He was in complete darkness.

_Why don't you help me?_

Inuyasha looked to the right, thinking the sound came from there. Then, a faint, eerie light dimly lit up at his left. He whipped around again.

A little girl was crouched with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried deep in between them. She sobbed quietly, repeating what was said before.

_Please help me!_

Inuyasha speed-walked to her and crouched down behind her, staying just a few feet away from her.

"Hey you okay? Everything's alright now. You're safe, there's no one here."

The girl shook her head in-between her knees.

_No! He's watching me…he's __**always **__watching. I can't run away! _

She started crying again, her whole body shaking with terror.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her left shoulder. The girl went still. Deathly still.

"Hey, look, everything's going to be okay. I'll help you." Inuyasha smiled as he pulled his hands away.

But then, he felt his hands were getting sweaty so he wiped them on his pants. But he realised a moment later that it wasn't sweat on his hands. He looked down in horror at the blood that covered his hands.

He looked to the girl. "What the – !"

The girl's shoulder was covered in blood as it spread throughout the white clothes she was wearing. The blood stained dark red as the girl continued to cry out.

_Why don't you help me! Please help me! _

Her pleads became screams and her screams became screeches, burning Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

The blood was spreading on to the floor now as it overflowed the girl's clothing. That much blood loss should have killed her! Inuyasha panicked.

A cold, deep cackle echoed through the darkness.

_**Do you think you can save her? She's going to die if she stays with you! You will be the one to kill her!**_

The cackle continued, droning on, and on.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed out. He ran over to the girl and touched her, trying to help her escape the void.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here." But as soon as he touched her, she collapsed in her own pool of blood. Inuyasha froze, eyes wide open in horror.

He couldn't save her. He couldn't save her!

The girl's eyes were also wide open, tears lingered on the corners of her blank eyes. Her black hair floated in the pool of blood.

Inuyasha's vision was hazy as the smell of blood made him dizzy.

The cackling faded away.

Inuyasha sank to his knees and stared at his blood-stained hands, sobbing.

'_I couldn't save her!' _He thought horror-stricken. He was quivering as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him. A little girl, innocent as an angel had to die in front of him.

_Why didn't you save me?_

The girl's voice echoed in the darkness, taunting him with guilt.

"_**NO!" **_

Inuyasha sat up with his mouth open; his scream lingered in his throat. Sweat dripped down his face and mingled with his tears. He felt sickened and feverish. He grabbed wildly for his cup, forgetting that is was filled with coffee and spit it out in a spray.

He ran to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down his scorching throat.

Finally, his heart stopped racing for the moment…enough to let him think.

Thank Kami…it was just a dream.

Silence replaced the horror of the house and Inuyasha was relieved. But then his heart jumped up again as he heard the rattling of the door knob from the front entry way.

Then, he ran without thinking to embrace the one person he had waited all night to see.

* * *

**Okay then! I hoped you liked this chapter! Whew!**

**Until next time,**

**WanderingDreamer4Ever**


	6. 5 Sango's Hate and Kagome's Return

**Hey everyone! I'm SO, SO, SO sorry about the late update, it's because I have my exams right now and once I'm done, I swear that over the summer, I'll be writing for you all! I suggest you all that you read from the start again since it's my fault that I didn't update for so long so you can refresh your memory. SORRY!**

**But I'm so glad that all of you love this story! It makes me feel so fuzzy inside .!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I look forward to hearing more from all my fans!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kagome took out the small key hidden in her backpack's side pocket and fidgeted with the lock to make the key align with the slot.

Her hands were shaking and it wasn't helping the fact that she couldn't see the lock.

When Kagome and Sango entered the village they hastily crept through the road, only travelling where the shadows dominated the streets.

Sango couldn't help but slow down to stare at the little cabins and stores they had in the village. It's been so long since she's been anywhere near any civilization. She listened to the deep, yet strangely light, silence of sleep lingering in the air and breathed in the smell of grass and the fields of water-filled rice crops.

But Kagome wasn't going to waste any more time then has already been wasted. They needed to hurry, and fast. Kagome annoyingly tugged at Sango's arm every time she zoned out. Sango would then snap out of her little dream and meet Kagome's slightly-irritated eyes which would then cause Sango to smile with guilt.

Kagome and Sango ran until they exited the village and reached the white cement stairs. Sango gulped as she saw their destination get closer.

At first, when they had just started running, Sango prayed for their destination to get closer and fast before their master can catch up with them. Now, seeing the grand mansion, Sango felt her heart in her mouth for a different reason. She felt her legs beginning to shake.

Kagome, oblivious to her shaking sister, felt more excited than ever. They were finally here! Now they can be safe!

'_Wait…no…I'll never be safe until he's dead…' _thought Kagome. _'I'm so naïve…he'll be coming after us and then-"_

Kagome's thoughts were shortened by the impatient and worried tug of Sango's hand.

Kagome mumbled an apology and with one more gulp of air, they raced up the stairs.

But before getting the key out, Kagome and Sango spent a while trying to breathe.

Kagome, like before, recovered faster than Sango and while she was still panting for air, Kagome reached into her backpack and found the key to the giant white house.

Guiltily, Kagome remembered how she took it from the key rack posted on the wall sharing the door before she escaped. After writing the note, Kagome slipped downstairs to grab the extra key (not to mention the **only** key), and dashed back up the stairs to her room.

The moon settled behind the house making the front of the house nothing but a mere shadow. Kagome felt along the door for the gold-coloured doorknob and when her thin, scarred fingers trailed over the smooth surface of the knob, Kagome tried multiple times to put the key into the keyhole.

Sango began shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. She couldn't help but be so jumpy. Their master could be watching them that very second. Her heart jumped at every sound other than the silence and it made her hair stand up on their ends. Cold sweat trickled down the back of her goose bumped neck and it made her breathing shallow and uneven. Her left eye sent pricks of pain and Sango had to lightly cradle the bandages to soothe them. Did Kagome notice? No probably not…yet. Sango thought again of the reckless things Kagome would do if she found out. Sango shivered.

Sango glanced over at her little sister who was hunched over the door knob and tried to forget her worries. How could she be so calm? It rattled her mind at how calmly Kagome was moving and thinking tonight.

Oh…right. This isn't her first time.

_*Click*_

Kagome smiled in pride on her success, and the fact that the key she grabbed was indeed the house key. She looked over at Sango and smiled. Sango tried smiling back but it was more anxious than happy. But, it was good enough for Kagome who gave a nod and turned towards the door again.

Suddenly, the lights came on just as Kagome opened a crack and Kagome's head snapped up in shock and fear at the same time. Sango, acting out of protection and adrenaline, jumped in front of Kagome pushing her behind her.

Not a second later that Sango jumped in front of Kagome, the door whipped open and while Sango prepared for hard impact, she was met with a warm embrace, forcefully since the impact came at great speed but softly at the same time.

Sango stood there dumbly for a second while she tried to place the pieces together and finally, coming out of shock, Sango began to slightly struggle.

The mysterious body wouldn't let go but she felt its hold loosen a tad bit.

Kagome, who was on the floor due to Sango's shove, stood up sorely and brushed herself off. Then, she saw the embrace occurring in front of her.

At first, Kagome was in shock: _'Why is he __**hugging**__ her?' _

Then came the anger:_**'Why **__is he __**hugging **__her?' _

Then finally, although Kagome didn't know why, came the jealousy: _'Why is he hugging __**her**__?'_

Kagome felt the sharp sting of jealousy hit her, but she felt it subconsciously.

Seeing Sango beginning to struggle uncomfortably, she walked a few paces towards them in awkward silence (and relief) and cleared her throat.

"Um…Master?"

Inuyasha had his face muffled on Sango's shoulder feeling nothing but happiness that Kagome had returned to him like she promised and while the real Kagome quietly repeated his so-called title, he was flying on ecstasy.

"Master…are you okay?" Kagome felt so awkward just standing there when her sister is hugging her new master…someone she never knew existed until now. This even made Kagome's face burn up in anger.

Sango's struggling became more forceful which snapped Inuyasha out of his daze, making him mumble a "Go away" at Kagome. Groggily, he tilted his head up from where it was resting on Sango's shoulder to see who dare intrude on his blissful moment. He had to squint away his foggy vision to focus on the intruder which he discovered to be…

Kagome?

Kagome had her head down but felt her new master's eyes on her and for some reason, she could feel the air around him get flooded with shock, flitting and flying in almost every direction, white with surprise.

Sango once asked her "How do you know all this?" and Kagome replied that she had no idea…she just knew. She could see and sense the air and mood around every person. She didn't know how she saw…she just…saw.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's head dumbly for a few minutes, his head completely blown away. If Kagome was standing in front of him…who the **Hell **did he have in his arms?

'_Oh Fuck!'_

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and recoiled from Sango like she was made of hot coals.

Then he thought to himself, _'So __**that's **__why she smelled so different!' _He had ignored the change of scent because he was too happy to care.

Sango, completely mind-blown as well, stumbled back beside Kagome. She couldn't help but stare at the man who Kagome calls her master even though it's forbidden for slaves to see the faces of their master. Unlike Kagome, she knows the face of their current master and it shook Sango to the core. They'll have to talk about this soon. Maybe at night?

But wait…did he just hug her? Unless it's brutal abuse, their masters never touch their slaves. _**Never**_. So why on Earth did he just hug her?

However, Inuyasha's gaze was on Kagome who was fidgeting with her hands and fingers.

Kagome just realising Sango was staring and still afraid of the consequences, hardly nudged Sango in the ribs.

"Ow!" Sango mumbled while she glared at Kagome. With resistance, Sango finally bent her head down.

Inuyasha smacked his hand to his forehead. _'Oh not her too!' _He sighed deeply at Kagome's actions.

But there was another problem. Did Kagome just bring home another slave? Oh Kami.

'_I hope that just because my mom and I took her in that it doesn't mean that Kagome will turn this place into a slave shelter. Damn it! I should have talked to her… I'll talk to Mother about this…For now; I'll just enjoy the moment that Kagome came back.'_

Switching his gaze from Kagome's head to the unknown girl beside her, he apologised.

"I'm sorry…for umm…hugging you like that. I was expecting someone else." he stumbled.

Kagome felt her face heat up again. _'Waiting for someone else?' _she thought.

'_Wait…what am I thinking?' _Kagome mentally slapped herself silly. It's not like she wanted to him to hug her right?

"Kagome, I will need to talk to you in the morning when Mother's awake alright? It's important." Inuyasha said as he gestured the two girls inside.

Kagome nodded but neither her nor Sango moved.

Sango jumped in fright and surprise. She whipped her head towards Kagome. Did she hear correctly? Sango had the urge to shake her head violently to clear her ears.

Did their so-called master just call Kagome by her _**name? **_

'_But masters never call lowly slaves like us by our names. They don't give a damn about us and here he is, talking to us like we're normal people! He even called Kagome by her name! Not to mention that he, according to Kagome, hasn't hurt her yet…and he apologised to me!"_ Sango pondered nervously.

'_Like, every time we visit the market to get supplies, all the males would always push Kagome around, blinded by their disgusting hormones and lust to get a piece of our pure and beautiful Kagome…I wonder why this master hasn't taken advantage of her yet…is he different?' _The thoughts made her heart jump with a hint of hope. Maybe they can finally live a normal life like regular girls.

'_But you know that's never going to happen' _Sango told herself after. With their old master after them…they'll never escape until he's dead.

"Master…" Kagome's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I'm…sorry I ran off…I needed to help my friend escape…" Her voice shook with fear.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome interjected in a blur, not wanting him to do or say anything before she said everything she wanted to say, no matter the consequences.

"I beg that you understand me master, please!" Kagome sank to her knees with a light thump, "I needed to help her escape! She's the only person that I know and care about! I couldn't just leave her **there! **Please oh please understand Master! She's like family to me!"

Kagome began to sob lightly. Little gasps between silent tears. Inuyasha just stood there dumbly.

Kagome tried to push away the lump in her throat, saying, "I don't care what happens to me. You can punish me Master, for everything I've done. I've spoken out without permission, I've sat at your table with your family, I've ran away without your consent and I ruined the dress you gave me. I deserve all the pain in the world for betraying you like that, but please, just don't hurt Sango…please!"

Sango wasn't sure how long Kagome sat there on her knees, on their current master's doorstep, silently sobbing. Sango knew that Kagome would do anything for her, especially if it depended on whether her life would be lost or not just to save her.

"Kagome…" Sango murmured with adoration. It brought tears even to her eyes.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. Punish her? Betraying him? His permission? What was she talking about? He would never do that to anyone and least of all her knowing that she has a tortured life already.

'_I've tried ever since she arrived to have her trust me and that I won't hurt her. I guess she's still not getting it.' _he thought to himself.

Smiling lightly, he walked over to where Kagome was kneeling with her head bent; his bare feet padded the smooth, cemented surface of his porch. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, which flinched a bit, and chuckled.

"I think that we should have our talk now because I don't think I can hold it until the morning: with or without Mother." Inuyasha gestured towards the inside of the house, and this time, Kagome and Sango actually went in.

As soon as Sango's bare feet touched the shining, white tiles, she gasped and couldn't resist looking up and around the inside of the mansion.

It…was...

'_Beautiful…' _Sango thought as she gazed around with her mouth hanging open. Her reactions were just as drastic as Kagome's.

The small chandeliers that were lit sparkled off each specially shaped crystal, filling the first floor and entryway with soft, warm light, but the grand chandelier poised in the center of the spiralling staircase shone with exquisite beauty, like the moon accompanied by the stars at its fullest. It took Sango's breath away. The furniture in what Sango believed was the waiting room looked antique and quite classy and the carpet rolling down the stairs was clean and rich in both colour and style. Not only was the mansion beautiful on the outside, but even more magnetized on the inside.

"So…Sango is it?" The sudden voice that erupted in the silence startled Sango out of her dream. She immediately remembered the current situation and snapped her head back down.

"Y…yes…Master," whispered Sango, her voice scratchy and hesitant. She lifted her eyes, or eye, just to meet Kagome's which were on the same level as her, but just as Kagome lifted her own two eyes to try and meet Sango's, Sango bent her chin to her chest even further to avoid Kagome freaking out right now.

"Okay then, Sango, we all need to talk." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Why don't you and Sango wait for me in the waiting room," he said as he pointed to his left. "I'm going to wake up Mother," Inuyasha grumbled guiltily as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"I think that part's already done, dear."

A voice that sounded as light as tinkling bells echoed around them from the top of the stairs. Sango felt her heart stutter as yet another voice captured her attention, but the two slaves still kept their heads down.

"Mother…" Inuyasha said. The woman smiled at her son and then switched her gaze to the two females huddled together.

"Oh dear…so this is what the commotion was all about?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Mother," Inuyasha started again, "we need to talk." He walked halfway up the stairs to meet up with his mother who was already halfway down, tightening the bow around her waist that held up her cloak.

"Well about what dear?" she asked her son.

"Well…" Inuyasha didn't want to say anything in front of Kagome since it was probably going to hurt her feelings, and he wanted to leave a good impression, so he just quirked his head in their direction, knowing they weren't looking. He prayed that his mother could take the hint.

A surprised look crossed his mother's face as she looked in the direction his head pointed but the look of understanding replaced it as she saw that there were two girls rather than one. She nodded then walked to the base of the stairs with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"How about we talk in the living room girls? It's much more comfortable there. Shall we?"

Saying nothing, the two girls followed Inuyasha into the waiting room which was adorned with paintings and elegant candle holders containing sticks of scented candles that haven't even been touched; they were covered in dust actually.

Inuyasha lead them to the center of the room. In front of an unlit fire place, there were two couches and a small, matching loveseat, all encircling in a "U" shape around a round, glass coffee table where the cup of coffee Inuyasha was drinking before still rested. Inuyasha sat in the loveseat leaving the vacant couches to the ladies, grabbing the coffee mug before his mother saw.

Kagome and Sango, knowing their place, didn't dare sit down. Instead, when Inuyasha's mother sat down, they kneeled in the open space, backs towards where they entered.

Inuyasha and his mother exchanged glances.

"Girls, please, take a seat. You must be tired from your journey." Kagome flinched, waited, then finally got up and slowly walked over to the empty couch. Sitting down she looked over at Sango expecting her to do the same.

Sango, feeling quite trapped, slowly got up and hesitantly walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat down beside her on the very edge on the coach keeping her head bowed as low as she could. The sofa had a soft, velvety texture that made Sango want to just collapse and fall asleep right there and now. She was so tired from running all night but fear took away the very thought of fatigue.

Inuyasha, seeing that everyone was seated, began talking first. "Kagome, you know that you can't just start bringing every one of your friends in just because we took you in, right?" Kagome flinched and Inuyasha immediately wished he hadn't said that. It came out harsher than he thought.

"What he's trying to say is: why did you rescue your friend in the middle of the night? Why couldn't it wait until morning?" His mother came to his rescue. Inuyasha gave her a thankful look. She smiled back.

Kagome sat in uncomfortable silence. She knew it…she just knew it. She went too far and crossed the line of their generosity. She used their generosity too much to her advantage and how she was going to pay.

Sango waited…also in uncomfortable silence. What was Kagome going to say? Oh no…Kagome pushed her luck didn't she? Now they're going to punish her aren't they?

'_I knew it! Kagome shouldn't have trusted these…these…strangers!' _Sango's heart hardened once more, this time, even harder than it ever has before. _'Kagome always was the person to forgive and forget, pushing all the pain and hurt deep inside, locking it away from the world, thinking that everything would be alright. How could she be so naïve?' _

Sango's eye went from her own feet to the woman's feet, which were covered with the night gown she was wearing underneath the bath robe. The hem of the dress was made from golden silk as it peeked out from under the robe. Sango glared at it, her face heating up with anger that was quite different than Kagome's.

'_They act like nice hosts, taking Kagome in and taking care of her for a day. They gave her clothes and feed her at their table rather than the floor. But now they're going to punish her just because I'm here! I thought Kagome said that they were wonderful and kind people. I guess not!' _Sango's breathing increased as her thoughts turned tainted with hate. After all those years, Sango's determination of escape became weak and fictional but now a new flame was lit, burning with anger.

Sango's uninjured eye then moved from the mother's feet to the person Kagome calls "Master". His feet were bare and like Kagome thought earlier, blistered and callused, probably from large amounts of walking and running.

'_How can Kagome call him her new __**master**__? Has she gone insane? Doesn't she know that he's a __**demon**__? Demons must never be trusted and I know without a doubt that he is a demon.' _Heat literally radiated off Sango's very being as the awkward silence drifted on. How could Kagome trust demons after what she's been through? Their true master is a demon after all. A selfish, heartless, abusive, violent, dangerous and murderous demon. How can Kagome trust another?

Wait…maybe she doesn't know considering the fact that she never see's their faces.

'_I've got to tell her as soon as possible. Then we can escape.' _Sango thought.

"Kagome sweetie, you can take your time answering…only if you're willing to." Inuyasha's mother said to Kagome. Sango watched as Kagome nodded her head.

'_I have to do something!' _thought Sango, pushing aside her backup plan. Right now, she has to focus on getting Kagome out of this sticky situation first.

Sango tilted her head up a little bit and spoke out to them for the first time. "Please…"

Everybody's eyes turned to Sango.

Sango took a shaking breath. "Please don't blame Kagome. It's not her fault. It's just that…Kagome and I are like sisters. Ever since we've been sold, the only family we have is each other. Kagome has a kind heart and that's why she had to save me from that Hell hole. So if you want to punish someone," she said as she stood up, "punish me, but leave Kagome out of this…please."

She didn't know how long she stood there for but Sango held her breath. What's going to happen now?

"Sango…where did you ever get the idea that we were going to punish you?" Inuyasha's mother spoke gently causing Sango's eye to widen in surprise.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no that's not what we meant at all! Inuyasha, please, I think you should explain your reasoning." Inuyasha looked up at his mother in surprise…but in the end, consented.

"I was just worried that Kagome would start turning this place into a slave shelter or something. I just didn't want Kagome bringing home more and more slaves because then it puts us at risk," he mumbled, not meeting the eyes of his mother.

"Ah…I see now. Were you planning to do that Kagome dear?" Kagome shook her head forcefully. The woman smiled with satisfaction. "You see now? Just a little misunderstanding and I personally don't mind taking in someone who's family to Kagome. Sango, you're quite welcome in the house just as Kagome. Let's get you cleaned up." Inuyasha's mother got up and Sango hesitantly stood up as well.

Inuyasha sat there and while his mother's back was turned, he reached behind the loveseat to retrieve the coffee cup he hid.

"But before I leave…" the two women stopped walking. "Inuyasha sweetie, do you mind giving me that coffee cup you were hiding?"

Inuyasha smiled like a little boy who was just caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. Caught in the act.

He went over and guiltily gave his mother the half-filled coffee mug. She gave him a sly look. Turning back to Sango, she said, "Now where were we? Oh yes…" The two women walked away into the kitchen talking softly to each other.

Kagome hasn't spoken for a long time now, and she didn't know what to do except sit there, still as a statue, waiting for her next command. When Sango disappeared from sight, only then did Kagome realise that she was holding her breath.

Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself at his mother and turned back to Kagome who was beginning to fidget with her fingers again.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her, studying her. Scratching the back of his head, he prepared his apology.

"Hey look, um…I'm sorry for doubting you like that but it's just that…I was worried that you know…you'd misunderstand my mother's generosity."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was apologising to her? For real? But masters…never…_**never**_…apologise to slaves.

Kagome just slowly nodded her head, not knowing what else to do. Inuyasha smiled and walked closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder again, causing her shoulder to flinch…again.

He sat down beside her and searched for her eyes. It still bothered him that he couldn't see them. He would have to try sooner or later.

"I'm glad you came back Kagome," he whispered. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes, focusing on his hand that was settled on her shoulder. It was so comforting and warm. She just wanted to melt into them.

"Really Kagome," Kagome shivered as he said her name again. "I thought that you ran away again. I was scared that you were never going to come back." Inuyasha paused. "I didn't want you to go yet."

Kagome felt her heart quicken and her breathing get heavy and uneven. He didn't want her to leave? Kagome became more and more confused by the minute. So many questions she wanted to get answers to.

Taking the silence as her acknowledgement, Inuyasha did what he planned to do when she returned. Using his hand on her shoulder, he lightly pulled her over to him and in one quick motion, before Kagome could gasp, he put his arms around her into an embrace.

Before Kagome realised his actions…he was already hugging her.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent. It was so heavenly to him. He couldn't get enough of it. It almost even made him drunk. Out of all the scents he's discovered nothing compared to Kagome's. It was beautiful. This time, knowing that it was the real Kagome, he felt like he was flying. Suddenly, he realised what he was doing. _'She probably thinks I'm a creeper…that's why she isn't responding.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but feel disappointment, but he immediately shoved that feeling aside, forbidding him to feel like that for Kagome.

'_It's probably not real.' _

Kagome did the same. She kind of just sat there awkwardly with her hands by her side while her new master embraced her, but when she didn't know what else to do, she gently placed her hands on Inuyasha's back. She had done it so softly, Inuyasha didn't even notice. Kagome buried her face in his silver hair, sighing with happiness.

Funny enough this only happened in a matter of short seconds before Inuyasha let go because to Kagome, time seemed to stop moving. She could've stayed like that forever. But Inuyasha pulled away not knowing that she was enjoying each other's touch just as much as he was.

Kagome snapped her arms back to her lap and bowed her head down in a flash, not wanting to see her master's face, nor let him see her own. Then Kagome was thinking, _'How was he feeling to all of this?'_

Inuyasha suddenly stood up mere seconds before Kagome heard glass shattering in the kitchen.

"Mother!" _'Sango!' _Inuyasha and Kagome expressed simultaneously. Kagome and Inuyasha both ran into the kitchen to discover what happened to their family.

They stopped at the kitchen doorway to find Inuyasha's coffee mug shattered and scattered to pieces along the tiled floor. The extra liquid oozed from different directions, painting the white kitchen tiles and extra layer of thin brown.

"Mother?"

* * *

**Cliffy! I know I'm mean but I made this chapter extra long for all you waiting readers knowing I've spent too much time studying. I hoped you liked it! **

**Any tips? Ideas? Guesses to what happens next? ;)**

**Can't wait for reviews! **

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	7. 6 The Face

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved each and every one of them! **

**But what I find hilarious is that all of you thought something bad happened to Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom. I'd like to confirm right now that nothing bad happened to her okay? You can all breathe now. **

**Here's the next chapter…well it's not really a chapter since it's really, really short. It's just a little scene that's kind of separate from the next chapter, so I'm just adding this. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped at the kitchen doorway to find Inuyasha's coffee mug shattered and scattered to pieces along the tiled floor. The extra liquid oozed from different directions, painting the white kitchen tiles and extra layer of thin brown.

"Mother?"

Kagome frantically searched the room in panic. _'Sango? Sango, oh Sango, where are you?' _

Finally, the two rested their eyes on the back of Inuyasha's mother who was standing behind the "L" shaped kitchen counter.

Kagome could now clearly see what Inuyasha's mother was wearing. Draped around her shoulders was a pink and fluffy bathrobe, covering a pink, gold-hemmed, silk night gown, quite similar to the ripped, soiled and tattered one Kagome was wearing. Inuyasha's mother had long, long black hair, travelling down close to her toes. The shade was close to Kagome's but lighter than what Kagome had.

All was deathly quiet.

Inuyasha, avoiding the clay pieces on the floor, ran over to his mother and placed his hands on either side of his mother's shoulders. Kagome followed him with equal hurry but arriving later due to the dodging of glass pieces around her toes and feet.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened?" Inuyasha searched his mother's face, then scanning the rest of her to sight any harm. He smelled blood…a lot of blood.

Inuyasha sighed when he didn't see any injuries evident on his mother's body, but where was the blood coming from? When he touched her hands; he had to sharply suck in air when he discovered just how cold she was. Her hands were deathly cold and shaking.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked again, this time less panicked but more concerned. "Did something happen?"

"I'm alright," she whispered. Inuyasha's mother didn't turn to look at her son but continued to stare beside her. "But something happened…however, _**what **_happened is the question." Tears began to appear in his mother's eyes and she brought her hands to her mouth.

Someone gasped.

Inuyasha turned his head to behind his mother where just to see Kagome's hair bounce when she ducked her head to avoid his gaze. He found Kagome quivering.

Finally, after seeing the two women around him in shock, he gave in and turned to see where both his mother and Kagome were gaping at, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Sango was standing on the opposite side of the counters facing towards them and her bandages off, crying. Where her right eye shed tears, her left eye shed blood. The right side of her face was of a normal girl, but the left side was red, bloody, swollen and ghastly. The cuts from the plate were now long, deep gashes along her cheek and the temples, leaking out blood and pus. Large, swollen blisters bordered the cuts, looking painfully full. The skin was scratched and peeled off of her face. Long, red and bloody cuts designed her cheek with interrupted patterns of a scrape one would get on their knees.

Overall…her face was a bloody mess.

Inuyasha almost vomited when he laid his eyes on Sango. He felt bile build up at the back of his throat and the smell of blood was over-whelming.

"Inuyasha dear," his mother whispered hoarsely. "Take Sango upstairs to the tub please. I'll be right up."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and walked towards Sango. She quickly took a step back and did her best to glare at him without screaming out in pain. Inuyasha, noticing the step-back, stopped and gestured her to follow him.

Sango hesitated and looked over at Kagome who was now staring straight at her, her eyes wide open in horror.

Sango felt her heart break to see Kagome so horror stricken so she drooped her head in self-disappointment and followed Inuyasha.

Everything was silent as Inuyasha's mother and Kagome listened for their steps to recede. Only then did his mother speak.

"Kagome, I will need you help to sweep up my carelessness okay? Please, honey?" Kagome nodded but did not move.

The mother walked a little closer to check on Kagome who became deathly pale. "Kagome, are you okay?"

…

With no more will to hold it in, Kagome screamed in both horror and pain as she pictured her sister's broken face.

After that, everything went black as she fainted.

* * *

**I know it was short but I need to let it out before the end of the week. I hope you're all breathing now **

**Reviews please! **

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	8. 7 Broken Connection

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you again for your reviews, they really warmed my heart. I'm so happy that you like this story!**

**I know the last chapter was short and I already explained why to you both either in before the chapter or responded to your reviews.**

**Oh and another thing, don't worry, the rest of the chapters that I'll post will be longer than the last one since I just had to write it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sango…where are you?_

_Kagome ran around the darkness lost and blinded by her tears. Everywhere she turned, Sango would appear in front of her, her face in a bloody horror. Kagome wanted to help, but she was too scared. Instead she just turned and ran the opposite way…however, only ending up facing Sango once again._

_Blood…_

_So…much…blood…_

_One Sango reached out a bloody hand, calling, "Kagome…Kagome…why didn't you save me? Why did you have to come so late?"_

_Kagome began to sob. "I'm sorry Sango! I tried! I'm so sorry!"_

_The image of Sango dropped down her arm to her side and stared at Kagome with cold eyes, filled with hatred through all the blood and blisters eating and destroying her face. _

"_Because of you, no one will love me ever again. I will have to live through misery and disgust for the rest of my life, and it's your entire fault Kagome!"_

"_I will always love you Sango!" Kagome pleaded. The corpse laughed a cold, chilling laugh._

"_Is leaving me behind called love? If you really loved me, why did you do this to me?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_It's all your fault Kagome! All your fault! I hate you!" Sango yelled, blood spouting from her mouth._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_~:~:~:~ _

Kagome woke up in a fright, shooting straight up into sitting position, scaring the crap out of Inuyasha once again who was sitting right beside her on the edge of the bed.

Inuyasha tried his best to calm Kagome down but at the same time calm his own heart down. His heart was pounding.

When Kagome could breathe again, she started to look around her surroundings. It wasn't the sitting room nor was it her room. Instead of the light, sky-blue paint of the walls in her room, or the rich golden-red walls of the waiting room, it was some sort of cream colour. Instead of a four post bed or antique furniture, Kagome was lying on a plain queen sized bed with only one simple, although comfortable, mattress. Inuyasha was sitting by her side, still trying to breathe.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that. You keep scaring me like that and I'm sure I'll be going through the roof soon enough," Inuyasha joked. He saw Kagome smile past her bangs.

With her head bowed Kagome asked, "Where am I?"

Inuyasha smiled. "This is my room." Kagome's eyes widened even though Inuyasha couldn't see. But the fact that she was sitting in her master's room, not to mention on his bed, pushed the air out of her. All Kagome could manage was a quiet "Oh…"

It confused Kagome of how a room as simple as this could be his room. It wasn't fancy with antique furniture or a huge bed to melt into. Everything was simple and plain. Even Kagome's room was more complicated and decorated than his.

There was some awkward silence between the two until Inuyasha heard Kagome take a shaking, deep breath in, holding it like she was preparing to say something. And indeed, Kagome was preparing to say, or more like ask, something, wondering if she could speak out without a command…again.

It was worth a try. "M…master…" she started. She heard Inuyasha groan. Kagome stiffened. When nothing happened, she continued, "Where…is Sango?"

Inuyasha couldn't find a way to phrase it.

Kagome feared for his answer. She's already thought over the possibilities.

"_She's not going to make it"_

"_She's dying"_

"_She's already dead"_

Not knowing what else to do while she waited for Inuyasha to answer, she felt tears sting her eyes as she stared at her rough and scarred, bony hands that were now beginning to fight with each other, tangling and jittering in conflict. Kagome realised as she looked down on her lap that she wasn't wearing her pink nightgown anymore. Now, she's wearing a blue, cotton one. It had puffy sleeves and white lace. It surprised Kagome how light and comfortable it was.

As the silence went on, Kagome stopped fidgeting with her hands and reduced to just squeezing the life out of them. She began to silently scratch and dig her chewed-on nails into her skin, leaving indents on her hand. Then, when she couldn't take it any longer, Kagome began to peel her nails, ripping them to the nail bed, resulting in blood.

Once the rusty smell of blood hit Inuyasha's nose, his head snapped to Kagome's hands that were still violently, yet silently, destroying her already bitten nails and scarred hands. He mentally cursed and placed a hand on Kagome's hands, lightly.

Kagome, staring only at her hands and for some reason could not feel the pain. They came in sharp, quick pricks but nothing as drastic as what she and Sango have been through. Kagome watched as the blood began to leak down the side of her hands in thin trails, leaving a path on her ghostly white hands and fingers. When Inuyasha's hand rested on top of hers, she abruptly stopped and could do nothing but stare and tremble.

Inuyasha spoke softly and slowly. "Kagome…" Kagome held her breath and didn't move. "Sango is fine. She'll be fine. She will live. Don't worry."

Nobody moved.

Inuyasha heard some shaky gasps.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze and let go multiple times in both relief and fear. She felt her stomach twist and turn and her lungs breathing rapidly, against her will. Her stomach clenched and prepared to push Kagome to let her sadness come out. She felt her eyes blur with tears and her whole body start to tremor with sobs that wracked her from inside out.

Kagome slipped her hands from under Inuyasha's and covered them over her face and eyes. Kagome sobbed silently, and other than her shaking breaths, she made no noise. But once in a while, she would let a broken whimper or sob escape her mouth, filling the air with a sharp echo of despair and sweet relief.

Inuyasha watched the broken girl in front of him. What was he to do? What _**can **_he do? There weren't any words that can comfort her because she's sobbing with relief, but how can he get her to stop crying? The salt water burned his nose and it wasn't exactly any better that her blood was mixed with it. It always irritated him when someone started crying, especially if it was a woman.

Sighing with frustration, Inuyasha did what he did before. Shifting on the bed, Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome's body. Since the bed wasn't very wide, his arm could reach the shoulder furthest away from him, which in this case was her right shoulder. He reached his left arm and grasped her right shoulder. When Kagome didn't respond, he lightly pulled her towards him, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. Kagome's shoulder was so bony, Inuyasha was scared that he would crush her.

However, Kagome's body was already weak from both running all night and sobbing her heart out so once she felt herself being pulled towards her saviour, she relented and lightly collapsed into Inuyasha and continued to sob into his chest. Kagome's hands were still to her face and it prevented her tears to reach his body but the blood from her fingers slightly imprinted onto Inuyasha's clothes.

Once Kagome was settled, Inuyasha wrapped his right arm around her body pulling her towards him even further. He began to shush and rock her.

Inuyasha rested his face on top of Kagome's head and breathed in her scent once again. It was pure bliss. But the shaking and sobs of Kagome had not subsided and it kept snapping Inuyasha back into reality.

He wanted so badly for himself to bring Kagome into his own body, protecting her from evil and harm. However, Inuyasha knew that even if he did that if he could, he couldn't shield her away from sadness and fear. That's why he had to help her along the way, strengthening their bond bit by bit.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's shaking calm down and her breathing become more even, coming out as hiccups rather than sobs.

Once Kagome's mind cleared up she realised fully the situation she was in. There she was, once again in her master's arms, closer to him than before. She could hear his heart beating, feel his even breaths as his chest rose and fell and she the heat of his body temperature against her own cold skin.

Kagome felt her face heat up and her heart begin to pound. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her out-of-control beating.

'_He can probably hear my heart because it's so loud! Calm down, calm down. You're only being comforted by your master…nothing special…' _Kagome tried to convince herself but it only made her heart beat even louder. She felt like it was going to burst.

The silence became awkward again as it lasted minute after minute. Then, Inuyasha began to unwillingly loosen his hold, dragging his arms to last just a little longer in their embrace.

Just as Kagome was about to lift her head off her master's chest, there was a soft knock at the door, scaring the hell out of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and with one more squeeze, he got up to answer the door.

Kagome sat there, dumbly, feeling quite cold and empty without the warm heat of her master's body against hers. Blushing, she wiped her tear-stained cheeks and sweat-covered forehead dry with the back of her hand while shifting back into her position. Kagome felt some blood smear onto her face and frantically tried to wipe those away too, however just resulting in bigger streaks. Giving up on her forehead, she just clenched her hands into fists to hide her destroyed nails and fingers just as Inuyasha's mother entered the door.

"Oh, you're awake now dear?" Inuyasha's mother entered the room, voice as gentle as ever. She stopped beside the bed and Inuyasha stood behind her.

Kagome nodded.

"Sango's going to be just fine." His mother continued. "Her wounds are serious but once they heal she'll be good as new aside from a few scars." Kagome nodded. "But Kagome, she'll need your help functioning around the house, okay? Her left eye was dangerously wounded and she's temporarily blind." Kagome gasped through her nose, making it sound more like a squeak than a gasp.

Inuyasha's mother rushed to reassure her. "But it's only temporarily, Kagome dear. She'll be fine in about a month. It's not as bad as it sounds." Kagome, still holding her breath, nodded.

Kagome whispered, "Can…I see her?" Inuyasha's mother smiled. "Yes dear."

Kagome climbed out of bed and got up. "Inuyasha, show Kagome where Sango's resting. I need to clean up and prepare breakfast, the sun's almost up." His mother said as she exited the room.

Kagome looked to the windows and she saw indeed that the sun was almost up.

'_How long was I out?'_

"You've been sleeping ever since you fainted…two hours ago." Inuyasha answered. "It's eight-o-clock now."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha turned and left the room, Kagome behind him. Together they walked to yet another room down the hall, apart from Kagome's, Inuyasha's and his mother's room. Together, they walked past the stair case and crossed to the other side. They entered the guest room.

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped to the side, gesturing Kagome in first. When Kagome entered, the first thing she saw was Sango, lying on a comfortable angle on a bed similar to Kagome's. She saw Sango's head tilt towards them.

"Sango…" Kagome said as tears surfaced up in her eyes. Kagome speed-walked to Sango's side.

"Kagome…" Sango smiled as she tried to sit up.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't get up!" Kagome rapidly ushered. Sango frowned but slid back down.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, holding Sango's hand. Sango watched as tears slid down Kagome's cheeks. "Don't cry Kagome." Sango said as she wiped away her tears. Kagome lightly shook her head as she responded. "How can I not when you're lying here in pain? Oh Sango, why couldn't you tell me sooner?"

This time, it was Sango's turn to shake her head. "I did it for a good reason. I knew you would come for me."

Kagome scanned her sister's face. Her left side was neatly and carefully bandaged with white, clean gauze. No blood or dirt was evident on Sango's face of body, just as clean as Kagome was when she first woke up. Sango, however, was wearing a white nightgown with long, slightly puffy, sleeves instead of Kagome's pink silk, short-sleeved one.

Inuyasha, thinking they wanted a moment alone, turned towards the door to go. Sango stopped him.

"Wait…m-mmmmaster…don't go yet." Sango stumbled on the "master" part, still having trouble with calling him that. Her voice wasn't shaky or hesitant. In fact, it surprised both Inuyasha and Kagome how strong and defiant it sounded.

Inuyasha turned to face Sango. Instead of turning away, Sango stared right into his eyes and Inuyasha stared right back. Her half-face was emotionless, and it was hard to see what Sango was feeling right there and then, but both Inuyasha and Kagome could see the newly-lit fire in her eyes. The flame of defiance, strength and hatred.

Indeed, Sango hated Inuyasha. To us, we think it isn't a good reason to hate Inuyasha but to Sango, it was as clear as day. She hated demons and anyone or anything related to them. It was a demon that ruined her and Kagome's life. It was a demon that hurt them…abused them…it was a demon that Kagome and her wouldn't dare speak his name.

It is a demon that remains as their true master until the day he dies.

Inuyasha began to get annoyed at Sango's fierce look as he barked/mumbled a, "What?"

Sango didn't even move flinch but continued to stare at him. Kagome squeezed Sango's hand lightly. After a few seconds, Sango finally talked. "Nothing," as she looked away.

Scoffing at her ignorance, Inuyasha left to go find his mother.

Once the sound of his footsteps subsided, Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, why did you do that? You broke so many rules already in less than a day than I did _**in **_a day." Kagome complained, scared for both herself and her companion.

Sango felt her heart swell up in heat and hatred. "Might I remind you Kagome, that he's _**not **_our master. Our _**real **_master is just waking up, discovering that_** both**_ his slaves are missing, not to mention that he was robbed of almost everything except the furniture in his house. No food, no breakfast and no slaves. He's coming after us Kagome and he's going to track us down here. So we're going to have to do something even if you're too blind to see the danger in this!"

Kagome stared at Sango with different emotions flashing on her face.

"How can you trust anyone after what we've been through, especially someone like _**him**_? He's a demon and we both know that demons will trick and deceive you! Haven't you learned that yet?"

"But he's nice to me…to us…" Kagome interrupted. Sango scoffed.

"He's only doing that so he can find a reason for us to stay in this house. That way, he can kill us without us resisting! Can't you see Kagome? You're being **blinded** by a dream world. Someplace that doesn't exist! We're slaves and there's no such thing as kindness in our world because if there is, then you're just getting closer to your death! Snap out of it Kagome, this is reality, why are you being so stubborn? After what we've been through you _**still **_want to trust him?" Sango was almost yelling at Kagome as her voice began to rise little by little. Neither Sango nor Kagome ever yelled at each other, ever since they met. But Sango couldn't stop as the anger built up inside her.

"How can you be so _**stupid?**_"

Sango gasped as she covered her mouth. That was it. The final straw. She knew she had gone too far. Never…**never **had they argued with each other let alone swear at each other.

Sango watched with regret as Kagome's eyes widened and her head ducked slightly. The flame that ignited a chain reaction in Sango's heated heart got blown away so fast, Sango couldn't feel her heart beat.

Sango waited as Kagome's eyes were then covered by her bangs.

The air was filled with eerie silence. Not even a sound was heard from the conversation downstairs. The whole mansion was silent.

"No Sango…you're the one who's acting stupid." Sango flinched. Kagome's voice wasn't raised, but the coldness and ice covering it was enough to make anyone cringe in fear. For Kagome to say a swear word out loud shocked Sango as it sounded so foreign to her ears.

"Why is it, that every time I find happiness for us, you doubt it? That every time, we're safe, you deny it? That every time, we're away from _**him**_, you just seem like you want to go back to?"

More silence.

"You think I don't know that we'll never be safe until _**he **_dies? You think I don't know that we can't just run or hide? You think I don't know that demons are dangerous? Well guess what Sango, I DO know. But you see, that's why I'm _**doing**_ something about it. I'm not just going to sit around in that Hell-born place to have that monster pick us apart piece by piece."

Sango shivered.

"When I'm the one running, I always tried my best to convince you to come with me, because our chances are greater when we're together. Haven't you realised, that if you came with me in the first place, you wouldn't have had…" Kagome gestured to Sango's face, "_**this **_happen?"

Sango dropped her eyes from Kagome's who had finally looked back on her when gesturing to Sango's face.

"Ever since I was sold, I've been a lot more guarded than before. I've stopped trusting anyone except for you and I've been trying to get away from that ever since. I want to trust people again Sango. I want to live a free life. And if you think sitting and serving him for the rest of our lives is the solution, than you can go back without me stopping you since you feel that it's SO MUCH BETTER than serving a family and master that hasn't hurt us or abused us. I would rather trust someone who hasn't hurt me on the first day and is a complete total stranger, than trust someone who's hurt me all my life. "

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Sango looked back up into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's eyes softened just a tad bit. "Because it seems like you don't trust me anymore…"

Sango opened her mouth to speak and grabbed Kagome's hand to say something but then Inuyasha and his mother came in a bustle. Sango looked at them while Kagome didn't budge.

"What's happening? Is everyone alright?" The lady of the house said as she placed a hand on her heart.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, worried. "We could hear yelling all the way from downstairs. What happened?" Inuyasha searched Kagome's face which now is again bowed and half covered by her bangs, hiding her eyes from sight.

"Nothing happened." Sango said plainly and emotionlessly.

Inuyasha stood up and faced Sango. "That's a lie. I could hear everything you were saying downstairs and I don't think it was _**'nothing'**_."

Inuyasha's mother could see something had been disturbed in Kagome and Sango's connection and she would fix it later...after breakfast.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sango were arguing.

"It was nothing and none of your business!" Sango yelled.

"It wasn't 'nothing'! Even Mother knows that, right?" Inuyasha and Sango turned to her for back-up both had eyes of shear determination.

"Inuyasha dear, let's not press now okay? Sango and Kagome both need to get ready for breakfast, it's getting cold now." she calmly said. A victory smile lit Sango's face.

"But Mother…"

"No buts Inuyasha." His mother said firmly. Inuyasha mumbled and crossed his arms in a huff.

Inuyasha's mother nodded her head and turned to leave, but just as she was leaving, she saw Kagome's bleeding hands in between Sango's.

"Oh dear, what happened Kagome? Let me take you to the washroom and clean that up. Come dear."

Sango noticed that she was still holding Kagome's hands and dropped them like they were made of fire, the sting of regret piercing her heart.

Without a word, Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha's mother out the door and across the hall. The guest room didn't have a bathroom.

Sango moved to get up when Inuyasha spoke.

"Hey Sango." Sango looked up at him in hatred. "If you do anything to hurt Kagome I'll see to it myself that your master picks you up, even though I don't really want to. It's not like me to hate someone for no reason, but we're talking about Kagome here…alright?"

Sango continued to stare at Inuyasha, her eyes narrowing even more. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left, knowing that he'll never get an answer from her.

~:~:~:~

A door unlocked as a man walked downstairs into the dark curtain-drawn first level. He didn't smell anything other than blood and last day's alcohol.

He didn't hear any breathing or shuffling, nor did he feel the presence of two young teenage girls.

His eye's narrowed as his pace increased. He barged into the kitchen which still had the leftovers from yesterday's incident. Other than the rubble, nothing else was there.

That man went into a rampage.

He barged into the washroom, ripping apart the door and the shower curtains. He flipped all the furniture and crashed the lamps to the floor, throwing the TV into the wall. He upturned the carpet and smashed the wooden coffee table. He grabbed the knobs of the cupboard doors and ripped them off of their hinges.

When nothing was left destroyed, he slammed open the front door, ran out into the sun and roared a scream containing so much rage, it shook the windows.

"**I WILL FIND YOUUUU!" **

* * *

**So how was that? Sorry for the late update but my summer so far has been really busy. But this chapter is back to normal length :P Hope it's enough!**

**Reviews please! Thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas? **


	9. 8 Stories of the Past

***Hey everyone! I rewrote some details since some people had asked questions about people's ages. I rewrote it so it makes more sense. I changed the conversation between Izayoi, kagome, Sango and Inuyasha.***

**Sorry again for the long wait everyone! I was really busy! So sorry! I made this chapter extra-extra-extra-long for you readers. **

**Thank you all for your support and I hope I get reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sango dreaded to walk into the kitchen that morning after what happened with Kagome and herself. The regret was still a huge nagging pain within her and she wasn't ready to face Kagome after what she did.

Dressed in a light-pink t-shirt and comfortable yoga-pants Inuyasha's mother had laid out for her after dressing her wounds, she stood out on the balcony and breathed in the fresh morning air. It was only eight-thirty. _'Half-an-hour since we argued,' _Sango thought. She winced at the words she had used.

"_How can you be so __**stupid?**__"_

"_You're being blinded by a dream world. Someplace that doesn't exist!"_

"_Snap out of it Kagome, this is reality, why are you being so stubborn?"_

Sango began to sob again. She had sobbed right after Inuyasha's mother escorted Kagome out to tend to her hands and when she was getting dressed. She had only straightened herself out just before she stepped out onto the balcony.

The two had never argued with each other…and a huge stress on never. Considering their situation with their evil master, they couldn't waste time tearing each other apart when their master was making damn sure he was the one to do that. They depended on each other to keep the other alive. So far, Sango thought, it seemed more like Kagome's been the shield and she's the one cowering behind her. '_If it wasn't for Kagome, I'd probably be dead by now,'_ Sango thought.

Sango wiped away the tears leaking from her good eye, her right eye. She was still getting used to fact that she could only see with one eye for now and it wasn't very easy to handle things. For instance, she actually crashed into the glass, balcony sliding door after she opened it instead of walking through the opening. _'This might take a while,' _sighed Sango while she was rubbing her sore shoulder.

There was a knock at the door. Sango turned around to see Inuyasha's mother standing at the door way with a hand posed in front of the door that was already opened. Sango could see Kagome standing behind her with her hands in front of her facing down the stairs rather than towards her. The lady at the door smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see that your new clothes fit you. Quite nicely I might add." Sango couldn't help but blush. "I hope you're ready because breakfast is downstairs." Sango nodded. Sliding the glass door shut behind her, Sango followed the graceful lady to the stairs. When they reached the stairs, Kagome was already waiting to the side. As Inuyasha's mother started down the stairs, Kagome followed shortly after, ending up beside Sango...on her left.

The two girls noticed that the grand lady in front of them wore a beautiful yellow garb fit for royalty and a pink kimono buried underneath. Her long, straight black hair made a soft swishing sound as they walked step by step down the stairs. But only Kagome noticed that there was a calm pink light around her, moving around like waves on an ocean.

Kagome smiled inwardly. It was breath-taking for her to see such wonderful colours of people's auras. It made Kagome have a kind of security, knowing what a person or demon was feeling at that moment. The only auras that Kagome would have seen before was the black that flared out from her former master and the purple that Sango would have from fear. Anger and fear. Black and purple. Kagome's world used to only revolve around these two colours. That, and red, when blood was spilt. Kagome wondered what red was on an aura.

Sango couldn't help but turn her head to look at Kagome with her right eye. She only wanted to glance at her from the corner of her eye but considering the fact that Kagome was on Sango's blind side, she couldn't even see her if she didn't turn her head. So turn her head Sango did.

Kagome was no longer wearing her blue cotton night gown with puffy sleeves anymore. She wore a white t-shirt with a red flower imprinted on one shoulder and a red skirt, bringing out Kagome's raven-black hair with great intensity. Kagome knew Sango was staring at her but refused to return her gaze. Kagome wasn't mad but instead, hurt. All she's been doing was trying to help them, Kagome thought. So down the stairs they went with Inuyasha's mother in the lead and both girls behind them, one looking at the other with sad eyes…or eye.

As they turned into the kitchen Inuyasha was already waiting for them by the counters, pouring himself another strong cup of coffee. But when the women entered, he immediately sat the coffee down, knowing how his mother hated him drinking coffee.

"Dear, if you're going to drink coffee would you at least put something under it when you put it down? You know how I don't like the rings your cups leave behind." Inuyasha laughed embarrassed. Caught in the act…again

As Inuyasha's mother was moving towards her chair, Kagome rushed to pull it out for her. The lady was shocked but not at the kind gesture but the fact that Kagome was the one doing it. Everyone noticed the movement and it silenced the already quiet room.

Kagome on the other hand, was standing there with her head bowed, waiting for Inuyasha's mother to sit. When she hesitated, Kagome had that sudden pang of fear that she was doing something wrong.

"Kagome," She flinched. "Please don't worry about me. You're a guest in this house and even considered a part of this family. You're no longer considered a slave." Inuyasha's mother rested a hand on Kagome's which were trembling on the each side of the chair.

The room was silent, waiting for Kagome's response. Inuyasha watched worriedly from behind the counter. _'When will she get the message?' _he thought frustrated.

Kagome nodded hesitantly and sat down across from Sango. Each girl was on either sides of the lady of the house.

When everyone was seated, Inuyasha brought over their breakfast which was toast, bacon and scrambled eggs…correction, **cold **toast, bacon and scrambled eggs. Very obvious meal but Inuyasha's mom didn't know what else to make since she hasn't known the two girls for very long. Inuyasha then sat down beside Kagome, making Kagome's heart jump and speed up.

The smell of bacon wafted up into Sango's nose. She hasn't eaten ever since Kagome left which was a day ago and she was starving. Well, she wasn't starving until the smell of food entered her system again. The only smells there were in that haunted Hell was blood, alcohol and rotten food. The smell of blood could never be washed away no matter how hard Kagome and Sango tried. It didn't bother their master, but it certainly bothered his captives. Sango was used to the fact that she couldn't eat anything but leftovers. Like a dog, Kagome would say. But now, the temptation of what was now placed in front of her was overwhelming and Sango couldn't help but surrender to her plate like Kagome first did before her. She didn't even worry if it was poisoned or not unlike Kagome. Her hunger took over her brain.

Kagome had the same starving feeling but something was making her stomach feel uneasy. Was it Sango? Or was it Inuyasha? Whatever it was, it prevented Kagome from demolishing her meal. Something was bugging her and it made Kagome feel like they were in danger. She looked over at Sango. She seemed fine other than the fact that her skin was paler from the blood loss and that she had crumbs all over her mouth. It almost made Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha watched worriedly from the corner of his eye. Kagome's hands remained still under the table and on her lap. Her food remained just as still. Although Inuyasha couldn't see her face, he could see from Kagome's board-stiff posture and her head jilting side to side at every little noise that she was worried about something.

Trying to restrain from asking her if she was okay, he stuffed a huge piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing ferociously. When Sango's plate was already empty and both he and his mother were close to finishing, he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth to speak…but his mother beat him to it. Inuyasha groaned a little when letting his built up air out.

"Kagome, why aren't you eating?" Inuyasha saw Kagome jilt a bit, as if she was just realising where she was.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she had completely forgotten about her delicious breakfast. When Inuyasha's mother asked her, Kagome just remembered that she hasn't even touched her plate, which was unusual since it was only her second real meal of her life.

Finding a way to respond, Inuyasha's mother asked again. "Is there something wrong?" Kagome replied a little too hastily. "No, nothing's wrong." She rushed to stuff eggs in her mouth to prove her point. Inuyasha and his mother exchanged worried looks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's mother placed her hand on Kagome's that was rapidly moving to devour her meal. Kagome froze her fork in mid-air. Inuyasha's mother gently manoeuvred her to set her fork down. Kagome stared at her plate and swallowed what was in her mouth. "What happened this morning between you and Sango?"

Sango's voice immediately rang clear, catching everyone else off guard. "That's none of your business." She looked straight into Inuyasha's mother's eyes when she said this. Inuyasha felt his dislike to Sango rise up again as he bolted up when she said this.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!" His mother is kind and loving. She cares about people, no matter the class. She wanted to solve the conflict between Kagome and Sango and Sango just accuses her? How dare Sango mistrust his mother's kindness?

When Inuyasha stood up, Kagome felt fear lodge up her throat again. She couldn't help but instinctively reach out and grab her master's sleeve. Inuyasha was wearing his red hinesumi that we all know so well. Inuyasha's head snapped to look down at the top of Kagome's head when he felt her hesitant yet urging touch. Her hand was trembling but her grip was tight.

"Everyone please settle down." Inuyasha's mother replaced the anger with her calm but no-nonsense voice. Inuyasha had already forgotten his argument as soon as he felt Kagome's pale, worn hand on his sleeve. _**She**_ was reaching out to _**him**_. He relaxed his tense posture.

Sango hadn't even flinched when Inuyasha bolted up from his chair. She knew that she could have died from saying that and that she was really pushing her boundaries now, but she would rather die than serve another demon. She swore that she would die a free human, serving no one. There was nothing to live for in this world anymore. She couldn't raise a family since she was a slave until her real master died. She wouldn't find anyone to love her because of her face. There was no hope for her.

"I think we should all have a talk." Inuyasha's mother stood up. "There seems to be something on everyone's mind and I think it's about time we start talking to each other." She walked over to Sango and offered her hand. Sango was hesitant and regretful…but she took it. They walked out of the kitchen. Inuyasha turned his body to face Kagome. Her hand was still on his sleeve. But Sango was out of the room, Inuyasha thought. Still wondering about her actions, Inuyasha used his free hand to help Kagome up by her right arm. He held her by her upper arm with his left hand to bring her on her feet since his right arm was clearly occupied. .

"Come on. Let's go." he whispered gently. It almost made Kagome's knees go weak to hear his voice. Together, they walked side-by-side out of the kitchen and into the sitting room where Sango and Inuyasha's mother was already waiting in their old seats.

Before going in, Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at the quivering hand on his sleeve. Her grip was so tight, it turned her knuckles white. Inuyasha realised that her hold was no longer a resisting hold, stopping him from hurting someone she loves, but a reach for help. She was _**reaching **_to him. She was calling for his help and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to accept it. He knew he was meant to help her and he swore that he was going to, even if it costs him his life.

When the two walked into the red-walled waiting room, Kagome immediately let go and distanced herself away from him. Hurt but understanding, Inuyasha walked to the loveseat and sat down. Kagome sat down beside Sango on the couch, this time however, further away than before. Sango noticed this immediately.

Once settled, Inuyasha's mother started the discussion. "Sango…is it because you think we're demons that you don't trust us?" Sango flinched. She was dead on, she thought.

Sango nodded. "Why is that?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

Becoming a little annoyed and angry again, Sango didn't hesitate to show her hate for demons. "Because our master is a demon." she said bitterly.

"Oh, I see." But Sango wasn't done.

"He hurt us…every chance he got. He would do horrible things to us. He would burn us, torture us, whip us, kick us…and nearly kill us. If he didn't need us, he would have killed us without any hesitation. He would break our bones and leave us to heal painfully on our own." Sango's anger was burning but was controlled by the pain and sadness buried underneath. "He made our life a living Hell. Just because he's a demon we're weakened. Demons are stronger and more powerful and they think they can control and manipulate us like we're dolls. We're just humans. I admit it, we're weak against demons but they shouldn't use that to nearly kill us!"

Sango took a breath. "Kagome and I depend on each other…but Kagome would always try to run away. I try to stop her but she doesn't listen…I don't listen either. I don't go with her no matter how much she's tried."

Everyone listened in silence. Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kagome. This girl had a strong soul but her being was weak and scarred. The number of silver lines tracing across Kagome's face, arms and legs were numerous. Inuyasha just noticed that Kagome had more scars than Sango. He wondered why.

As if to answer his question Sango said, "Kagome would always take the blame. She would always be the one protecting me even though I'm the oldest. Even when she was caught after running away, she would defend me. When Kagome first arrived, she was just ten years old! I was eleven. I was her big sister and I took care of her. I used to be the one who wanted to run away, who hated our master with all the hate in the world…but then I gave up."

Sango stared at her hands. "I gave up trying to fight. I didn't want to get hurt anymore…I was scared. I realised that if I was quiet and listened to my orders, I wouldn't get hurt. That's when Kagome started to try and escape. Her determination replaced mine but I was scared, weary and tired. I didn't want to see her get hurt and if she disappeared, I would be hurt too. She tried, over and over again, never making it further than the edge of the village out there." Sango tilted her head towards the door. "So then…I got angry at Kagome, until she came back for me yesterday night. This time, I realised that maybe we could finally be free. We finally managed to escape. We could live among human civilization again and stay away from demons. But then Kagome lead me here."

Sango could feel her voice become hoarser after so much talking, but it was so good to finally get it out. Sango could feel the weight on her heart being poured out into the open through her mouth and Sango felt like she was light enough to fly. There was no turning back now. She was telling her side of the story. Sango decided that she would give them a fair fight. She would say her thoughts and they would say theirs.

"When I realised that Kagome brought me to another house that had demons as masters here, I was torn. I felt as if Kagome betrayed me again. I felt like we learned nothing form each other. Kagome knew I hated demons and what they do to humans and yet she brings me here. Kagome and I agreed that we would never trust anyone again after what happened to us. I'm even starting to believe humans are evil as well. But I'm never going to trust again. I was…so…angry when Kagome told me that I should listen to you She was the one that was suppose to keep us away from danger not drag us into it. After what we've been through how could she trust anyone again let alone a demon?"

Sango's voice began to rise and was reaching a hysterical tone. "I didn't understand her anymore! I trusted her and she broke that trust from me! I can't just listen to demons that weren't my master! He's out there somewhere and he's going to be looking for us. When he does find us, he'll kill us and maybe even you so I don't think staying here is a good idea." Sango was yelling. "How can Kagome tell me to trust demons after what we've been through?"

Nobody missed the hitch at the end of her sentence as the high pitch tone echoed off the walls and the vast house. Sango even saw Inuyasha's ears flatten.

Sango was panting. It took energy to usher the all the pain, hurt and anger out of her system after being trapped for so long. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Wearily, she murmured, "I'm sorry master." This time, it came easier.

"Please don't call us that, Sango…call me Izayoi and my son, Inuyasha. You're…no longer a slave in this house." Sango looked up into Inuyasha's mother's brown eyes. She was crying.

This shook Sango more than Kagome swearing, which was like an earthquake. Seeing tears coming out of Izayoi's eyes was like setting off a bomb. Izayoi was smiling sadly and had tears drifting down her soft face. Sango couldn't help but stare surprised at her actions and words.

Masters don't show emotion around slaves and here she is crying and consoling her. Sango felt instant guilt. She, despite her denying it, actually like Inuyasha's mother. It was Inuyasha that she didn't like. Even if Izayoi was a demon, Sango thought, she liked her. When she was dressing her wounds, her touch was so soft that it barely hurt Sango. Her face was warm and kind. Sango realised with shock that…

Izayoi's kindness was genuine.

Their master had played false kindness and praising to lure them into something devastating so Sango never trusted anyone who was kind to her except Kagome. But Izayoi treated her wounds; she fed them food that wasn't poisonous; and now she was crying for her. Sango wanted to cry herself.

"Please don't cry ma-…Iza…yoi…" Sango tested her name on her tongue. It was like speaking honey.

Izayoi saw the sudden care in Sango's eyes and couldn't help but smile at her while wiping away her tears with a tissue. Nobody knew but Kagome was smiling as well. Like before, she wasn't mad at Sango. She knew Sango hated demons that part was true, but Kagome needed to push Sango's boundaries too. If she stayed like that for the rest of her life, Sango would never be able to move on, even if they were free. So Kagome smiled for her Sango.

After drying her tears, Izayoi gave a little laugh. "But Sango, I think there's one thing you don't understand." Sango was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you know the story of our family." Izayoi smiled at Sango who looked puzzled beyond relief. "Let me tell it to you and I hope after that, it will clear things up between us." Sango nodded.

Adjusting her sitting posture, Izayoi sank back into the sofa. "As I already told you, my name is Izayoi and I'm the daughter to a fallen noble house."

"So you're a princess?" Sango interrupted shocked. Izayoi couldn't help but laugh lightly at Sango's dumbfounded expression. "Not exactly. My family has fallen years ago so although I have greater authority than some and have noble blood," she stopped laughing, "I'm just another human."

Sango choked on her own breath. _'Wait human?' _Sango looked up and took in a good look on Izayoi's face. Her skin was a healthy but pale complexion; her eyes were a deep brown colour full of compassion; and her hair was black and pooled around her when she sat. Standing, her hair almost touched the ground. Sango couldn't help but stare. She stared so intensely, it caused Inuyasha to shift around uncomfortably. Izayoi looked young…too young. Something didn't quite fit into place. If Inuyasha looks close to 20 and it took 700 years for his older brother, how could Izayoi, a human, stay so young?

Izayoi smiled and continued. "I married a man named Inu no Taisho." She looked Sango in the eye. "He was a demon lord of the Western lands."

Sango bolted on her feet, forgetting everything about Izayoi's mysterious youth. Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sudden movement. Izayoi never once took her eyes off Sango's which were also glued on hers.

Sango gave a little laugh, hysterical again. "You're joking right? I mean, I know humans live peacefully with demons and all that but _**marriage**_?" Nobody noticed Inuyasha flinch.

"What did other people think of you? Weren't you worried? You can't be serious right?" Sango looked into Izayoi's brown eyes. Sango swallowed when she saw in her eyes that she was dead serious.

The sunlight seeped in through the curtains. It was nearing the afternoon. Sango lowered her arms that were waving hysterically, pushed out an "Oh my goodness" breath and sat down heavily back beside Kagome.

"It didn't matter to me what other people thought about me marrying a demon. We loved each other and that's all that mattered." Izayoi smiled sadly to herself. Suddenly her face became serious.

"When I married Inu no Taisho, he already had a son who was already about 500 years old." Sango imagined a crinkly old demon. Izayoi continued, "He looked only 20 years o;d to humans."

'_Poof…there goes my imagination.' _Sango thought as her picture of this mysterious demon got ripped up. _'How can someone be 500 years old and look 20 years old? Aging yet not aging...this is hurting my brain.' _Sango rubbed her temples for a short while.

"Sesshomaru despised humans. He didn't want anything to do with them. Despite his wishes, his father still married me and would hear nothing of it. At first, Sesshomaru was furious but after a few months, he learned to accept me…" Izayoi sighed, ", by ignoring me." She frowned sadly. "He would still visit here once in a while after coming home from what are now his lands now."

Inuyasha's mother sighed sadly. "That was before Inuyasha was born." Sango couldn't help but utter a squeak of disbelief. Kagome placed a hand lightly on Sango. The two friends made eye contact and smiled at each other for the first time that day.

"One other correction I should mention to you Sango is that not only am I human, Inuyasha is…" Izayoi looked over to her son. "He's a half-demon."

Inuyasha turned away from their eyes. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath by Kagome.

"Inuyasha is my offspring and my husband's son. Inuyasha is both a human and a demon. An Inu-yokai." The room was silent.

"When Sesshomaru heard about Inuyasha being born, he became outraged again. He didn't visit until necessary. But finally after a few more months, Sesshomaru adapted although he still hates Inuyasha."

Izayoi then asked, "Have you girls heard of the legend of the Butterfly Stone?" Sango's head snapped up and Kagome shook violently.

Izayoi noticed the girls' shocked reactions and immediately asked what was wrong, a look of deep concern on her face.

Sango's wide eyes didn't waver. "My family died in that incident. It happened two years after I was sold." She looked over to Kagome and gave her hand a little shake. Kagome's head dipped a little lower. Inuyasha leaned to her direction in curiously. "My family survived and sold me three day's later…to protect me they said." Inuyasha leaned back and brought his hands into tight, white-knuckled fists.

"Please tell me what happened that horrible day, girls." Izayoi looked like she was going to cry again from remembering that horrible experience she suffered through.

Sango spoke first. "That morning, after making breakfast, my master told me that he was going out for supplies. About an hour later, I hear screaming and the felt the earth shook. I couldn't leave the house so I ran to the windows. I saw smoke rising from the village and fire burning the trees. People were running every where. I was too far to see anything that was going on." Sango's voice shook. "It was terrifying for me. I crept into the kitchen and cried. When all the screaming stopped and I couldn't smell the smoke anymore, everything was…so silent. I couldn't hear anything. Then my master came home." Sango laughed bitterly. "I actually wanted him to die in that incident that day but he came home bleeding and covered in ash. There were cuts all over him and he was bleeding all over me. However, he ordered me to take care of him, but because he was a demon, he healed in a matter of days." Sango took a shaking breath of air. "Someone came the next day but because my master was sleeping, I answered the door. A man gave me a list of people who died that day. My father and my brother's name were there."

"What about your mother?" Izayoi asked. Sango looked up at her. "My mom had died when giving birth to my brother." She looked back down at her hands. Izayoi was surprised that she didn't cry. "Oh I'm so sorry Sango."

Sango shook her head. "Of course I was devastated. I cried every day. Every time I cried in front of my master, he would either hit me or laugh in my face." Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome came three days later."

Izayoi wiped away some faint tears with what was left of her first tissue. Everyone looked at Kagome. It was her turn.

Kagome swallowed. Her first few words turned out like wheezes of air but then Kagome got used to speaking again and only got a few hoarse words once in a while. Inuyasha listened with such intensity, his ears hurt from the focus.

"It was actually a normal day for us until later that morning when the destruction and fire started. My mother had gone out of the village to visit my grandparents so she left me in charge of the house. It was just my brother and me." Kagome answered they're silent questions before anyone could ask. "My father left after my brother was born."

"…oh…"

"Suddenly I heard a huge roar echo through the village. I felt out house rumble. I ran to get my brother. He was in his bedroom. He was already crying. Everyone outside was screaming and fleeing for their lives. As I was running down the stairs, a huge white paw with claws stepped through our roof, destroying half our house and blocking our exit. A fire had started. I decided that our only chance to survive was to stay put and hide underground. So then dodging the flaming debris, I dragged my brother into the cellar." Kagome shivered.

"After the screaming stopped, my brother and I were huddling against each other. He had already fallen asleep when my mom came. She was crying and asking us over and over again what happened and if we were okay." Kagome sighed. She shifted around on the couch. "My mother spent the next few days packing and she left the house often and for long periods of time. But every time, she came back crying." Inuyasha began growling softly so no one heard.

"Then on the third day, we left the village. My mother told me that we were meeting someone and that when we did, that I keep my head down." Kagome's hands began to shake so then it was Sango's turn to place her hands on Kagome's. Inuyasha envied her.

"We met with someone a lot further down the road. He and my mother talked for a few short minutes and when she came back, she again had tears in her eyes and bent down to talk to me. She told me:"

"_Don't ever give up, Kagome. You're a special girl don't forget that. When you find the one only meant for you, you can use your wings to fly away. Promise me you won't give up Kagome…promise me." _

"I promised her and started to cry. My brother started to cry too. After I said good-bye to my brother I gave him a wooden charm that we both worked on. Then, I watched them walk down the rest of the way until they disappeared. When I took a glance up to see what my master looked like, he caught me and his fake smile faded into a scowl. He began to pull me by my hair into the house." Kagome sputtered when Inuyasha's growl became furious.

Izayoi gave him a warning look of concern. "Inuyasha…calm down, dear." Inuyasha tried to breathe. But how could he when he was listening to Kagome's tortured past. Yes, he had wanted to find out more about her…but he never thought it would be this bad, not to mention he ever took into account how he would react to it all.

"Kagome, keep going." said the tearful Izayoi. Kagome tilted her head to give a quick glance at Inuyasha's lower half and his feet. She could see that his hands were balled up.

Trying to breath, Kagome continued. "Well, when he threw me into the kitchen, he ordered me to listen to a girl named Sango and that she would tell me everything about the place and how he liked to run his household. When he left I didn't even bother turning around to find Sango, I just started to sob quietly into my hands. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and I saw another girl." Kagome squeezed Sango's hand that was still on hers. "Sango taught me everything but all she could really mention was how much she hated this place and wanted to run away. Since I was new, I didn't want to get caught and get punished so I denied her and pleaded her to stay. For my sake she did."

"When we grew older, our personalities switched. I wanted to run away but she was scared and thought that it was best if we stayed. I've already tried many, many times to run away but I would always get caught. Finally, I managed to run away two days ago. I promised Sango that I would come and get her later on so yesterday night I ran back to get her." Kagome's voice faded when she realised that she didn't have anything else to say.

Inuyasha's mother didn't know what to say so she just nodded sadly. Sighing she began to tell the legend.

"You see, the legend of the Butterfly Stone started with us and is far from being a legend as you girls know." They nodded. "Well, years after Inuyasha was born, Inu no Taisho's brother moved in with us. However, he wasn't a lord like my husband but he was just as powerful as him. However, he was evil. I could just feel his dark presence in this house every time he was here." Izayoi shivered but not because she was cold. "He did horrible things in the village but he wanted…" Izayoi gulped. "He wanted to do horrible things to me. But he didn't dare lay a hand on me when my husband was around. Finally, when people in the village had enough, they talked to me and my husband about what Inuyasha's uncle was doing. My husband knew that there wasn't going to be an easy way to solve this…so he told the villagers to go back to their homes."

Izayoi put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Inuyasha went over and sat down beside his mother. She leaned on him for support. Kagome saw his mother's lean and felt instant jealousy.

"Everyone in this house could hear their yelling. Inuyasha was just an infant then. We sat with him in my arms for hours. Finally, after hearing a door slam; my husband's brother came storming down the stairs. I left Inuyasha on the couch and went to see him leaving out the door. Before he left, he smiled a horrid smile at me. It made me shiver under his gaze." Izayoi shifted to just holding Inuyasha's hand. "My husband came down exhausted and relieved. We continued our day happily and peacefully."

Inuyasha's mother then frowned lightly. "Two day later, he came back. He stood in front of our house at the base of the stairs out there and yelled for my husband to come out and meet him. By then, a crowd had gathered. My husband walked out the door and just then, I had a frightful feeling that I wasn't going to be able to see him ever again. So I embraced him and kissed him." Izayoi paused. "It was the last time I ever kissed him." Tears leaked out from her brown eyes. Inuyasha put an arm around his mother. The jealousy returned in Kagome's heart.

"My husband tried to control his brother's temper but he went out on a rampage. Then, out of rage, Inuyasha's uncle transformed into his true demon form. He began destroying everything. The houses and trees caught fire and people were killed. Knowing that he would die that day, my husband also transformed into his true form."

"A giant, white dog." Kagome couldn't help but interrupt. "Sorry."

"Yes, that was his demon form. And…I apologise on his behalf for stepping on your house dear." Izayoi told her. Kagome chuckled under her breath, but Inuyasha heard.

"The two fought again and again and although Inuyasha's uncle was losing and injured gravely, my husband knew that he wouldn't give up until his death." Izayoi laughed. 'My husband was a kind man and he didn't want to end his brother's life. So, instead, he sealed his rage of Hell into a stone so that his brother wouldn't be able to use his true power. He would still be a powerful demon, but he wouldn't be able to create havoc on us ever again. But…" Izayoi took a shuddering breath. "My husband had to sacrifice his life so that his brother could be contained in that stone. Inuyasha's uncle then escaped with barely his life."

"But why is it called the Butterfly Stone?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Well that's because after the stone was shut, a seal would appear on the stone a few moments later. That seal would also appear on a chosen host that day." Izayoi readjusted her robe around her. "Before I locked the stone away I discovered that a seal of a butterfly appeared on the surface of the stone. I recognised the seal right away. It was a seal that represented the Butterfly Priestess." Izayoi looked around her at the curious eyes except for Kagome's. "That meant that only the person with the seal imprinted on them could destroy the stone once and for all. No one else could."

"So only this…Butterfly Priestess can destroy the stone? Have you found her?" Sango asked hastily. She was enthusiastic now after Izayoi's story. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. Sango caught it and glared at him, causing Inuyasha to shrivel away.

"Yes you're right Sango. This means that only the Butterfly Priestess can destroy the stone. Unfortunately, we haven't found her yet. She's even more of a legend than the Butterfly Stone. She should almost be ancient if she survived. It has been 200 years after all." Izayoi sighed.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Izayoi paused to look at Sango who blushed and looked down at her feet. "Sorry." Inuyasha's mother smiled again. "Say what you want to say, dear."

"Umm…I don't understand something. When you had Inuyasha it's been 200 years, right?" Izayoi nodded. Sango nodded back. "Umm…if you're human, how can you survive for so long?"

Izayoi chuckled. "Oh, I see the dilemma. Well, as long as my husband was alive, my fate and life were joined with his, so as long as he lived, I lived." Sango still looked confused. "But your husband di…is no longer of this world." Sango minded her manners.

"Let me explain. When my husband died to seal the stone, his spirit continues to live in me. But it's only until the stone is destroyed that I can live. After 200 years of searching, I've still come up with nothing." Inuyasha's mother sighed heavily.**(This is where I changed it)** Then she looked up at Sango.

"I hope you don't mind me asking as well but I've spent 200 years looking for the Butterfly Priestess...ever since the accident. How is it that **you've **been able to stay young for 200 years...and still stay human as I have?" Izayoi smiled kindly and her eyes shown with curiousity.

Sango looked taken aback when her question was directed back at her. _'Oh yeah...I've forgotten that I have the same power...' _"Well, since we were sold to our master whose a demon, Kagome and I have been giving the same power as Inuyasha and his brother...but we don't stay internally young like you Izayoi...As long as we're in his ownership, we'll age as slowly as Inuyasha" Sango then realised something. It hit her hard. "Y...you could say that we've been aging like demons for 200 years. But we're still humans."

"I see...well there's no use staying young if I can't find anything about the whereabouts of the Butterfly Preistess. It's hopless." Izayoi sighed. "200 years and nothing! Sometimes I think living like this is getting weary."

"We'll help you!" Sango stood up in determination trying to forget her demon aging connection. **(This is where I no longer changed anything else. Just that section behind :) Hope it clears things up!)** Izayoi looked up in surprise at her. Then she smiled. "That would be wonderful but we've searched everywhere already. We've even gotten Sesshomaru to keep watch in the Western lands but we've come up with nothing."

"We can still try!" Sango insisted. "If that demon is out there you'll always be in danger."

Izayoi looked up at wonder at Sango. She really wanted to help then huh? Izayoi stood up and smiled at Sango, taking her hands in her own. "There is a way you can help."

Sango's eyes sparkled waiting for the word. She's never been so eager to follow orders.

"You need to train."

Sango's joyful expression immediately switched back into pure confusion. "Train? Train what?"

"Have you ever heard of demon slayers?" Sango shook her head. "They are a group of finely trained people who go around from village to village slaying weaker demons that threaten each village. I think you have great potential and that with your strong will and determination, you'll be one of the greatest demon slayers." The shine was back in Sango's eyes. "You can even use your hatred for demons to your advantage." Izayoi joked. Sango sheepishly smiled.

Sango looked over to Kagome. "What about Kagome?" Kagome twitched at the mention of her name. Izayoi walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her. "Kagome, would you like to train to be a demon slayer too?"

Kagome hesitated. _'Me slay demons?' _Kagome thought. _'Well, it would be a good chance for me to learn how to defend myself.' _Taking a deep breath in, Kagome nodded.

"Then it's settled." Izayoi stood back up. "I'll take you two to the armoury now. We can get started right away."

Sango literally bounced out of the room but Kagome pulled her to walk beside her. Kagome whisper, "Sango, I don't know if I can do this. I'm probably not strong enough. You're stronger than I am." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's. "Relax Kagome, you can do anything." Kagome then stopped walking when they reached the stairs. Sango walked happily behind Inuyasha's mother.

"I'm not so sure…" Kagome mumbled to herself. Then, she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, giving her a fright.

"Oh, sorry." It was Inuyasha. "So are you excited to train? It'll be great experience." Inuyasha was trying to act happy and peppy but the darkness of Kagome's story was still tumbling around in his head. Then he noticed that Kagome's hands were shaking.

He placed both hands on her shoulders to turn her around to face him. Kagome kept her head down.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stared in disbelief. She was starting to sob. "What happen now? Kagome, please talk to me." His arms instinctively brought her close and brought her close to him again. Kagome was too busy sobbing to notice.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled into Kagome's hair by her ear. "I…I…I don't k…know…if…I…I can d…do…this…" Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

"That's impossible." Inuyasha held her at arm's length. "The Kagome I knew for two days was strong and believed in herself. You look like her and you sound like her…but are you really the Kagome I know yet barely know?" Inuyasha felt Kagome's shoulders nudge his hands in a small laugh.

Inuyasha smiled. "Now go upstairs and see if my mother and Sango are ready yet. They're taking too long and I'm impatient."

Kagome nodded and started up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. "Master?" Inuyasha gave out an exasperated sigh. "It's Inuyasha" he grumbled. Kagome ignored it with a shrug. "Um…thank you." Inuyasha startled a little. Blushing a shade, he started scratching the back of his head. "No problem…just go upstairs already." Kagome disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha gave out a sigh and tried to slow down his heart beat. He's hugged her and talked to her but he still doesn't know what she really looks like.

'_I need to see her face.' _Inuyasha thought grumpily.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned his head towards the door just before the doorbell rung.

Groaning, Inuyasha ignored the door and hoped the person outside would go away.

The doorbell rung again and again and again until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore not to mention his mother was bugging him to get the door. Wincing, he opened the door.

"You know I could sense you. It's not nice to ignore me you know." A man who had about the same height as Inuyasha entered the house with a quirky smile.

"I know." Inuyasha grumbled. Then man with short dark hair and a small ponytail fake pouted. "Then why didn't you let me in?" Inuyasha glared at his long-known friend. "Because you irritate the hell out of me." The man laughed. "Why thank you Inuyasha, you're the nicest person I've ever known."

"Feh."

When still exchanging sarcastic remarks, Izayoi, Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs. Kagome was wearing the same thing but Sango was wearing a kimono made for walks and going outdoors.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Inuyasha realised that he was replying to empty space when he found that his little intruder was gone. Inuyasha looked to Kagome immediately.

His so-called "friend" was already there and on one knee. He was holding Kagome's hand. Kagome was flabbergasted and didn't know where to look.

"Well, hello, hello, hello. I don't think we've properly introduced each other. But might I mention that your one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Would you do the honour of bearing my children?"

_**BONK**_

A huge bump grew out of the top of the mystery man's head. He laughed sheepishly. Inuyasha could feel a nerve popping out. "Don't you lay a hand on her you understand you lecherous monk?"

'_He's a monk?' _Kagome thought her face still burning.

"I understand that you don't want me touching her since she's your woman, don't worry." The monk was rubbing the top of his head. Kagome flared red and Inuyasha did the same. "**WHAT?**"

The man continued to act innocent. "Old habits die hard you know." His arms raised into a shrug. Inuyasha tried his best to calm his face down and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah you say that now and then you're already off chasing another wo-"

"Might I say that you are like the moon at night and my sun at day? Would you do the honour of bearing my children?" He was holding Sango's hand this time.

"AURGH! Are you listening to me you pervert?" Inuyasha went over to beat him up again but someone beat him to it.

_**SLAP**_

A searing red hand mark painted the side of the mysterious monk's face. Kagome audibly gasped at Sango's actions and Inuyasha stood there with his mouth hanging open. Somebody actually beat him to a beating! Izayoi was giggling silently.

The man wasn't actually shocked, he was sighing as if in happiness. "Ah what a warm embrace." He stood up and hugged Sango. Her face burned up.

_**SLAP**_

Now both cheeks were painted with Sango's hand print when the monk grouped her from behind. "Pervert!" she yelled.

"Ho ho, feisty I can see. Inuyasha, don't tell me both of these beautiful girls are only yours." The man called over his shoulder to his friend.

"WHAT? WHY YOU – "

Izayoi was laughing and Kagome couldn't help but giggle a bit. Inuyasha was steaming pissed and Sango wasn't sure what to feel.

When everything calmed down, except for Sango, the mysterious monk made proper introductions.

"My name is Miroku. I've been friends with Inuyasha ever since we were little." Inuyasha hit his arm. "Ow!" Miroku called out.

"You're not frickn' 200 years old idiot." Inuyasha crossed his arms again and glared at the monk.

"Heh heh, riiiight. Sorry girls, I've only been friends with him for about three years now." Miroku scooted away from Inuyasha to a safe distance.

Izayoi spoke. "It's nice to see you again Miroku. We were all just going out to see Totosai to get some weapons and armour. Sango and Kagome want to train to become demon slayers." Izayoi introduced the two girls by gesturing to them when she spoke their names.

"Ahh, demon slayer huh? It's very becoming for a woman you know?"

"Mi-ro-ku…." Inuyasha stressed out every syllable of Miroku's name in warning.

"Right, right." mumbled the monk while backing away from the girls.

"So," Izayoi continued. "We were just going out. If you want you can join us."

"I would love to Lady Izayoi." Miroku smiled slyly

"Mother, this is a really bad idea." Inuyasha said while cocking a head to his male friend.

She laughed. "I'm sure he can control himself. Besides," Izayoi looked at Sango. "The girls know how to deal with him." Giggling, the three women and two men left the house and locked the door with the key Kagome had returned.

* * *

**WHEW, I'm pooped. I really hope you like this chapter. If not, LOVE IT. LOL XD**

**I really hoped you review and tell me what you think. Things are looking good! I think I'm going to take a break for a while now…whew.**

**Until next time,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	10. 9 A Visit to Totosai and Colours Unseen

**Hey everyone I'm back with the ninth chapter of "Saving Her"! Don't get your hopes too high or the rest of the chapters being just as long as the last one because I can't write 8,000+ words for each chapter okay? ;P That last chapter was my apology for taking too long to update but that's it okay? lol**

**Oh and I'm taking a vacation next week so I won't be able to write any chapters then. Sorry! When I come back I'll try my best to make up for lost time.**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As the group of five walked down the street, Kagome kept her head down while Sango didn't hesitate to look around.

Sango noticed that as they walked, with Izayoi in the lead, the crowds on the street seem to part as they walked through. Most of them even bowed their heads.

Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, it seems like we're protected if we stay with Lady Izayoi. No one's insulting us." Kagome tilted her head to look at Sango. Sango's face was just as awe-stuck as her voice. Sango's right eye sparkled as she looked around her. Her usual pride was slowly returning but Kagome would make sure that her pride stayed in check. Kagome feared that Sango's pride will bring horrible consequences one day if Sango goes over-board.

Sango was already used to calling Inuyasha's mother, Lady Izayoi since most people did in respect. Sango calls Inuyasha by his name since she had refused to call any demon master ever again. Kagome would flinch every time she did, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. Actually, he didn't seem effected at all.

Kagome, unlike Sango could see the villager's auras. Even though Kagome could only see their feet, their auras were like wisps of smoke that fluttered about them, spreading and retracting like snakes in the sand. Kagome tried to figure out the arrangements of colour:

Purple

This one was known too well. This surrounded Sango and pretty much the whole house when they served under their former master. When their master woke up and the slow, menacing and intimidating sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs would echo throughout the house, the purple smoke would become fire; it would spread, hiss and lick every inch of their surroundings. The source of this purple fire? Themselves.

'_Purple…equals fear.'_

Pink

Once again that afternoon, Kagome came across the colour pink again. What looked like calm waves of an ocean swept over the ground, fading as it reached a certain distance. But as Kagome and the rest of them kept walking, the pink was never seen again.

'_Pink…equal serenity…and calmness.'_

Black.

Kagome shivered. From the view of people's feet, the flood of black was just too deep. It hung around their ankles like vices and slithered around like worms. Instead of it fading like the others do, this one in particular settles like fog. Kagome watched as the smoke parted when her feet moved. Yes, she thought, like fog. This confused Kagome because this was different than the black aura produced by her master. But Kagome realised that it's not only the colour that defines the emotion, but the way it's produced. Kagome flinched as she saw a bright flash beside her. An aura sparked with electricity. Black bolts, sprung and stroked around them. Black lightning crackled and sparked. Kagome could almost feel her skin being fried. Yes, this was the one she was familiar with. Two different meanings…but Kagome couldn't figure the black smoke out.

'_Black…equals anger…and…' _Kagome narrowed her eyes in deep thought…but released them with a sigh when she couldn't think of it.

'_That leaves blue and green. What could those mean?' _Kagome summed up the rest of the colours she saw. _'Still no red though.' _

Kagome remembered from last night the white that flared out around Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome giggled softly when she remembered how shocked Sango felt afterwards. Wait…that's it!

'_White…equals surprised…or even confusion…'_

Kagome felt drained as she worked her brain to sort out the colours. Now she has black, purple, pink and white. Anger, fear, calmness and confusion. _'I need more…there's so much more.' _Kagome thought in frustration. _'I need to understand this…aura seeing that I have. I see the blue and green but what does it mean?'_

Miroku and Inuyasha walked behind the three women side-by-side. Miroku, of course, would stop once in a while to greet some friendly women but Inuyasha would grab his collar and drag him away. One time, before Inuyasha could even touch the monk, he saw Miroku suddenly stand bolt-upright and hesitantly turn to look behind him. Inuyasha thought he was looking at him, but when he paced closer he noticed that Miroku was staring past him. Inuyasha turned to look behind him. He flinched as he saw Sango's angry glare. Inuyasha could swear that he saw fire around the woman. Miroku stopped greeting women from that point on.

"Say Inuyasha?" Miroku poked the dog-demon in the arm. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to glare at his friend. "What?" he said annoyed.

Miroku's voice suddenly turned serious. "What happened to Sango's face?" Inuyasha stopped glaring at him, sighed and turned his head to look straight ahead. "She had it injured."

"But by who?"

"I don't know exactly but Kagome and Sango both know the guy." Inuyasha growled quietly. "They call him their master."

"But I thought the girls called _you _master? Wait…are they slaves?" Miroku gaped. Inuyasha argued almost immediately. "They're _**people**_ Miroku, just like you and me. They're not just _**slaves**_." Miroku looked rather shocked at Inuyasha's answer. Never has he seen Inuyasha so sensitive on the subject.

"Right…sorry, sorry." Miroku apologised. "But they're not yours?" Miroku avoided crashing into an open stand by walking behind Inuyasha. When it was clear, Miroku sped up to walked along his silver-haired friend again.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, they're not mine." _'And they shouldn't belong to anyone.' _Inuyasha stared at the back of Kagome's head. Miroku noticed this and smiled slyly to himself.

"So…how did you meet Kagome, hm?" Now it was Inuyasha who became stiff as a board. His face reddened a shade. He showed a fist in front of him. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just want to know how you came across her that's all." Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha stuffed his arms into his sleeves and closed his eyes in thought. "It was already late at night. Mother stayed up to finish some house work and I was already getting ready for bed. While Mother walked from room to room to close the lights and come upstairs, the doorbell rang. She answered the door. I wanted to know what was going on so I came back downstairs." Inuyasha went back to staring at Kagome. "That was when I saw Kagome. She was lying, face down on our doorstep, drenched from the rain and half dead. Mother told me to pick her up and put her in the bathtub – I didn't take her clothes off you pervert!" Miroku was smiling slyly to himself and nodded absent-minded with the smile still plastered on his face. "Ah you have good fortune Inuyasha my friend." Inuyasha hit in on the head. "You lecherous monk, I didn't take her damn clothes off okay?" Miroku sighed happily. "Whatever you say Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mumbled something about cursed monks and stuffed his arms back in his sleeves again, trying to get serious again. "When I picked her up, she was light as air and all I could feel were bones and skin. Her whole body was covered in scars and she was bleeding in several places. Her clothes were covered in mud and soaked right through. When I filled the bath tub, I put her in…**clothes-and-all**. Did you get that you idiot?" Miroku laughed and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder which earned him a glare.

"Mother took care of the rest. Kagome was unconscious through the whole thing. When mother finished cleaning out her wounds and everything, Mother dressed her and told me to carry her to one of the guest bedrooms. It's a good thing she woke up the next day because Mother thought her injuries were too serious." his voice contained what sounded like relief.

Miroku then turned serious. "Inuyasha, you know that it's dangerous to keep a slave that belongs to someone else in your household right? Especially now that you have two of them." Inuyasha looked at his friend. Miroku wasn't joking and Inuyasha knew that he was right. "I know, I know…but how can I send either of them back to a place that did that to them? They'll be killed."

Miroku nodded. "I'm not saying that you should, but you have to be careful Inuyasha. You're taking a huge risk." Inuyasha said nothing.

Miroku continued to talk. "You said that you found Kagome on your doorstep…I'm just wondering, how did you find Sango?" Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "I'm just wondering why you're so damn interested. You're certainly asking a lot of questions."

"I just want some answers that's all. Don't get all grumpy on me." Miroku fake pouted. Inuyasha groaned.

"The next night, a day later in case you can't figure it out in that air-head of yours, Kagome escaped. She left a note saying that she'll be back and telling me not to go after her. After that I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to wait for her." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "I…uh…fell asleep again." Miroku shook his head in mock disappointment.

"When I woke up, I went to get a glass of water to drink. Then, I smelled Kagome's scent so I turned on the front lights and rushed to…uh…greet her." Miroku noticed that Inuyasha started to blush again. Miroku laughed. "I'm guessing you missed and went straight for Sango huh?" The monk kept laughing and Inuyasha's head snapped to look at him. "What…how do you know?"

"Oh it's a guy's instinct. You were worried about Kagome and wanted to show that but instead of reaching her, you missed and ended up with Sango right?" Miroku couldn't stop laughing at his conclusion. Inuyasha tried to shut him up but to no affect.

"So that's how you met Sango?" Inuyasha nodded. "When Kagome left, she went back to her master's house to get Sango and when she did, she came back here."

Miroku looked at Kagome thoughtfully. "Well, I do admire her for her bravery…and of course her stunning good looks." A bump rose on his head where Inuyasha hit him again. "Well, she did risk her freedom and her life just to rescue Sango." Miroku whined.

Inuyasha yelled at him again. "I didn't hit you because of that you idiot!"

Miroku rubbed his sore head. "But how did Sango injure the left side of her face?" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as his patience grew thinner by the minute. "I already told you that their master did that to her."

"Yes but it must have been a strong human to deform a beautiful face like that. Did she tell you _**how**_ the man did that?" Miroku insisted. Inuyasha shook his head. "She didn't tell us how and for your information, their master is a demon." Inuyasha was growling from anger. No one treats Kagome like that. No one will ever treat her like that ever again. _'I won't let that happen again.' _

"Oh I see…" Miroku said no more on the subject and Inuyasha sighed in relief, but not loud enough for the monk to hear or else he'll surely do something to purposely annoy him.

The group made their way to Totosai's hut where it was open and boiling hot. The smell of fire and smoke could be smelled houses away. A chimney spouted smoke though the roof and into the blue sky.

"Oh good-afternoon Lady Izayoi, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." The rough voice of an old man spoke to them from the depths of the hut. As they entered, Kagome and Sango took a good look around. Kagome was actually glad to finally be able to look up because her neck was starting to cramp. _'At least I won't make eye contact here.' _

The room was pretty dark aside from a few lamps and candles. A huge fireplace dug itself into the wall at the back of the hut and a couple of furnaces were placed here and there, making the whole hut like a giant oven. The temperature was high and everyone in the group was already sweating. As they walked closer to the back of the hut were the huge fireplace was, Kagome and Sango could see an outline of a person hunched over a glowing piece of metal and once in a while, fire would shoot out from somewhere and engulf the metal in flames. The sounds of a hammer were deafening.

Totosai wasn't at all like Kagome thought. The man had a light-bulb-ish shaped head with a slightly wrinkled complexion. His head was bald aside from a short, slightly frayed, grey ponytail. He also had a grey mustash that parted in the middle (almost like whiskers thought Sango) and a grey beard. His eyes were huge and some of his teeth were missing. He had a skinny composure and he was wearing a big green and black striped kimono that was a little ripped and torn around the edges. The man overall looked like a normal elderly man…until Kagome watched him breathe fire.

She squeaked a bit and stepped back. Sango was wide-eyed and stared. Nobody else made any reactions.

"Just a minute my Lady." Everyone watched as Totosai brought down a huge forge hammer down on the shaped metal in front him what appears to be a sword. Steam hissed and rose ferociously as the man dunked the red and glowing metal in cold water. He walked over to a wall with other swords and weapons and set it down against the wall. Then he walked over to them, wiping his hands on an already soot covered cloth.

"So what can I do for you today Lady Izayoi?" Izayoi moved behind Kagome and Sango and placed a hand on both their backs, gently pushing them forward.

"Totosai I would like you to meet Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango, this is Totosai, a demon blacksmith and a dear friend to our family." Sango immediately stiffened. Izayoi rubbed her hand reassuringly on her back. Sango remembered their earlier conversation and tried to relax. Izayoi turned back to Totosai. "These girls want to train to become demon slayers. Would you be so kind as to make armoury and weapons for them?" Izayoi spoke with the same calming voice of hers.

"Hm…" Totosai studied the two girls. Sango looked at him straight in the eyes, never wavering, while Kagome refused to make eye contact. However, despite her appearance, Totosai sensed a powerful aura around her. And he could definitely tell that Sango was a determined person and would stop at nothing until her goals are reached. Finally, Totosai nodded. "Alright then, I'll be happy to make the armoury…but the girls must choose their weapons first."

He backed away from them and faced his body towards the weaponry wall. "Each person, demon and human alike, should have a weapon that speaks to them. The right weapon and the bearer must have a strong connection or no matter how hard or how long you train, you'll never be able to reach your full potential. So go ahead girls. Find your weapon. But choose carefully. A wrong weapon could end up disastrous."

Izayoi pushed them forwards. "Go ahead girls, take your time." She smiled encouragingly. The two walked towards the weaponry wall and studied it intensely. There was a large assortment of weapons. Axes, swords, maces, anything that causes damage in all sizes lined up against the wall.

Sango slowly paced around. Then, she noticed a giant, cream coloured boomerang that stood about the same height as her. Instantly, Sango felt something inside her click and say, _'That's the one.' _She walked over to it.

"Hm…" Totosai hummed thoughtfully as he watched Sango. As Sango stood up to the giant boomerang squarely, he spoke. "That's Hiraikotsu. A boomerang bone made from the bones of many, many demons. It'll cut through basically anything in its path. It's quite heavy though. A human man can hardly pick it up." Totosai glanced at Miroku who sweat-dropped and chuckled sheepishly. He remembered how he had tried to show off and fight with all the weapons in Totosai's hut. When he tried to pick Hiraikotsu up, he stumbled around and almost toppled Totosai over when Miroku almost fell on him.

Sango looked back from Totosai to Hiraikotsu. The boomerang bone looked so graceful yet menacing to her. It was beautiful. Sango reached a hand over to pick it up. She picked up the strap on one end and pulled it towards her. The whole hut was silent as they watched Sango move.

Sango took a deep breath in, shifted her weight, raised her arm and…

Picked it up.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku gasped and Totosai and Izayoi smiled. Sango couldn't help but smile like a fool as she looked at the graceful weapon in her hand. Of course it was heavy like Hell but she could pick it up! Sango suppressed a silly gleeful giggle.

"Good, good." Totosai praised. "Kagome, did you find anything yet?"

Everyone turned their heads to face the girl who was still gaping at Sango. When she felt everyone's eyes on her, she stared in at the wall and shook her head violently.

Kagome sighed and straightened herself out, vowing to find her weapon. She scanned the wall over and over again, but nothing stood out to her. Then, she decided to test her powers. She tried something she's never done. She closed her eyes and walked around the room. Everyone thought she was going crazy. As she walked closer to the fire where hot metals were lying around, Inuyasha tensed. Kagome was getting dangerously close to a hot rod. Everyone but Totosai reacted.

Kagome felt something getting closer, so she paused and manoeuvred around it…with her eyes closed. Boy, were people confused. Totosai closed his eyes in thought.

In the dark when her eyes were closed, Kagome could still see and mentally feel the colour of her surrounding's auras. Other than the colours of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Izayoi and Totosai, she only saw objects…until a sudden flash of light caught her eye. Kagome's eyes flew open.

She had travelled to the opposite wall than that of the weaponry wall. She looked to her right where the fire place was. Something had flared out while her eyes were closed coming from that direction.

"What is it that you sensed Kagome?" Totosai spoke up. He was stroking his little beard thoughtfully. Everyone waited for her to react.

"I…saw…" Kagome stopped herself from saying _'oh I just saw a red light coming from over here.' _No one but Sango would believe her so she didn't continue what she was going to say.

Then the red flare came up again. Kagome snapped her head to the corner of the room. Her eyes met a bow. A very simple, short-range hunting bow. The bow wasn't anything special and it looked really old, being chipped in several places, but Kagome couldn't ignore the red fire that burned around it. The room remained silent.

Kagome walked over and picked it up. The red flames licked around her scarred hand and Kagome could feel like it was pulsing in her hand…like it has a heartbeat.

Red…she finally saw the colour red in an aura…but what does it mean? Kagome was excited at her discovery, but grew even more frustrated because she couldn't figure out its meaning.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the bow, entranced, but finally, she turned towards Totosai, looking jut below his head and showed him the bow.

Totosai stopped stroking his beard and hummed again. "You've decided with this Kagome?" The girl nodded. "Hm…you've made an interesting choice. Not many choose the bow and arrow as a weapon for it is hard to perfect it. The art of archery isn't an easy one. That's why only ones with spiritual powers can master it…are you certain you want this weapon Kagome?"

"Yes…yes I do." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked over at Kagome curiously. She had spoken without hesitation for the first time since they met. Was she seriously serious?

Totosai nodded. He walked over to Sango with the bow in hand and asked for Hiraikotsu. Sango regretfully gave it back to him. He set them both down in front of the fire place and walked over to Izayoi where Inuyasha and Miroku have been stunned into silence.

"Well, the choices have been made but the girls need to gain back their strength and train. They wouldn't last a minute battling anything in their current situation. Not to mention that Sango has to wait until that eye of hers heal or else her aim for Hiraikotsu will be off. I'll come by in a few days to check up on them and bring their newly adjusted weapons." Izayoi smiled. "That would be wonderful Totosai. Thank you." The old man smiled. "Anything for you my Lady. Oh and before you go, Inuyasha, Miroku, wait for a few minutes." Totosai went back to the weaponry wall. He picked up a sword in its sheath and a staff.

"Ah, so you've repaired my Shakujou, Totosai? I didn't think that you would finish so soon." Miroku smiled as he accepted the staff. Totosai glared at him. "Who do you take me for? I'm a demon after all." Miroku chuckled. "I meant no disrespect Totosai." The old blacksmith nodded.

He handed the sword to Inuyasha. "I've fixed the cracks on it. Take better care of it Inuyasha, it's not a toy. Don't go breaking it before you've used it properly. Your father gave it to you for a reason."

"Keh, I already told you that it was an accident. I was just practicing after all." Inuyasha slipped the sword into his obi (or belt if you prefer). Kagome couldn't help but stare at the sword in wonder. _'His father gave him that sword? I wonder what happened to it that caused it to crack.'_

Totosai caught Kagome staring at Inuyasha's sword. "That is the Tessaiga also known as The Sword of Men. It can slay 100 demons with one swing." Kagome lifted her head slightly in Totosai's direction. "Inuyasha's father asked me to forge it along with Tensaiga, the sword which is now in Sesshomaru's possession, also known as The Sword of Heaven. It can resurrect 100 souls in one swing." Totosai sat back down by the large fire and crossed his legs. "As the Great Dog Demon passed, his wishes were that Inuyasha receives the Tessaiga and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga. Sesshomaru was outraged. He had wanted Tessaiga in order to become more powerful but when he ended up with Tensaiga, he grew cold and his hatred grew. He's already tried several times to take it from Inuyasha, but he never succeeds."

"That bastard should get a reminder that he can't even touch the sword." Inuyasha retorted. Totosai continued. "That's right. My master put a barrier on Tessaiga that prevents anyone who despises humans to use it."

'_That's right…Sesshomaru hates humans.' _Kagome thought.

The room went silent.

"Well, then, I suppose that'll be all for today Totosai." Izayoi stood up from the seat she had settled on before. "Thank you again Totosai and we'll see you again rather soon I hope."

"That you will my Lady that you will." Totosai gave a final wave and turned back to the weapons. The clang of the hammer could already be heard before they exited the hut again.

Kagome was relieved to breathe fresh air again. The sweat on her forehead was wiped away with her hand and everyone was cooled down by the breeze immediately.

The group of five continued to make their way back to the mansion. As they reached the door way, Izayoi turned towards Miroku. "How about you stay for a while, Miroku, and join us for dinner? We could use some excitement." The Lady laughed. Miroku bowed. "I would be honoured to." Inuyasha grumbled again.

"Not to mention that you could help Inuyasha and the girls with their training." Izayoi said as she opened the door and travelled down the hall.

"Mother, I don't need any help from this idiot!" Inuyasha yelled after his mother. He slammed the door behind him as he was the last one to enter the house. Izayoi called from the kitchen. "With your impatience, you'll need all the help you can get!" Miroku's laughter was heard after the statement.

"Humph…"

~:~:~:~

Everyone was in the backyard of the mansion…well, it was more a huge courtyard surrounded by hedges, pine trees and rose bushes. Flowers of all sorts lined each perimeter. Kagome remembered how the view of her room's balcony was in this direction. She climbed down on this side of the house and had to circle around it to get to the front before she escaped that night. Behind the array of trees, Kagome could see a huge ocean of rolling hills and forests spreading as far as the eye could see.

There was a wooden door connected with a side of bushes that separated from the middle of the house. As Kagome walked closer to the side to peek over, Kagome saw a large covered pool on the other side. It had a diving board and several lawn chairs and patio tables along the edges. It looked like it hasn't been used for a long time. Dead leaves and dust balls rested on the canopy covering the pool.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Inuyasha's voice echoed around her. Kagome ran over to the little group gathered in the middle of the courtyard.

The four of them stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, all of them trying to think of ways to train.

"So…any ideas?"

"No"

"Nope."

"How about we just start with basic sword training? Even though Sango and Kagome might not even use a sword, it's a good way to strengthen them and you never know, if things get serious, they would know how to handle a sword with ease in case the situation gets dire." Miroku offered.

"You know Miroku, sometimes you're a pain in the butt when you start to become a smart ass." Inuyasha said. The monk laughed. "Why thank you Inuyasha. I'll take that as a complement." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "It wasn't meant to be one."

The group separated to find some wooden staves. When they all piled some branches and sticks in the middle of the field, Miroku and Inuyasha helped Sango and Kagome choose a stave that was right for them.

"Aren't you going to use one Monk?" Sango asked with a small glare. Miroku smiled his most innocent smile and took a few steps back. "I'll just use my staff for defence."

Sango shrugged, slung her wooden stave over her shoulder and walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome who where already waiting. Miroku breathed out a sigh of relief and followed her.

"We'll start with pairs today so that the others can watch while another group trains. We can switch partners after so that we can fight different people. Nobody fights the same. We'll start slowly, just basic technique for offence and defence, and then well go out into full battle." Inuyasha stated his voice full of experience and authority. He was quite pumped. This was what he was best at and he couldn't wait.

"I'll be with Kagome." shouted Miroku urgently as he pulled on Kagome's arm and held her hand. Inuyasha instantly flared. "What? I thought you wanted to be with Sango?"

Miroku did a little disconcerting wave and his most innocent smile as he said, "Well I think it'll be best to start off with someone who doesn't want to kill you." Miroku ducked his head behind Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped and sighed with disappointment. Damn monk. "You're not still mad at him for this morning are you?" Inuyasha asked Sango. Sango responded airily with false approvement. "Oh no, no, I'm fine with whatever this lecherous monk does. It doesn't concern me." Inuyasha watched as Sango walked away and to the center of the field. Oh well, at least he'll be able to watch Kagome, thought Inuyasha as he followed Sango.

"Good luck Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him. Inuyasha's ears twitched. _'Note to self, kill him after you're finished this match.'_

"Alright, Sango, when you hold a sword you would put your dominant hand closer to the hilt and your other, weaker hand behind it." Inuyasha began. Sango placed her right in front of her left.

"For defence, if I come straight at you and my sword it pointed at you, you would use your sword to push my sword away from your body. Here, come at me and I'll show you." Sango lunged forward with her stave pointed right into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha swung like a batting movement and hit her sword to the side. The force made Sango let go in feat and the stave flew to the side, narrowly missing Miroku's head.

"Hey!" shouted Miroku after ducking. "Oh sorry Monk…I was aiming for your head but it's too bad I missed." Sango retorted. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh out loud at Sango's remark. Even though he didn't like her very much, at least she put Miroku in his place. Sango went to get her stave back.

Inuyasha turned to Sango when she returned. "Don't ever let go of your sword just because you're scared. If you don't have a weapon, you're at a disadvantage bare handed. You'll be killed instantly. Always have a firm grip on your sword." Sango nodded as she readjusted her stance.

"Alright, let's try again!"

The afternoon continued like that as each of them battled one another. Inuyasha and Miroku would give pointers to help improve the girl's technique and the girls would learn and adapt quickly. Everyone laughed when Miroku got shoved to the floor by Kagome the first time they fought even though Miroku said that he wouldn't go easy on her.

The hours passed quickly and even though Kagome and Sango were almost collapsing from exhaustion, they insisted on continuing to train. But finally they stopped when Kagome's knees buckled and Inuyasha had to catch her before her head hit the ground.

Lady Izayoi called from inside the house that it was dinner and the group headed inside using the sliding doors to clean up. Inuyasha had to carry Kagome because she could barely walk.

"Don't push yourselves girls because you've only spent about two days in this house with proper nutrition and care. You're both still quite weak and you can get seriously injured if you don't take it easy. You're body won't be able to handle the sudden stress of exercise. You'll be eating everyday now and getting a good night's sleep too. You will need time to gain back your strength, you heard Totosai." Izayoi pestered as she set the table with all sorts of food. "Now all of you go clean up."

All of them went one by one to the washroom to clean themselves up. When they finished they all sat down at the table, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Izayoi sat at her usual place at the tip of the table.

All of them dug in, especially the four that have been training all afternoon. The plates and bowls were cleared in minutes. Kagome and Sango got up to help Izayoi with the dishes and Inuyasha and Miroku sat back on the chairs with a full and content sigh.

"You two are no better than a pack of wolves." Izayoi laughed.

"Well how can we resist when you cooked with such care and put your love into every meal?" Miroku praised. Inuyasha groaned.

Lady Izayoi left her thanks with the girls for cleaning and washing the dishes as she sat down at the table again with the two men. "So Miroku, where are you planning to stay for tonight?"

"Well Lady Izayoi, I was wondering if I could rest here for a couple of days like usual. I think it'll be best if I don't travel for a couple of days like I normally do and stay here. If Kagome and Sango are worried about their master coming for them, I think it would help if I stay here, you know, for extra protection?" At this, Inuyasha almost hit Miroku again until he saw the serious look on Miroku's face. In the end, Inuyasha just said, "You better not do anything perverted again you hear?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Miroku smiled.

The sun was beginning to set as everyone piled upstairs to get ready for bed. Kagome continued to wear her sky-blue cotton night gown and Sango wore her silk one. When Kagome left her room to go into Sango's room, she met Inuyasha along the way and whew, what a sight. **(Girls, who love Inuyasha, prepare to drool!)**

Inuyasha was wearing a plain, white tank top that flattered his finely toned muscles with great intensity. He wasn't freakishly ripped but it was obvious that Inuyasha was strong for his arms and chest was broad and toned. His abs were beautifully figured through the material of his tee. With every stride, his muscles flexed and relaxed gracefully and oh, so beautifully. As for his pants, he was wearing a red pyjama bottom.

The only thing Kagome could think of when looking at nothing but his abs, since she avoided his face was, _'OH…MY…GOODNESS…' _She was stunned by his brilliance. This made avoiding his face even harder as her own face burned. Her heart sped up immensely and Kagome felt light headed. It was making it hard to not sway around.

Inuyasha noticed and couldn't help but smirk at Kagome's bashfulness. "Well, see you in the morning Kagome." Kagome's face deepened in colour as she nodded and bid him good night. She speed-walked into Sango's room.

Inuyasha closed his door behind him and walked out onto his own balcony. As he looked up into the sky, he stared at the full moon. It was almost the night of the new moon. Inuyasha cursed. How was he going to explain to Kagome and Sango? He hated admitting that he had a weakness. He'll get his mother to explain again. She did before.

But that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. He remembered Kagome's restlessness that morning while eating breakfast and the fact that she didn't even touch her plate. As Inuyasha stared up into the stars, he could feel that restlessness Kagome had felt. He could feel that trouble was stirring and it made the hair on his neck stand up.

Worriedly, he entered back into his bedroom, closed and locked his balcony door, closed the curtains, climbed into bed and prayed that he wouldn't dream another nightmare.

* * *

**Okay well that's chapter 9 for you! Please review because I love all of your reviews! Tell me what you think okay?**

**So another reminder that I won't be able to write/post anything next week since I'm not going to be even near a computer ****. **

**Until next time,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	11. 10 Let Me Show You Something

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all those reviewers who wished me a great vacation because it was awesome. I don't get to travel much so it was better than nothing!**

**I loved all of your reviews, each of them so inspiring and touching. I'm so grateful that you did review. I'm so proud! ^.^**

**Well, school's started today and I don't know how frequent I'm going to be able to update my stories but I'll try my best of course. **

**Waiting for more reviews! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The hollow sound of wooden impact, the raspy panting of your breathing, the constant concentration of the mind, and the hard tension you feel in every aching muscle on your body.

Yep, just everyday training for Kagome.

It's been two days since their visit to Totosai and that they've been sentenced to training. Kagome could feel every drop of sweat that rolled down her temples as she tensed her arms and legs for the impact of her make-believe sword. The knocking of wood was all too familiar now. But she loved it.

She loved the feeling of knowing that her body's getting stronger everyday. She loved the tension and resistance of her muscles as they moved while her body moved. She would train until she could barely walk.

Kagome groaned as she was thrown to the ground.

"Don't give up Kagome!" Kagome looked up at Sango who was grinning down at her.

Kagome was panting, hard. When her back impacted with the ground, she had the air knocked out of her and she could feel some of her old wounds open up again. She could feel the warm blood trickle lightly down her back. Her arms and legs were beyond sore and her lungs were aching. Her hands had blisters, old and new, and Kagome could barely get a firm grip on her stave as her hands were shaking from exhaustion. Light headed, Kagome stayed on the ground, panting, sore and hurt.

When they trained, it was slowly becoming merciless. Like Inuyasha had said, they had come out in full battle in a number of days. Two days to be exact. Once the technique was figured out, Kagome and Sango improved drastically, throwing the guys down once in a while too.

Sango reached down and offer her hand. Smiling almost slyly, Kagome reached up to accept it. When their hands locked, much to Sango's surprise, Kagome grinned and pulled her towards her position on the ground. Then, using her other hand to help, Kagome grabbed Sango and flipped her over her, flattening Sango on her back behind Kagome's head.

Letting Sango's arm go, Kagome stood up, dusting herself off and joining the guys' laughter. Kagome smiled as she looked down at Sango's irritated and still slightly shocked face. "Who said anything about me giving up?" Sango's mouth turned up into a smile as Kagome pulled her up to stance. The two of them grinned at each other.

Miroku and Inuyasha came walking towards them, Miroku, while clapping said, "That was wonderful ladies. You're getting better everyday!" Inuyasha smirked at Sango. "Always stay on your guard. Let that be a lesson to you. That'll teach you to get over-confident." Usually, Sango would retort back, but Sango actually was proud of being caught off guard like that by Kagome, so she just nodded back. After all, don't you learn from your mistakes?

Everyone headed inside after cleaning up the backyard. They piled their staves under a tree and used small towels they brought out earlier to wipe away any dirt, blood and/or sweat that was on their faces.

The sun wasn't even above their heads as they entered the house. They had gotten up early in the morning to eat and train. Kagome and Sango didn't want to waste any of their time sleeping in, even though it was obvious that they were both dead-tired. But no matter what Inuyasha or Miroku tried to say or do, Kagome and Sango refused to rest.

When the group of four entered the house, Lady Izayoi was already up and enjoying a cup of tea. She smiled when she saw the weary teens trample in through the doors. "So how was today's training?" The four mumbled a chorus of "Good"s. "So you all already ate breakfast I hope?" Izayoi inquired. Now it was a chorus of "Yep"s. Izayoi chuckled. "Then all of you go and clean up." Already way ahead of her, the tired group wandered to their bathrooms and showers before she even finished her sentence. They were in constant movement that morning.

When they finished, everyone was in their rooms. Kagome, not knowing what else to do, left her room to go into Sango's room when she bumped into Inuyasha who was just about to enter hers.

Blushing, she bowed several times and apologized. Inuyasha laughed, "It's okay, it's okay. No harm done. But seriously…stop apologizing like I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha immediately regretted the instant those words left his mouth. Kagome flinched and stayed tensed. The hanyou could sense her uneasiness. How could he forget Kagome's sensitivity to hurt and abuse? Inuyasha cursed himself silently.

At this moment, Miroku popped into the hallway with a smile on his face that was irritatingly cheerful. "I'm planning to go to the village to get supplies and some food. Anyone like to come?" Sango's head came out of her door-way almost instantly. "I'll go." She stepped out into the hall way, joining everyone else who was there. She was already dressed for the outdoors. Miroku laughed nervously. "Inuyasha, you coming?" The hanyou shook his head. Miroku jumped to the last member of their little group. "Kagome, do you want to come too perhaps?" Kagome shifted thoughtfully. "Um…sure I guess." Miroku sighed in what seemed like relief. With a shrug, Sango began walking down the stairs; Miroku gingerly followed just a few steps behind.

Kagome did another bow and excused herself from her master's presence. But before she could pass him, she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder, forcing her to stop walking. The whisper in her ear tickled and sent shivers down her spine. "Wait," Kagome shuttered. "I have something I want to show you." With his hand still on her shoulder, Inuyasha gently guided her down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the confused looks from the other two members who were just about to leave.

He urged her to round the left corner of the mansion and head to the back of the house when they left the front door. Baffled, Kagome just followed where her master was taking her. Together, with Inuyasha walking slightly behind her with his hand on her shoulder, they followed the left side of the mansion. Before they reached the fence of pine trees and bushes that surrounded a section of their backyard, Inuyasha nudged her to the right, leading her further away from the side of the house towards a forest of willow trees, blowing lightly in the morning breeze.

'_Where is he taking me?' _she thought. Kagome knew for certain that he wouldn't harm her, but she still tried her best to maintain her slave to master relationship. It was impossible for it to be anything other than that. Just entirely, impossible. Impossible…right?

Whether Kagome wanted it to be impossible or not was a completely different. But still, everything still seemed impossible and even if there was a slight chance…just a _**slight **_chance that Kagome wanted there to be something more…it would be impossible.

Now the two have entered the willow-tree forest and they continued to walk further into it. Inuyasha used his free arm to brush away any leaves threatening to get stuffed in their faces and Kagome did the same, just on the other side that didn't have the occupied shoulder.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled her shoulder lightly to a stop. Kagome returned to her bowed-head position.

"Kagome, I need you to close your eyes." Kagome's body instantly flared up in panic which Inuyasha had to use both his hands to rest on Kagome's shoulders from behind to calm her down. He shushed her like a mother would do to a crying baby in need for attention. "Trust me. I want it to be a surprise," he said, his voice gentle yet had an edge of roughness. Kagome was still slightly shaking like a frightened animal but she nodded and closed her eyes, staying absolutely still.

Kagome heard some leaves rustling and herself being gently guided forwards. Birds chirped around her and the flow of water could be heard. Kagome sensed life all around her, bursting with energy and wonder. Kagome got the itch to open her eyes…but she didn't.

When they stopped taking a few paces forward, Inuyasha took in a breath and squeezed out, "Open." Kagome felt her eyes fling open on his command eagerly…and saw the most breath-taking place she's ever set eyes on.

It was almost like a grand garden, landscaped to fit nature's beauty. A long creek flowed through the grassy hills, separating the territory in two, but joined by a small, arched, wooden bridge. Willow trees surrounded and guarded the area, shielding it from the outside world and protecting those that were in it. Kagome could see dear and rabbits appearing once in a while, roaming free in the land of the wild and peace. The sun above them flickered from time to time as clouds took their turns to pass in front of its brilliance.

Inuyasha watched nervously for Kagome's reaction. He watched as his mysterious girl took a few step forward in awe, her head twisting here and there in wonder. Her black hair swayed from side to side.

"My old man made this place for my mom…a long time ago." Inuyasha walked past Kagome's left and sat down on a hill, crossed-legged. Kagome froze at first but then relaxed as she listened to him talk. Hearing his voice really calmed her down. She really did love his voice. But it's because of his voice that makes not looking into his face so unbearable.

'_Control Kagome…control.'_

Kagome looked up into the blue sky and watched as the clouds drifted by. Swallowing hard, Kagome spoke to him. Inuyasha was delighted to hear her voice again. Though raspy at first and uncertain, her voice was music to his ears.

"One thing that neither Sango nor I understand is how a demon could ever love a human. Demons are considered people who have a higher ranking than humans and yet you tell me that your father, the Great Dog Demon, married a human."

Inuyasha couldn't help but prickle at the subject. He didn't mean to but he snapped at Kagome like all the others who questioned his parents. "So what's wrong with a demon spending his life with a human? There's nothing wrong about it, is there?" Inuyasha spat out, ignoring Kagome's retracted posture. "No one can or should tell a person who to love and I know my mother loved my old man…and that Father loved her back. People talked about them, sure, but they didn't care because they had…each other…" Inuyasha's cheeks tinted a bit while hearing himself get all mushy, but Inuyasha couldn't help but get sensitive. He lowered his voice. "Nothing matters when you…have feelings for someone." Inuyasha crossed his arms together and stared, embarrassed, at the blades of grass swaying in front of him. His face felt hot.

Kagome stood very, very still. She was frozen in shock. Why her body refused to listen to her was confusing. Was it Inuyasha's defending speech? Or the true emotions that leaked out through his words? Kagome felt quite blank at the moment. She couldn't move; she couldn't think straight; and she could barely feel her heart beating in her chest. She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating for a second there. She could do nothing but stare wide-eyed in her master's direction out of the corner of her left eye in shock.

The wind or breeze more like, that swept through the garden sounded deafening to both their ears as it ripped through the silence. Kagome tried to breathe because now her head felt like it was pulsing out of nervousness.

Inuyasha's knee began to bounce up and down in agitation and his eyes that were already closed were twitching. _'So she's just gonna stand there?' _he thought.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open to look at the girl in front of him, standing by the stream looking at the bridge. Her head was finally up but Inuyasha still couldn't see her eyes.

'_Damn it!' _he thought. It was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm sorry, Master." Kagome repeated. "Forgive me for asking." Kagome's head tilted down to look at her feet, as if ashamed.

"Nah, I'm the one who shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"But…I had no right to ask. I shouldn't have…**pushed** you like that." Kagome's voice had an obvious change at the end of her sentence. It grew cold and she said "pushed" like she was spitting it out. Inuyasha noticed that her hands drew into fists. Her knuckled turned white.

'_Stupid Kagome,' _the girl thought to herself. _'Why do you even try? You're going to end up back on the streets again if you keep this up. Don't push it!'_

"Hey, come sit down." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as Inuyasha's voice turned gentle. Inuyasha watched her carefully, as if she was about to disappear at any moment. He let the words out and watched with intense concentration. Kagome hesitated, and then walked with her head down towards him, kneeling in front of him at the base of the little hill.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "No, Kagome, I mean come sit here. Beside me." Kagome hesitated again, but then moved to sit beside him, bringing her legs to her chest as she stared straight ahead.

Knowing that she wasn't going to speak before him, especially now that she's blaming herself for doing so, Inuyasha spoke first. "You didn't push me okay?" he sighed. "You were just curious so you had a right to ask. I'm just…sensitive when people talk about the subject."

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled into her knees. Inuyasha groaned. She still wasn't getting the point.

"Don't be sorry. I already told you that it's not your fault, so stop apologizing, okay?"

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome shaking her head into her knees, as if burying herself deeper between her arms. "But it **is** my fault! I had no right to ask! I'm a slave, Master, and I'll never be anything else but that. Please understand."

"_**Damn it, Kagome, you're not a damn slave!"**_

Kagome gasped as her head shot up from between her arms and she froze, wide-eyed, staring at the trees opposite to them. She couldn't believe her ears as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Inuyasha was on his feet and although Kagome couldn't see his face, his teeth were barred and his hands were in tight fists, trembling in rage. He stomped, clearly angry, to the base of the hill and Kagome could see his whole body rumbling with a growl.

Kagome stared at his back. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on his back on her first morning living in his house. She remembered her out-stretched arm when she pleaded him to stay with her and her rough voice when she spoke. Kagome watched again in awe.

His silver hair extended just past his waist and was thick and full as it blew around in the wind. Kagome could also see his adorable white-puppy ears on the top of his head. For some reason, Kagome thought, it didn't seem strange to her anymore ever since she realised that he was half dog-demon. Now she just had an urge to rub them! He was wearing his red kimono again, the one that sets Kagome's heart pumping every time she sees him wear it. His hands were slightly visible from the edge of his long, flared sleeves and Kagome could see that his knuckles were turning white from his fists that were still tightly clenched.

"You're not a slave, Kagome." Kagome dropped her eyes sadly to his feet that were still bare. Inuyasha released his hands from his iron grip. "You're not a slave," he whispered.

He continued. "Can't you understand that both my mother and I want you to live without fear? Without resistance? You've suffered so much, more than I can ever imagine or even dream of under the hand of your so-called master, but we're not like that, Kagome…I'm not like that." Inuyasha turned his head to look behind him at Kagome's lowered head. "Walk with me Kagome." He was already heading towards the bridge when Kagome got up and walked behind him.

"I know you're scared and I don't know if you can ever stop being scared, but you have to try, Kagome. I wish that you would just try. You know that I'm not going to hurt you and that my mom's not going to hurt you so you know that you can be free around us…as long as you're here." The two stopped on the bridge and Inuyasha leaned over the side to look into the clear water and at the rocks bellow. Kagome stood behind him with her hands folded in front of her.

'_Free…' _Kagome thought. _'Can I really be…free?'_

"I want you to be happy," Inuyasha continued as he turned and walked across the bridge to the other side. Kagome followed in his wake.

"It's a lot for us to ask if we ask you to forget about the past…but there's always the future to make. You're future is your own and only you can make it yours. After all, you chose to run away, right? That was your decision."

Kagome was close to tears hearing how much Inuyasha was encouraging her. Did he really care about her? Does he really want and care about her happiness? Oh, she wanted so much to believe he did but…

The two had already started walking back towards the house but they stopped before they passed the last layer of trees. The white cement of the side of the mansion was already visible through the arms and leaves of the willows. They rested in a smaller clearing where two while, cement benches stood opposite to each other. Inuyasha sat down on one of them. Kagome, not knowing what to do, just kneeled in front of Inuyasha, close enough to have his toes a few centimetres away from her knees.

"I just want you to be happy, Kagome. I want to make you happy." Inuyasha's voice was barely a whisper. Kagome felt her heart being squished and colour rose to her cheeks.

The silence continued and everything moved like normal. The earth was still spinning and people were still moving. Birds were still singing and the wind still blew. But for Kagome and Inuyasha, time seemed to stop once more.

"You're…you're right," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he dropped his head slightly to look down at Kagome's head. Kagome swallowed. "I…want to be happy…I really do…But I've spent so long in fear that…maybe…I've forgotten how to be happy. I want to forget. I want to just run away! But I'm scared. I've already tried so many times, but how can I move on if I know that **he's **always going to find me? How can I not be scared when he's just going to hunt me down? That's why I've always been running. Maybe I don't know how to **stop **running." Kagome's voice choked on a sob. Inuyasha felt his hands twitch. He fought the urge to put his arms around her.

"But…I've realised that I can be happy. When sometimes…I forget what I'm running away, I realised that I can be happy…here." Inuyasha's heart did a little flip. Kagome's hands clenched into fists as they laid, shaking, on her thighs.

"You treat me…like I'm and equal. It's more than I've ever known. I've spent my whole life eating and sleeping on the floor. I've forgotten the feeling of kindness and care. I barely know a life where I don't get punished for disobeying orders. But here I am, being treated like a person!" Kagome used the back of a hand to wipe away stray tears, replacing them on her lap when finished.

"I'm a slave…just a lowly slave. I shouldn't even be speaking so freely like this to you."

Inuyasha didn't even have enough strength to raise his voice above a whisper when he spoke. "But you are. And you're not 'just a slave', Kagome. You're more than that. If you're afraid that you would be punished for living freely than let me tell you Kagome that I won't hurt you. My mother definitely won't hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Can you promise me to at least try to live like you're free? You want to be free so I'm just helping you. But I need you to work with me here."

"But how can I trust you?" Kagome choked out. The tears were really coming now. She forced down a sob.

Kagome felt a light touch under her chin. Her head was slowly being tilted upwards. Kagome gasped slightly and immediately snapped her eyes shut; her breath held, face tight and heart pounding. The touch was still there under her chin when her head stopped moving, probably to prevent her from looking back down. That simple, feather-light touch was the only thing that kept her from running away right there and then.

"Kagome…please…open your eyes." His warm breath was so close to her now. Her face, although cooled by her wet tears, burned up.

Kagome's heart was pounding like it never has before and she felt very light-headed when those words reached her ears. Or maybe it was the fact that she was holding her breath. Either way, she knew that the squeezing feeling in her heart was purely because of the young man sitting in front of her.

Kagome slowly…slowly relaxed her face. Ever. So. Slowly.

Her eyes, still closed, relaxed from its hold.

Her mouth released from her clenched teeth and her lips parted slightly as she quietly, and hesitantly, let out her shaking breath.

The teardrops that remained on her eye-lashes tickled her cheek bones as her eyes quivered.

She let out a small whimper.

Inuyasha felt his blood racing with the speed of light as he silently but urgently encouraged Kagome's movements.

Kagome could barely breathe yet her lungs rippled with rapid breaths. Her body grew warm then dropped, repeating in a constant, nervous sequence.

A small light appeared as Kagome raised her eye lids ever so slightly. Slits of lights burned her eyes.

Fluttering, several, quick times, Kagome finally, after such a long wait, after all the urges to do so and after all the irritation not to…

Kagome.

Opened.

Her.

Eyes.

Actually, they widened a little when she gazed into the most beautiful, breath-taking eyes she's ever seen. Her heart completely stopped after such rapid beating. She forgot how to breathe. And she couldn't help but freeze.

His eyes…oh, there's no way to describe the awe-inspiring, golden orbs of heaven.

The light caused them to glow with beauty and it's like Kagome was falling into them. Or was that the feeling of her soul being sucked out of her? Either way, she couldn't tell because all hesitation and all thought vanished in an instant. His eyes were so hard to read yet they looked so clear. It stung her eyes to wander in their beauty, causing more tears to drip down her face after threatening so long to fall.

Her eyes…he could finally see her eyes. Those beautiful, rich, chocolate-brown eyes.

He felt like he was forbidden to look at them as his own eyes widened in surprise. The beauty was so tongue-tying that he was getting worried that he would die as punishment for looking at them. Her eyes represent her very soul, her very being. So clouded with fear and so clear with sadness. Her crystal tears glinted from the afternoon sun as they captured the brightness and beauty. But behind the rich colour, it was obvious that there were secrets that were locked away, deeply buried away from the outside world. Inuyasha wanted to know. He wanted to be the key to unlock them. His hands were sweating and his heart could beat regularly. His mind started to melt.

"Inuyasha!"

Someone was calling his name from a distance.

"Inuyasha!"

So faint…so far away…

"Inuyasha!"

The voice was from a woman…it seemed oddly familiar…but who was it?

"Inuyasha!" This time the voice was louder and much clearer.

Kagome started and only then did Inuyasha jump too. They looked in the same direction…towards the house.

Izayoi was running down towards them, looking rather frightened. Her face was flushed from the exercise.

Inuyasha got up and so did Kagome, both snapping into action. He ran to his mother in lightning speed.

"What is it?"

Izayoi placed a hand on her chest, panting and trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha's eyes shone with worry and Kagome had a good sense that what Lady Izayoi had to say wasn't good news. Izayoi's speech came out in broken words.

"Inuyasha, hurry…back…to the …house….It's your brother! Sesshomaru has returned!"

* * *

**Hey ho! There you go! Chapter 10 has been finished. I really wanted to post one more chapter for this story before school started so I rushed to finish it today. Spent hours and have now gotten myself a headache. Painful, but it was really worth it. I hope you all appreciate my hard work!**

**Until next time…which isn't going to be really soon,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	12. 11 Sesshomaru's Threat

**I am so sick of school. I don't have time to even finish my stories! I'm so heartbroken over this! Thank goodness the winter break is here!**

**I deeply apologise for not being able to update for so long! **

**But I have created a new story! It's called _Take Me Back_ and I already got reviews for it. I hope those who like my stories read this one too and tell me what you think. **

**Great…now I have THREE stories to update…what have I gotten myself into now…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Miroku sat in the living room with Sango to his left, both sharing the same, cold feeling.

The feeling of dread.

Miroku could feel the distress covering the whole room, thick enough to not be able to breathe under it. Suffocating.

Sango dug her short nails into her palm as she looked at the demon lord in front of her. The feeling of dread and amazement poured out of her. So **this **what Lord Sesshomaru looks like.

The demon who sat in front of them gave off the most majestic look throughout the country. His silver hair was similar to Inuyasha's except longer, resting behind him on the loveseat as he sat across from them. His silver bangs parted to each side, surrounding and exposing a dark purple, crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

His face was like stone, with no expression whatsoever.

His eyes had the same heart-pounding gold as Inuyasha, considering that they were siblings, but they were cold and emotionless, topped by dark, magenta colouring on his eyelids.

Two stripes matching his eyelid colour streaked across both cheeks until his hair line, and his ears were pointed like an elf's, no doubt strengthening his hearing.

What his face had in emotion, his clothes had in plainness. One look at his attire was enough for others to know that Sesshomaru was a demon of high status…and his expression that he wasn't to be dealt with, or else.

A large, thick, white fur of some sort wound around his right arm and flowed behind him to the ground at his feet. He wore armour with a designed cloth under it, and surrounding his chest plate and circling around his left shoulder was a metal bar that was decorated with large spikes.

Under his armour, the kimono Sesshomaru wore was white with pieces of red cloth with small groups of three flower tiles splattered on the left side of his shoulder and on his long, flared sleeves. His feet were covered with short, black boots. Around his waist was a decorated yellow belt. Mainly yellow, it was rimmed with purple waves and the two arms from the knot were long and loose, splitting to either side of his legs.

The two humans stared at the demon lord who stared back at them. When his cold gaze turned to Sango, his eyes narrowed, making Sango both flare out in anger and shrivel back in fear. It appeared that Sesshomaru was thinking hard on something and it made Sango prickle with fear. Miroku's own eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha's brother study Sango. He didn't like the way he was looking at her. Sango felt her wounded left eye, still bandaged, start to throb painfully.

Suddenly, the door was heard slamming against the wall and made everyone but the demon jump at the sudden noise. Quiet scolding from Izayoi was heard after. She was saying something about keeping down someone's temper and not to break another door…

The group of three entered the waiting room, Inuyasha in the lead followed by the two women, Izayoi slightly in front of Kagome, who was hidden behind Inuyasha.

"So you're back huh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grimaced when saying his brother's name. Sesshomaru lazily let his gaze drift from Sango to his hanyou brother and gave him a very bored look. Without a response, his eyes drifted back to Sango, his golden eyes still holding the same directed look.

Sango felt goose-bumps rise as she heard, for the first time, Lord Sesshomaru speak. "I'm not here to talk to you. I want to speak with your human mother." His voice was baritone and very monotone, unlike Inuyasha's rough and loud attitude and although it was more of a rumble than words, they were pronounced very clearly. Sango widened her eyes in sudden surprise.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Izayoi stepped forwards from beside Inuyasha and smiled at Sesshomaru, despite his rude label for addressing her. Kagome felt from behind Inuyasha Sesshomaru's aura turn slightly black, angry that Izayoi skipped his title. Kagome made a mental note never to annoy this grand looking demon.

It had already been a tad grey when they came in; a mixture of black and white, anger and confusion. Kagome wanted to know what he was thinking about.

When Kagome first saw Lord Sesshomaru, she instantly felt her temperature drop and her head start to scream _**'Danger! **__**Danger!' **_Kagome felt her stomach twist in fear as they walked closer. Kagome purposely fell behind a step from her position beside Inuyasha, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice. But Inuyasha was too attentive to his older sibling to notice.

Izayoi sat down on the sofa Sango and Miroku had left dormant for they had already stood up to walk beside Inuyasha and Kagome who stood at the doorway of the waiting room. Sango held Kagome's quivering hand and the two gripped each other, waiting anxiously. The two girls stayed behind the monk and the half-demon.

Sesshomaru kept watching Sango as she stood up and went behind Inuyasha, meeting with someone else there…a woman…

Everyone noticed his eyes widening slightly when he saw Kagome. When Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru, she felt her body go numb and she willed herself not to collapse in fear. Her body began to shake and cold sweat ran down her neck, causing goose-bumps to appear. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

When Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's intense eyes directed behind him and then widening all of a sudden, he glanced behind him anxiously and saw that his so-called brother was staring at Kagome. Inuyasha prickled as he also didn't fail to notice that Kagome was staring back at Sesshomaru and large amounts of fear was coating her scent. Kagome visibly began to shake.

Inuyasha growled and moved his body in front of Kagome protectively. When Sesshomaru raised his gaze to glare at Inuyasha, Inuyasha instinctively knew what he was thinking about, the look of hatred was carved in his cold, golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was thinking furiously why there were two other human women inside "his" house and standing within his range. The hatred for humans was very obvious in his attentive posture.

But Sesshomaru's look of anger was mixed with confusion as he moved back to study Kagome and Sango. A pang of fear bulldozed over Inuyasha as he understood precisely why Sesshomaru's nose crinkled, as if in disgust.

Sesshomaru smelled human blood, Kagome's and Sango's blood to be exact, stronger than the other scents coming from the other beings in the room. It was even coming from upstairs where undoubtedly they left traces of their blood there, faintly lingering in the air.

Inuyasha cursed in his head and his growling grew.

Kagome's face, hands and legs was covered with scratches, most of them still fresh. Scars were evident as they shown from the sunlight coming from the windows. Inuyasha could smell the cuts leaking out blood. It wasn't enough to go through her clothes, however.

Sango's left eye was still bandaged and the wound although healing, was still tender. Scars and scratches were also drawn across her body. Inuyasha's heart began to race in panic, knowing Sesshomaru's suspicions.

'_Sesshomaru must never know that Kagome and Sango are slaves! Or else he'll kill them for sure!' _Inuyasha gripped his hands in, drawing blood.

Not only did Sesshomaru hate humans, he knew that they were of lower standards. He expected humans to treat him like a god because demons were of higher status, as explained earlier. Also the fact that the Taisho family was the highest of the demon ranks. They might as well call themselves gods for simplicity sake.

Slaves were the lowest of the human ranks.

Everyone knew this.

Kagome and Sango knew this.

Izayoi and Miroku knew this.

Inuyasha knew this.

And Sesshomaru **definitely **knew this.

If Sesshomaru knew that they were taking in slaves without rightfully purchasing them and treating them like ordinary people, Sesshomaru could kill them all. If the unfortunate owner found out his slaves' hide-out, Sesshomaru would kill him too…or the owner would run away. Even if he was a demon, no one was higher than the Taisho demons.

Inuyasha wasn't ready for that to happen. No way was he going to let some smart-ass brother of his kill the girl he's rescued and just got to trust him. She finally looked up for Kami sake! Inuyasha wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of building from that, or all his hard work would go down the drain.

Sesshomaru finally removed his piercing eyes from the shuddering girls and onto his step-mother. Without moving anything but his mouth he said, "I've discovered that the priestess we're searching for is dead."

Izayoi was slightly taken back when he said this and her eyes widened in shock. Her face slightly paled too. "Dead?" Her voice was a whisper. Everyone's heart sank at the news.

They knew that in order for their family to live in peace was to find the Butterfly Priestess and have her destroy the Butterfly Stone which had the curse of Inu No Taisho's brother in it. If it wasn't destroyed, Izayoi would never rest and there would always be a dangerous chance that the seal would be released and that the demon would always come back for revenge.

"What do you mean by dead?" Izayoi whispered. Blinking once Sesshomaru said, "It was said in the village she stayed in that she was killed over a hundred years ago by a demon she was annihilating."

The emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes went something like: _Stupid human priestess went ahead and got herself killed by a mere weakling demon._

Izayoi looked so downcast that Sango herself wanted to go over there and comfort her. Inuyasha did that for her. He walked over, sat down beside his mother and placed a hand lightly on her cold ones.

100 years ago…a hundred years after the stone was created and she was marked. Now, two hundred years later with one hundred meaningless years of searching.

"But…there has to be another way right? If there is no Butterfly Priestess, the stone would've released itself right? The seal would've been broken." Izayoi was finding anyway to reassure herself and was fidgeting on the couch. Everyone was shocked to see her so frazzled.

Then again, who wouldn't be if there was a chance your brother-in-law was coming back to destroy you and the ones you love.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head. Even he didn't know the answer. This frightened Izayoi a great deal. However, Inuyasha's older brother was un-nerved and instead, continued to stare at Kagome with his judging eyes. Kagome shivered.

When Sesshomaru excused himself to retire to his reserved bedroom, everyone else, although worried about the current situation, felt a little more at ease with the grand demon gone. They all huddled together in the waiting room, quietly discussing amongst themselves.

Kagome, unlike everyone else, wasn't particularly worried as much as the rest about the dead Butterfly Priestess, but she was worried about Sesshomaru.

His cold eyes and stone-hard face was more than enough to signal trouble to her guts. The fact that this demon lord hated humans wasn't exactly reassuring either.

Fidgeting, she looked shyly at Inuyasha, who was seated beside her, also quiet. He sensed her eyes on him and turned to look at her. Neither of them could help blushing when looking at each other's face, considering they were lost in each other's eyes not too long ago.

Kagome stammered, "I…I was wondering how long Master Sesshomaru was staying here." Inuyasha noticed a pink scar on one of Kagome's temples as she brushed away a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighed. "I don't really know, but he usually stays for three to seven days time. According to him, he can't stand the fact that he was living in the presence of humans, so a few days are the maximum." Kagome looked down and nodded, still on-edge.

Something bad was going to happen with Sesshomaru here.

~:~:~:~

When the sun was beginning to set, everyone sat down to eat dinner. The table was set the same except Sesshomaru was, like Izayoi, on the shorter side of the table, meant for one person only…him. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, with Inuyasha closer to his brother, and Miroku sitting with Sango, the monk also closest to the demon lord. None of the women wanted anything to do with the statue demon, nor did any of the men want the girls to get close to him.

The whole family ate their meal in tense silence and only the clatter of kitchen utensils was heard. Sometimes a small conversation would surface once in a while but it never lasted long and would awkwardly fade out.

When the dinner table was cleared, Inuyasha excused himself and rushed out of the dining room. Kagome watched him and noticed his ridged posture and the exchange of glances with him and his mother. She watched him concerned but without the confusion Kagome had herself.

Sango and Miroku busied themselves with washing the dishes and Sesshomaru was drinking delicately from a glass of wine. Izayoi sat there with Kagome by her side and having nothing else to do, they just sat there. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers. There were new scars and scabs from a few days ago when Sango came into the house and Kagome peeled her nails, worried.

After finishing, Sesshomaru got up and left the table without a word, leaving his empty glass on the table and putting the bottle away in storage, handling it with great care. When Kagome heard his door close upstairs, she could hear everyone in the room, including her, let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" asked Miroku. Sango laughed dryly.

Izayoi didn't smile though. Instead she stared at the dark table in silence for some time. Then she looked up at Kagome and Sango who turned to her curiously. Izayoi's voice was grave.

"Girls, hear me now when I say this. I know things about Sesshomaru that you girls should never know…and that I hope you never will." The air hung tensely. "You must never be alone with him, understand?"

The girls shivered and Miroku cleared his voice. "Well then, at least he'll be gone in a couple more days."

Izayoi smiled weakly. Suddenly, her head slightly turned towards the door curiously…but then turned back to her regular position, her eyes closed in thought. She gave out a little sigh and opened her eyes to face the three pairs of eyes staring back at her in wonder.

She looked at Kagome and noticed for the first time that afternoon that she could see Kagome's face and eyes. Izayoi smiled at her. "It's good to see you looking up, Kagome." The teen blushed and shyly smiled.

Then turning back to her audience that was still pretty confused, she said, "There's probably something you should know about Inuyasha, girls." Izayoi glanced at Miroku who had already realised what was coming next and was leaning back against his chair chuckling with his eyes closed. Sango and Kagome exchanged confused looks.

"Remember how I told you that Inuyasha's a half-demon?" Izayoi began. The two girls nodded.

"Well you see, every half-demon has a time period where they are weakened and is turned into a human. It's only temporarily but it can be very critical and a dangerous time for them…" Izayoi gazed upon the knowledge-hungry girls sombrely. Sango was clearly interested.

Before continuing, Izayoi got up to close the curtains that covered the backyard sliding doors. Kagome noticed that it was pitch black outside. Not even the moon came out to shine its brilliance. Kagome shivered, imagining her master watching her every move. The feeling of disturbance still wasn't going away. She pulled her eyes away from the doors and back to Izayoi after the curtains were drawn.

Izayoi stayed standing and put her arms in front of her, clasped. She looked deeply troubled. "If you're going to stay in this house than you might as well know." Izayoi sighed. "Can I trust you girls with this?"

Kagome and Sango nodded. Izayoi pressed her lips together nervously and looked towards the door. "You can come in now, Inuyasha."

Everyone, even Miroku who opened his eyes, looked towards the door. Kagome couldn't help but let a gasp escape her mouth.

Already leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and an irritated look on his face was Inuyasha. Except, it wasn't the Inuyasha that Kagome or Sango knew.

The silvery colour of his hair was gone and instead, was jet black. His puppy ears were gone as well and human ears peeked through his hair by the sides of his head. And as Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at them, his eye colour was now brown.

Although the colour was no longer like melted gold, it still made Kagome's heart speed up when he looked at her straight in the eyes. Kagome could feel something click inside her. He then, however, looked away, looking somewhat ashamed.

"As you can see, Inuyasha is currently in his human form. He loses all of his demon blood on the night of the new moon." Izayoi explained as everyone turned their heads to look back at her. Kagome, however, continued to stare at Inuyasha, amazed. She then recalled not seeing the moon when she looked outside before the curtains were drawn.

Izayoi walked over to the table and looked over the girls carefully. "Only the people in this household know about Inuyasha's human time period, so you must not mention this to anyone outside of this house, understand? Because this will happen every night of the new moon."

Before anyone could say anything to reply, Inuyasha scoffed from the door frame. "Mother, I'm pretty sure they get it…and I can protect myself even if I am a human!"

Izayoi ignored him and stared at the girls intently. They both nodded. Suddenly, Inuyasha's mother looked like a whole weight has been shifted off her shoulders. Face brightening, she smiled.

"Well, it's getting late now isn't it. Why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed, okay?"

Mumbling their agreements, everyone filed out of the room.

Everyone left except Kagome, who sat in her chair and continued to stare at Inuyasha. He was still leaning agenst the door frame.

Without looking at her, Inuyasha said, "You must think I'm pretty pathetic now, huh?" When he moved his eyes to meet her eyes, Kagome immediately felt her face heat up and she shook her head forcefully in disagreement.

"Everyone has a weakness, Master Inuyasha. But this only means…this only means that you can become stronger than you already are." Kagome said, refusing to meet eye contact any further. She bowed her head.

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. He's never heard anyone say that to him before in his long life and upon hearing that, it made his heart beat wildly. It didn't help that it came from Kagome.

"You know…you can be strong too," Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't help but snap her head back up.

'_What?'_

"I said you can trust me…and you can…so you can grow strong too now…without living in fear all the time." Inuyasha blushed, looking away. Kagome thought her heart would explode from the pressure. Inuyasha cleared his throat since his voice had gotten too soft for his liking. "I…um….already told you that you can stay here…if you want…You're family here…so it's up to you whether you want to continue living here or not."

'_Damn, I sound like I'm trying to kick her out.' _Inuyasha groaned. "What I mean to say is that what I said before at the garden still counts, okay?" He looked away, embarrassed.

"Master Inuyasha…" Kagome swallowed nervously, her head was spinning from the heat building on her face. She shut her eyes and squeezed tightly, trying to force the heat down. Inuyasha turned his eyes to look at her, fearfully.

"Master, I…I want to…stay here with you…"

Inuyasha forgot how to breathe.

After some minutes of silence, Kagome finally looked up curiously. When she saw that her master was staring at her with…an indescribable emotion in his slightly wide eyes, Kagome couldn't get words to form from her mouth. Something about the look in his eyes stirred her heart again

"I…uh…um…s-should…be…going…n-now…um…upstairs…" Kagome slightly bowed her head in respect but looked up at Inuyasha with her eyes. Inuyasha blinked and looked like he just snapped out of a daze. Flushing pink, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry. Go ahead," he said. Kagome bowed again and hurried out of the dining room, trying to hide her red face. She clambered up the stairs and ran into her room, closing the door behind her. She sank down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, feeling the fluttering of her wild heart.

'_Stop, please!' _Kagome begged her heart. _'I can't feel like this! It's wrong!'_

But Kagome couldn't forget the feeling when she first saw Inuyasha's eyes. Neither could she forget the kindness he demonstrated through her shyness and fear.

The scene replayed over and over again in her head.

"_I want…to stay here with you…"_

Kagome felt her cheeks start to get wet. _'Why did I say that?'_

Trying to breathe properly, she stood up on her shaking legs, supporting herself with the wall, and changed from her clothes into her nightgown. Without even bothering to shower, Kagome crawled into bed and sobbed herself to sleep.

_I was suppose to run away!_

~:~:~:~

_Eyes closed, a little girl lay on her back, feeling the grass within her softly clenched hands and wriggling toes. She giggled as she felt the sun on her face. She could hear the birds singing in the distant._

"_Kagome…" _

_The little girl frowned. Someone was calling her._

"_Kagome…"_

_She opened her eyes and sat up, squinting after exposure to the sun for so long. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone around. The voice sounded light like the wind. _

_Frowning again, Kagome shrugged and lay back down. Maybe she imagined it._

"_Kagome…did you find the one?"_

_Kagome jumped back up. This time, the voice was solid and recognisable, not to mention quite close by. Kagome met face to face with a woman._

"_Mama…" Smiling widely, Kagome jumped to her feet and collapsed into her mother's embrace. _

_As they sat side by side on the empty hill, Kagome was making leaf wreaths when she asked her mother, "Mama…what do you mean 'did I find the one'?"_

_Her mother looked at her daughter surprised, but then smiled warmly. "Now Kagome, we've been through this already. This isn't the first time I said this."_

_Kagome frowned. "I don't understand. This happened before?" _

_Sighing and shaking her head with a smile, Kagome's mother said, "Oh Kagome, you're so forgetful." Sighing after laughing, she looked to the distance and became very thoughtful looking. "The time is drawing near, Kagome. Have you found that one meant for you? Only then can peace be assured and only then can you release your wings." Her face had become mysterious and her voice seemed distant. This confused Kagome even more. _

_Her mother turned and smiled warmly at her daughter. Touching a palm to Kagome's cheek, her mother kept smiling at her dazed little girl who was still trying to figure out her mother's confusing riddle. _

_But before Kagome could ask again, the sky began to rumble and storm clouds filled with thunder suddenly covered the sun. The wind picked up and almost threw Kagome off balance. The flower wreath Kagome made was blown straight off her head and the one she was in the middle of making broke as it was wrenched from her clenched fist. _

"_Mama!" Kagome yelled over the roar of the wind. Kagome's mother was already up and seemed unnaturally calm against the storm although her dress was being thrown around. She turned to Kagome with a frightening expression and yelled._

"_Find the one, Kagome! Find the one!"_

_Little Kagome started to cry, screaming, "Mama! Mama! I don't understand! Mama!"_

_Her mother's face grew serious. _

"_Find your wings. Or disaster will befall upon those you care most."_

Kagome woke with a start, panting, startled and with tear-stained cheeks. Her heart was pounding and Kagome was still sobbing. Her chest heaved as Kagome threw her hands to her face and continued to muffle her sobs.

It's been 200 years since her mother left her with her master and it's been 100 years since her last dream of mother.

What her mother said in the dream was true:

This wasn't the first time Kagome's had this dream.

The exact same happened about 100 years ago. Until then and ever since, Kagome's never had any dreams that involved her mother. It was painful to see her mother again because she missed her so much.

She wanted to be in her mother's arms again, eat her food, and listen to her voice that was never harsh. Her mother always wore a smile and taught Kagome how to appreciate life and everything around her.

Now she was dead…and so was her brother. Everyone that was a part of her past family was gone now…and only Sango remained. If Sango died than Kagome wouldn't know what to do.

When her heart finally stopping running its marathon, Kagome sat there on her bed dazed, listening to the silence of the mansion, enjoying this time that she gets to think to herself quietly, although, she didn't like the loneliness of the silence.

Coughing quietly, Kagome got out of bed and wiped her cold sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her skin was cold to the touch but her insides felt like they were on fire.

Her feet padding softly on the carpet covered floor, Kagome walked to her door and opened it, wincing at the soft creaking noise it made. Sticking her head out to see if anyone was in the halls, Kagome sighed in relief as her eyes met only the dimly lit hallway.

As she tip-toed across the hallway, Kagome tried to avoid colliding with any of the silhouettes dimly lit by the moonlight snaking in from behind the golden-mesh blinds. When she made it to the stairs, Kagome let out the breath she was holding and sucked in another. It was making her light-headed.

'_All this work…just for a damn drink of water.' _Kagome thought grumpily to herself while dashing down the stairs.

Sighing when she reached the bottom, she straightened herself up and entered the kitchen.

But when she stepped in, she felt like she was being watched. Feeling all of her blood run cold in her hands, Kagome tried to push the uncomfortable feeling away and fumbled with the mug in the cupboards. Turning on the tap, she lowered her shaking hand to let the mug rest underneath the flowing water. After filling it up, Kagome slowly lift it to touch her chapped lips. She let the cool liquid run its course.

The feeling was still there. She felt him…watching her. She could feel his aura filling the room; an aura filled with mystic and hatred.

Setting her cup down in the sink, Kagome slowly turned around to face him, swallowing a cry of fear.

She met his piercing, golden eyes that were narrowed suspiciously while staring at her. Kagome felt as if he was staring into her soul and digging up her secrets.

"_You must never be alone with him…"_

Sesshomaru.

His presence alone was almost enough to get Kagome bending her head in respect, but remembering her promise to Inuyasha, Kagome refused to obey her habits of slavery. But, she still minded her manners.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me." Kagome bowed respectfully. But the lord didn't answer her so Kagome assume he heard her. She raised her head to look at him again. Kagome gasped quietly when she saw his aura waver menacingly.

_I have to get out here!_

Trying to control her heart that was now pounding anxiously, Kagome gulped and bid him good night. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen dorrway.

…until she felt his aura transform.

Shoved against the wall and held by her throat, she didn't even see him coming. She was lifted into the air with such ease, Kagome would say she was flying if it weren't for her neck getting crushed. Letting nothing out but gurgled cries, Kagome was helpless to the grip that was sealing off her airway. Kagome tried kicking him, flailing her body and even using what was left of her nails to scratch his hand, but nothing worked.

His voice slithered by her ear. "Move anymore and you die."

Kagome froze. She knew without a doubt that the demon lord would have no problem killing her on the spot with the one hand that connected to her throat. So she obeyed and froze, her cold hands still gripped on his choking hand.

He loosened his grip a little and moved his hand upwards…or dropping Kagome slightly so her bottom jaw rested on his hand.

Silence endured.

Allowing wisps of oxygen into her lungs, Kagome didn't dare to move a muscle. She saw Sesshomaru's unmoving eyes on hers. His aura was unseen; probably blending with the darkness because it was so black.

"Who are you, human? I command you to tell me." Sesshomaru's glowing eyes flashed dangerously. Kagome whimpered.

His grip tightened. "Tell…me…"

When Kagome didn't answer, he made a sound deep in his throat that sounded like chuckling. "So you won't answer then? Do you want to meet your death so quickly, without even the slightest bit of refusal?"

Kagome stayed silent. Only the haggard breathing coming from her slightly agape mouth could be heard.

"Tell me why you smell of blood and another man, girl. Tell me why you have scars and wounds that dress your body," Sesshomaru hissed, never letting his eyes waver from Kagome's. She couldn't even utter a single sound.

Sesshomaru then dropped her, letting her land on the floor silently. She seemed like nothing but a rag doll. Even with training for the past few days, Kagome couldn't deny the weakness still left in her battered body.

Coughing, Kagome gasped for her treasured air while Sesshomaru towered over her. "If you treasure your life, you will explain to me, human, why your scent is unpleasantly disgusting."

Kagome panted when she drew herself into kneeling position. She saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped her hands into fists.

"I…I am a slave, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome expected the worse. Tears started to run down her face and dripped to the floor. The tension was driving her mind wild.

When the silence was too much to bear, Kagome risked a peek up. In an instant, she saw Sesshomaru's piercing golden eyes narrowed down at her, but instead of ducking her head back down, she was for some reason entranced. She couldn't move her head and her neck felt stuck in place.

_***SLAP***_

Kagome's head was thrown to the side and she landed on the floor, pushed by the force of the strike. Stunned, she couldn't even cry out.

Kagome shakily touched a hand to her cheek. It stung so much and the intense pain was only just appearing. The strike itself was much more powerful than the ones Kagome's master used to give her and it startled Kagome to be feeling the pain of being abused once again.

"How dare you look at me, slave," Sesshomaru seethed. He kicked Kagome by the side of her face, knocking her back to the ground and sending her sliding on the floor.

Kagome coughed over and over again, she couldn't breathe when the air was kicked out of her. Now the shock was gone and only pain filled her entire body. Her cheek stung.

"If you really are a slave, you will serve me, understand?"

Kagome felt the tears flow freely. Trying to stifle her cries, she nodded.

The demon lord walked to where he kicked her to. "Be grateful I didn't use my full strength or I would ruin this pretty face of yours." Kagome whimpered through her tears.

"Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru turned to go. "If you say anything to Inuyasha and his human mother, you will be punished. You serve me."

With that he left.

Kagome heard the door above her close and unable to contain it any longer, Kagome gathered herself and climbed defeated up the stairs to her bedroom, trying to ignore the hot streams of tears flowing down her cheeks.

When she closed her bedroom door, Kagome climbed into bed and felt her chest swell in sadness. Now, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She couldn't help but bawl like a little girl into her pillow, praying for morning to come and rescue her.

~:~:~:~

"Good morning, Kagome. How was training?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at Izayoi. "Good morning. I'm hoping that I'm improving."

"Of course, dear. You're improving everyday. Well, breakfast is on the table," Izayoi said as she returned to cleaning up her kitchen utensils. Everyone was sitting down at the table already.

"Okay," Kagome said. She was just about to sit down when Sesshomaru came in.

Kagome froze and avoided looking at him. She stuttered. "Um…Izayoi, I'm not really hungry today, may I be excused?"

Everyone turned to her confused. Sango frowned worriedly and so did Inuyasha.

"Of…course, Kagome," Izayoi responded, confused. Kagome smiled and turned to leave.

"Kagome…"

Kagome stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, too serious for comfort.

"Master Inuyasha?" Kagome turned back around to face him. His expression startled her.

Inuyasha was staring so intensely into Kagome's eyes that she felt her face flush hotly when she looked at him. His demon blood had returned which meant his golden eyes were back. It didn't help when he looked at her.

"Kagome," he repeated. His eyes narrowed. "Where did you get those bruises?"

_Huh? _Kagome instinctively touched her cheek. Her mind scrambled to find a reason. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"It must have been from practice this morning! I was careless," Kagome laughed. _I need to get out of here!_

Inuyasha didn't seem to believe her. His eyes stayed narrow. "Kagome, you have bruises on your cheek **and **your **neck**," Inuyasha growled. "You had them before training even started!"

Kagome continued to giggle nervously. "Oh really? I didn't realise. I'll go treat it now. I must have been careless beforehand." She bowed hastily. "Excuse me, master."

Almost crashing into Sesshomaru, who was right behind her, Kagome apologised and left with haste.

~:~:~:~

Sango sat down beside Kagome in the backyard after her match with Miroku. Again she beat him to a pulp; more so today than usual since it's been almost a week since they started their training.

"Whew, that was great wasn't it? Don't you love training like this, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled at her sister-like figure. "Yeah it is."

But her smile dropped just as quickly as it came.

"Alright, Kagome, it's your turn!" Inuyasha called. Kagome started and Sango noticed.

'_Why is she so out of it these past few days?'_

"Um alright!" Kagome picked up her stave in between her and Sango.

Sango gasped.

"Kagome, what's with those cuts on your arms and hands?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her curiously. "Cuts?"

She looked down at her hands and drew them away from Sango's view. "They're nothing, really."

"They look fresh, Kagome. You haven't even started practicing today either," Sango said. Kagome shook her head and stood up with her stave in hand.

"It's nothing Sango," she said. Kagome walked towards the center of the backyard and tried to focus on her training, but she couldn't help but think back…

_Kagome poured the wine into the glass and set the bottle down on the bedside table. "Is it to your liking, my lord?"_

_Sesshomaru was resting on his bed with the wine glass in one hand and the other arm rested behind his head. He said nothing._

_Kneeling, Kagome couldn't bear the silence. "My lord, how…how long are you staying here?"_

_The glass flew past her and smashed on the wall behind her. The pieces scattered all over the carpeted ground._

_Sesshomaru rose and hit Kagome, making her fly into the wall and fall on top of the glass shards, her hands taking most of the impact down._

"_How dare you ask a question without permission. Do you think you can get rid of me this easily?" Sesshomaru got up and left the room. "Now clean up this mess you caused." _

_Crying, Kagome cleaned her hands in the sink and gingerly picked up the glass pieces one by one, straining her hands against the bandages wrapped around each of her wounded hands._

_She vacuumed the spilt wine and threw away the pieces in the garbage. She left no trace behind. Nor mention anything about even seeing the lord._

"Yo Kagome! Are you focusing?" Inuyasha woke Kagome out of her daze. She blushed in embarrassment and apologised.

This troubled Inuyasha. Her smell was full of fear and hesitation. She was even trying to avoid him this past week too.

What was going on?

Injuries, bruises, cuts, becoming absent minded all the time, anxious…it's not like her. She's been acting like someone's always watching her.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He needs to find out no matter what.

He's the one who can protect her…

* * *

**OMG I'm exhausted. Thank goodness. So anyways. Please check out my new story! ^^**

**Until next time,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	13. 12 Help Me Spread My Wings

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry I'm a bit late! But happy 2012!**

**I'm so happy with the many reviews I got! Thank you so much to those who wrote them! I enjoyed replying to them very much!**

**I thank all of those who read my new story…and my other ones! Thank you very much for your feedback!**

**I'd also like to give thanks to BlackFoxGun for giving me ideas that I used in a part of this story. Thanks a bunch! **

**For the rest of you I hope to receive your suggestions too!**

**The song is sung to the melody of _Can't Wait _by Yanni. I just changed the lyrics. **

**Read on!**

* * *

**C****hapter 12**

"Whew! I guess that's the last of 'em!" Inuyasha called out. He dusted his hands off.

"Alright, we're almost done here too!" Sango replied. She tied off the last bag of leaves and hauled the package to the door of the wooden fence, which was open to reveal the span of rolling hills and trees…all belonging to their household.

Izayoi walked out through the mansion's backyard, glass, sliding doors carrying a tray of lemonade. Walking through the opened wooden gate surrounding the pool and separating the rest of the huge backyard, the lady of the house smiled at the progress they've made.

"Oh my! I almost forgot how beautiful this place is. You've all done such a wonderful job! After all, we haven't used it for a long time now," Izayoi said, smiling at her son and guests.

_No…they're more like family now…_

"Mother, when was the last time we actually used this pool?" Inuyasha asked as he folded the dusty sheets that used to cover the pool. Izayoi placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well the last time we used it was when you were very little, Inuyasha. Just an enfant! We had a grand party for all our friends and we opened the pool." Then Izayoi saddened her smile. "But when your father died…well, let's just say there wasn't any other reasons to celebrate anymore."

Shaking her head, Izayoi regained her smile to shine at her family. "But now with Kagome and Sango here, this house is back to being majestic! I'm so happy!" She looked to Miroku. "This pool party was a really good idea, Miroku. How did you come up with it?"

The monk laughed. "Well, I just thought that we shouldn't leave the house's beauty to waste, and instead, use it to our advantage. It's obviously been lively with Sango and Kagome here so why not have a little pool party to brighten things up?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Are you sure you didn't want to act out your perverted ways, Miroku?" Miroku laughed nervously. "I'm offended, Inuyasha. We've been training so hard I thought we all needed some fun!" Sango rolled her eyes at him.

Inuyasha scoffed in reply, but looked at Kagome's direction. She was busying herself with the string of one of the bags for the leaves. _'I just hope this'll cheer her up…' _

Kagome hasn't been looking too good and everyone's starting to notice.

Not only was she in a daze half the time and no longer smiled as often, her body structure was weakening again.

The number of cuts seemed to have increased all over her arms and legs, and her fingers were worn down. The bruises that were on her neck were healing but left dark-yellow patches behind and another bruise, slightly smaller, was blooming on one of her cheeks. Her attitude was becoming less and less cheerful and Kagome was starting to retract herself from the world again. The scent of her blood mingled with her fear, making a terrible, intoxicating combination for Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She quickly looked away like she usually did…

Except she wasn't blushing.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion. Every time she makes eye contact with him, she looks away just as quickly, averting her eyes as fast as she can. But the expression she carried wasn't of embarrassment or of a quickened heartbeat…

But of fear and withdrawal.

"Ha ha! The water's done!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the pool where Sango and Miroku were standing.

The water was indeed done filling and was sparkling under the sun. The water was clear and clean, fresh out of the underground water source.

Izayoi gave a little girly giggle. She clapped her hands together in pure happiness. "Oh how wonderful! It looks beautiful! I'll get more refreshments!" But before she went in, she said, "Say, girls, why don't you go upstairs to change? I had some bathing suits sent for you. I hope they're your size." With that, she went back into the house with Kagome and Sango thanking her in her wake.

While Sango nearly skipped upstairs in happiness, Kagome looked scared and really hesitant to follow.

She actually felt sick to her stomach as she climbed the stairs and neared her bedroom.

Like Izayoi said, there were swim suits laid out for her in all different colours and styles…

But Kagome sweat-dropped at one thing…

They were all two piece bathing suits.

'_Great…the last thing I need,' _thought Kagome. _'Why now…of all times…'_

Wiping away some frustrated tears, Kagome slapped herself gently, avoiding her bruised cheek. _'I have to act like nothing's wrong…after all, it all happened during training…'_

Kagome picked a simple, red, two-piece suit and started to change.

Refusing to look into the mirror, Kagome fiddled with the straps around her shoulders, lifting them so they would adjust straight. She couldn't help but wince as they brushed by her sore spots.

But when Kagome reached a hand to turn off the bathroom light, her eyes betrayed her mind and glanced at the mirror. Now, she couldn't help but lock her eyes on her image, reflected cruelly back at her.

No…she mustn't let him see her like this.

~:~:~:~

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha in surprise, but she shook her head. "I haven't seen her ever since we went up to get changed."

Inuyasha frowned. "Okay, thanks." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Sango called out. "Do you think Kagome's alright? She…hasn't been acting like herself lately…she won't even talk freely to me…" Her eyes shown with worry for her sister figure.

Inuyasha turned away. "I don't know," he said ominously. He left to go inside the building, hiking Sango's anxiousness.

Blinking to make her vision clearer, Sango gingerly touched her left eye. The bandages were no longer needed and Sango could see again, but scars were left behind by the shards of the plate her master shoved her into. Long, pink scars decorated the majority of her left side and would forever remind everyone of the horrible nightmare…but her eye was well again.

Miroku came out carrying a tray of treats and drinks. The flow had been endless ever since the pool was finished. All the tables lined up at the border of the pool were filled with an assortment of refreshments. It was plenty for a group of five people.

Sesshomaru went out for the day.

"Eh? Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Miroku asked. He helped Izayoi set down the last remaining tray. Sango shook her head.

Miroku was already changed into dark blue trunks and Sango couldn't help but notice his toned body. She didn't notice until today since his monk garbs usually covered him. She tried to cool her head by sitting down on a chair beside the pool, dipping her foot in.

"Well then…let's not let this pool go to waste now shall we?" Miroku jumped into the pool without hesitation, splashing Sango from head to toe.

"Miroku!" Sango roared furiously. Miroku just laughed heartedly. His smile was blinding. Sango couldn't decide whether it was her previous thoughts and his smile or the summer heat that was making her face fell so hot.

It irritated her to see him so carefree and goofy. It really pissed her off…

But she didn't go after him.

Miroku noticed and stopped laughing, watching her in wonder. She was fuming, and looked ready to clobber him, but she didn't jump in.

Sango closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down and walked to the shallower end. She sat down on the stairs and wrapped her arms around her legs, playing with the rippling water.

Miroku swam over to her. "Is something wrong, Sango?" Sango turned to look at him. He was sitting beside her and was leaning in quite a bit. She began to blush furiously.

She looked away. "N-nothing's wrong! You just pissed me off, splashing me like that!"

With that, Sango stood, heated to the core, and stormed into the water. She stomped all the way to the point she got buried to the waist. When the level of the pool began to drop, Sango stopped.

With a hasty decision, she dived under water, jumping into the deep end.

But she started to drown.

Even though her mind was urging for her to move, her legs wouldn't listen. The more she tried to move, the more she sank.

Deeper and deeper under water.

It wasn't as deep as Sango expected but it was enough for her to panic. Even though her feet touched the bottom, her legs gave way and refused to push her body back up.

Sango screamed.

Suddenly, her body was towed upwards, into the summer sun by her arm. Strong arms wrapped around her body and tugged her towards the shallow end. Sango coughed out the water and gasped for air. She could feel the warm body of her savoir behind her, their arms still locked protectively around her.

"You can't swim, is that it?"

Sango stopped coughing and spun around, freeing herself from her support.

Miroku's dark-blue eyes shown with understanding as he gazed upon her. He smiled kindly. "You could've just said so."

Sango sputtered out the remaining drops of water from within her body. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I…I know that," she murmured. "I was just…I wanted to cool off but I've never swum before in my life…I never needed to."

Miroku waded over and took her hand in his. He used his other arm to cradle her elbow in support.

Sango felt her face heat up again as Miroku smiled down at her. "Would you like me to help you?" The monk asked.

The blushing brunette stared up in awe.

'_I guess he's not just a perverted monk…after all…'_

Shocking Miroku with the sudden action…

Sango smiled.

~:~:~:~

'_Damn it, where is that Kagome?' _Inuyasha thought as he wandered through the house calling her name.

When he first walked in, he walked straight to Kagome's bedroom, only to find it empty. Her morning clothes were there, lying on the bed with the other choices of swim suits, but one of the two-piece suits was gone and a hanger in her open closet was empty.

'_She left?' _Inuyasha thought in confusion. _'But where to?' _He panicked slightly. _'Is she seriously walking around in her swim suit?'_

Inuyasha used his nose and picked up the freshest scent in the air that belonged to her. Following it, it led him out the front entrance and straight towards the willow forest.

_**Their**_willow forest.

But a sound unlike any other flowed out of the forest. A beautiful, angelic sound that sent chills down his spine.

A feminine voice…singing.

Entranced, Inuyasha didn't even feel his own feet moving, for his heart was unwillingly being pulled further and further in.

The voice seemed to curl, play, float and twist all around him, bathing him in notes of pleasure. Never has his ears heard such a sound in his 200 years of life.

It sent goose-bumps prickling up on his body as he shivered from time to time. It made his bones itch and his mind foggy. Who could make such a sound?

'_No ordinary human could have a voice like that.' _The sound was too pure…but no one knew of this garden except…

The sound suddenly stopped, fading out from what Inuyasha guessed was a song. He stopped in fear of being caught but his heart yearned for more. He could still feel his body vibrating to the lingering reminisce of the voice in his mind. How it teased him so.

His silent wish was granted as the voice was freed once more. This time, Inuyasha could hear the words melted into the song. The voice that sounded like a woman singing became more emotional and stronger than before.

"_When I know that I've lost my hope…and memories are running though...my heart and my soul…Now I know it's time for me to leave…"_

Other than the sound of the rippling water of the stream nearby, there was no other sound. It was too quiet. No birds chirped and no wild-life was heard. Not even the wind stirred the branches of the Weeping Willows…like the wind had its breath taken away.

Like him, everything was entranced, hypnotised and lulled by the sound.

"_Bleeding out…please teach my how to smile…" _Inuyasha cleared some willow branches in front of him as he continued to walk forward. He could see a figure beyond the trees.

"_Please help me…to bring me…above all I used to be. I'm reaching…Help me spread my wings…"_

Inuyasha rested behind a wall of willow branches in awe…

It was Kagome.

Singing in their garden, Kagome was dressed in a short-sleeved, white dress that touched the warm, green grass. Her red swimsuit was evidently showing underneath through the thin material. It looked like blood seeping from her body.

"_Can't keep…running…Can you please catch me when I'm falling…Help me spread my wings…Help me spread my wings…" _

Her arms were slightly raised with her palms to the sky. The scars lining them were almost hidden, but they gave Kagome's arms a glittering affect. All throughout her face and arms her skin was shining flawlessly. Her beauty was breath-taking. The material flowing from the dress looked like wings.

"_When I see the rain falling down…I think and ask myself…If I'm so sad why don't I cry? I've been through so much don't you know?"_

Even though her body was mostly turned away from him, Kagome's face was still visible. Diamond tears were actually perched on her lashes and streaks of silver melted down her face. Inuyasha was sure his heart stopped.

He knew Kagome was beautiful after seeing her beautiful eyes for the first time days ago…but now, even without opening her eyes, his soul was stolen and his mind was decaying. Now she looked just…inhuman.

"_I'm dreaming…that I'm finally free…" _Inuyasha started to listen to the lyrics that escaped Kagome's lips. The voice that guided them was…so sad and painful. It made his own heart sting.

"_Please help me…to bring me…above all I used to be…I'm reaching…Help me spread my wings…"_

"_Can't keep…running…Can you please catch me when I'm falling…Help me spread my wings…Help me spread my wings…"_

Kagome brought her arms into her chest and continued to passionately convey her pain, feelings, memories…all of them into a song. _"When I look into your eyes…I melt away…My life will never be the same…"_

"_Please help me…to bring me…above all I used to be…I'm reaching…Help me spread my wings…"_

"_Can't keep…running…Can you please catch me when I'm falling…Help me spread my wings…Help me spread my wings…"_

"_Help me spread…Help me spread my wings…Help me spread…Help me spread my wings…"_

The remaining notes echoed in his mind, not wanting to let the holy sound out. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Her voice held a mysterious grasp that tightened each passing second. His lungs tightened and he couldn't breathe.

Losing his mind, the half-demon didn't realise he was leaning forward until he stepped on a branch that just happened to be under his foot. It snapped loudly.

Acting fast, Inuyasha hid just as Kagome turned to his direction. Now his heart was beating two times faster and it wasn't just because of the fear of getting caught spying.

It was also the fact that she was fully turned around, her eyes looking straight at him without knowing it. Her eyes were wide with fear and were sparkling from the sun. It made her brown eyes seem golden. The lingering tears glittered and decorated her face like jewels.

Inuyasha tried to slow his raging heart while holding in a breath…like Kagome could hear his breathing.

"Is…someone there?" Kagome took a few steps back. Inuyasha could pick up her frightened heart.

Inuyasha had a choice…to reveal himself…or walk away like nothing happened. But his first choice seemed better because he felt like he needed to face Kagome and her voice. Gathering his senses and what was left of his melted brain, he stepped forward.

Kagome's face immediately relaxed when she saw the golden eyes of her current master although her face still held shock and embarrassment. "Master…Inuyasha…" Her face then reflected back in realization. "D-did you by any chance…hear…any…s-singing?" Her face was really flushed now, worrying about the possibility.

Inuyasha tried to stifle his laughter at her frazzled actions. But then, he smiled at her. Kagome was taken back and cut herself off of her babbling.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You sing really well, Kagome. You have a good voice." Kagome stared in shock. The blush returned.

But then she looked away.

"I'm…sorry that I ran away from the party…and after we all worked so hard too. It's just that…that…" Kagome couldn't say it even though it was playing in her head.

'_It's just that I can't let you see me…'_

"It's just what?"

Kagome looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. But he was much, much closer that she thought. A mere centimetre away from her body, his eyes burned down onto her, digging through her soul. Kagome could breathe.

She whispered, "It's...just…that…" Kagome finally broke eye contact and looked down. "I can't let you see me…"

"What do you mean? I can see you right here," Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome shook her head.

"That's not what I mean…" It was frustrating enough for her to keep it a secret from Inuyasha who has tried so hard to make her trust him, but now that she tries to tell him…she couldn't find the words!

"Then what do you mean?" Inuyasha's words were gentle and Kagome felt his hand brush against hers…

Or was it her imagination?

Kagome sighed, and took a deep breath. Opening her mouth, she was still trying to form words in her head to try to find a way to give him a hint…but not completely spill everything to him.

'_If I tell Master Inuyasha everything...I'll be killed by **him**. My life is already in enough danger and I don't need another demon after me!'_

But his eyes…oh how his golden, sunny eyes seem to open up her very soul. He was like the key to her box of secrets: the secrets that she tried to hard to hide for so many years. But here he was, standing so close and his face so near. Was it just her or was he getting closer?

She could feel his warm breath on her skin as it drew up goose-bumps. Her hair on the back of her neck stood up on its ends. He was just…_**so close**_.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, or at least try to whisper since that was all she could manage right now. Her knees were almost ready to buckle.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut. She didn't say that.

Startled, the two of them flew apart and turned towards the sound. Izayoi immerged from the willow branches.

"I'm sorry you two, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said. Kagome shook her head while blushing. "Of course not, my lady." Inuyasha scratched his head.

Izayoi smiled somewhat slyly. "I was hoping if you two could run an errand for me. I wanted to ask Miroku and Sango but they looked like they were having a lot of fun in the pool so I searched for you two."

Inuyasha was about to refuse when Kagome stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "Of course we'll help you, Lady Izayoi. I am at you service." Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Now there's no need for that here, Kagome. You're only doing me a favour, not an order. You can refuse if you want," Izayoi said.

Inuyasha was going to agree when Kagome interrupted him once again. It really irritated him. Did she want to get away that badly? "I will do you a favour then, my Lady…if…Master Inuyasha could come with me…"

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and Kagome blushed, refusing to turn her head to accept the eye contact.

Inuyasha's mother smiled. "Well that was my intention all along. I don't want you going out by yourself, Kagome, with that master of yours sure to be prowling around."

Inuyasha sighed. There was no way to get out of this so he might as well accept it. "So what do you need us to do, Mother?"

"It's a simple one. All I need you two to do is run down to Totosai's to find out when he'll finish our orders and if he needs anything from us."

Thanking her son and Kagome, Izayoi left to go back into the house. Kagome followed close behind and Inuyasha walked beside her. All the way back, Inuyasha never took his eyes of Kagome's head. He couldn't see her face but he knew it would appear worried and troubled.

Kagome sighed quietly. _'I escaped for now…but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough.'_

~:~:~:~

The road to Totosai was quiet and peaceful. There weren't many villagers out so Inuyasha and Kagome just walked, silent, to Totosai's residence.

But it was awkward. Inuyasha knew Kagome was avoiding the question and even the mere topic of it, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha was dying to figure her out.

Yet none of them said anything more.

Kagome dressed lightly so she could handle the intense heat inside Totosai's hut, wearing a green skirt and a white t-shirt. Inuyasha still wore his red kimono. It suited him well and it was easy to manoeuvre in so he kept wearing it.

As they neared their destination, they were met with the familiar banging of a hammer and the whoosh of fire. Smoke poured out of the chimney and the overwhelming smell of fire, wood and ash hit their noses from the entrance.

"Yo Totosai! You here?" Inuyasha yelled into the dimly lit hut. Kagome watched the giant fire roar inside the huge furnaces and fireplace.

The hammering stopped. "Oh, Master Inuyasha! Is that you? Come in, come in!" The rough sound of Totosai's voice echoed from the back of the hut.

Sighing, and wondering why the hell he was bothering to do this, Inuyasha marched in. Kagome followed not too far behind, rubbing her eyes of the musty atmosphere. She already felt sweat leaking down her face. She wiped them away.

Totosai continued to work but looked up at them. "Oh hi, Kagome! I see you're looking better than when I first saw you." Kagome smiled kindly at the old man.

She liked the old guy, even though it was her second time meeting him. He seemed quite nice and really kind-hearted. He was hard-working and had a good eye for what he does.

"Hmm? Kagome, were did you get those scratches and bruises? I just noticed how many you had."

Kagome started at the question. Inuyasha stared intently at her while thankfully, Totosai was continuing to hammer away at a new piece of weapon.

"Um…well you see, it was all from the training we've been doing, but I'm fine, really!" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha didn't believe it one single bit.

Apparently, neither did Totosai. He actually stopped what he was doing and stood up to walk over to Kagome. His lanky build and hunched back made even Kagome seem stronger than him. But Kagome knew to never judge by appearance…especially when it came to demons.

She learned this from her former master.

Totosai scanned Kagome from head to toe, raising her arms to have a better look at the cuts and scrapes. His eyes narrowed. Kagome felt her fear spike.

"When did you get these cuts, Kagome?" Totosai asked.

Kagome thought quickly. "A few days ago," she replied. Totosai hummed.

"These cuts are shallow and should have healed the very same day, or at the least, overnight. But they're not healed at all." Totosai made his examination clearly stated. Inuyasha listened with great interest and suspicion.

'_I knew something was going on!' _Now if he could only figure out what…

Kagome felt her heart race in panic. "Then why aren't they…healing?" Totosai walked to the fireplace and sat down again, plopping on his behind and crossing his legs. His eyes closed as he thought deeply. The suspense was killing Inuyasha.

"It's because the cuts are lined with poison."

Kagome flinched and Inuyasha snapped on the inside.

'_Poison…'_

Totosai looked up at Kagome. "Do you _**know **_why your injuries contain traces of poison, Kagome? This isn't something you would get while doing basic training."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome after she didn't say anything for a while. Her silence hit him hard. She knew the reason. The fear in her eyes showed that she knew.

"I…Forgive me but I don't know…" Her voice was a mere whisper.

Inuyasha felt his hands ball up into fists. _'Damn it, Kagome! Why the hell are you lying?' _It pained Inuyasha so much when she still showed signs of hesitation of trusting them. It really frustrated him to the point of knocking down walls but it also saddened him to the point of desperation.

Totosai said nothing, but he stood up and started to walk to the entrance. "You two watch over the shop for a while. I need to…gather some materials from neighbouring blacksmiths." With that, he left the hut.

The silence dragged on as nothing but the sound of fire filled the room. The weapons on the weapons' wall glinted off the fire menacingly.

Inuyasha waited until he and Kagome were alone…then he cornered her.

"Kagome, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice didn't hold any hostility but just frustration and hurt. Kagome couldn't look at him.

Inuyasha walked closer. He was just as close as he was before at the garden. Kagome felt his close presence and backed away, trying to escape the question…but Inuyasha followed. Now he was really cornering her as she felt her back touch the warm, stone wall. He towered over her as he slammed his palm onto the wall just centimetres away from the side of Kagome's head. He used that to lean in.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she stared at Inuyasha's chest. The space was too small for her head to move anywhere but look straight ahead or up.

Terrified, not of Inuyasha but of his question, she read his aura. It was green. The same colour that illuminated from the villagers a week ago when they first visited Totosai. Intrigued, Kagome looked up.

Trying to ignore the fact that his lips were too close for comfort, she focused on the rest of his face. It was filled with worry as he looked down at….wait…that's it! Green means worry! Kagome felt herself fill with glee at her new discovery.

But as she let her eyes continue to scan his face instead of his lips, her eyes locked onto his. Her heart felt like it was being squished and her breath hitched in her throat.

His face, with its gold, warm eyes, seemed to come closer to hers, forcing her to keep eye contact with him. One glance was all it took to hypnotise Kagome into a trance. She couldn't bring herself to look away. She felt her mind melt.

Totosai's fire burned behind him, highlighting his silver hair with a red and gold haze. He was so…handsome. The look in his sunny eyes made Kagome's heart skip a beat. He looked like he was going to cry if she didn't tell him what she was hiding.

Feeling her nerves tingle between the arguing sides of the situation, Kagome lowered her head as much as she could and shut her eyes; like not seeing him will mean he's not there. The decision was torturing her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered and almost gave out a cry of agony.

Inuyasha watched as a tear, a single tear, slipped out from beneath her lashes, trailing down her cheek. She opened her eyes as the drop of sadness slowly moved across her smooth skin, watching him.

Then, without realizing it, Inuyasha moved swiftly and brushed his lips against her soft cheek, catching her salty tear before it fell off the edge of her jaw. He let his heavy eyelids fall as he savoured the taste of Kagome's tear, resting his cheek against hers. He breathed in her warm scent and felt his heart pound quickly, but peacefully. He heard a soft, wispy sigh escape her lips.

This is where she belonged.

Then reality hit. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and withdrew instantly, taking a few steps back to create a safe distance. If he stayed any longer, _**that**_ close to her…he was sure he was going to make her his right there and then.

Kagome's large brown orbs were shining as she looked at him. The fire reflected in her eyes were making her eyes fill with even more passion as they flickered different warm, brown, and caramel colours.

The distance bothered Kagome as she felt empty once more. It happened the night Sango came when he first embraced her, and it was happening right now, once again. He didn't even close the miniature distance between their bodies like that night of Sango's arrival this time but when he left, it was as though he took all warmth away from her.

She couldn't stand it.

Before any of them realised it, Kagome had already crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around him, surprising the hanyou quite a bit.

With his heart beating as fast as a humming bird's wings, he relaxed and wrapped his own strong arms around her waist.

His smell intoxicated Kagome as she buried her face into his soft, silky hair. She never wanted to let go. The tears came freely now as they joined together down her face. How the hurt…well…_**hurt**_.

Inuyasha felt like he was sent to heaven. This girl that he found only about a week ago, scared, hurt, abused and doubtful, was willingly hugging him. This girl that entranced him the moment he met her was there in his arms, crying for his comfort. This very same girl was the one he swore he would protect was letting him protect her.

And he wasn't intending on breaking his vow anytime soon.

Kagome wanted to stay like that forever. She felt like she belonged there, in his arms, protected by someone she trusts. The warmth and passion he gave her was literally giving her air to breathe and life to live on. He was trying to free her and she was letting him.

Dangerous…but worth it.

Calming her hiccupping sobs and leaking tears, she regretfully drew away from her master and rubbed her eyes dry. Inuyasha watched her expectedly.

She sighed and shivered.

Then she began to speak.

"It's…Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Woo hoo! I love this chapter, don't you? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Questions? Concerns? Suggestions?**

**Until next time!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	14. 13 Uncovering the Truth

**Whew, lots of reviews! Thanks so much! **

**But I noticed how no one really likes cliff hangers…well who does? Mwahaha…well I had to choose between writing a few more days instead of a cliff hanger or give you a quicker update and leave you hanging…**

**I went with the hanging. **

**Reply to those who weren't users:**

**3 the inukag ~ thanks so much! Glad you love it!**

**sevin ~ yes, yes I know, I know…I'm evil but got to keep you reading, right? I'll try though!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

By the time Kagome finished her confession, Inuyasha was…well how does one describe this?

In a word:

Enraged.

But instead of yelling like a madman, he bottled up his curses and screams.

That doesn't mean he didn't go on rampage because he actually did, cracking a few walls and turning a few tables.

But when he was obviously starting to frighten Kagome, he tried his best to calm down (which didn't really work) and reduce himself to balling his hands into tight, tight fists. His sharp nails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

But with his boiling blood coursing rapidly through his body, he couldn't feel much of anything.

When Kagome fell quiet, signalling the final end of what she had to say, Inuyasha was deadly silent. He was still trying to breathe properly.

The hut was silent too, joining Inuyasha's side.

Kagome didn't know where to look when she ran out of things to say, so she just stared timidly up at him from where she was sitting. Inuyasha was standing facing Totosai's fire, staring into the flames like he wished Sesshomaru was burning there.

'"_He hurt me," Kagome had said,' _Inuyasha thought. _"And I didn't notice __**anything**_._"_

Inuyasha punched the stone wall above the fireplace, startling Kagome.

"_He…__**abused **_her…" Inuyasha punched the same place again. His knuckles were chaffing.

Kagome watched his actions unfold. His silence was worse than his enraged yelling a few moments after she started. What was he thinking?

She hadn't cried once while telling what she was hiding from Inuyasha. It's because, she didn't want a sob story and she didn't need sympathy from other people. She was just silently praying that…maybe Master Inuyasha would do something to save her from it.

And by the looks of it, he was ready to commit murder. That's what got Kagome scared. She didn't want to cause any trouble…

She just wanted to be protected.

"Kagome…"

The teenager jumped at Inuyasha's voice, calm and deadly. Kagome waited for the remaining piece of the sentence.

"Kagome…how long has he been doing this to you?" Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth while still glaring into the fireplace. He feared that if he looked at Kagome right now, he would set out to destroy Sesshomaru right that instant, even though he wasn't back at the house.

Kagome chewed on her lip nervously before responding. "The night since he arrived."

Kagome whimpered when Inuyasha roared while punching the same hole in the wall with greater force than before. Bits of stone dust and debris rained down from under his fist.

"Damn it, so that's why I didn't hear anything that night!" Inuyasha grumbled. She had told him that Sesshomaru had choked her and hit her, causing those bruises on her neck that Inuyasha noticed the next day.

Inuyasha ranted on. "I was human that night so I couldn't damn hear anything downstairs! If I was still a half-demon I would've heard you!" He punched the wall using his other hand, but both were bleeding.

Kagome whispered for him to stop but Inuyasha ignored it. He continued yelling miserably.

"And what about those other cuts and bruises on your arms and legs? What about those? When did those happen?" Kagome whimpered quietly under Inuyasha rage. Even though it wasn't directed towards her, it was just as terrible.

"Like I told Totosai, it was a couple of days ago," she said. When Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha's face, his beautiful eyes were flashing dangerously and his teeth were barred. His face was contorted unnaturally in hysterics as he looked at her.

He whipped back to the fire place. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Inuyasha drove his bleeding knuckles into the wall repeatedly; like he wasn't planning on stopping until the hut comes down.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. She ran towards him and braced her hands on one of his arms. Inuyasha stopped immediately and looked down at the girl, surprised.

"Please, Master Inuyasha…please stop this," Kagome pleaded. He threw his agitated gaze her way, ready to defend his reasonable actions until he saw the emotion in her eyes. That shut him up before he could spout out anymore rants.

Inuyasha closed his mouth and tried to produce some saliva to quench his dry throat. It was hoarse from all the yelling he did.

"How?" Inuyasha whispered at Kagome, who was still grasping on his arm. He looked at the roaring fire again and clenched his teeth together. His body shook. "How can I stop when I failed to protect you?"

Kagome felt her heart stop.

Protect…her…

That day, back at the garden, Kagome remembered him saying something about him not letting anyone hurt her anymore but for the word _'protect' _to escape his lips…it threw her off.

'_He wanted to…protect me?' _Kagome stared, shocked, at her current master.

"But…" Kagome started to say. Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I wanted you to be happy and feel safe when you're with me and living at the house…but that god damn _**bastard **_came and hurt you! You promised to try to live freely and you've done that, but because I didn't notice sooner, you had to go through your old life all over again!" Inuyasha growled, his voice harsh.

He hated himself. _**Hated**_ himself!

Inuyasha scowled. "That damn Sesshomaru! He'll pay for what he did!"

"So Sesshomaru was the one who made those cuts, eh?"

The half-demon and human turned to the familiar voice: the hoarse voice of Totosai.

He was walking in with a bag slung over one of his shoulder, filled with metals and supplies, and his long hammer was grasped in his other hand. His face was most serious as he looked at the two.

First, he glared at Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha, would you refrain yourself from destroying my house while I'm gone?"

"Keh, well I'm sorry I can't control myself when Kagome's telling me she's being hurt by Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied back sarcastically. Kagome had already dropped his arm the moment she heard Totosai's voice so Inuyasha crossed them.

"I didn't even know he was back," Totosai mumbled. He then turned to Kagome. "Tell me Kagome, did Sesshomaru physically give you those injuries?"

"Well…these cuts were from when he used a strange whip on me. And the um…bruises were when he actually hit me or kicked me." Kagome examined her own arms. Inuyasha mumbled some more curses.

"A whip you say?" Totosai asked thoughtfully. Inuyasha felt his hatred rise bitterly. Totosai continued to ask his questions. "Could you describe it to me?"

Finding this interrogation a little strange, Kagome raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Do you know something about this?"

Totosai sat down in his signature cross-legged position and Inuyasha and Kagome sat down with him, except Kagome only kneeled considering the fact she was wearing a skirt.

Totosai nodded in response. "Remember how I said your cuts are lined with poison?"

Kagome nodded. "You said that was the reason they weren't healing as quickly."

"Right. When I examined those cuts on your arms earlier on, I had a sneaking suspicion that they were from Sesshomaru. The poison confirmed it." Totosai scratched his arm absent-mindedly.

"Well if you knew, why didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha yelled at the man.

He glared back. "Because I thought you already knew."

Inuyasha huffed. "If I knew, there wouldn't be any cuts on her arms or legs." Kagome noticed how his ears sagged a little when he said this.

Totosai went back to Kagome's attention. "What Sesshomaru used on you is called the Whip of Light. It's one of his demon abilities: to have a thin, whip-like line made of light and lined with corrosive poison to extend from his fingertips and use on anyone and anything." His eyes narrowed in concern. "You're lucky he didn't let it run deep or else you wouldn't even have your arms."

Kagome shivered but she tried to change the topic.

"Well," she said, trying to sound cheery. "We're here in the first place from Lady Izayoi's request. We were wondering when the weapons and armoury would be ready, and if you needed any assistance." Kagome's voice surprised Inuyasha at how formal it sounded. She was definitely a slave considering the language and the way she spoke. But it bothered him.

Totosai smiled a little at the girl. "You can tell Lady Izayoi not to worry. I'm almost finished everything." Groaning as he stood back up, he patted over his shoulder at a sore spot. "I'll make a house call when I'm done."

Inuyasha and Kagome bid their good-byes and exited the hut, glad to breathe in fresh air. Dusting some ash that got onto his hinesumi, Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves, closing his eyes so he wouldn't lash out in anger.

Because right now, anything that irritated him could send him on a rampage.

But when Kagome was walking beside him, he mumbled, "When Sesshomaru gets home…I'm gonna kill him for what he did." Kagome heard and insisted to not do anything too rash.

"Please, Master, I'm sure that's a little drastic," but she got interrupted again.

Inuyasha argued. "Tell me why it's a _**little drastic **_when Sesshomaru has no right to treat you this way!"

Kagome turned away, unaffected but looking solemn. "You may be…right, Master Inuyasha…because I'm really still my former master's slave and have not been properly sold to you…but now that I live under your family's home, I must serve anyone belonging to the family name…"

"That _**bastard **_is no family of mine," Inuyasha spat.

'_But that doesn't change the laws of slavery that I must follow…' _Kagome thought, sadly.

It was frustrating for her, really. Everything in her life right now was a contradiction. She ran away from her former master to find freedom but because he's coming after her, she putting Inuyasha's family in danger. Technically, she still belongs to her old master but since she's offered the shelter of the Taisho residence, she must serve them as well, while not really belonging to them.

But already, she had broken the laws of slavery.

One, she spoke freely to them. Two, she looked at their faces. Three, she…actually trusted them.

Aside from Sesshomaru, who Kagome never really thought of as part of the Taisho family, Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi had all of her trust.

But because of the demon lord, she was scared. If Sesshomaru found out that she told Inuyasha…he was going to kill her.

"_Not if I kill him first." _Inuyasha had said earlier on.

Glancing at Inuyasha, she was taken back on what she saw.

A red aura surrounded him. No more was it green with worry like before when he confronted her…but of a heated red, evaporating off his being. It had the same aura as the bow she saw back at the hut.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered. But then she gasped. Without knowing it, she had let her master's name slip her lips. She covered her mouth. But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

Instead he stared straight ahead and said, "There is _**nothing **_you can say that will stop me, Kagome, understand?"

Kagome hesitantly nodded but she knew he wouldn't see.

Now she knew what red meant.

Determination.

Like Inuyasha, the bow Kagome had chosen days ago was surrounded with this red aura, giving off the spirit of strength, free-will and determination. That was why Kagome chose that as her weapon…

No…it was more like the bow had chosen her.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, those grand, white, cement stairs leading up to the mansion like a throne, Kagome saw from the corner of her eye Inuyasha suddenly stop.

She turned to look at him. He was literally bristling. His face was scrunched up in complete rage and his eyes flashed menacingly. Was it her imagination or did it flash red?

Before she could even call his name, he bolted up the stairs in a flash. Kagome could hear the crash of the door coming apart on his impact.

Without hesitation, Kagome ran upstairs as fast as she could, taking two at a time.

Seeing that the door was shattered into pieces, she just ran right through the hole. Sango immediately appeared by her side, her face white with worry.

"What happened?" she yelled. Kagome was running to the sounds of battle and enraged roars while trying to catch enough breath to explain the situation. Sango didn't know after all.

"Inuyasha…found out that Sesshomaru was forcing me to serve him! He's the one that gave me these bruises and cuts on my body!" Kagome had to yell over the sound of what sounded like blades against blades.

Sango seem to pale even more. "Sesshomaru…did what?" Kagome shook her head as she manoeuvred around some chairs, desks and flower vases in the large hallway. The whole house shook as some pictures fell from the wall and some glass vases shattered on the polished, marble floor.

Kagome yelled, "I'll explain later!" She found her way to the backyard, where the action was unfolding.

Izayoi and Miroku were already watching in horror as the battle between half-brothers unfolded.

When the two noticed Kagome and Sango appear from the backyard doors, they made their way to their sides. Izayoi grasped Kagome's hands.

"What happened, Kagome? Did something happen between those two?" Miroku shuffled them to the side as a tree came crashing beside them, narrowly missing the huddled group.

"Sesshomaru…had forced me to serve him this past week. He gave me these cuts and bruises on my body. I tried to hide it but when Inuyasha and I visited Totosai, Totosai noticed them and suspected Sesshomaru. I finally had to tell Inuyasha." Kagome felt her heart beat in fear, hoping that Izayoi wouldn't punish her for causing such uproar. "I didn't know that Master Inuyasha would go so far!"

Izayoi didn't say anything, but her face held such understanding that Kagome felt her heart swell in happiness.

When Inuyasha had stormed in, causing some minor destruction in his wake, Izayoi and Miroku were in the kitchen, packing away what was leftover from the snacks at the pool. They were almost done when Inuyasha arrived, scaring the two.

Demanding to know where Sesshomaru was, Izayoi shakily said that he had just come back and was in the backyard. Inuyasha slammed open the backyard door, with such force, the glass cracked and the kitchen shook. Confused and worried, Miroku and Izayoi dropped everything to run to the scene. They had no idea what was going on.

Now they all watched the battle fearfully; now knowing the reason why and all worrying that Inuyasha wouldn't go to dangerous heights and get himself killed.

"You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!" Inuyasha was yelling. His sword was pulled out and was clashing with Sesshomaru's.

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha's demon sword. _'So that's what Tessaiga looks like!'_

The best way that Kagome could describe the sword was that it looked like a giant fang. It was just as long as Inuyasha's height. The blade was silver, glinting in the afternoon sun and the grip was wrapped in brown cloth. At the hilt, it had wisps of what seemed like white fur. What puzzled Kagome was how something so large could fit in the same, small sheath Kagome saw back at Totosai's hut.

Sesshomaru was holding a much smaller sword but almost just as long. It was much more slender and didn't have the curved effect of the Tessaiga. The aura given off by the sword gave Kagome constant chills. Dark and hostile and fuming with hatred, the aura didn't fit the description of _The Sword of Heaven _at all. Just what kind of sword was that?

Then, Kagome noticed another sword secured in Sesshomaru's yellow belt. This one seemed like just a decoration, resting unused at his side. But with Kagome's strange power, she could see that this sword carried a sort of lightness around it; a pure aura. This was undoubtedly the Sword of Heaven: the Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion but his voice held some amusement. "Oh? So you found out? I was wonder how long it was going to take for you to find out." Inuyasha growled back and lunged at him. Sesshomaru easily pushed him aside with his sword and dodged his feeble attack. "Is this why you are so worked up?"

"You bastard," Inuyasha snarled. There was a series of blade contact. Kagome watched as Inuyasha was surrounded with wisps of black aura, seeping of hatred for his half-brother. Sesshomaru seemed cool and disgustedly amused. Kagome felt Izayoi grip her hands. Kagome tightened her grasp in reassurance, even though she didn't have much for herself.

They watched as Inuyasha was being constantly thrown to the ground, over and over again. It was painful to watch.

Then, Inuyasha stood his place. Everyone felt the wind start to stir forcefully as power gathered around Tessaiga. Miroku suggested hastily that everyone back away as far as possible.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's roared as he swung his sword at Sesshomaru's direction. A huge wave of energy shot towards the demon lord, spanning to become larger and larger. Dust was stirred and the dirt was thrown apart.

'_There's no way Sesshomaru could've survived that, right?' _Kagome though as she covered her face of dust and debris.

When the air calmed down, the group straightened and looked around.

The Wind Scar had created deep indents into the earth that extended from Inuyasha's location. Because it spanned out, it looked really similar to indents made by a giant claw.

"He's…still alive?" Kagome turned to where Sango was gaping at and pretty sure, she saw him. Sesshomaru looked undisturbed and he wasn't even injured!

The lord scoffed. "You think that you can strike me down with a mere breeze? You're gravely mistaken."

Without warning, Sesshomaru lunged forward and used the flat part of his blade to shove Inuyasha to the ground, making Tessaiga fly out of his reach. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the half-demon on the ground. "You really are pathetic, _little brother_, fighting me just because of a human girl." He narrowed his eyes in distaste. "And a human _**slave **_nonetheless."

That did it.

Inuyasha felt the blood flowing through his veins grow unnaturally hot, boiling with anger. It made his muscle ripple and his whole body burn with internal fire. Sesshomaru noticed the change in Inuyasha's scent and jumped a little further away to watch the action unfold. The group of bystanders watched in fear as Inuyasha transformed.

Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red, with icy-blue pupils settled in the center. His fangs grew longer and his claws extended to a lethal length. Purple stripes, jagged and evil, appeared on both his cheeks. Growls erupted from his mouth as he stared his enemy down.

"What's…going on?" Kagome felt his aura turn into nothing but hatred and evil. He casted off a feeling of nothing but wanting to kill for pleasure.

Miroku answered her question. "Inuyasha's become a full fledged demon. He no longer has human blood flowing through his veins." Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was still kneeling on the ground, in horror.

Sango asked, "But how is this possible?"

Izayoi spoke up this time. "Inuyasha is a half human, half demon being. He has both bloods running through his body. That's why my husband had Tessaiga forged for Inuyasha. Tessaiga is not only a sword to protect humans, but to keep Inuyasha's unstable demon blood in check. Now with Tessaiga out of his reach and his anger uncontrollable, his demon blood is freed." Izayoi's voice did not hold fear but instead, concern. She knew that this would be a problem Inuyasha would have to go through. But to be honest, it was frightening to watch your own son become a monster.

Kagome looked over to Tessaiga's location. But she didn't see it. Instead, she saw a rusty, normal blade that looked quite old and useless. The blade was chipped and the grip's cloth was decaying and worn out. Was that the great Tessaiga? It looked like a normal katana.

Sesshomaru's face seemed confused too, but not because of the blade. He could clearly see that Inuyasha was now a full demon, but he didn't actually believe what he was seeing. How could someone as pathetic as this half-demon have the ability to transform into a full demon? This would mean that his power would grow as well.

'_I'll just have to finish him off now that he's unarmed,' _Sesshomaru thought. But before he could move, Inuyasha charged with only his claws.

"He's going to fight unarmed?" Sango yelled. Everyone expected that Inuyasha was charging to his death, but nobody expected that Inuyasha would be able to actually injure Sesshomaru.

Faster than ever before, nobody could even see Inuyasha as he sprung from his seated position, not even Sesshomaru. Nicked, Sesshomaru jumped to the side.

Inuyasha had managed to cut Sesshomaru's left arm. The wound was bleeding through the white material of his kimono. Sesshomaru frowned.

But Inuyasha didn't give him time to rest. Again he charged, but Sesshomaru smelled his scent and dodged…but just barely. Some strands of silver hair fell to the ground.

However, Sesshomaru was becoming more irritated and let Inuyasha charge at him. With precise timing, Sesshomaru swung his blade in front of him, just enough to scrape Inuyasha's abdomen, making him fly backwards.

But instead of wincing over it, Inuyasha showed no signs of pain and just continued to charge. Again, Sesshomaru was growing accustom to it and attacked again, this time, cutting Inuyasha's shoulder deeply.

Kagome watched the blood fall to the grass. It darkened the already red kimono Inuyasha wore, but he paid no attention to it. All he wanted to do now was killing.

Again and again, Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru but his actions were slowing down due to the blood loss. Inuyasha was panting but that didn't stop his infuriated actions.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. If he continued to fight mindlessly like this, he was going to die, whether he was half-demon or full!

Running around them and ignoring the protests of her friends, she ran to Tessaiga, hoping that none of the two fighting demons would take notice of her.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did. He had thought that it would be his chance to finally get his hands on Tessaiga now that Inuyasha has discarded it. But then he caught sight of the human slave running towards it.

Sesshomaru would never allow someone as filthy as her to touch something that was rightfully his.

Ignoring Inuyasha's attack, he ran straight for Kagome. Inuyasha ran after his running prey.

Kagome had pulled Tessaiga out of ground already and was about to turn towards Inuyasha when she saw Sesshomaru charging at her at full speed, rage in his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she threw the sword in the transformed demon's direction. Out of habit, Inuyasha's arm extended to catch the hilt.

His mind stabilized immediately as he transformed back, confusing him a bit. What had happened?

But he was given no time to think when he heard his mother's cries along with Miroku and Sango's. He turned to what they were looking at.

Sesshomaru was charging straight at Kagome. She was unarmed and defenceless as she collapsed to the ground. Her face was pale with horror.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He willed his legs to run as fast as they could to save her. But with his injuries starting to take their effect and the speed Sesshomaru was running at, he wasn't going to make it in time.

Sesshomaru raised his sword as he was a few steps away from Kagome's location.

Shutting her eyes while turning her head away, Kagome's instincts extended her arms in defence although her consciousness knew it would do nothing to stop Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

A bright pink light, formed out of pure energy suddenly appeared and was blasted at full power at Sesshomaru, just as he was one step away from swinging his sword. He was forced to stop in his tracks and was thrown off his feet backwards.

Inuyasha was forced to stop as he used the transformed Tessaiga to block getting hit as well. He blocked his eyes from the intense light with his sleeve. Everyone shielded their eyes from the immense amount of power and the blinding light as well. The wind roared as it pushed everyone back, whipping around them all, ripping trees from their roots and shattering some windows on the house. The sound of the blast was deafening in their ears.

Finally, the blast subsided and the wind stopped blowing up a storm. Everyone waited tensely for the dust to settle, all of them staring at the spot where Kagome was suppose to be.

The dust finally cleared.

Kagome was alright.

Sweating, panting and covered in dust, she sat there staring at the direction her arms were still extended at. Other than the fact she looked exhausted and streaked with dirt, Kagome appeared fine.

Everyone ran to her in relief but Inuyasha reached her first, digging his sword down into the ground and kneeling down beside her. Everyone arrived moments later, demanding if she was okay.

Kagome seemed completely out of it because she seemed un-respondent to any of their questions. When she didn't reply at all or have any reaction to the frazzled group, they stopped asking and just stared at her questionably, calling out her name in confusion.

Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she brought her arms in, staring at her hands. No one said a word but just watched her.

Her voice came out shaky. "What…did I just…do?" Everyone was shocked.

"Wait," Inuyasha said. "You're the one that created that light?" Kagome didn't look up at him and just continued to stare at her hands and nodded.

"I think so," she said.

Miroku looked around at the damage. Aside from the imprints from Inuyasha's Wind Scar, the grass was completely gone from the earth and some trees were toppled over with their leaves blown clear off. The green grass started growing right where Kagome's knees were.

"So where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku scanned around. Everyone heard some movement in the direction straight from where Kagome was sitting.

Without hesitating, but still slightly shaking, Kagome stood up and ran to the location of the sound. Inuyasha ran after her followed by everyone else.

Everyone heard Kagome gasp when she stopped running.

She had found a body, injured and battered but still alive.

His longer-than-waist, jet-black hair was sprawled all around him and his parted bangs rested messily on his forehead. When he cracked open his eyes to look up into the sky, his eyes were dark brown.

His royal attire was ripped in several places and covered with dirt and grass stains. What looked like remnants of a metal bar surrounding his chest was shattered around him.

It was Sesshomaru.

And he was human.

His magenta colouring and stripes were gone and his ears were no longer pointed. The fur wrap that used to be around his shoulder had disappeared and his claws were now normal human hands.

Izayoi put a hand to her mouth in shock. Everyone couldn't help but stare. Inuyasha didn't know what to say and Kagome was silent.

Miroku finally broke the silence, knowing that Sesshomaru could hear.

"Kagome…I think you just purified Sesshomaru into a human."

* * *

**Okay well I don't know if this is considered a cliff hanger but it was better than the last one right?**

**Okay maybe not. But you guys better be grateful for the fastest update I've ever done! **

**For those reading _Take Me Back, _I won't be able to update until school starts because my mother took away my iPod which has the story written in it…sorry! So just wait a little bit longer!**

**Reviews please! Comments? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Until next time,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	15. 14 Discovering the Butterfly Priestess

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO MANY REVIEWS! **

**I want to thank _saveme57 _for giving me the idea of punishing Sesshomaru by turning him human. It was obviously loved by all of those who read it. I loved it most out of all those other deadly punishments you listed for me!**

**And this is a belated birthday gift for _CatlinB_! Happy Belated Birthday!**

**Thanks so much to those who've kept reading the whole way through and I hope to keep reading your loved reviews. **

**I'm already wondering what will happen after I'm done this story…should probably finish _Mirrors_…**

**I'll finish this story first, alright? Agreed?**

**Here we go but sorry for the late update!**

**Chapter 14**

"I…can't believe that I just turned…Sesshomaru human…" Kagome mumbled in disbelief.

Nobody could actually respond to that as they all sat in Inuyasha's bedroom, processing what had happened at the end of battle.

After opening his human eyes for the first time, Sesshomaru soon fell unconscious again. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all helped to carry the now human demon lord inside while Izayoi helped them manoeuvre around fallen debris and shattered glass. Kagome, in a daze, followed close behind.

They brought him to his bedroom on the third floor.

Painted with the same golden-red colour as the waiting room downstairs, the room gave off the very definition of majestic.

Heavy, dark-red, velvet drapes lined with gold-yellow dressed each wall-sized window, opened to see the battle-scarred backyard below. A fire place sat opposite to the bed, built of polished, marble stone. The bed itself was a four-post bed, each carved out of dark wood to perfection. The sheets that were perfectly made were blood red and the silk material reflected the light of the large chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

But the room was all too familiar to Kagome and when they entered, Inuyasha could smell her scent all over the room. The smell of her blood was also drifting around in the air. Inuyasha mentally hit himself.

When Sesshomaru was settled, Izayoi demanded that Inuyasha go rest in his bedroom as well, seeing how his hinesumi was almost drenched with the blood still seeping from his wounds. Stubborn as ever, Inuyasha waved it off.

But then as everyone except Izayoi, who was patching up Sesshomaru, filed out the room, Inuyasha's vision began to waver and he soon collapsed to the floor.

Now as the hanyou lay resting unconscious on his bed, his wounds dressed by Kagome, the group sat together, quiet.

Miroku broke the silence. "Kagome, has anything like this happened before? I mean, before you met Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head. "Never."

Thinking deeply, Miroku placed his staff against the wall as he settled into his seat. "Only people with strong spiritual powers can purify someone or something. But even the strongest priests and priestesses that I've met don't nearly have enough power to purify a demon into a human."

Kagome didn't know whether she should've been happy or scared at what Miroku said. She was somewhat complemented but she felt only concerned.

Miroku continued. "Sesshomaru was lucky that he wasn't disintegrated into nothing and it was only his demon blood that was purified." He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "I still don't understand how someone as strong as him could've been transformed into nothing but an ordinary man."

"Well, he had what was coming to him."

The three humans turned to the hanyou who was struggling to sit up on his bed. Kagome, who was sitting right next to the bed, immediately tried to usher him to rest.

"These are nothing," Inuyasha scoffed at her gently. But his expression gave him away when he winced. Kagome tried to make him comfortable by fidgeting with his pillow.

When Inuyasha face wasn't bent from pain and he was comfortably resting against the backboard of his bed, he faced Kagome.

"Do you know how you did that?" Kagome shook her head again in response. She looked down at her hands.

"I only felt a sudden surge of power come from inside me and my whole body felt like it was burning." Kagome sighed. "But other than that, I didn't know how I did it."

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on the door. When it opened, the person was revealed to be Izayoi. She smiled kindly at Kagome and Sango.

"Totosai's here to see you two. He's waiting in the backyard." Sango jumped to her feet in excitement while Kagome nodded and followed Sango out the door. Miroku got up too but when Inuyasha tried to get up, Izayoi advised him to keep resting.

Inuyasha grumbled at his mother who was giving him stern looks. "Oh no, I am _**not **_staying here when I've got questions for the old man to answer."

After some time staring each other down, the mother sighed and chuckled. "Alright, alright, but be careful you don't reopen your wounds. Now get dressed."

Grinning like a child, Inuyasha grabbed his hinesumi and strapped Tessaiga back on his obi.

He ran downstairs like it was Christmas morning.

~:~:~:~

When Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived in the backyard, they spotted Totosai knelt down beside one of the imprints made from the Wind Scar. A cow of some sort was munching on the grass nearby.

When they got closer, they saw that the cow had three eyes.

"Hello Totosai, nice to see you again so soon." Kagome greeted the old man to announce her presence, still staring at the cow _en garde_.

Standing back up, Totosai dusted off his dirty kimono and turned to Kagome. "Hi Kagome. Well, I'm finished with you're weapons and Sango's as well. How 'bout we try them out, huh?"

Sango was literally grinning when Totosai unstrapped the Hiraikotsu from the cow who mooed at him. When he handed over the giant boomerang, Sango found it much easier to pick it up than when she tried a week ago at his hut.

Totosai nodded in approvement. "Good! I see you've gotten stronger. With that eye of yours healed, you can start training with Hiraikotsu right away." Sango thanked him respectfully.

Totosai then reached into the large bag he had resting on the cow's back and pulled out a smaller bag. He handed it to Sango. "This is your armoury. Go put this on to see how it fits." Thanking him again, the girl hurried back into the house to change.

Kagome fidgeted with her hands while she waited anxiously for her weapon. She internally longed to see that blazing aura she discovered a week before.

She was unaware that Totosai was watching her intensely.

Inuyasha, who had arrived moments after Sango went back inside, was really uncomfortable with the way the swords master was looking at Kagome. His eyes were slightly narrowed in thought and it look like he was rummaging around her soul, like he was trying to find something.

"Oi Totosai!" He started. But the old man interrupted him.

"Don't bother asking because I know what you're going to say. I saw the whole thing from the roof." Totosai turned his gaze back to Kagome. "I saw everything." She looked at him, confused.

Inuyasha seemed suspicious. "So you know what happened to me when I blanked out?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Totosai removed the large bag from the cow's back and slapped its hind. "Go on, get." With a loud MOO, it flew over the house and disappeared towards where they assumed was Totosai's home.

That really startled Kagome. _'So that's how Totosai got to the roof…' _She didn't know what to feel when it came to the flying cow.

Turning to Inuyasha, Totosai started with, "Although that isn't the important matter here, I'll tell you what happened. You didn't exactly blank out. It was more of the fact that your demon blood dominated your human blood."

The now startled Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the blacksmith. "I…what?"

Sighing tiredly, Totosai explained. "You turned into a full demon, you nitwit!" Inuyasha was still frozen. He didn't even bite back with another insult.

Totosai continued. "When Sesshomaru pushed Tessaiga from your reach and insulted Kagome, you lost control of your anger and let it run freely. Tessaiga was created to restrain your demon blood from setting itself free, but when your life was in danger and you got angry, your demon was unleashed."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes, thinking back to the incident.

The half-demon shivered. "I…remember feeling no fear or pain…just the desire to kill…" Totosai nodded at Inuyasha's response.

"You charged at Sesshomaru over and over again, despite the fact that you got injured. If Kagome hadn't caught Sesshomaru's attention, you would have most likely died," he said.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Let me guess. You would've done nothing to stop me."

Totosai laughed nervously. "Well you don't expect me to stop you when you and Sesshomaru were in the midst of battle, do you?"

Inuyasha hit him on the head, resulting in a large bump to surface. "You coward!"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Sango in her demon slayer armour.

It was almost like she was born to wear that outfit.

Her long, dark-brown hair was now tied up into a high ponytail as it swayed behind her back. Her outfit was a black, full-body, skin-tight suit that was side-buttoned into a slightly high collar. Lined with red, Sango wore coral pink elbow guards, shoulder guards and shin guards tied to her body with blood-red cloth. A matching cloth was secured around her waist and drifted to one side of her hip to her knees, holding a sword and another apron-like armour plate protecting her abdomen. Sango was holding Hiraikotsu behind her by one of the straps. **(AN:** **Her signature pose)**

Sango looked fit and ready for battle. It suited her well.

Miroku instantly made a move on her when she arrived beside him. "Why Sango! You look positively ravishing!" He moved a hand to her rear.

Grabbing his hand and pinching it hard, Sango removed it from her rear's presence and threw his hand back at him. Miroku laughed nervously the whole time while she glared at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, monk," she growled at him.

Kagome ignored the lecherous actions and smiled in awe. "Wow Sango! You look really good! That armour matches you perfectly!"

Sango smiled back at her sister figure. "Thanks, Kagome, but how about you?" she frowned. "Where's yours?"

Speaking of which, Kagome turned back to Totosai for the answer. He and Kagome shared a few moments on eye contact.

He then closed his eyes. "She won't need armour."

"What?" Everyone said in unison. Even Kagome was taken back, shocked at his response. Does this mean she won't be fighting? Was all that training for nothing?

She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Totosai reached down into his bag to retrieve something. When he straightened himself, everyone saw what he had in his hands.

Totosai presented Kagome with a bow and a quiver of arrows, but the bow wasn't the same as the one Kagome chose at the hut.

Instead of a short-bow, it was a long-bow, painted red; much longer than before. The grip was white but the entire thing roared with red fire the moment Totosai rested it in her hands.

The quiver Kagome had was brown, along with a white string wrapped around several times near the opening of the quiver and tied at the bottom, giving Kagome the ability to shoulder it.

The girl was entranced in an instant.

"But…I don't understand," Sango said. She brought Kagome out of her trance. "Why doesn't Kagome need armour?"

"Kagome won't be engaged in close-combat unlike you Sango, so she won't be needing armour or a sword," Totosai answered. "Kagome has decided to master the art of archery instead."

Inuyasha spoke his mind right after the old man finished speaking. "But shouldn't she carry a sword or a least a dagger in case something happens? I mean, you said only people with spiritual powers can truly master the bow and-"

"Are you blind or did you not see what happened to Sesshomaru?" Totosai glared at Inuyasha. "Can't you figure something out in that brain of yours?"

That earned the blacksmith another bump added to his collection.

"I _**know **_what happened, old man, but what does this have to do with Kagome's weapons?" Inuyasha crossed his arms at Totosai, challenging him to respond.

And respond he did…but not in the way everybody thought he would.

He turned his back on the half-demon and directed his speech at Kagome. "Kagome, could you please aim at that tree over there?" Totosai pointed to a far tree on the opposite side of the group. There were already some holes and chipped off parts from the trunk.

Unsure, Kagome pulled out an arrow from the quiver. "Um…sure I guess." She didn't really see how this would answer the question about how on earth she was able to purify Sesshomaru.

Setting up the bow, Kagome cleared her mind of as much doubt as she could and focused on her target.

With the arrow pulled back, the string stretched and her arms tense and parallel to the ground, Kagome used her left index finger to line up with the head of the arrow, all pointed at that one tree.

The girl knew she wasn't going to miss.

After a week of training with staves and sword patterns, Miroku had brought her a plain wooden, hunting bow and some arrows from his travels. She began to train with those rather than the regular hand-to-hand combats.

Her arms were sore plenty, every single day since she started with archery. But she loved how she improved and she loved the sound of her arrows hitting the target. The tree she was aiming at was her regular target so it wasn't anything new.

Kagome let go of the string.

With a _'whoosh' _Kagome heard the arrow zip by her ear and fly ahead. Everyone watched as it hit, dead on, the center of the tree.

Sango grinned at her sister figure and Inuyasha and Miroku smiled contently. However, Totosai didn't change his expression. It still stayed quite sombre. It frightened Kagome a little when she looked over at him.

"Did…I do something wrong?" Kagome's smile dropped when she saw the old man scratching his beard in thought.

"It's not the aim or your technique that's wrong. Those are all fine. But you're not shooting the arrow correctly," Totosai said as he pointed at the tree.

Startled, Kagome couldn't help but feel hurt. What was wrong with how she was shooting? She hit the target didn't she? And on the first try too.

"Kagome, from what I saw, you purified Sesshomaru from a full fledged demon to a mere human. This could only mean that you have _**immense**_ spiritual powers; none that I have ever seen." Totosai shook his head, as if still in disbelief.

He looked at Kagome with his face serious. "In order to confirm my suspicions I need you to shoot again, except this time, try to feel what you felt before when defending yourself against Sesshomaru. Focus on putting power into your arrow."

Kagome's heart was pounding with uncertainty and her mind was swirling with doubt. Put her power in to the arrow?

First of all, what power? And second of all, she couldn't remember what she did to trigger purification powers.

But since there wasn't anything to lose, Kagome sucked in another breath and set up her stance again, taking another arrow from her quiver.

This time, she tried harder. She shut everything off. She didn't hear anything or feel anything except for the creak of the bow and the friction of the arrow's feather fletching pinched in between her fingers.

Although Kagome stared down the tree a distance away from her, her mind's third eye was pointed at the arrow, ready for flight, by her side.

Suddenly, Kagome saw, from the corner of her eye, the bow's red mist flare out violently, swallowing up her arm and spreading around her body until finally, she was burning like a flame. It licked across her skin and it flickered in the air, flashing golden red shades of flames.

There was no warmth or any physical evidence that that fire was even there. But Kagome could sense it almost encouraging her to narrow her mind and free her so-called inner power.

Then she began to burn.

Not literally, of course, but Kagome could feel heat buried deep inside her body start to stir. This magical feeling was almost like a coil, tightening and tightening more and more, just waiting for the chance to spring open. You could say that it hurt, but it didn't. It was more like…that feeling of pure determination and adrenaline.

The heat was even more intense from the back of Kagome's neck for some strange reason. As the heat grew, that place was starting to feel raw with warmth in that area.

Someone gasped.

But with all hesitation gone, Kagome let her arrow soar.

Across the field it flied, too fast to even make a sound and too quick to even be visible. Everyone saw the arrow surrounded by a strange pink light as it left almost rays and wisps of pink smoke in its wake when it flew. The light would disappear just as quickly as it was seen; like a fire torch being thrown.

When the arrow itself was too far away to be seen, it was suddenly quiet, but everyone was waiting for the sound of wooden impact.

It never came.

The tree blew up instead.

Almost like a nuclear explosion, a mass of pink energy built from the center of the tree's trunk grew larger and larger until it finally exploded, blowing the top half of the tree straight off.

When the setting finally calmed down, Kagome was the first to recover. The sound of the blast still echoing in her ears, she ran towards the site. The backside of her neck was still hot.

Everyone caught up with her eventually after they noticed Kagome was off running away from them.

Splinters were sprawled all over the ground and burnt leaves, still smoking, were flying all over the place. The upper half of the tree was shot up and was now laid on its side a few meters away while the bottom half was black with an ash-like substance. The grass was scorched.

Totosai whistled. "Leave it to Kagome to go over your expectations." Nobody could say anything to add to that. They were just as shocked as Kagome.

Kagome was stunned and honestly didn't know how to react to this. "Um…er…"

But Totosai paid no attention to the shaken girl and nodded his head, most likely at himself. "Well, this clears things up."

He finally directed himself at Kagome. "Did you feel anything or see anything just now?"

Now Kagome was willing to tell him everything to find out why she was able to do these things: purifying a demon lord, see auras and even blow a tree to pieces!

She told Totosai everything. She told him about the auras of people around her and the colours she's able to determine. She blabbered on about that day at his hut and how she saw that flaming, red aura of the hunting bow. She even told him about how she somehow felt while protecting herself from Sesshomaru's attack although it didn't come in great detail.

"How, Totosai? How am I able to do these things?" Kagome almost begged the old man.

"The answer's simple," he responded. "You're a priestess."

…

"A…priestess?"

"Yep."

Miroku spoke this time. "Well…that clears things up, to be honest. But…" he frowned, "normal priestesses don't have nearly as much power as Kagome does here."

"Even I'm still trying to figure that out," Totosai shrugged.

"Wow Kagome…that was seriously amazing." Sango blubbered at her, still eyeing at what was left of the tree in awe.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, his expression was unreadable but his eyes were filled with admiration of some sorts.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze and blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"Kagome…"

Everyone turned to look behind them at the owner of the voice, surprised to see that she was there.

"Oh, Lady Izayoi! When did you get here?" Kagome asked the woman.

The lady didn't answer. Only then did Kagome notice she looked particular.

Lady Izayoi's face was pale and her mouth was slightly open. Her brown eyes, usually warm with kindness, were clearly shaken. And her startled stare was directed at Kagome.

"Mother?" Inuyasha said hesitantly. Why was she looking at Kagome like that?

Izayoi swallowed but didn't answer her son. She still focused at Kagome. "I think…I just saw…"

She shook her head, like she was arguing with herself. But when she stopped shaking her head, she continued to stare at Kagome, her eyes narrowed, creeping with suspicion when she started to walk towards Kagome. Everyone couldn't help but step forwards a little, sub-consciously protecting the girl from the lady, acting strangely.

Sango obviously reacted negatively towards this. She stepped up to Izayoi's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lady Izayoi, what are you planning to do?"

Everyone was a little scared because of the almost wild stare Izayoi had on Kagome earlier. Even Inuyasha was slightly nervous.

But Izayoi placed her hand over Sango's reassuringly and looked at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. I just need to see something," she smiled.

Sango breathed in a breath of uncertainly, but let the lady continue her actions. Kagome relaxed slightly, knowing that Izayoi wouldn't willingly hurt her.

"Kagome, please turn around," Izayoi asked as she was closer to the girl.

Kagome did as she was told.

Raising her quivering hands, everyone watched Izayoi move Kagome's long hair to one side over her shoulder. Kagome helped her by holding it in place.

The gasp that Kagome heard before was heard again. It was Izayoi that had gasped before Kagome shot her arrow.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked while slightly looking over her shoulder. Could anyone else hear her nervous heartbeat?

The silence was tense and the suspense was _**killing **_her.

"It…can't be…" Kagome's heart pounded even more anxiously when she heard the tone Inuyasha's voice took. She felt Izayoi's light fingers fall still, no longer quivering.

Not able to take it anymore, since it was obvious that no one was going to answer her, Kagome turned around to face her group of friends, letting her hair fall back in place.

"What are you all gasping about? What did you see?" The newly claimed priestess scanned each of her friend's faces, hoping to find an answer from their eyes.

But it seemed like they were all debating something.

Izayoi spoke up just before Kagome was about to burst. "Kagome…"

The girl looked at her straight in the eyes, searching for some relief of suspense.

Lady Izayoi bit her lip. "You…you have the mark of the Butterfly Priestess."

…

Silence…

…

It was either her mind went blank from shock or it was screaming too high a pitch to be heard.

_What?_

"I have…what?" Kagome stuttered.

She caught from the corner of her eye Totosai pulling out a simple, rectangular shard of a mirror from within the depths of his bag. He walked up to Lady Izayoi and handed it over without a word.

Izayoi held it up so it met Kagome's eye sight, Kagome hastily turned her body so the area behind her neck could be seen. Everyone watched sombrely and Inuyasha's hands were clenched.

Pulling back her hair from the view, Kagome threw her eyes at the reflection, catching a glimpse of Izayoi's hopeful ones in the process.

…

Kagome had no idea how long she actually stood there, beside the remains of her training tree and surrounded by everyone, staring into her reflection of the backside of her neck because it was like her mind couldn't process it fast enough.

It was an image of a butterfly. Black lines shaped the patterns of the wings and the curve of the antennas. Not large in size, it was tattooed neatly and evenly in the center of the back of Kagome's neck.

There it stood, clear as day, reflected back at her with a somewhat cruel and taunting look.

Izayoi finally lowered the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Our family's fate lies in your hands now, Kagome. Only you can bring us peace."

* * *

**Finally done! Again, sorry for the late update and please tell me what you think!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Until next time!**

_**WanderDreamer4Ever**_


	16. 15 Master's Identity

***Sniff* I love you guys so much! I love all your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**angelstar ~ You really make me bubble with happiness. For someone to tell me that they read the whole story in 2 days is just…AMAZING! As for your questions…well, I can't give anything away for other people now, can I? ;) LOL Blue…hmm…well…you see (SPOILER :P) the only emotions that are left are sadness and joy…I was thinking of making blue sad and yellow joyfulness…I apologise…do I have your permission to continue with the original idea? Any ideas of colours I can replace the sad emotion with other than blue? Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**sevin ~ ouch…that hurt…just joking. But I'm sorry! As a writer, I have to! Cliffhangers are a must!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Impossible._

_Just. Simply. Impossible._

_Me? The Butterfly Priestess? _

_That can't be true!_

_It's a mistake!_

…_Impossible…_

Nothing but empty, doubtful thoughts ran through Kagome's brain as she stared, shocked, at the people around her. Emotions varied throughout the crowd as each of them flashed across their faces.

But hope…hope was the beacon that shown like the moon in the dark, night sky.

Hope from the Taisho family that their problems would be over and that they could finally live in peace.

Kagome scanned her close ones, all surrounding her in silence.

Sango's eyes were sparkling with excitement and happy surprise; Miroku's blue ones were frighteningly solemn but gazed upon her with a new respect Kagome had never seen before in her life. Totosai was also staring at Kagome like she was a mystery yet to be solved, his face in obvious thought and Izayoi's eyes shown with hope and hidden expectations.

The lady of the house looked like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

Kagome hesitantly glanced over at Inuyasha. His eyes-oh his golden eyes-were slightly wide in shock and the colour was reflecting a very impressed feeling as he looked upon her.

It made goose-bumps scatter all over her body.

She shivered.

Kagome swallowed thickly and looked down at the grass in front of her feet. Her throat suddenly felt dry and even her saliva were foamy and hot, unable to cool her thirst. The pressured feeling of everyone's gaze directed at her was overwhelming and without even looking up, Kagome felt their heated orbs on her.

The silence endured. Kagome shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well then, everybody, I'll be off." Totosai said, startling the silent group. Not even the wind disturbed Miroku's staff before the old man spoke up.

Totosai tightened his bag, still full of materials and weapons, and whistled sharply into the air. In mere moments, his three-eyed cow appeared, mooing and huffing. Climbing aboard the cow's broad, brown, back, Totosai took one more look at Kagome.

"Kagome, you have a destiny now. Do your best to complete it, for all our sakes," he said. Kagome nodded dumbly at him, not knowing what else to say.

The uneasy feeling wasn't settling down in her stomach at all. It seemed like it was having a party instead.

Everyone watched the old swords smith go and more silence endured as nobody really knew how to break it. What could be said next?

Inching towards the awkward stage, Izayoi cleared her throat. "Kagome, would you like to _**see **_the Butterfly Stone?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and chewed, still staring at the ground. "Sure," she choked out. Her sandy tongue was making it hard to pronounce her words gracefully.

Smiling, Izayoi wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and led her inside, side-stepping any damage and battle scars.

Sango jogged up beside Kagome, extremely happy for some reason.

Irritatingly happy.

"I can't believe it, Kagome! You're the Butterfly Priestess after all! You can be the one to help Lady Izayoi!" Sango smiled proudly at her little sister.

Said priestess smiled weakly and didn't look at her sister-figure. She just stared blankly in front of her walking feet.

Yes, she was the Butterfly Priestess and yes, she could finally give Lady Izayoi peace…

But why did it seem like the weight that was _**finally **_lifted off Izayoi's shoulders…suddenly placed onto hers?

~:~:~:~

The library was huge, bigger than any room in the whole mansion.

Although the only things that were filed on the wooden shelves were scrolls, the large, glass windows pooled in the sunlight and it made everything seem so elegant, grand, and new.

…Even though the scrolls were stained yellow with age and the majority were drooping off the shelves in shreds and pieces.

Kagome and Sango were speechless when they entered the place through double-doors. Mouths gaping, their eyes scanned every inch of the place, from the carpeted floors to the rich, luxurious-looking loveseats, they drank it all up.

It was like their first day entering the house all over again.

Izayoi led them into the farthest corner of the library, past all the tall, looming shelves into a hidden-from-view location.

In the corner - with the sunlight beaming on it like a spotlight - was a dark-grey, ragged, rectangular stone, rising up like a skyscraper about 30 cm high and 15 cm across, encased within a glass case cover. It stood in the center of a white column like a monument. Naturally glittering from the sun's rays, the stone looked so magical with the purple butterfly engraved on the front. It seemed so serene.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze when she saw that the mark was exactly the same as the one she had on her neck. She sub-consciously placed her hand on her neck.

Izayoi walked ahead of the group, which stopped a meter away, and gently lifted the glass case off, placing it on an empty shelf beside her. She tenderly picked up the stone with one hand supporting it from underneath and the other clutched on its side. Izayoi let it lean against her hand as she kept it away from her body.

Izayoi didn't have to walk to Kagome to present it to her because Kagome was already doing that.

Entranced, Kagome walked forwards with a hand slightly out-stretched.

The stone wasn't polished smooth and the rectangular rock almost seemed like a ragged mountain as it slightly leaned into a round, rough peak.

Kagome wondered what the rock would feel like under her fingertips. She wondered what it'll be like to trace the image of the butterfly like she couldn't do to her mark.

Her hand inched closer and she didn't miss the growing hope on Izayoi's face. Her friends behind her made no noise. It sounded like they weren't even breathing.

Kagome's fingertips were only a centimetre away from brushing against the substance.

Then electricity flew.

The second Kagome's fingers made contact with the front of the stone, it came to life and reacted to her touch. Except it was a negative reaction rather than a good one.

Feeling like lightening ran up her arms and scattered all over her body, Kagome cried out when her hand was forcefully pushed back. There was purple and black electricity flowing violently from the seal as it lashed outwards, making Izayoi drop the stone in fright.

Crackling for a while, the sizzling sound of electricity finally cooled down and faded away, leaving behind nothing but silence.

Kagome comforted her hand by cuddling it to her chest with her other hand embracing it. Her fingers had no feeling but she could still feel the heat through her unharmed hand. Her fingers had no mark or any evidence but boy did they burn. Inuyasha was asking if she was alright.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha mumbled and looked to his mother for answers. But even the lady seemed paled. She couldn't respond.

Even though everyone was looking at the stone in shock, only Kagome's brown orbs could see what the others couldn't.

No longer like the passive state it was in before, Kagome saw intense black aura oozing from its depths and pooling around its area on the carpeted floor until, like waves, it finally faded off.

Her skin felt hot but her body felt cold, chilled to the core. Her heart was pumping like crazy but Kagome shivered.

Overpowered, emotionally and spiritually, Kagome was led to a loveseat near the reading area close to the library's entrance. Collapsing into it, everyone else circled around her, confused and frazzled.

Izayoi slowly touched a finger to her lips. Her hands were shaking. "I…I don't understand…Kagome should have been able to…_**something **_should have happened to the stone but…nothing like _**this**_…" It was confusing as to whether she was talking to everybody or to herself since her speech came out in segments.

Inuyasha knelt at Kagome's side. "Kagome, what happened?" She looked over at him.

She could help but blush when her eyes met his worried ones. With her sitting in that seat and with him kneeling on one knee at her side, she seemed like a princess with her prince at her beck-and-call, willing to do anything for her at her command.

With the tenderness she saw in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome almost raised a hand to touch his cheek, returning the tenderness her heart yearned to show. She would have smiled at him while stroking his cheek and answered his worried question without any words.

'_Stop, Kagome,' _she thought when she felt her hand twitch and her fingers rise for a second before falling again. _'Come back down to earth, Kagome. Remember where you are.'_

She mentally shook her head awake. "I don't know," she whispered to Inuyasha. She felt so tired all of a sudden.

"You're not hurt are you, Kagome?" Izayoi rushed closer to her, placing a shaking hand on hers. Kagome reassured her to her best efforts.

Sango mumbled. "That wasn't…suppose to happen, right?"

Izayoi shook her head confidently. "Of anything, the seal is suppose to connect Kagome's purifying powers into the stone so it could destroy the evil inside. It should have acted like a conductor not…a barrier." She shook her head in disbelief. "The stone should have ceased to exist or something…I'm not sure myself but Kagome should have been able to do something to it. Something good at least."

Kagome felt her head buzzing.

She hadn't understood how she was going to destroy the stone in the first place but she didn't think that touching it would've purified it. However it definitely created a reaction; a strong one too.

Now, the stone was rejecting her presence and she can't even touch it. How on earth was she suppose to get rid of it?

The silence was thick with disappointment, confusion and glumness.

Kagome sighed heavily at her setback. So she couldn't do anything in the end.

Sango smiled at Kagome reassuringly. "Um…don't worry, Kagome! You'll find a way! You're the Butterfly Priestess after all!" she said. "And it's only your first try so don't worry! There'll be other times."

Miroku also nodded his head. "It's enough to know that you're the priestess that we've been looking for. For now…it's enough."

Kagome nodded but inside…she couldn't help but feel so hopeless. Sango and Miroku's reassurance were nothing but hollow words to her.

She really wanted to do more.

All the excitement of finding out her identity, and the happiness of improving in her skills were diminished in an instant. Kagome felt that it was selfish of her to feel so depressed by something so minor but she just couldn't help it.

She was so happy that people were depending on her strengths, now that she has some, to help solve their problems but now with that possibility gone on the first try, Kagome was brought down.

Kagome got up from the chair, bangs covering her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worried by her serious face expression.

"Please excuse me, everybody. Could I be excused to my room?" Kagome mumbled.

There was no response to Kagome's request because everyone just stared up at her, disturbed at her actions.

However, Kagome didn't wait for a response as she just walked, numbly, out the double doors of the library and disappeared into the corridor.

Miroku frowned. "Do you think Lady Kagome is feeling alright? She didn't look so good before."

Sango coughed. "_**Lady **_Kagome?" She looked up at Miroku with an expression of bewilderment. Did he seriously just call Kagome, a slave-claimed-priestess, with a title?

Miroku did some sort of chuckle. "The girl's now a priestess and it's my status as a common monk to call her Lady Kagome." He smiled at Sango's demeanour.

Sango shrugged it off, although she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she saw a hint of respect in Miroku's eyes.

"Kagome's usually like this. She can get really confident when other's look to her for help. She wants to help them and would do anything to grant their request. But if something goes wrong and things don't turn out the way Kagome expected, she can get kind of depressed and down at herself." Sango shook her head. "She could blame herself for the most littlest of things."

"But that's just being too hard on herself," Izayoi said.

Sango looked up at everyone. "I think it's because she thinks she disappointed everyone." Everyone in the room shared knowing glances.

The demon slayer noticed that Inuyasha was the only one looking out the door longingly.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Inuyasha, you should go and talk to her," Sango said. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, flabbergasted.

"Me-me?" Inuyasha pointed at himself.

Sango scoffed. "Well you obviously look like you want to." Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red.

He huffed back and looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Feh…no I don't."

But giving him a few seconds, Inuyasha started glancing at the door again. When he glanced back at Sango, she was still looking at him with a smug look on her face.

"Alright, alright," mumbled Inuyasha when Sango raised a knowing eyebrow.

Everyone watched the blushing hanyou leave out the door.

~:~:~:~

Three knocks came from the door.

"Come in."

Inuyasha turned the brass knob and entered Kagome's room, letting her sweet smell waft over him. It's been a couple of weeks that Kagome's been at his house so her pressence was pretty much normal by now.

Part of the family.

Inhaling one last time before entering, Inuyasha took his steps into Kagome's bedroom.

She was on the bed, knees to her chest and looking out the balcony window. She didn't even look at Inuyasha when he entered her room.

But Kagome spoke before he did, which surprised him. "I couldn't do anything, Master Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha frowned and walked to her side, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "What are you talking about? Didn't Miroku tell you already that it's enough to know that you're the Butterfly Priestess?"

"For now," Kagome mumbled under her breath. But Inuyasha heard.

He sighed. "You don't really believe that you'll get everything from the very first day, do you? Stop expecting so much from yourself!" Inuyasha's words came out harsher than he thought.

Kagome flinched. "But I'm suppose to destroy the stone! Nothing should've gone wrong! If I don't find a way soon, you're uncle could come back any day and regain his power!"

"Kagome, it's been more than 200 years and my uncle has barely any power! There really isn't a reason why he would come after the stone after all this time." Inuyasha snorted. "He would have to have a really good reason why he would come here 'cause he would be stupid either way."

Kagome nodded, but why was her stomach still so uneasy?

Inuyasha looked over at her for some time. Her eyes were a caramel colour as it reflected back the sun and concern was swimming deep in their depths. Still full of mystery and sorrow, Inuyasha still hasn't been able to discover much about her. Her box of secrets was still locked tight.

Something glinted from the corner of his vision. Turning his head, Inuyasha saw a photo of a family: a family of three; the image of a man, a woman and a little girl.

The mother figure had a kind face and looked quite young. Her hair was slightly curly and was cut in a bob. The girl was grinning and looked around eight years old. Her hair was darker than her mother's dark brown colour but it was also short as she was still young and it was still growing out. The father…

His face was scratched out with black marker.

"Is that your family?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while still staring at the picture. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the picture.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But didn't you say you had a brother?"

Kagome nodded while unleashing her legs from her chest. She crawled over to the other side of the bed and took the picture from the desk, giving it over to Inuyasha to see.

He looked at the picture closely now. Yep, no younger brother.

_Wait…_

"Remember I told you that my father left the family after my brother was born?" Kagome asked before he said anything.

Inuyasha mentally punched himself. _'Oh yeah…'_

Kagome chuckled quietly. "I hated my dad after that. I tried to be calm about it and everything, but the day I found my mother crying in her bedroom I just couldn't forgive him."

Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say. His family never had this problem. Other than his stupid, jerk of a half brother and his dark, evil uncle, his mother and his father couldn't be closer.

He lived a happy life but…

"I guess we're the same, huh?" Inuyasha's far-away voice brought Kagome to look at him. His golden eyes were so light from the sun they were sparkling and glowing.

"What do you mean?"

Looking out the window, he responded. "My old man and my mom were as tight as they could ever be but as I grew up after my dad sacrificed himself, I saw how sad it made my mom. She would always get this sad look in her eyes and would go into a daze," Inuyasha said. "I guess I was just mad that my dad would put her through that."

"But your dad loved your mom enough to sacrifice his life for her," Kagome pointed out. She ducked her head. "At least he loved her enough to do that."

The sad, heavy silence was so strong, Inuyasha felt like he was suffocating.

He turned to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you're _**you**_ now. Your mother stayed strong for you until she…" he swallowed hard. "Until she sold you. She held on for you so you could fulfill your destiny. I don't know if she knew you would end up at a powerful priestess but I'm sure there was a reason why she did what she did."

Inuyasha blushed and mumbled. "You wouldn't have ended up here either if it weren't for your mom."

Kagome stared up in surprise at his kind words. Inuyasha avoided eye contact and turned away, incredibly embarrassed.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." His ears twitched but he didn't turn towards her. He was too busy cooling his burning face.

"I think…I'll try again. I'm not giving up anymore either."

Inuyasha turned around and stared at her face as she smiled, her scars like silver paint on her otherwise flawless face.

Now, the comfortable silence was light as air, all heaviness, gone.

But not for long.

Izayoi's voice was heard yelling Kagome's name from all the way down the hall. Kagome and Inuyasha scrambled to their feet just as Izayoi came barging into the room, looking scared and frantic,

"Kagome, hurry! Something's wrong with Sango!"

~:~:~:~

Inuyasha and Kagome was led back to the library, both of their heart's pounding while following the distressed Lady Izayoi. There was no time for explaining.

They went through the library and into the back, where Kagome saw a door open in the corner, just a few feet away from the stone, placed back on its perch.

She shivered before turning her gaze away from the wicked stone.

Entering the door, Kagome saw Sango on the floor, kneeling and frozen. Her arms were dropped at her side, limp and still. Pale, her eyes were wide and stared straight into space. Miroku was kneeled at her side but looked up at the three of them when they entered, looking spooked.

"What happened, Lady Izayoi?" Kagome asked before rushing to Sango's side. Sango didn't even look up at her, like Kagome's touch was nothing.

Izayoi was distraught. "I honestly don't know. When Inuyasha left to go after you, Sango insisted that we researched more on the Butterfly Stone or anything about the topic so we could help Kagome find a way to destroy it. Then I saw the door to my husband's study open."

Kagome looked around. The place was quite cosy looking, containing a fireplace, a desk with some documents on it and several bookshelves.

Izayoi came closer to Kagome. "When I found Sango frozen here on the floor, she was clinging on to our family picture." She handed the frame to Kagome.

The girl took one look at it and dropped the picture, letting it fall out of her numb fingers. Her legs buckled as she started to sink but not before Inuyasha caught her and let her kneel gently onto the ground, his arms supporting her arms. She was too shocked to blush.

"Kagome?" Izayoi asked, looking even more frightened than usual because of another girl sinking to the ground with a stoned expression on their face.

Kagome's voice was quivering and small when she asked. "Lady Izayoi…what was the name of Inuyasha's uncle?"

Confused, she told him but then asked why.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Because that's the man who tortured us…the person we served for 200 years…."

"That's…Master."

_**Naraku**._

* * *

**Mwahahaha…that's all I have to say. ;)**

**See ya later!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	17. 16 Mixed Feelings

**I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story! **

**It makes me so happy! **

**But sorry if I took too long!**

**angelstar ~ LOL And grey is a great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that in the first place. Thanks so much for reviewing! Loved reading your reaction! :D**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_A woman was perched on the slant of a hill; her short, curled hair was swaying in the breeze. Wearing a white dress, it pooled around her pose as she fingered with a daffodil. All was peaceful as the song of birds rang clear in the atmosphere._

"_Mom?" _

_The woman looked up at her daughter, smiling when her features showed recognition. _

_No longer a little girl like before, Kagome was in the body of her current human age; around 16 or so. She seemed to have lost count after all those years of supernatural aging. But then again, she didn't care anymore. Time seemed like a thing of the past for her now._

_Kagome was also wearing a white dress. It was the same white dress she had worn the day she sang in the garden. _

_And unlike her previous two dreams, Kagome felt like her mind was out of the gutter; like everything was finally real._

_All her memories, no longer unclear and foggy, flowed into her like water, clearing her senses and strengthening her judgement. Memories of touches, feelings and occurrences were preserved and delivered fresh into her mind._

"_Come here, Kagome." Her mother gestured to her side by patting the soft grass. Kagome walked over and sat down. She looked at her mother's smiling face. _

"_You knew all this time didn't you?" Kagome asked. "You knew that I was the Butterfly Priestess."_

_Her mother smiled and nodded. _

"_I thought so," Kagome frowned. "But why didn't you tell me? Things would've been easier that way!" Hints of hurt escaped her chest._

_If she knew before that she had this sort of power, she would've ran away a long time ago._

"_Sweetie," her mother said. She cupped on side of her daughter's face with a hand, gentle and warm. "Do you remember what I said before I left with your brother?"_

_Kagome nodded. "You told me that I was a special girl; that when I find the only one meant for me, I can use my wings to fly away."_

_Her mother smiled like that was the answer. _

_But Kagome wasn't feeling any better. "But that just proves that you knew! Why couldn't have you just told me?" Bitter tears were fighting their way out. "All those times in my dreams when you told me that I had to release my wings, they were all referring to a butterfly, right? Wouldn't just telling it to me, straight out, been easier?"_

_Dropping her hand from her daughter's cheek, the mother sighed. "I wasn't allowed to, Kagome. This destiny was something I couldn't change; something you had to discover yourself."_

"_What do you mean you weren't allowed to?"_

"_The reasons why I sold you…the reason behind what I told you that day…the same reason why I saw your future before it came true is because I'm a priestess myself," Kagome's mother said. She looked like she was having a hard time saying it. _

"_To be honest, I was the First Marked Butterfly Priestess."_

_Kagome was speechless. Her tears were long dry but she felt like her heart had just escaped. She felt like a corpse in shock._

"_You…what?" Kagome whispered in disbelief._

_Her mother smiled almost bitterly. "I lived 100 years until Naraku came for me. He didn't realise it when I delivered you to his doorstep but after a hundred years of long thinking and planning, he managed to find me and end my life." _

'_So that's where he went that day,' Kagome thought, remembering that her master had left the whole day. Who knew he had left to kill her mother. _

_Kagome's mother looked over at Kagome who was spellbound. "I had to watch your brother die of old age while I stayed under the protection of my supernatural powers. At least he didn't live to watch me die." Making Kagome hold out a hand, her mother placed the wooden charm she had given her brother so long ago in the palm of her hand. Kagome almost started to cry again. She felt stupid really, crying so easily._

_Kagome looked back up at her mother. "Did Souta know? About…you know…" _

"_Your brother eventually did, dear, seeing the fact that I wasn't aging," her mother giggled. "But he was happy about it. He gave that charm to me and made me promise that I would give it to you when I saw you. He never forgot you."_

_Kagome closed her palm around the necklace, feeling the smooth curve of each carving. She silently thanked her brother, missing him dearly. She let some silent tears slip down her face._

_But she knew she wouldn't be able to take the necklace with her. It was all just a dream after all._

_Then realisation hit her. Somewhere in her head, Kagome made a connection. Now all she had to do was confirm it. _

"_You said you died 100 years ago, right Mom?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded in reply._

"_That was when I first had my dream with you!" Kagome blurted out. "It was the first time you started giving me clues!" Her heart pumped faster with every connection she made, excited at her new findings. "I didn't dream about you until 100 years later from then; when I came to Master Inuyasha's house."_

_Her mother's expression didn't change from her kind smile, but her eyes were glittering in approvement. _

"_Other than these three dreams, I've never had a dream with you in it," Kagome said. _

_Kagome's mother held her gaze._

"_Mom," Kagome gasped. "I wasn't always marked was I? I was marked the day you died."_

_Her mom's smile widened, confirming that Kagome was right. "When I died, my soul visited you to put the mark on you, making you the next Butterfly Priestess." She smiled in her memories. "Oh you looked so grown up by then; I knew you would be perfect."_

_Kagome blushed at the compliment. That was the day she started seeing auras. She always thought that there was something wrong with her and that she was born that way, but who would've thought she was given powers by her dead mother's soul?_

_Her mother interrupted Kagome's thoughts with another laughing sigh. "I was surprised that Naraku wasn't able to discover that you had spiritual powers. I guess that saying really does work; the saying that you can't even see what's right under your nose. Maybe he thought that since you arrived without spiritual powers, you'd stay that way."_

_Kagome smiled at her mother, who was still laughing. _

"_I guess he thought killing me would be the end of it. But he still doesn't know you're his worst enemy: the danger to his life," her mother said._

"_He's only coming after me because Sango and I ran away," Kagome answered. She got the feeling that having Naraku discover that she was the priestess able to kill him wasn't exactly the best idea._

_Mother and daughter rested in silence, feeling the soft breeze on their faces and the hum of the insects and birds echoing through their ears._

"_So," Kagome's mother spoke out. "Did you find the one?" _

_Kagome's mind woke up. That same question. That riddle is the only thing Kagome couldn't figure out. _

_She turned and frowned at her mother in frustration. "You know my future. Shouldn't you be the one to tell me that?" _

_Her mother shook her head. "I can't see things that are undecided. Your heart should tell you when you found the right one. And at the moment…" she smiled. "All I can say is that it knows. You just have to trust it."_

_Inuyasha._

_The first name that popped into her head the moment Kagome's mother finished talking. _

'_No…I thought that was impossible,' Kagome thought. 'He's definitely not the one…right?'_

_Although Kagome didn't see, her mother was smiling at her pondering daughter._

_But when Kagome lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes so she could ask a question – one of many – she was gone._

_Looking around, her mother wasn't in sight. _

_But Kagome saw the blue sky lightening, the trees disappearing, the hill vanishing…everything was dissolving._

_The dream was fading._

~:~:~:~

"Good thing you didn't blow anymore trees up." It was after training session and everyone was helping in clean-up.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's tease and nodded back in response. "I'm trying not to, Master Inuyasha."

Ignoring the discomfort of her title for him on his face, Kagome busied herself with looking around the premises. It was hard to push away the sad and frustrated stare in Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Where's Sango?"

Miroku answered her. "She dismissed herself early from practice." Kagome looked startled but Miroku continued, still concerned. "She wasn't practicing very much either."

Miroku looked down, frowning. "To be honest, she wasn't looking like herself ever since we left the library," he mumbled.

Kagome felt her heart vibrate with a pang: like the gong of grief resonating.

"I'll go check on her," she said, turning towards the house without another word.

Inuyasha tried to go after her but Miroku halted him with a raise of his staff to the half demon's stomach. Miroku shook his head at his friend. "Not a good time, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just watched Kagome disappear into the house, her long, black hair swaying behind her.

He gritted his teeth and pretended not to be worried.

~:~:~:~

Even though Kagome knocked on Sango's door about a million times, no one answered. Not even a call to grant permission. It was probably because no one was there and that the door was just closed.

But Kagome knew she was there. How? By the waves of aura seeping out of the room.

"I'm coming in, Sango." Kagome waited for a response but there was no reply. So she turned the brass handle and entered, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she entered, Kagome was swallowed up in thick air, filled with only what she could see: aura. Dark and looming, the greyness of Sango's bedroom was over whelming.

Grey?

Kagome thought that she had never encountered grey before. Looking around and judging from Sango's posture on the bed, it was obvious that this grey, suffocating aura meant sadness.

Shutting off her aura-seeing senses, the smoky room was finally clear as Kagome advanced to Sango's side. Kagome cause a glimpse of Sango's demon slaying outfit, tossed to the side in a heap. Worried, Kagome looked over at her best friend.

The girl was sitting on the bed with her legs wrapped to her chest. Her brown hair was free from its ponytail and drifted messily down her back, looking as it Sango had rummaged around her scalp in conflict.

That was most likely what she did.

Dressed in her pyjamas, a simple two piece coloured baby pink with frills, Sango stared straight ahead into the wall with a very dark and grim expression. Dark circles lined her eyes and her brown orbs drooped heavily.

The sight of her depression was frightening to Kagome. Sango was never like this. Sad, sure, but this depressed? Never.

Sighing, Kagome sat down beside Sango, who turned her head away the moment she touched the seat. Kagome tried to ignore the hurt in her chest.

"Sango," she started. "Please talk to me."

Still no reply.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Don't push me out like this, please." It was getting hard to stifle the hurt and new frustration.

…

And Kagome thought that the aura was thick. Now the silence was too.

"Bottling it up like this isn't helping anyone, least of all you. Can't you even talk to me anymore? Have I become an enemy?" Kagome didn't look at Sango when she spoke, but only because she didn't want to see her cold reaction.

Kagome fiddled with her hands while she waited. The skin peeled from days of training were finally healing, letting her new, tough skin fill in to build stronger hands. But no matter how many times Kagome had her skin scraped, blistered and cut, her scars remained. No, those will always be there, no matter how hard she tried to erase them.

They were part of her past and just as similar: inerasable.

After a long silence, Kagome looked over at Sango, who was still quiet as ever. Unmoving.

Guess it was time to go.

But just as Kagome shifted to move, Sango spoke. "Do you trust them?"

"Trust who?"

"Everybody here."

"…Except for Lord Sesshomaru, yes."

Kagome saw Sango bit her bottom lip, chewing on it ferociously.

Kagome frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm…I'm debating with whether I should or not." Sango moved her sad eyes to meet Kagome's. "Trust them, I mean."

She spoke with such a sad voice that Kagome saw the want in Sango's eyes that on the inside…she wanted to trust them.

But Kagome knew why Sango was feeling like she shouldn't.

Their master is related to the people in the house. The same master that knew no mercy and saw blood as a fitting punishment for even minor mistakes. The master that would stop at nothing to get them back.

And that master was related to the people of this house, other than Miroku.

But they were the people who has so kindly given them shelter and life. They helped them heal and learn to live like actual people. Almost forgetting their violent past, they finally saw the sun everyday and didn't have to live breathing air filled with the smell of blood and alcohol.

And maybe…just maybe…

They can be free.

"Sango," Kagome said softly and comfortingly. Kagome moved closer to her best friend and sister-figure. Sitting side by side, their arms touching, Kagome made it clear that she wanted the best for Sango to feel that she can trust Inuyasha and everyone else.

"Being related doesn't mean they are the same. Have they treated you wrongly? Unkindly? Violently?" Kagome asked in a tone that knew the response.

Sango slowly shook her head.

Kagome smiled. "Exactly."

"But Sesshomaru hurt you. He beat you and whipped you! He treated you like a slave again when Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha clearly said that nobody would harm us!" Sango pointed it out.

Kagome smiled but not sadly. She climbed across the bed to retrieve a hairbrush while saying, "Yes he did hurt me and yes I felt like they did nothing but lie to me…but that feeling wasn't real." Kagome started to brush out the tangles in Sango's hair with a mother's touch. A touch Sango barely experienced.

"We can't help that we're slaves," Kagome continued with her soothing voice. "We listen to our masters."

"But Sesshomaru isn't your master," Sango interrupted. She mumbled into her arms with a grudging voice.

Kagome thought for a bit. "No, he isn't. But we're living under his home so technically we have to obey his orders, remember? Just because we're told that we won't be treated like slaves doesn't mean that we're not slaves at all."

Sango grunted something unclear into her arms, but it sounded like an agreement.

When Kagome was done with Sango's long, brown hair, she used a ribbon to tie it together close to the end of her hairline.

Sango raised her head and turned around to look at Kagome. "I trust them, I really do but just the fact that our master is their relative is just…" She couldn't finish but Kagome got the hint.

"I know you do, and it's okay to doubt once in a while," Kagome smiled while getting off the bed. "But you need to decide sooner or later."

Sango huffed. "You have nothing to worry about. You have _**Master Inuyasha **_to protect you. You trust him completely."

Kagome was caught off guard and started blushing like a madman. "W-what?"

Sango snickered. "Don't try to hide it, Kagome. You like him don't you?"

Trying to calm her heart down, that for some reason started acting up, Kagome stuttered a disagreement. "N-no! I don't! Not like t-that!"

"Not like what?" Sango asked teasingly, her grey aura completely gone from the air as she advanced closer to Kagome, intimidating.

Kagome blushed deeper. "Not like…like, _**love**_." She stared at the carpeted ground.

Sango poked Kagome in the stomach, making her look at her. Sango winked. "I never asked if you loved him. I asked if you liked him, as a friend and not a master. You assumed that _**love **_business yourself."

Sango ran out the door laughing before Kagome could catch her and smother her to death.

Giving up, Kagome sat on the edge of Sango's bed, thinking to herself, '_At least she's feeling better.' _It made her smile. When Sango's happy, she's happy too.

But then her smile slowly faded as she thought about her feelings.

'_Sango was right. I did assume she meant love. But…I don't **love **him…but I **trust **him. Inuyasha hasn't been anything but good to me since I arrived.'_

Then she gasped. Her mind had said his name…without his title.

'_When did I stop thinking about him as a master?' _Kagome thought frantically.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't noticed before, but every time she thought about Inuyasha these past few days, she had already dropped the title from his name. Her saying it out loud was just habit.

'_Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no…' _

Kagome was pulling her hair. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. But the more it made sense, the more forbidden it was.

'_Am I…falling for him?' _

Kagome paused on the thought, her heart pounding hard in her chest, echoing in her ears. But then, she shook her head violently, as if she shaking could let the thought fly out of her heated head.

'_I'm a slave. I told Sango that we're not going to be treated like one but…the sad part is that we're still just an item to be used.'_

Kagome let the reality sink in, feeling numb at the sensation. This wasn't the first time she was on this train of thought but the answer was always the same.

'_I can never be with him.'_

She sighed one, big heavy sigh to let it all out. Then she tried to avert her train of thought before she herself got depressed.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha's name sounds like if I say it out loud…'_

Voice quivering, Kagome let out a breath that was suppose to be his name. Shaky breaths came out instead. _'Oh Kami, why and I so nervous?'_

"In…Inu…yasha…" It was really quite that even Kagome couldn't hear herself say it.

She tried again and this time louder. "Inu…yasha."

Well, it was an improvement but Kagome needed this off her back. It was frazzling her nerves more than necessary.

"Inuyasha," she said. This time it came easy and freely. Kagome felt enlightened. Maybe one day, she can say his name like this, so freely and lightly without restrictions. She smiled.

Memories of the times he smirked at her with those golden eyes of his burned through her mind. The feeling of her heart when she looked at him and pain she felt when he wasn't near. The first time they saw each other's faces, lost in each other's eyes. Those magical moments that were etched in Kagome's mind seemed to be every single second since she laid eyes on him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered lovingly without knowing.

"Kagome?"

Jumping, Kagome looked up frantically at the sound of this familiar voice and met the golden eyes of the name she had just whispered. He was standing right outside the open door.

Kagome blushed and tried to excuse herself, but was unable to even form words at the sudden appearance.

They stared at each other, numbed by shock.

"E-excuse me!" Kagome blurted as flew off the bed, ducked her head and ran out of the room, stumbling all the way.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but could only watch Kagome run out the door, past him and straight to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The half demon felt his heart stop. He was just passing by when he heard Kagome saying his name without the title.

It was the first time he had heard it come from her.

At first he was confused because she sounded like she wanted to wear it out, like it meant nothing. But when he arrived at the door, he heard her say it so lovingly, his breath hitched in his throat and his heart stopped.

Feeling his own face flush, he speed-walked into his room and closed it behind him, doing a little quiver at the sudden pleasure of hearing her voice murmur his name.

~:~:~:~

Inuyasha got up from his loveseat, determined to get this off his mind.

Ever since he heard his name escaping Kagome's lips, Inuyasha had been thinking non-stop about the way his heart stopped…then sped up when his delicate ears picked it up. It's been so long since he's felt this way but was it what he thought it was?

That nagging feeling of being confused wasn't fading anytime soon and instead, it was getting worse by the minute. When his heart felt one thing, his mind said another. He spent that next few minutes pacing back and forth around his room.

Then he stopped. He needed some serious guy-to-guy talk.

"Hey Miroku, can I talk to you for a second?"

Inuyasha went into Miroku's bedroom hoping for some advice on his mixed feelings for Kagome. But Miroku shattered them instantly.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Inuyasha. Can you talk to me after?" Miroku had his toiletries gather in his arms when he gave his friend an apologetic look.

Inwardly groaning, Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, alright, fine. But where are you going? You have a damn shower in your room."

"But it's a _**shower**_," Miroku whined. "I want to use the main bathroom on this floor where I can relax in a tub."

"But Sango uses that one 'cause she doesn't have a washroom in her room," Inuyasha said.

Miroku winked as he walked by Inuyasha to exit the room. "Exactly. Maybe she might walk in on me thinking it was Kagome."

Disgusted at the monk's perverted ways, Inuyasha let him off, grumbling.

He flew onto Miroku's bed, letting his long, silver hair sprawl wildly around him, tangling it all up. Inuyasha stared into the ceiling.

'_What does Kagome mean to me?'_

Oh my, what a haunting question for him. Because of it, his heart was twisting this way and that in conflict.

Growling deep in his throat Inuyasha turned onto his stomach and groaned into the bed, frustrated.

Even if he tried to think of something else, Kagome seemed to be the only image in his head.

Staying still, Inuyasha let his mind run through his memories freely, not making an attempt to stop them.

First it ran through when he first found her, half dead on his doorstep and how he had to carry in her light, bony body.

Then it came to when he first saw her, awake and how determined he felt that he had to learn more about her. That was the same day he learned her name.

Also, that night she went to rescue Sango how scared he felt at the thought that she ran away; that his mysterious girl was gone before he even knew her.

When Kagome came back, Inuyasha had never felt so relieved and happy in his whole, long years of life. She was slowly starting to intoxicate him.

With other main events such as seeing her beautiful, brown eyes, the visit to Totosai's hut and when he first heard Kagome sing, the hanyou lying on the bed felt his heart do that welling-up feeling in his chest the more he ran through his memories.

Inuyasha saw Kagome grow throughout these past few weeks. Her body was become fit and strong and her will was strengthening. She was letting herself live freely and her smile was showing more frequently now.

However, there were still those times where Kagome would blank out into a daze and with even the slightest touch, she would flinch violently and look up at him with eyes holding fear and unfamiliarity.

It hurt, to be honest, when Kagome did that. The times she would glance at him with doubt and fear were seriously a very painful experience. It took every bit of energy in his body to push away depressing thoughts and hide the pain from appearing on his face. Half the time he couldn't do it and he had to look away, pretending he wasn't looking her way.

Inuyasha did some more tossing and turning on Miroku's bed. Then he sat up, restless.

Glancing at the wall clock, it had been almost half and hour since Miroku left.

'_My Kami, is that damn pervert of a monk still in the shower?' _Inuyasha thought furiously.

Fed up waiting, Inuyasha got off the bed and stormed through the hallway towards the bathroom door, Miroku's scent mixed with the steam streaming out from the crack under the door.

Inuyasha didn't hear any sounds of running water on the other side of the door but he did hear the rustling of clothes.

'_Good, he's done showering,' _thought the half-demon as he stormed closer.

Inuyasha grabbed the door knob and flung the door open, letting it bang into the wall in his angry stampede.

"Miroku! I am done wait -!"

Too shocked to react, Inuyasha felt his heart '_ga-lump'_ once and turn into stone. His face turned instantly beet red, flaming in embarrassment.

Feeling his nose start to leak a thick substance, it took mere seconds for Inuyasha and the washroom's inhabitant to blindly scramble around. It definitely_** wasn't**_ Miroku.

Inuyasha grabbed the handle and flew out the door, slamming it deafening behind him, making the pictures nearby shake against the wall.

With his back pressed against the door, his heart had started to beat again but it was raging wildly, shooting blood thumping in his ears. The image wouldn't leave his head as he wiped the blood from his leaking nose.

He had walked in while Kagome was changing.

~:~:~:~

Sango noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha were trying their best to avoid each other's eye contact. They didn't look at each other once since they got there. Every time they caught each other's gaze when glancing, both of them would flick their head in the opposite direction, blushing dark shades of red.

Sango smirked. Well she definitely missed something.

They were all called into the library by Izayoi who apparently had done some more researching about why Kagome wasn't successful in purifying the Butterfly Stone.

Izayoi was acting oblivious to her son and Kagome's reactions. "I've concluded that there could be two reasons why Kagome wasn't able to purify the stone. One, she doesn't know how to control her powers since she's new at this or two, that…she doubts herself."

Kagome gritted her teeth together. Well even though the first one was very likely, the second one was definitely a reason. She never believed in herself in the first place anyway.

Izayoi sighed. "Oh well, maybe we can talk to some people in the village who would know more about these so-called legends. But it'll take time."

Sango spoke for the first time. "But Lady Izayoi…we don't have time, Kagome and I. I've been getting feelings that our master…Naraku is hunting us, trying to find out where we are. If he finds us here, he'll take that chance to kill all of you along with us, breaking the seal on the Butterfly Stone in the process."

The impact of her words struck harder than she had anticipated. Everyone had sucked in a tense breath and Izayoi turned a shade paler.

Sango looked over at Kagome and noticed her concerned face, thinking hard.

Yes, what she said was true. Kagome's dreams were become more and more haunting; with her master's voice dominating every time. He spoke of punishments and the violent ends he was planning for them when he found them.

She didn't want to even imagine what he'll do to Inuyasha once he found out.

_**If **_he found out.

Kagome bit her lip and looked up at Inuyasha, temporarily forgetting the earlier incident. "Master Inuyasha," she said, getting his attention. Her face was too serious to make him blush. Kagome said her words cautiously, knowing what his reaction would already be. "I think it what Sango means is right…I think that…it would be best for all of us if we…went out separate ways."

Inuyasha was instantly taken back; the shock on his face was too quick for even him to cover it up. The shear thought of Kagome and Sango going off by themselves was enough to make his thoughts rampage around in panic.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted, making Kagome flinch. She had guessed right. He was completely against it in a heartbeat. "No, absolutely not, Kagome. How could you even think that?" Inuyasha's hurt face wasn't being masked and it made Kagome's own heart sting with guilt.

"Inuyasha's right," Miroku interjected. "Separating is the worse thing we could do at this moment. If Naraku is indeed after you like you say-"

"Oh we know his is," Sango frowned.

"Okay, since he _**is **_coming after you, like you say, the only, and best, solution we can come up with right now is staying together and working together. That way, we can combine our strengths to find a way to either destroy the stone so we have a better chance of defeating Naraku when he's weaker, or use every ounce of power we have to defeat him if it's too late and he gets the stone," Miroku summarised. He glanced over at Sango who was thinking hard.

Something mysterious bubbled up inside him when Miroku looked at her. That uncomfortable feeling of the thought of her leaving was evident but something else, something deeper, was making it more painful than Miroku thought it should've been.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances. Then after a few moments of silent exchange, they both nodded.

"Alright," Kagome said. "We'll stay."

Inuyasha and Miroku both smiled in relief. Izayoi did too, sighing contently.

But this peace wasn't going to last for long; a somewhat…_**humorous**_ disturbance.

Sesshomaru barged into the room. He was awake.

Although his was bandaged from waist and above, wearing only pyjama bottoms and was leaning against the door frame of the library for support, he was seething.

And I mean _**extremely **_furious.

His long black hair was flowing messily around his body, tangled in most places. His bangs were stuck to his face with sweat at the effort it took for him to get there and he was panting.

His now brown eyes were boiling with rage as he looked at Kagome.

"You," Sesshomaru hissed, his human blood making his emotions run free. "_**You're**_ responsible for doing this to me."

Kagome was surprised at the sudden appearance and Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh or be defensive. But judging from Sesshomaru's murderous expression, he went with defensive.

"You better not lay a finger on her," he said. Then he smirked and added:

"_**Human.**_"

With a snap of Sesshomaru's eyes, he charged at Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha punched him and he was sent back, flying into a book shelf, making it wobble dangerous. Miroku and Sango prevented it from toppling over and creating a domino effect with the whole library.

"Wow," Inuyasha laughed mockingly. "That was _**too **_easy." He laughed uncontrollably.

But Kagome saw the former demon lord burning with shame and frustration all over his face and she wasn't exactly comfortable with Inuyasha treating him like that; even if Sesshomaru _**did **_threaten her life.

"Master Inuyasha," Kagome complained.

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "What? I can't help it. His speed is slowed multi-fold, his strength is gone and his human blood is letting me see his emotions run on rampage."

Inuyasha then dropped his smile momentarily. "And he hurt you, remember? I will _**never **_forgive him for that."

The half-demon got his grin back before glancing over at the steaming Sesshomaru, still wounded on the ground, glaring back at him.

"I'm going to have the time of my life."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Questions? Concerns? Comments?**

**See ya later!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	18. 17 Identities Are Discovered

**Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Loved the amount of reviews I got.**

**Now let's see what's happening with Sesshomaru, eh?**

**Oh and sorry for the long wait! I was seriously too busy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"_I'm coming after you, Kagome. I'll find you soon enough. You can't hide from me forever."_

_Kagome clamped her hands over her ears, pleading for the voice to stop. But it disobeyed and continued to echo in her head, deafening her senses._

"_When I find you, I'll kill whoever was harbouring you all this time, and when I do, I'll make you watch as I strangle the life out of them. Their blood will be on **your **hands, Kagome, because it will be because of you that they die."_

"_Go away, go away, go away, go away…" Kagome mumbled under her breath. She was trying her best to convince herself that the voice wasn't real; that it wasn't going to harm her._

"_And after I finish with them, you'll be next," the voice hissed. "I'll tear you apart, slowly and painfully."_

_Kagome shivered._

"_After you've been bled dry, I'll claw your heart out so fast that I'll make you watch it slowly….slowly stop bleeding." The dark voice wasn't letting up. Kagome felt her blood run cold in her veins. _

'_Inuyasha will protect me,' she thought._

"_**No one **can protect you, Kagome. No one."_

~:~:~:~

It's the day after he woke up and used all of his strength to barge into the library and challenge that damn priestess.

Stupid move.

Right after Sesshomaru got punched into a book shelf by Inuyasha, he fell unconscious after glaring too long. His wounds had opened up again and Izayoi had to rebind him.

When the former demon lord woke up in his bed, he smelled Inuyasha's scent all over his body, and he wasn't even a demon with a sensitive nose anymore.

Wincing in disgust, he grumbled his way out of bed and into his bathroom. Eyeing the shower, Sesshomaru decided not to take one after all.

His bruises and cuts from Kagome's purification attack, the one that sent him flying, were healing but at an achingly slow pace. Considering what he was used to, the healing time span as a human felt like a thousand years.

So instead, Sesshomaru grabbed his towel and wiped himself down, avoiding tender spots.

Tossing the flimsy thing aside, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

His hair, messy from his night's sleep, was still the same length but midnight black in colour. His crescent moon that used to be on his forehead was no longer there and neither were his demon markings. All traces of his demon blood gone, his face, still pale as the moon itself, was clear and flawless (aside from the bruises). Sesshomaru saw his own eyes, no longer gold, but dark brown, staring back at him in horror.

He examined his body. His hands were no longer claws and his nails were shortened, making them blunt and worthless to his advantage. Sesshomaru felt like his body weighed as heavy as lead when he moved since he no longer has his demon speed or strength.

He snarled at his reflection. _'That girl will __**pay!**__'_

Stomping, or limping, furious out of the bathroom, he punched the closest wall, scraping his knuckles in the process.

The pain instantly stung his hand mercilessly and Sesshomaru sank to the floor in pain, gasping at the exposure of his raw skin on his knuckles.

Feeling his blood boiling through his veins in an incredible heat he couldn't control, he ripped off his bed clothes and dressed as best as he could in his kimono, ignoring the pieces of his past decorations gathered on a table. He even had to tear himself away from strapping on his two swords.

He ran down the stairs, ignoring the frightened look on that other girl's face, not the priestess but the other one, and stormed towards the door, determined to get out of that house immediately.

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped just before he grabbed the doorknob. It was that human mother of Inuyasha's: Izayoi.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and glanced behind him, narrowing his eyes at his step-mother.

"What?" he snarled.

Izayoi didn't appeared disturbed or frightened but instead, she frowned slightly and said, "Would you mind sitting down with us for a little while? There's something you need to know."

~:~:~:~

"_Sesshomaru hated Naraku the most. He had never considered him part of the family. However, he had no choice but to bend to his uncle's will, and you know how much Sesshomaru hates to be ordered around," Izayoi said. _

_She continued. "He only respected his father, someone who he hoped to defeat one day and surpass. Even though Naraku was almost just as strong, Sesshomaru despised him. He hated Naraku even more for making my husband sacrifice his life to seal his powers away. Since then, he's vowed to kill him."_

_Izayoi shivered a little at the thought and looked around her at her companions. "That was the only reason Sesshomaru was helping us search for the Butterfly Priestess before. He was searching for Naraku at the same time, I'm sure, since he also had the same goal."_

"_So…" the lady hesitated. "I'm sure if Sesshomaru knew, he would be willing to help us."_

"_Mother, are you serious? If Sesshomaru finds out that Kagome and Sango were Naraku's slaves he'll kill them!" Inuyasha blurted out._

_Izayoi nodded solemnly. "I know. But there really is no other choice," she insisted. "Sesshomaru is human right now so we can use this to our advantage. He won't be able to harm Kagome or Sango, at least, not in his current state."_

"_But!" _

"_Please, Master Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. "It's for the best. Please don't worry about Sango and I, we'll be fine." She smiled as reassuring as she could at him._

This is what they had discussed when Sesshomaru was carried back to his room, unconscious.

Now with all of them gathered in the waiting room, waiting restlessly for Izayoi's arrival with the human Sesshomaru, everyone was aggravated and jittery.

Well, everyone except for Inuyasha that is. He was grinning like crazy behind where Kagome and Sango were sitting on the couch. Miroku was chastising about how it wasn't right to bully his older brother like that.

Kagome and Sango sat side by side, giving each other looks that sent determined chills down their spins. They would get through it together, like always. They've survived 200 years with Naraku; this can't be any worse.

"Thank you for waiting everyone."

Izayoi's voice came from the entrance. Sesshomaru stood at her side, looking very annoyed and enraged. He avoided looking at anybody in the room and busied himself with staring at the floor beside him.

However, the moment he lifted his head to look up, he coincidently locked his eyes straight at Kagome, who was also glancing at him at that exact moment.

But instead of shying away, he narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome shivered.

Even if his eyes weren't burning golden, his dark brown eyes were just as threatening.

"Hey," Inuyasha called out when he saw Sesshomaru locking eyes with Kagome. "You better not try anything funny again, got that?" He was standing with his arms crossed, looking very protective.

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru did nothing except look at his little brother…then turn away, ignoring his outburst.

Boy, did that piss Inuyasha off. Not only was his older half-brother now a human, but he still continued his act of superiority.

"Woman," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice of his. It was directed at Izayoi. "There was a reason I was called here so you better explain quickly. My patience is wearing thin."

Miroku had to stop Inuyasha from attacking his brother for that insult.

'_He may be human, but a bastard's always a bastard. Sesshomaru's no excuse,' _Inuyasha thought.

Izayoi nodded, as if nothing happened, again, and sat down on a couch, across from the rest of the group. Sesshomaru refused to move from his spot but instead, leaned against the door way of the waiting room.

Izayoi sighed. "You remember your uncle, right Sesshomaru?"

Kagome glanced over at the ex-demon lord, anxious for his answer.

She caught a slight flinch, but when she saw his face, she was parallelized with fear. The hate in his expression was overwhelming and his dark, pitch-black aura was just oozing out from inside him.

"How could I forget?" He hissed. His exterior calmness just made everyone even more afraid. Even Inuyasha started to feel nervous about how he would act once he found out that Kagome and Sango…

"Well," Izayoi continued, looking fearful. "He's going to come back, sooner than we expect."

Sesshomaru frowned at the floor. "For the stone?"

"Not only that…but for…for Kagome and Sango as well," Izayoi said.

Everyone held their breath.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked over.

Izayoi felt herself numbing. The threat of death in Sesshomaru's eyes…his very menacing eyes, was overpowering her fear for the girls' safety.

"Explain yourself," he snarled.

Izayoi swallowed hard and tried to focus on Kagome and Sango's life and not her own. She of course would probably remain unharmed if the Butterfly Stone was not destroyed. Her husband's spirit lived inside her and surely he wouldn't allow his son to be the one to end her life.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Kagome and Sango are your uncle's slaves. These two have warned me that their master will come for them and kill whoever was harbouring them. In order to keep them alive we must work together. So it's only right that you know…"

The silence that came after was painful. It made Kagome quiver in her seat. She had to constantly wipe her sweaty palms on her skirt to dry them.

"You think I didn't know?"

Everyone couldn't help but look at him in surprise.

He knew?

"When I first saw that girl up close," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with his eyes, "I noticed that she had a very particular scent coming from her: a scent from another man. It felt familiar but I was unable to discover where it came from."

Kagome shivered and thought back to that night when Sesshomaru just came into the house. It was the night he threatened her very life.

Now that she thought about it, the only reason Kagome couldn't find any more excuses to tell him was because he claimed he had smelled the scent of another man on her and demanded why.

Sesshomaru looked back at the Lady of the house. "You've just confirmed that she and her friend are Naraku's slaves for me."

"But how come I didn't know?" Inuyasha yelled. "I wasn't able to figure out that scent either so how come you knew?"

"Foolish little-brother," Sesshomaru said, mockingly. "You were nothing but a weak toddler when our uncle was banished by Father. You couldn't have possibly recognised Naraku's scent even if you were bathed in it."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, barring his teeth at Sesshomaru. But he kept his ground and didn't attack, much to everyone's relief.

"So," Sesshomaru sighed, suddenly looking very sly as he turned to look back at his step-mother. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't attempt to kill these girls." Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to Kagome.

Izayoi stayed serious and looked almost threatening at him. "If you kill Kagome, then you'll just have to say goodbye to destroying the Butterfly Stone."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to her with narrowed eyes, silently demanding an explanation.

"Kagome's the Butterfly Priestess," said Izayoi. "And unless you want to spend another hundred years trying to search for the new priestess after you kill Kagome, you can't harm her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "But I was told the priestess had died."

Just as Izayoi was about to shake her head, since she didn't know either, Kagome interrupted. "The previous Butterfly Priestess that passed away was my mother."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"She was your mother?" Sango yelled, shocked just as much as everyone else.

Kagome nodded. "I have dreams where I usually communicate with my mother and the latest one was when she told me that when she died, she imprinted the mark on me."

Sango was still frantic from the impact of the news. "But it's been more than 100 years since she sold you! She must have died of old age, wouldn't she?"

"I also concluded," Kagome continued, "that it's not _**only**_ because that I was under a demon's possession that I aged slowly, it was also because I was given the mark 100 years ago. So even if Naraku dies, I'm still a priestess and would age just as slow as a demon would…like my mother until Naraku killed her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Izayoi said sympathetically.

"That would explain why when Sesshomaru came and told us that the Butterfly Priestess had died, it was 100 years ago," Miroku concluded.

"But why hadn't we known that Kagome had the mark if she's had it for more than a hundred years?" Inuyasha frowned. "Didn't my mom see anything when treating Kagome the night she arrived?"

Everyone looked over at Inuyasha's mother who shook her head. "The mark itself is in a very secretive place. Kagome always has her hair down so it makes it even harder to find it. And when I was bathing Kagome, I had to hold her head up the entire time since she was unconscious. Since I was supporting her by her neck, I probably didn't notice very much."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was starting, startled, at Kagome. "So I guess you can't kill her now, huh? Does this answer your question of how she was able to purify you?"

"So Sesshomaru," Izayoi stated. "You better not threaten Kagome anymore."

Kagome looked over at the ex-demon and didn't meet his eyes. He wasn't looking at her anymore but more of staring into space. She could feel the room brighten in success at their stronger argument but it was very hard to explain Sesshomaru's expression.

Well, other than the fact that it was opposite to everyone else's.

Sango, finally free from shock, felt pride well up inside her as she gazed upon Izayoi across the way. She had everything planned so perfectly, Sesshomaru had no chance of winning against her argument to not kill them.

Everyone saw the conflict on Sesshomaru's face, obviously uncomfortable at the fact that he had nothing against his father's wife; nothing to argue back.

He hated his uncle, so he wanted to kill his uncle's slaves…but Kagome was the Butterfly Priestess so he couldn't.

If he did kill her he would have to spend another few hundred years trying to search for the next one and by the time they do find her, Naraku would've advanced onto the stone.

"What about that other girl," Sesshomaru asked. "What's her reason for staying alive?" His eyes were directed at Sango, taking her off guard.

"Hey, what makes you think we have to have your permission in order to let Kagome and Sango live?" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't own them and they have a choice! You don't own _**their **_choice."

Sesshomaru smirked. It was quite frightening for someone who usually has no expression what-so-ever to suddenly smile evilly. "Even if you don't answer that question, I also have the choice whether I should kill her or not."

Inuyasha noticed Miroku flinch.

"Don't you _**dare **_touch Sango, understand?" Miroku snarled.

Sango felt her heart pop out of her chest and Kagome glanced her way knowingly. Kagome couldn't help but giggled mentally in her head.

Izayoi's voice rang clear with a warning tone towards Sesshomaru. "Same goes for Sango. If you harm any of the girls, Sesshomaru, I won't stop Inuyasha or Miroku from avenging them."

Even though Izayoi was serious, all four mentioned people felt flustered. They either stared down at their feet or occupied themselves with a speck of dust in the nearby corner.

Sesshomaru's smile fell harshly and his face turned into a scowl. He pushed off his lean against the wall. "Fine," he hissed. "But don't expect me to help if I'm nothing but a human. Even if I wanted to, I would be nothing but a weakling sitting there waiting to become prey. Blame that girl for purifying me!" He pointed his eyes accusingly at Kagome.

With that, he marched out of the crowded place and headed towards the backyard doors. No way in Hell was he planning to be seen like this outside of his home territory.

Angrier than ever at the mere thought that he couldn't show his face even on his own land, he ran out of the mansion's area and further away from town.

The Feared Demon of the Western Lands…huh, so much for that title. Purified by a mere miko. Although, that does prove her powers as she is not the average priestess.

Sesshomaru ran further and further away, as if he could run away from his problems. Finally, without the mansion in sight, Sesshomaru had to slow down his run. His stamina was running low and some of his wounds had opened up again. Cramps at his side dug into his muscle painfully as his chest heaved with exhaustion.

Hearing a stream nearby, Sesshomaru panted heavily all the way to the edge of the water, not caring anymore that he had to bend on his knees to drink.

He then collapsed beside a tree, leaning against its trunk and letting the roots be his bed. There he sat, panting and feeling very sorry for himself. He stared at his dirt-stained pants.

No more was he the Great-Dog-Demon's son, Lord Sesshomaru. No…he can no longer call himself a Lord. Without his demon blood, he has no self-honour and no power. Being nothing more than the average man, he was just…

Sesshomaru.

No…he didn't even deserve his name since it meant _'killing perfection'._

He couldn't wear his usual armour since it shattered from Kagome's purification, disappearing entirely. However, it didn't shatter because of the force of being thrown back, but more from the fact that he no longer had his demon blood. His armour needed yokai blood to regenerate.

But he didn't have that anymore.

He didn't even have the right to wear his usual kimono, which had the red flowers by his collar and sleeves. It was actually a crest that proves his royalty. But he didn't have anything else to wear so he had no choice but to slip it back on. His pants didn't change as they were still gathered into his ankle-high boots.

He wasn't able to even wield his sword, Tokijin. Aside from the Tensaiga, the sword his father had passed down to him, he had Tokijin crafted out of a weaker demon's fang. Since his hatred was just as great as the sword's evil, Sesshomaru was able to control it with the help of his reigning demon blood. But now, he would surely be possessed if he tried.

Even though his pride had been shattered, it was still there as he refused to let if fall even further. To try and take hold of Tokijin and be possessed by its evil was too risky.

Sesshomaru gripped his hands together in frustration.

It was just at that moment when he heard the rustling of some bushes nearby. Unable to move due to his wounds and fatigue, Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but sit there while he stared into those rattling bushes, leaves trembling at the movement.

Suddenly, a body came into view, pushing past the snagging branches of the bushes.

A girl.

She gasped when she made eye contact with the wounded human and dropped her empty gourd in surprise. She had come to the stream to refill it until she saw him, glaring back at her.

Looking at around twelve years of age, the girl had spiky, waist-long, black hair. A little side-ponytail was sticking up on the side of her head.

Her eyes were a warm, chocolate-brown; a lighter shade that almost resembled a caramel colour when it rested under the afternoon sun.

Sesshomaru noticed how skinny she looked. Her wrist looked very delicate and her face was somewhat sullen-looking. Her overall body posture made her look frail.

"Are you alright?" The girl spoke with concern to Sesshomaru.

Her voice was crisp and had a bell-like ring to it when she spoke. Something about her made her seem…

Pure.

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned his head away. "I wouldn't need help from a human like you."

"But," the girl said, "aren't you a human too?" She didn't have a speck of hurt in her voice. Even though Sesshomaru pushed her away with a harsh tone, she didn't seem to react to his words.

But Sesshomaru reacted to hers.

"Don't you _**dare**_ say that, you understand weakling?" He spat at her.

This time, the lethal glare his eyes shone with was enough to startle the girl and make her take a step back. But what surprised the wounded Sesshomaru was why she wasn't running away like most humans did.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologised. "I didn't think it would hurt you that much." Her voice grew quiet.

Sesshomaru huffed and turned away.

Silence endured and the girl started to shuffle her feet around, her arms behind her back looking like she wanted to say something.

"Um…" she started.

But she immediately stopped when Sesshomaru glared over at her again. She ducked her head back down.

This irritated the former lord greatly. "If you have something to say then say it. Don't waste my time."

"Well…it looks like you have wounds and…if you don't change your bandages, they can get infected…" Even though this strange pre-teen was stuttering her request out, her mind was still trying to figure out why this man was so touchy upon the calling-him-human subject.

Sesshomaru stared her down hard in silence. But finally, he scoffed as he turned his head away. "Do what you will."

As the girl disappeared into the bushes again, Sesshomaru sighed, relaxed and nestled back into the roots.

He was wondering why that girl didn't appear to be afraid of him when she first saw him. Everyone in the village feared him and everyone knew his name and face, always trying to avoid him in general.

But this girl…she saw him like he was an ordinary human and looked at him like he was on the same level as her…which irritated him a lot.

But he had to admit that it was a change compared to the scared faces of those pathetic humans in the village.

Then again, for that girl to be this far out in these rolls of barren grass hills didn't make the fact of her not knowing him very surprising.

The girl came back carrying a rag and some gauge. She also brought back her gorge which was previously filled with water before she left.

Squeezing out the water from the towel by the stream, the girl advanced hesitantly and cautiously towards the wounded man. When he made no moves too threatening, she peeled away the bandages from his arm and gently used the towel to rub away the blood. Her hands danced lightly across his blistered skin.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch her as she moved to nurse him. It puzzled him how someone like her, a mere child, wouldn't be afraid of him, the former feared demon of the Western Lands.

"Girl," he spoke before he could stop himself. The youth startled and glanced up at him. He cleared his throat. "Do you not know who I am?"

He instantly knew her answer the moment he finished asking. Across her face flashed confusion, and although it wasn't evident, it was there. And like he guessed, she soon gave her head a little shake.

But Sesshomaru felt like she needed to know, like the thought of someone not knowing who he was was very abnormal. He wanted her to know that he was to be feared.

"I am Sesshomaru, the son of the Great Dog Demon. I am the Feared Demon of the Western Lands, that of which I own," he said rather formally.

The girl looked slightly flabbergasted but the blank look on her face was still there. Sesshomaru sighed. The girl really had no clue who he was.

There was nothing said as the girl continued to tend to his wounds but close to finishing, she asked, "I suppose I should call you Lord Sesshomaru…my Lord?"

Startled, he looked over at the girl who was staring down at the grass. Her hands were neatly placed on her lap as she kneeled. His wounds were wrapped cleaning and were tied off neatly.

Sesshomaru grunted an approval of some sort and turned away, shutting her off completely. He was tired and wanted nothing more to do with her.

When she realised she was no longer needed, she quietly got up, dusted herself off, and shuffled away.

'_Does she believe I was a demon? Even though I appear a human? Maybe she does now that she calls me by my title…' _Sesshomaru thought later in the day, still resting by his tree.

'_What a strange girl…'_

~:~:~:~

After Sesshomaru had stormed off in rage, every waited until they heard a door slam shut until they all sighed in relief.

Sango let out a nervous chuckle. "Well that wasn't really bad, right Kagome?"

Kagome also smiled nervously. "Yeah…I guess so."

And it really wasn't, actually. Although Sesshomaru threatened their very lives and looked like he would love to join his evil uncle and bathe in their blood, his hatred for his uncle still ran true and dominated his hate for Kagome.

In a way Kagome was actually jealous of Sango, and how Sesshomaru felt like he could tolerate her. Maybe it was because she had spent more recent times with Naraku while she was punished and his scent on her overpowered Sango's.

Or maybe it was because of her hidden spiritual powers that triggered something unknown in Sesshomaru that even _**he**_ hadn't consciously realised. It was probably provoking him and caused him to attack her the night he arrived in the kitchen.

Everyone got up and filed out of the waiting room, hoping to take a breather in the giant house. They all went their separate ways but Inuyasha stayed with Kagome as they walked down the main floor towards the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded although her hands felt cold. "I'll be alright. Honestly, I'm not really worried about Sesshomaru."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, because you…you'll help me," Kagome said, trying to avoid the word "protect".

But Inuyasha heard "protect" in his head and instantly felt his face grow hot.

Clearing his throat he tried to act casual. "Yeah, I'll help alright. I'll always help you if you need it…"

'_So much for being casual,' _he though as they both blushed harder.

Inuyasha tried to get rid of his squeezing heart by coughing. "So what are you worried about?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and chewed on it. It was still chapped from several years of slavery and malnutrition. "Well probably the fact that I need to find a way to purify my master's stone."

The half demon couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah, I think we're all worried about it."

They were letting the sad silence settle until Izayoi came towards them, directing her speech at Inuyasha more than Kagome. She actually seemed startled to see Kagome there, and it gave the priestess an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

The look Izayoi had on her face was heart-stopping. It held fear, shock, disappointment…

And _**guilt**_.

Izayoi took a deep breath in and said, "Inuyasha, would you come to the front for a few minutes, there's someone at the door." Her voice had a certain edge to it.

Confused, Inuyasha agreed and started to follow his mother. Kagome started to follow.

"Uh Kagome!" Izayoi said hastily. "Could you see if Miroku or Sango would like anything to eat for lunch? Do me a favour, would you?" She smiled but Kagome felt seriously unwanted. Why was the lady acting like this?

Before she could object, Izayoi scurried Inuyasha out the kitchen.

Frowning, Kagome had a feeling something was wrong, but tried to push it off and see through Izayoi's request first.

Around five minutes passed as Kagome travelled around the house first finding Sango then Miroku and asked them Izayoi's question. Without any results, Kagome walked back around the main floor, trying to find Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Hearing voices near the door, Kagome walked closer. It led her back to the waiting room.

Just as Kagome rounded the frame of the room, she immediately pulled back, her heart pounding. Then, slowly, she peeked cautiously around the corner.

Inuyasha and Izayoi weren't the only ones in the room.

A woman, with very pale skin and straight, midnight-black hair tied into a low ponytail sat across from Izayoi. Her face had no expression and Kagome could see no aura coming from inside of her.

Strange…

Wearing a white kimono top with split sleeves, and red, ballooning pants, she sat with grace and power on the couch.

But the frightening thing was…

She looked like the splitting image of Kagome. An almost exact replica.

Just as Kagome was about to leave with haste, she saw Inuyasha's nose twitch just a millisecond before flicking his head towards her direction fear in his eyes as they met hers.

Everyone turned their head to her direction by Inuyasha's lead.

"Oh…Kagome, come in and join us. You came just in time," Izayoi said. Even though she smiled, her face fell in disappointment.

Coming out from behind her wall, she hesitantly stepped into the room, smiling shyly and cautiously. The atmosphere was clearly tense upon her arrival.

"Inuyasha, dear," Izayoi said, "Would you mind…introducing the two girls?"

Kagome saw instant fear strike into Inuyasha's eyes as they widened at his mother. His face was screaming "NO!".

Kagome started to get a very…very…_**very**_ bad feeling. Her heart was pounding anxiously against her ribs.

And for some reason, she could feel a dagger of hurt being pushed into her heart while it beat rapidly. Nothing good was going to result from these hesitant actions of the people around her.

But Inuyasha masked his expression in an instant as he moved from his lean against the wall towards Kagome. The other woman was already standing respectively. He didn't let his eyes leave Kagome's as he advanced.

Why does the message in his eyes seem…

_**Apologetic?**_

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Or was she imagining things?

He sighed heavily and dropped his eyes along with his hurt expression to look at the other woman. His arm gestured towards Kagome.

"This is Kagome, the Butterfly Priestess we've told you about. Kagome, this is Kikyo…my…my..."

...

"My fiancé."

* * *

__**BOOM! Instant cliffhanger!**

**Tell me what you think, please! **

**Love reviews and all my readers,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	19. 18 A Kiss and A Smile

**I wonder why nobody likes cliff-hangers…hm…or Kikyo for that matter…**

**;) Just kidding. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They made me so happy since there were so many! You guys are awesome!**

**miss nobody ~ thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your words made me so happy. And don't worry, I'm not going to stop until it's over. ;)**

**kagome love inuyasha ~ I'm really, really glad you like my story and I'll take your preferences to mind. However, please consider the fact that I have other things to do and it's really hard for me to finish a chapter in just one day. Okay? Please and thank you. I'm already pressured enough as it is.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Why can't I move?_

_Why has my mind stopped moving?_

_Why can't I feel my body?_

_I can't breathe…_

_I can't…move…_

_My heart feels like it's stopped…_

_Why do I feel this way?_

~:~:~:~

_I'm shaking as I bow respectfully in Kikyo's presence. The reason I was shaking was unknown, even to me. All I can say is that my hands were turning cold and my mind felt fuzzy and lightheaded. It's a miracle that I can still stand, let alone bow._

Kikyo bowed in return. "It's an honour to meet the legendary Butterfly Priestess." Her voice was very calm and controlled, making Kagome shiver.

"The honour is mine," she replied. The answer came automatically.

"So Kagome," Izayoi said. "How about you join us? You should listen in on the conversation." Kagome noticed a very sad look in Izayoi's eyes when she glanced over at Inuyasha. The half-demon, instead, looked down at the ground.

As everyone took their place; Kagome beside Izayoi, Kikyo across from them and Inuyasha leaning against the fireplace mantle, Izayoi started the conversation.

"Remember how I suggested that we could talk to some people in the village to find out more about the Butterfly Stone to learn more about it?"

Kagome nodded, remembering Izayoi's declaration the night Sesshomaru woke up.

"Well, the only person I knew I could trust was Kikyo. Not only is my son engaged to her, but she is also a very powerful priestess," Izayoi said.

'_Pang…there's that feeling again…' _Kagome thought absent-mindedly.

Izayoi turned to Kikyo, posed and collected as ever, and explained to Kagome, "I've explained what happened between you and the Butterfly Stone when you tried to purify it and so we were hoping, Kikyo, that you have an answer."

Kikyo nodded once, barely visible, and moved her eyes to watch Kagome.

Something about her eyes made Kagome very uncomfortable. When their gaze locked on to one another, Kagome felt as if Kikyo was searching something deep within her; like she was searching through her very soul.

Kagome shuddered. Was it just her, or did the temperature of the room drop suddenly?

Then Kikyo broke off her stone gaze and looked back to the lady of the house. "I was wondering if it would be possible for Kagome to try to purify it again. I want to see the reaction."

"Of course," Izayoi replied. Everyone got up from their seat and walked to the library.

Almost single file, Kagome, being the second last before Inuyasha, could barely feel her legs as they mechanically moved. Not to mention she could feel Inuyasha's eyes glued to the back of her head.

They reached the library and headed towards the back to that oh-so-familiar corner.

The stone still stood, evil and proud, inside that glass case, glittering harmlessly. No black ooze of an aura seeped out of it or even black electricity shooting out. It just stood there on its place…mocking her.

Sighing a shaky breath, Kagome walked ahead and lifted the case. Izayoi took it from her hands and set it down to the side.

Everyone watched as Kagome lifted a hand. Holding her breath, Kagome let her hand move forward slowly, praying for a difference.

Nothing changed.

The moment Kagome's touch grazed the surface of the stone, the seal burst into light and the stone came alive. Lightning shot out as everyone covered their eyes. Giving out a yelp of surprise, Kagome was shot back and straight into Inuyasha's arms.

It took a while until the chaos was calm again but it took even longer for Kagome to realise just who was embracing her protectively.

Once she felt a pair of strong arms tightening protectively around her shoulders, Kagome snapped her head up to look straight into the eyes of Inuyasha.

He also caught her gorgeous eyes with his as he looked down to make sure she was alright. She had flown into him when she was thrown back by the stone and to shield her, he pulled her into his chest and turned away.

Kagome gasped in realization and gently used her hands to remove Inuyasha's grip and distanced herself. She turned her face away from him.

Inuyasha tried to mask the pain on his face as he turned to ask if Kikyo was okay.

But Kikyo was no fool. She saw what happened and her suspicion grew. She narrowed her eyes but decided now was not the time to mention this. Instead she turned away like nothing happened and smiled when Inuyasha asked her well-being.

Kagome rubbed her hand to diminish the pain.

Izayoi looked over at Kikyo hopefully wanting very much an answer to let her mind rest in peace. "Do you know why it's happening?"

Kikyo didn't reply. Instead she kept looking at Kagome, again with her cold piercing eyes.

Then she frowned. "My suspicions are that this girl has no confidence in herself. I have to admit she is strong but she is unable to channel her true powers because of her doubt and weak mind." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome as she said it. Kagome instantly felt her chest hurt from the criticism.

"Is she training?" Kikyo asked Izayoi.

The lady nodded. "Everyday."

"Good," Kikyo nodded. "I will train along side her and record her progress. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me staying for a few days?"

'_I mind,' _Kagome thought. Kikyo's very presence was enough to suck the life out of her. Looking at Kikyo's face was like looking at herself. Except her other self was more cold and reserved.

Izayoi shook her head. "It would be lovely for you to join us." She and Kikyo walked ahead, exiting the library in conversation.

That left Kagome and Inuyasha behind. Silent and very awkward. Neither of them moved for the door.

When Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye to take a glance at Inuyasha, he was staring after Kikyo with a very strange look in his eyes.

How to describe it?

It wasn't exactly irritancy at her barging in all of a sudden out of the blue or even disappointment like Kagome had hoped. But more like between hidden longings and regret.

And that really hurt.

Kagome looked away, feeling worse than ever.

The numbness was thawing and now all that's left was the hurt and offense.

Why was she feeling like this? It's not like she had anything for Inuyasha. She was below him after all. After all, her dreams of peace and freedom were nothing but dreams.

And we all know dreams never come true.

Then she felt Inuyasha look over to her. He was scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I should've told you sooner about K–" he started.

Kagome interrupted him. "No, please, Master Inu…" she stopped herself.

'_No…I have no right to call his name…'_

"Forgive me, I interrupted you…Master," Kagome mumbled while bowing, ignoring the shocked look Inuyasha had on his face.

Kagome shook through the silence that followed her statement. She saw her hands shaking on her thighs and turning white. But she could do nothing but wait for his answer as she froze there, bowing.

To bring herself to drop his name, his beautiful name, was torture…Kami, the mere _**'bringing' **_of it was enough to signify that something inside her had altered. Something deep inside had altered so much that she couldn't call him anything else other than his deserved title anymore.

Inuyasha knew, from the moment she left out his name, that something was wrong. Not only that, but she was bowing while apologising for "interrupting" him. It made his chest hurt badly and it felt very heavy.

"Kagome…why…why are you doing this?" The silver haired half-demon was suggesting to her actions. "I thought we were already past this," he whispered, hurt seeping with his plead, making it almost raspy.

Kagome was debating whether to straighten back up or stayed bowed. Judging from how she was feeling upon hearing Inuyasha's voice, she went with staying bowed, just so it would be easier on her not to see his face.

Kagome felt like a turtle when she stood their, frozen in her state and silent as she tried to thing of something to say. Just when she was finally coming out of her shell, believing that everything was safe and she could trust her surroundings, something had to come along and scare her, cutting off her slow-and-steady progress.

Kagome found herself back in her dark and empty shell once more. Scared, hurt and doubtful. Her shell was the only way for her to survive; the only way was to be internally strong and to blend in externally.

But why was her mouth saying things she was so badly trying to keep away from Inuyasha?

"I thought so too…that I can be free to live as a normal human being. I thought…I thought that I could be free from these chains that continue to bind me. That…maybe I could be happy with…with…"

_You…_

"…with everyone here. This house. This place. I was finally out of Naraku's grasp and being here is like being in heaven. You've taught me to live freely and everyone's been so kind...but…but…"

_With Kikyo here…_

"…but it was something never meant to be."

Kagome couldn't continue because surely, by spilling out the rest of those words she was holding on to for dear life inside, would just make things worse.

For her and for Inuyasha.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was become more and more irritated by the second as the silence drifted off from Kagome's speech lasted longer and longer.

He clenched his teeth. "Why can't you understand, Kagome? Why can't you just damn well understand?"

Startling the girl so much, it forced her to look at him, despite the number one slave rule of not looking. She was beyond that anyways, so it wouldn't hurt now. Besides, slavery was the last thing on her mind when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

The two looked into each other's eyes and Kagome couldn't help but notice the pain in Inuyasha's golden ones.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed realisation. He narrowed his eyes. "Is it because of Kikyo?" he snarled at her. Kagome flinched. Never has he used this tone of voice at her before.

Kagome swallowed that cotton ball in her throat and refused to nod her head.

Oh how badly she wanted to crack and spill about her discomfort about Kikyo.

Instead, she melted into that empty shell once more.

Kagome forced her face became emotionless as she said, "What I feel doesn't matter. I'm only here for Master's purpose of destroying the stone, nothing more. My feelings should not be taken into account." It startled the girl how cold it sounded when the words escaped her lips.

Inuyasha was clearly taken back since his face dropped his scowl and was replaced by a surprised disbelief. It was obvious his line of anger had been abruptly cut by her words.

"Why are you acting this way?" he huffed out.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold on to those painful cries bursting in her lungs just yearning to be let out. Looking at his face…was…well, it wasn't easy. She could feel her eyes start to sting when he looked at her with such a disappointed face.

She needed to get out of there. Fast.

But why were her legs refusing her commands?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered out.

Oh Kami…the tears were blurring her vision now. Kagome lowered her head, hoping that it would be better but it only made the tears flow out faster by the pull of gravity.

Something told Inuyasha that Kikyo was a big reason for her distress right now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started up again.

But Kagome was right there to interrupt once more.

"If you…really want to know why I'm acting this way…is because…actually, I don't know anymore than you do," she whispered. Her throat was becoming thick and her voice was threatening to crack. She was trying her hardest to keep it under control.

"I don't…know why it's hurting this much or even why I feel like this at all. I can't understand why I feel…so…so…

_Sad. _

_Jealous. _

_Hurt. _

All of the words Kagome wanted to say got stuck in her throat, refusing to budge. Instead, she said nothing and struggled to keep her tears inside her eyes. Her grip on her emotions was spiralling out of control. The knot in her stomach was tightening its vice on her.

Inuyasha didn't miss the overwhelming scent of salt water that filled the room. Great, now that pain in his chest was even worse now; excruciating as he watched Kagome break down.

He couldn't do anything but stare at the top of her bent head, his thoughts rapidly raging in his head. He was trying to piece together these strange events that were happening at this very moment; placing them together with memories of a few weeks past. Why Kagome seemed so uncomfortable with Kikyo's arrival; why she seemed flustered every time she caught his eyes (not to mention why he felt the same way); and even why his mother was giving him looks.

Suddenly…everything…became clear.

He didn't know how it happened or why he came to that conclusion…but it was the only conclusion that seemed to clear everything up.

Why he felt this way. Why Kagome was feeling this way. Why it was so hard to piece together before.

"I can't understand myself at all," Kagome choked out under her breath.

Trying to calm her laboured breathing, Kagome bowed and said, "Please excuse me, Master." She turned to leave and tried to keep down her hiccups which were bubbling up from her chest.

_**It finally all made sense.**_

In a single stride, before Kagome took a single step, Inuyasha was right behind her in an instant. While one hand grabbed her wrist, the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Before Kagome could realize what was happening and before Inuyasha could regret what he was about to do…

He kissed her.

Although their lips were pressed together by the impact, it wasn't harsh or forceful.

Passionate. Yet tender.

Wanting. But resisting.

Kagome couldn't breathe, but it wasn't because of the kiss. Her heart had literally stopped and her brain had ceased to function. All she could manage to comprehend was the feeling of Inuyasha's lips on hers.

Soft and tender, there was a certain feeling of want hidden behind his quivering lips. The warmth of his touch seeped intimately into her, making her shiver.

But it felt wrong. She _**knew**_ it was wrong.

Inuyasha had a fiancé and she was nothing but a common slave.

But why wasn't she resisting?

Actually, Kagome _**was**_ trying to wriggle her way out of Inuyasha's grasp, trying to use her arms to push him away. But the more she struggled, the more he strengthened his brace, pushing her lips even fuller onto his and drowsing Kagome even more.

If she couldn't escape soon…she was going to give in.

Her legs were already starting to buckle as her knees were weakening. His embrace, his touch and his kiss was intoxicating her. Her control was already beyond her reach.

But…his smell, his warmth and his soft lips just felt so…_**good.**_

It shouldn't be feeling this good.

But why does it feel so _**good**_?

Letting out a soft whimper, Kagome felt her grip on self-control slip away. Her already fuzzy mind shut down and Kagome could hear nothing but the sound of her wildly beating heart, pounding so harshly it was almost about to bruise her ribs.

Her eyes fluttered close as she finally gave in, melting at Inuyasha's touch. She didn't even realise that her hands were already clutching his kimono, pulling him towards her and keeping him there.

As for Inuyasha, it seemed like he was trying to control himself as he kept Kagome's lips on his. Her scent was making his mind go crazy and his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He could feel and hear Kagome's doing the same thing.

That gave him _**some**_ satisfaction.

But the longer he stayed, the more he became powerless to her feel. He tasted the sweet flavour of her lips mixed with the salty taste of her tears and savoured it like it was his last meal on earth. When his ears caught her whimper, he almost groaned at the restraint he had to keep. The feel of her skinny frame pressed against him was like two matching puzzle pieces and no matter how much Kagome struggled, Inuyasha was in no mood to let her go.

Lightheaded, both of them had to pull away for air, flushed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Inuyasha still had his arms around Kagome as the two breathless people stared into each other's eyes, panting.

Kagome's eyes still spilled tears even as she pulled away. She wasn't even able to think properly thanks to her heated face. These hot tears just wouldn't stop flowing and she thought that the kiss made it worse. But Kagome no longer knew what she was crying for.

The two stared at each other in silence; brown clashing with gold. But when the two could breathe properly again, Kagome lowered her head to hide her eyes. She remained silent.

Inuyasha knew the moment was over. "Kagome, I-" His voice was gruff from the kiss.

"No," Kagome whispered as she gently pushed him away from her, keeping her head down. "Don't say anything."

"And why not?" Inuyasha growled. "Don't tell me that you didn't like it. Don't say it unless you dare to lie to my face," Inuyasha said, hurt again.

Kagome whipped her head in denial. "It's just…not right," she choked out in a whisper.

With that she ran out of the library, trailing tears in her wake. Inuyasha cried her name but it made no effect as he watched her back run further and further away from him. He heard a door slam in the distant.

He punched the nearby shelf.

_Is it not right for me to love you, Kagome? Tell me how it's wrong…_

~:~:~:~

He had fallen asleep hoping that he would feel better after some rest but Sesshomaru woke up feeling worse than ever. Noticing the starry sky and his dark surroundings, Sesshomaru realized he had slept for the whole day.

He groaned as he pushed himself up a little to a better sitting position. The rough surface of the tree scratched his back. He stared at his feet, sighing.

Despite the fact that he was feeling miserable and dirty from the outdoors, Sesshomaru was in no mood to return to the mansion. Silent and grouchy as ever, his pride was barely strong enough to keep him there.

But there were also the effects of being an injured human that were starting to spread through Sesshomaru's body. His whole body ached even as he sat there unmoving. He could feel his arm throbbing under the bandages and his legs were numb from lack of movement. He was almost paralyzed.

He was hoping that sleeping would give him a more rested feel. Maybe his mind would be clearer and his body would gain back some strength, but sleep only made it worse. Sesshomaru let out a growl.

Having nothing else to do but sit there, helpless, he lifted his head to stare at the stars and listen to the night around him.

However, something bothered him.

As there was nothing but silence, Sesshomaru felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach; something cold and gripping. He jumped every time a branch snapped and every second of silence unsettled him. Who knew who, or _**what**_, was lurking in the darkness?

Sitting there and leaning against the tree trunk made Sesshomaru feel very vulnerable; something he has never felt before in his long life. Without any powers or weapons, his wounded human body wouldn't even have enough energy to react to an attack, if any.

Nervous, Sesshomaru couldn't even admit to himself that he was, for the first time ever…

Scared.

Not just that, but scared of being alone.

No fire or anybody around, every sound gave off suspicion. No demon powers, Sesshomaru couldn't smell or sense any living beings.

While he was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, he never thought about anything other than his goal for Supreme Conquest. He wanted more power and to create his own empire. He didn't have any reason to think about emotions other than his desire for power.

Not while he was a powerful demon.

But being a human, the former demon couldn't help but experiencing, unwillingly, emotions that were never needed before.

Suddenly, a branch snapped loudly somewhere in the darkness. The sound had come from somewhere in front of him.

Sesshomaru instantly snapped his head back down the sky to stare in front of him, tensed.

A head popped up from behind the bushes, startling the man.

But he relaxed the moment he saw her face. It was the girl from earlier that day.

Sesshomaru almost sighed in relief before he stopped himself. He tried to keep his usual emotionless face even though his heart pounded in his chest from the scare.

'_Curse this weak human heart.'_

The girl came out of the bushes and stood in front of him looking concerned.

"Well? What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

The girl fiddled with her fingers, avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground in front of her.

"You didn't eat?" she asked timidly.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru replied, getting irritated. This wasn't helping his grouchiness.

Sesshomaru noticed how the girl was taking glances at his side, quick and shy.

Curious, he turned and looked to his side.

There, rested on a large leaf, were some mushrooms and wild plants. Also, a small gourd accompanied it, most likely filled with water.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see that it was there. That could only mean that this girl had arrived before, placing those little scraps for him when he was asleep.

He glanced back at the girl who was looking very down at herself.

_Pang._

"…I'll eat it later," Sesshomaru said. Even though he told himself not to look at the girl, he couldn't help but feel curious to her reaction. He moved his eyes.

He really wasn't expecting her reaction.

The girl's head instantly snapped back up and her eyes were wide when she looked at him, surprised.

Then, she smiled. Grinned, more like.

_Pang._

"Why are you smiling?" Sesshomaru huffed. "I'm not doing it for your sake."

But the girl just continued to smile brightly at him.

Sesshomaru looked away again. "Never mind," he grumbled.

This girl was getting on his nerves, smiling like that.

Before she left, she built a little fire in front of him, bowing as she excused herself for the night. He never looked at her once.

But after he sensed she was gone, and there nothing but the fire crackling, he turned his head to stare into its fiery depths.

As it sparked, flamed and flickered, Sesshomaru gingerly ate the food, naturally thinking them to be disgusting.

But that cold feeling he had before was gone and instead, he felt comfortably warm.

Relaxing, Sesshomaru settled back once more into his tree trunk, trying to find a comfortable spot within the roots. He had to admit the tree was growing on him.

But as that fire burned, bright and alive, Sesshomaru realized that he wasn't only warm from the outside, but something, something deep inside him, was making him warm.

_A girl…_

Yes, he was positive; positive that the heat from the fire was only giving him some outer protection against the cool night's wind and not warming him straight through.

_A kind gesture…_

No…something inside him was burning just as warmly as the fire placed in his presence. A warm, soothing feeling that helped him relax.

_A smile…_

Sesshomaru stared into the fire…he felt his eyes soften as they started to droop…he felt the heat of the fire join forces with that warmth from within…that strange warmth.

He closed his eyes…

and smiled.

* * *

**As much as I was trying to make this a little longer, I've decided to spread things out a little bit with Sesshomaru and Rin (you guys already know her name so no point in hiding it :P) **

**Like I say, short and sweet! **

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Have any ideas? **

**Later,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	20. 19 On the Third Day

**Whoo! You guys are awesome! Loved the reviews I got!**

**Hope you keep it up! ;) **

**_kagome loves inuyasha_ ~ It's alright. I wasn't blaming you. I was just hoping you would understand why I take a while to upload. **

**The song later on is called "Let Go" requested (and written?) by _kagome loves inuyasha_'s sister. (btw I made some changes. Hope you don't mind!)**

**Sorry if it seems awkward to the rest of you because I needed a place to put it…yeah…so if it seems out of place, I apologise. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

'_Is it so wrong for me to love you, Kagome?'_

'_Why did he do that? Why? Why? Why?_

'_I try to make her trust me…but it's like I'm making it worse now…'_

'_I can't…not someone like me…with him…'_

'_Damn it, Kagome!'_

'_What did that kiss mean to me?'_

'_I wonder how Kagome's feeling right now…'_

'_I…that kiss…no, he has a fiancé!'_

'_She probably hates me.'_

'_My heart's pounding. My face is hot.'_

'_Kagome…I…'_

'_I feel like I can't breathe.'_

'_I love you, Kagome.'_

'_Inuyasha…I…'_

'_Don't hide from me, Kagome, please.'_

'_I have to stay away from him…I have to hide these feelings!'_

'_Please…'_

'_Inuyasha….who are you to me?'_

'_I swore to protect you, Kagome. I'm not going to break it.'_

'_Inuyasha? Why did you kiss me?'_

'_Don't tell me you don't love me, Kaogme.'_

'_Inuyasha, tell me you don't love me…please'_

~:~:~:~

_The day after the…what happened in the library, Inuyasha tried for the millionth time to talk to Kagome. She had spent the whole day locked in her room. Everyone noticed that something was wrong. _

_Coming out of his own room, Inuyasha headed that familiar path to Kagome's room. But he stopped the moment a familiar, angelic voice reached his ears._

"_Stop. Please just stop…" _

_Kagome was singing again. Inuyasha could feel his heart stinging as he silently advanced to the front of Kagome's shut door. _

"_Don't talk. I know it hurts but you have to...let go. Let go. Let go-y-o…Just…let…go…"_

_Once again, Inuyasha was lost in the melody of Kagome's voice. However, this time, the song was contained, like she was singing to herself. Her voice shook in several parts and quivered when it flowed over every note._

_Like she was crying._

"_I saw you standing at my door…keep knocking and knocking at my door…and we're both screaming on the inside…"_

"_Why are you here? You, telling me you love me and I, telling you I don't…that it's not right…Why don't you listen?"_

_Inuyasha smelled her tears through the door. But the door remained closed, like the door Kagome shut in front of him from her spirit. _

"_You have to…let go. Let go-y-o…Just let me go…"_

"_I am hurting…and bleeding…my thoughts contained and torturing…when my heart speaks truth, my lips spill lies…"_

_Inuyasha didn't notice that his fingertips were resting gently on the surface of the door._

"_Just let me go now. Let me go now. Please let me go and be free. Let me go. Let me go-y-o…Just let…me…go…"_

'_Kagome…what if I can't?'_

~:~:~:~

It's been three days since that girl had brought the food to him. Three days since he smiled (although he pretended it never happened).

But Sesshomaru had to admit that she was growing on him.

She visited everyday, relentlessly more than three times each day. Whether it was healing him, feeding him, clothing him, she never let up. Sesshomaru had tried to push her away, throwing insults and usually verbally lashing out at her, but soon, he just gave up when he saw how determined she was.

He liked that about her.

Sesshomaru's wounds were healed and he no longer needed the bandages; finally able to move on his own. The food the girl brought to him everyday was becoming more and more village-like; no longer the wild plants and edible mushrooms she had brought on the first day.

The girl had told him she cooked them.

Eventually, his strength returned and his taste adapted.

She also gave him a new set of clothes which puzzled Sesshomaru. Judging from the girl's own clothing, she would never be able to buy new clothing, let alone buy some for him. Wearing the same old orange kimono everyday, ripped and soiled, she had smiled again when she handed the set of clothes to him.

The girl had told him she made them.

Sometimes, when she would come over and check on him, Sesshomaru would see a fresh bruise or a swollen limb peeking out from under her frail body. But he didn't mention it to her.

As the days progressed, the previous demon lord slowly started to open up to this mysterious girl. Funny thing was, he wasn't even planning to do so at all.

At first, she had to ask questions from Sesshomaru, hoping that she might find out more about this strange, yet entrancing man.

Entrancing indeed. Although his silvery hair was gone and the golden colour of his eyes had darkened to black, he still kept his flawless skin and the sharp curve of his face. The girl, of course, did not know what he looked like before his transformation but was attracted even so.

But no matter how many questions the girl asked, Sesshomaru refused to spill anything. He would always wait until the endless stream of questions were finished for the day and thought about everything in his head after the girl left. But this often caused headaches and frequent mental tantrums. Because of them, Sesshomaru couldn't help but burst out once in a while out of irritancy at the young girl.

It wasn't long before he couldn't stand holding all of his thoughts in anymore and eventually, and hesitantly, began to loosen his tongue.

He told the girl about who he was and, with bitter details, how he turned into a human. He told her about the respect and power he longed for and could gain if he finished building his empire-in-progress. He then added how he's now unable to finish with because of this new disability. He ranted about his weakling brother and Kagome during her stay.

Almost like a life story, Sesshomaru couldn't stop the flow he was having in his words. At the same time, he didn't want to stop. Seeing the girl's eager eyes and the lightness he felt after each day was enough to keep him talking.

It's been three days.

Sesshomaru didn't notice but…having the girl visiting him and talking to him had become so natural. It was the first time that he was enjoying human company…or company at all.

On the third day, he had the guts to ask her for her name. It wasn't easy to stifle the pride but eventually he got it out.

"It's Rin, my Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging her response. He had just finished talking about his mental dispute to her:

Whether he should return to the mansion or not.

"I cannot stay here forever," said the man. He grimaced at the thought, though.

Deep down, Sesshomaru knew that he would have to go back some day, but it was hard for him to admit it. I guess he was still in a small, strong state of denial.

No way was he going back to that damned place. He should wait for them to come to him, begging for his forgiveness. After all, they asked him for his help.

"But Lord Sesshomaru…maybe…it'll be best if you _**do**_ go back…and work with everyone," Rin said, looking sheepish.

The man couldn't believe his ears. When he was ranting and fuming about his mishap, he was hoping that at least there would be someone who agreed with him. Rin, of all people, wasn't doing what he had expected.

Sesshomaru felt his blood start to course hotly through his veins. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

Was this hurt he was feeling?

The girl looked startled and struggled to explain herself. "N-no my Lord! I'm just…um…well I just thought that…"

"Explain yourself, Rin," he demanded.

"Well…I'm just thinking that you could go back and…apologise…"

…

"Apologise?" Sesshomaru growled darkly. "You want me to go back and _**apologise**_?" Rin was dangerously close to pushing him over the edge.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! If you want people to respect you, you need to gain it! This is why some humans have more respect than demons, even though they're weaker and less powerful! They won over the people's respect!" Rin cried out. Her brown eyes shone with desperation for the man to understand her.

"Becoming powerful isn't the only part of gaining an empire!"

That did it.

"Why should I apologise to the very same people who weakened me? Why should I apologise to humans who are bellow my status? They are the ones that made me like this! They made me weak! I was born a powerful demon; one that could surpass my great father! But now, because of a mere woman, I am nothing but a human!"

Rin was trembling under Sesshomaru's rage, but he failed to notice. She didn't dare look at him now. This…_**heat**_ that Sesshomaru was feeling was something unknown even to him since he usually kept his anger within him, refusing to let it control him. But his body was tense and fired up and wouldn't let him shut his mouth.

"I _**did **_work and fight to have the title I have today, but now…now I have nothing! Nothing! Without even the right to return to my own lands, I have nowhere to go. Humiliated by a _**slave**_, lower than pathetic humans, I'm now ridiculed!"

Thunder rumbled above them as Sesshomaru spoke cruelly to the girl who helped heal him. The day had begun dark and miserable and now it was becoming worse. Newly created storm clouds casted shadows upon the land below and the wind was picking up.

Sesshomaru let his last word hang in the air; letting his angered tone echo around him, ringing in his own ears. He was almost panting after raising his voice for the first time.

Calming down, he looked down at the little Rin. She was shaking violently and it looked like she had shrunk into herself. Her knuckles were white as they trembled in their iron grasp.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He was guilty at losing his temper to this frail girl but he couldn't help but feel hurt at Rin's opposite opinion.

"Leave," he growled. "I don't want you in my sight."

"Yes, my Lord." Her voice was barely audible. But with a scuffle and a few leaves rustling, she was gone.

Bringing his hands into fists, he took a few deep breaths…calmed down…sat there as the winds started to roar…stared up into the grim-looking sky…got up…

And headed to the direction of the mansion.

~:~:~:~

It's been three days since Inuyasha kissed Kagome that day in the library. Three days since he heard her song.

And during these three days, Kagome's done nothing but avoid him.

Calling him nothing but "Master". Lowering her eyes when speaking to him. Usually staying silent towards him unless spoken to first.

Overall, Kagome had retracted back into what she was when Inuyasha first met her:

A scared, hurt and weak teenage girl; unwilling to trust anyone but her 'sister'.

Training went on as usual as sessions ran every morning and early evenings. Sango was slowly adjusting to her Hiraikotsu and Kagome trained with Kikyo.

But despite agreeing to train Kagome into a stronger priestess, Kikyo was always cold towards her.

Even though everyone else was just uncomfortable with Kikyo's presence, it was always Kagome who got the worst of it.

During training, Kikyo showed no mercy as she made Kagome release her powers over and over again until she was close to collapsing. And even then, Kikyo forced Kagome on, showing no signs of mercy.

"You're weak," Kikyo said to her the morning of the third day. Kagome was panting on the ground. Separated from everyone else during these sessions, no one could see how Kagome was suffering.

"How do you expect to grow stronger if you never push yourself? You can never achieve anything if you stay the way you are now." Kikyo's emotionless eyes pierced into Kagome's very soul.

Kikyo huffed as she turned away.

"Useless."

Clutching her chest, Kagome rolled onto her back and forced her lungs to take in oxygen. She breathed with difficulty as she coughed and wheezed.

Her whole body ached and burned and her mind spun. Her vision was blurry and she felt nauseous. The rolling mass of storm clouds seem to calm her down a little as she imagined the cold, comforting rain sparking along her hot skin.

Training had become the thing Kagome forced herself into. Since three days ago, when Kikyo arrived, Kagome was in no mood to train or do anything, in fact.

All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never come back out. She wanted to sink into the soft layers of her bed and erase her existence from the world.

She even wanted to go back to being Naraku's slave.

That way, she never would've started this whole chain of events, poised for disaster.

Naraku wouldn't be chasing after her right now.

She wouldn't have tasted freedom and yearned for more.

She wouldn't have had Sango injured for her sake and fight with her for the first time because of it.

She wouldn't have made friends with Miroku or Izayoi or Totosai.

And least of all…

She never would've met Inuyasha.

She never should've ended up at his doorstep that night or be taken in by his mother.

She never should've been treated with kindness and warmth.

She never should've met Miroku and learned to laugh and smile.

She never should've looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Those bottomless pools of gold. The very eyes that released her entire being free.

She never should've met Sesshomaru and turned him into a human, causing him to hate her.

She never should've discovered her hidden fate of being the Butterfly Priestess.

She never would've met Kikyo.

_And overall…_

Kagome felt a drop of rain run down her cheek. Since when was rain warm?

Uncontrollable, Kagome started to sob. Since when did she start to cry? Her hands flew over her eyes and she cried out in both pain and heartache. Her heart was wrenching in torment and she felt like she wanted to die.

Why did things turn out this way?

'_I never would've fallen in love with Inuyasha.'_

Who knew how long she lay there crying her heart out. Minutes? Hours? To her it felt like days but was actually nothing but mere seconds.

Sitting up, Kagome tried to calm down, breathing and gasping in broken sobs.

Suddenly, something rustled, making Kagome freeze in anticipation. Desperately wiping her eyes dry and trying to calm down her hiccups, Kagome sat up and looked around. She pushed any thought of Inuyasha away for now. For now, she focused her energy to scan her surroundings.

A part of her training was to sense auras. Kikyo was fully aware that Kagome could see the colours of other people's auras but she wanted her to start being able to sense them. Invisible to the naked eyes, Kagome had been training to feel the presence of a being in the shadows.

The moment Kagome sensed someone close by, there was more rustling. Kagome's eyes flew open.

From behind the trees came Sesshomaru staring straight into her eyes. He was much closer than she thought; almost only three meters away.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped. But she shut her mouth the moment he shot a glare her way.

His face, stone cold as ever, hadn't changed from the last time she saw him. His kimono was different but other than that, nothing changed about him. Although he was human, his aura still gave off a very evil and threatening haze.

Silence settled as it actually got very close to raining from the heavens. The thunder actually seemed like it was making the earth itself shake.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome repeated hesitantly.

The man looked away with a strange emotion on his face. Even Kagome couldn't figure it out.

Biting his bottom lip, eyes frowning, hands clenched…

"I despise you," he spat.

…

Sesshomaru glanced over to see Kagome's reaction. She was staring at him, blankly; shocked with what he had just said.

He looked away, gritting his teeth even harder.

"I hate you for turning me into a human. I hate you for even being here. You're nothing but a worthless slave. You're despicable," he said with his cold, monotone voice.

Kagome looked down at the grass, dotted with the first raindrops. She sighed heavily. How many times has felt this from him? She knew how much she was hated by the former demon lord and it wasn't having a large effect on her, especially not right now.

…

"Listen, human, because I'm only going to say this once."

Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru, curious at his starting sentence. What is he going to say?

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and back away. "Naraku is my enemy as well and I want nothing more than to kill him. However, I'm nothing but a pathetic human and cannot. But…"

Kagome waited. Sesshomaru looked like he was having a very hard time saying what he wanted to say.

"I…I'll do what I can to help you destroy him," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru blamed his weak heart again for making him come here in the first place.

He glanced over and caught Kagome's surprised expression.

He felt heat rise to his face. "Don't misunderstand. I'm only doing this for my own sake. Not yours. I don't care if you live or not…it would be better for me if you parish. But you're the only one left who can destroy Naraku so I have no choice but to obey."

Sesshomaru refused to lift his eyes to look at Kagome. The way he said made it sound like he was making excuses.

The rain was starting to fall steadily now but both humans didn't budge. Kagome silently thought how comforting the rain was against her skin; it was just like how she imagined. The pitter-patter surrounded them as the seconds ticked by.

"As well…" Sesshomaru continued. He bit his bottom lip harshly. "I…I'm…"

"Kagome!" It was Sango's voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't decide whether to be relieved that he was interrupted or irritated. But either way he glared at the intruding woman.

"Kagome," Sango cried when she arrived at her friend's side. "Why are you still here! You have to go back in or you'll…!"

Kagome hadn't looked to acknowledge Sango's arrival but instead keep looking at Sesshomaru. When Sango noticed, she looked in the same direction, finding the once cruel demon lord standing in the shadows.

"You!" Sango yelled and anger. She took a battle stance.

"No, Sango," interrupted Kagome while raising an arm to stop her.

Sango looked down in shock but even then Kagome didn't look at her. She just kept an arm firmly on Sango's sleeve, wet by the rain, and her eyes stared at Sesshomaru, who was also meeting her eye-to-eye.

Sango looked between them and growled at Sesshomaru. "C'mon, Kagome. Let's go inside."

Kagome nodded and let go of Sango's arm. Concerned, Sango gestured for Kagome to go first, hoping to leave Sesshomaru where he was.

Now he was irritated. He had hoped that coming back might help him be accepted again instead of rejected. And maybe…just maybe…

He would've apologised.

Now all he could do was watch her back turn towards him as she started to walk back towards the house; back towards a place of warmth and acceptance.

"Sesshomaru!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked into a pair of brown eyes; Kagome's eyes.

'_So similar to Rin's…'_

Kagome smiled. "Aren't you coming?"

Shocked, Sesshomaru's wide eyes didn't waver when he looked at Kagome's kind smile.

'_Almost like Rin's…'_

But when his body hesitated, Kagome looked at him, confused.

She saw his hesitation and she saw the anger in his eyes. She didn't miss his hurt pride especially.

She understood that he was someone of high status and was used to having people follow him around but…

This time, it looked like he was the one who wanted to follow.

"Kagome?" Sango called out in concern. Already waiting by the backyard doors, Sango looked back at Kagome's hesitant body.

Kagome ignored her warning and walked back towards Sesshomaru, who was still hiding behind some trees.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "You don't have to say it."

Sesshomaru looked at her with his eyes, confused. He was caught off guard.

Kagome smiled at him.

"I forgive you."

Turning a little she said, "Let's go back to the house, okay? Everyone will understand."

With that, she joined back up with Sango and ran back into the house from the rain.

Sesshomaru couldn't move. His body was frozen and it was completely numb. He stared at the clear backyard doors left open for him.

For him…

He clenched his teeth together as he stepped out from behind the surrounding greenery.

"What a stupid girl," he mumbled as he walked towards the house.

~:~:~:~

But it wasn't easy for Sesshomaru as Kagome thought.

Other than Izayoi, who was glad that Sesshomaru would help, and Miroku, who said nothing but keep a tense eye on him, everyone else was very cautious.

Inuyasha and Sango were very much against it but again, after reasoning from Kagome and Izayoi, they knew that it was an argument they had no choice but to lose.

"Fine," growled Inuyasha. He wasn't happy but if it was for Kagome's sake of defeating Naraku, he had no choice.

"I suppose this would be a good chance to explain something I found," said Kikyo.

For debating Sesshomaru's return, everyone, including Kikyo was gathered in the waiting room.

To Kagome, that particular room, with its dusty candles and gold-red walls, seemed to bring nothing but bad news. And with Kikyo there, the temperature seemed even lower as Kagome shivered.

The crowd looked at Kikyo expectantly.

"What have you found?" Izayoi asked. Her eyes shined with hope.

"Well," the priestess started. "The three days that I've been here to train and study Kagome has brought…_**some **_improvements, but there's one thing I cannot improve about her."

Kikyo's dark brown eyes surveyed the room and rested on Kagome's. But she did not speak directly to her.

"I cannot change her doubt," she said. "With even a spec of fear or hesitation in her mind, the true powers are kept sealed within her and cannot be released."

Kagome felt the eyes of the others glancing her way. She looked down in shame.

'_Well of course I'm scared,' _she thought. _'But I wanted to become stronger so I can protect the people I care about.' _

'_And I doubt myself because I know I'm not strong enough yet! How can I let go of my fear when I can't let go of my doubt?'_

"There is a way," Kikyo suddenly said. Her voice stayed cold as a winter's breeze.

It's like she read her mind, thought Kagome. She shivered once more.

Kikyo stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked to the large window facing the village. She angled at a corner and looked away from the village; into the rolling hills and forests beyond. The pouring rain and the dark outdoors made the suspense even more ominous.

"The only way for you, the Butterfly Priestess, to lose your fear is to enter the Dark Forest," Kikyo started to explain. But she was interrupted.

"Are you nuts, Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. "Do you have any idea what going into that forest means?" His eyes darkened threateningly.

Kikyo didn't even look at him to acknowledge his objection but simply said, "Kagome's fate will be decided there." She turned to look harshly into Inuyasha's eyes with her own piercing ones.

"And _**no one **_must go with her."

Everyone was about to protest when Kagome interrupted.

"I'll go."

The firmness in her voice silenced even Inuyasha. They all turned to stare at the girl.

Kagome was looking at no one but Kikyo when she spoke. Her face shone with determination and her chocolate eyes bore fierceness in its depths. She stood her place as her hands were balled up into fists.

"I'll go," she repeated. She never wavered while looking at Kikyo eye-to-eye. No way was she letting her intimidate her.

"Kagome," Izayoi spoke. Her voice was soft and concerned. "I appreciate what you're doing to help our family but it's rumoured that whoever goes in…never comes back out."

"Lady Izayoi, I'm not only doing this for you or your family's sake…but for myself as well." Kaogme turned to look at Izayoi kindly. "Forgive me for being so selfish but please understand. If I never face this fear of Naraku always deep inside of me then I'll never be able to go on with my life."

"You won't _**have **_a life if you go in." Inuyasha's harsh tone made Kagome's stomach twist into knots.

Kagome turned and bowed in Inuyasha's direction trying to hide the violent shaking in her voice as she spoke to him. "This is my decision to make, Master. Please don't concern yourself for my sake."

Nobody noticed how Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the formality of Kagome's speech towards his younger brother. He instantly felt the tension between the two and knew something had happened in his absence.

Inuyasha's anger flared. "Stop acting like an idiot, Kagome! What good will it do us if you die out there?"

Actually, Inuyasha was thinking more among the lines of: _Stop treating me like nothing happened between us! Stop being so stupid!_

But Kagome wasn't to be swayed. She felt the heat of her own irritancy rise from within her as she gripped her fists harder than before. She snapped back up and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, startling him with her own fiery orbs.

"_**I won't die."**_

Did anyone else feel the tension get thicker?

"It's been decided," Kikyo's voice rang out. "Kagome and I will leave straight away." She turned to look at Kagome. "Gather only what you need and we'll leave."

But Inuyasha cried out once more in protest. "You're leaving in this weather?" He gestured to the flashing lightning and the roaring thunder outside.

"Are you going to let Kagome do her job or let her suffer here because of you?" Kikyo hissed violently. Her eyes flashed with menace as the whole room froze in horror.

Inuyasha wasn't even able to form coherent words as Kikyo held her glare.

"Go," she ordered. Knowing that it was directed at her, Kagome walked briskly out of the room.

Still narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha, Kikyo calmly said, "I'd like to speak with Inuyasha alone." She looked at everyone. "Please."

No one protested as they filed out of the room. It's not like they wanted to hear Kikyo's jealousy rage on.

~:~:~:~

It didn't take very long for Kagome to "gather only what she needed" considering it was nothing but her bow and arrows.

So all Kagome did was change into a new pair of clothes. Putting on a green skirt and a white t-shirt, she straightened the red ribbon around its collar and stared into her mirror.

She couldn't recognise herself anymore.

No longer sullen looking and frail, the girl reflected back from the mirror was thin but strong.

Her eyes held dark bags but nothing more than mere shadows. The girl watched as the reflection traced the scars spread throughout her face and body.

A spidery one ran along her cheek, a thick, short one slashed across her forearm; a long, daunting one came creeping along her neck.

Kagome's thin, also scarred, fingers traced every silver wound across her body. Then she looked into her own eyes.

Still a little bloodshot from crying, her brown orbs have hardened and became strong. They seemed to have aged much faster than her body.

Then again, her body wouldn't age for a while.

She was a completely different person than who she was when she first ran away from Naraku's home.

This was a girl who suffered through mistrust and a guarded life. She's been through sadness and happiness; kindness and brutality; hate and love.

The her before would've never thought about ending up a Butterfly Priestess, a girl needed to protect a family and destroy a man who turned out to be her master.

Talk about coincidence.

Slinging her quiver over her shoulder and gripping her bow in her hand, Kagome closed the door behind her and went downstairs where she would meet Kikyo.

But halfway down the stairs, she realised how wrong of a time she chose to leave at. She heard hushed voices coming from the waiting room and could sense a very uncomfortable and tense atmosphere coming from inside.

"You think I'm blind? From the day I got here I knew you had something for her." The voice belonged to a female.

A male's voice replied. "Well what do you want me to say? _'Kikyo, you're my only love and will be for the rest of my life?' _You can't honestly expect me to – "

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it!"

Kagome realised that the voices belonged to Kikyo and Inuyasha as she froze at the realization. What was going on?

She heard Inuyasha sigh. "Kikyo, the day you cheated on me was the day I gave up on you. I thought – "

"Inuyasha, you know very well I was being controlled."

"…Both times?"

_Both? _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha continued. "I'm not stupid. That first time is understandable; you were being controlled by a demon that wanted to eat my heart and used you to get to me. How could I blame you?"

Kikyo stayed silent.

"But what about that second time, Kikyo? When you left me for that…what's-his-name, Onigumo? You left me for him willingly."

"But I still chose you, didn't I?"

"Only after you I revived you. You found out that he was a bandit leader rather than a lord a little too late." The disgust was evident in Inuyasha's voice.

"Then why did you agree to keep the engagement? Why did you even bother to revive me?" Kikyo seethed.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before Inuyasha said, "Because I was still in love with you."

Kagome felt her heart pinch tightly and her hands tightened around the banister. So many questions…

Kikyo was revived?

But Kikyo just gave a little chuckle. "Oh really? And what about now? You clearly don't love me anymore and yet you still intend to keep the engagement?"

Inuyasha gave no reply and Kagome felt her heart squeeze even tighter. It was getting too hard to breathe.

Kikyo let a cruel laugh escape her mouth. "Oh Inuyasha. Are you saying you _**pity**_ me?"

More silence on Inuyasha's side.

Suddenly, Kagome heard Kikyo's voice become bitter. "Well I don't need your pity."

Then her voice showed that she was smiling. "But even if you don't have feelings for me anymore, I have no intention of giving you over willingly to that girl."

Kagome's heart was released from its vice but now it was pounding violently in her chest. She could feel her ribs being bruised from it.

Kikyo laughed on. "Isn't it strange how she looks just like me? Are you giving up on me because I'm no longer alive? Throwing me aside because my body is no longer flesh and blood? She's just my replacement, isn't she, Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt her breathing become haggard as she listened. It sounded so…_**possible.**_

"But," the woman continued, "I noticed the large amounts of scars she has over her body. I'm sure it's not from training, correct?" The tone she was using wasn't kind or even sympathetic. It was slyer and very mocking as Kikyo continued to smile through her speech.

"That girl…this…Butterfly Priestess…she's a slave…isn't she." Kikyo sounded like she was grinning.

Just as tears began to sting Kagome's eyes, something unexpected came up.

"_**Shut up, Kikyo."**_

Both girls must have been shocked because Kikyo said nothing and Kagome's stomach flipped several hundred times.

Inuyasha was growling threateningly.

"Kagome is _**no one's **_replacement; certainly not yours. She's something you'll never be, Kikyo. I wasn't joking when I said I loved you before, but it's also true that I no longer love you now. I don't care what your body's made of but it's your soul that changed. It's become cold…and evil. You're no longer the woman I fell in love with."

Kagome felt a sudden wave of hate flow out of the room.

"Fine," Kikyo spat. "Have it your way, Inuyasha. But you can't deny that you can fully push me from your heart. Looking at that girl will always remind you of me. You'll regret doing this."

"The Kikyo I know is gone. The only thing I think about when I look at Kagome is how much she means to me. I love her and I'll protect her for the rest of my life. You have no say in it."

~:~:~:~

Kagome and Kikyo had a tense relationship from the very beginning but as they walked towards the forest, it was seriously suffocating.

Kagome tried to act like she had no clue what happened when she walked down the stairs. She even walked back to her room to purposely close the door louder than before so she could give the fighting couple a heads up.

When she walked back down the stairs, Kagome was instantly swallowed up in a mass of hot air and had to try extremely hard to act normal.

Before departure, Sango hugged her; Miroku wished her luck as did Izayoi; and Sesshomaru…didn't do much except give her a nod.

Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't say a lot either but just stared at Kagome with a strange look on his face the whole time.

However, at the end, when Kagome faced him for his turn in good-byes, he said. "Come back alive, got it?"

Kagome felt her sorrow melt into nothing as she smiled genuinely at Inuyasha for the first time in three days.

"I will."

Now the forest was in sight. It wasn't called Dark Forest for nothing.

Giving off a very dark and ominous aura, it made Kagome break out in cold sweat. The sight of it made her heart quiver and her hair stood on end. If it was alive, it would probably kill her right there and then.

But then again, it's not…so who knows what waits for her inside.

Kagome took a glance at Kikyo who was walking slightly in front of her.

Was going into this forest really going to make her stronger? If she survives, will she be able to face Naraku or, even better, just purify the stone?

Kagome hoped so, or else she wouldn't be able to find out if she died.

'_No. Have to stay strong,' _thought the Butterfly Priestess. She readjusted her quiver as a sense of security. _'Or else my days of training were all for nothing.'_

The two women stopped at the edge of the forest. Looking in, there was nothing but darkness. Kagome couldn't see past the first row of trees and bushes.

Kagome shivered.

"You continue alone," instructed Kikyo.

With nothing but a nod, Kagome walked steadily into the woods, silently wishing she could find a way to see well. She could feel Kikyo's eyes follow her as she continued the path in front of her.

She wasn't going to say good-bye to Kikyo nor was she hoping for her to wish her good luck. Kagome was coming back alive no matter what and…well…

She never cared about Kikyo in the first place.

Resembling the darkest of the night, Kagome built herself a little torch as she walked deeper and deeper in. She could no longer see the light of which she came in at as she was swallowed by the darkness around her. Her wet clothes clung to her body.

She could feel eyes watching her every move but she wasn't able to sense anything. Although there weren't any signs of life one would usually hear in a forest, such as birds and animal calls, Kagome had a gut feeling that she wasn't alone.

But Kagome put out her torch as her eyes became adjusted with the storm's daylight. She needed both her hands to fight.

She slowed down her pace and prepared an arrow, just in case something jumped out on her or something. The silence was worse than a hoard of demons attacking her.

Much worse.

Her own footsteps sounded deafening to her ears and her breathing was too loud. The pounding of blood in her ears was making it hard for her to concentrate. Not to mention she couldn't ignore the cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

Kagome felt like she had been walking for hours. As much as she knew that this was a sign to calm down, it only made things worse.

Sure, nothing attacked her, but the feeling of being watched wasn't fading. Nothing had happened to her yet so it should be a good sign, right?

Unfortunately for Kagome, she was finally starting to let the effects take over. She was becoming scared of the darkness and walking forever alone through the forest with those same eyes watching her.

Kagome finally stopped to lean against a tree for comfort. She tried to breathe evenly and calm her racing mind down.

Suddenly, a massive, evil aura polluted the air around her. But wait…it didn't seem like an aura.

Purple and wispy, the strange smoke surrounded the area in an instant as Kagome watched the wildlife start to decay and corrode.

'_It's poisonous gas!' _Kagome thought frantically. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around for the source.

An evil chuckling echoed through the Dark Forest. A very…familiar…laugh.

"Well, well, it looks like you've come back to me, my slave."

_**Naraku.**_

Kagome held her breath and aimed her bow into the direction she thought the voice came from and shot blindly.

Desperate.

"_Tsk, tsk_. It's not very smart of you to waste your arrows, _**Kagome**_."

Kagome started to shake violently.

It was the first time Naraku had said her name out loud and it was frightening enough. She continued to scan her surroundings, readying another arrow.

Naraku laughed again. "I must thank Kikyo later on for helping me find you. If it wasn't for her information, I would've never found you. You did a good job at hiding this time, girl."

_Kikyo?_

The surprise must have showed on her face because Naraku said, "Yes, Kikyo, the woman that trained you to kill me. She isn't exactly what you thought she was, now is she? I wanted to finish you off first so I could send you as a present to my brother's family."

He was probably smiling. Everyone evil was smiling that day. "Who would've thought you would've run straight to my enemy's home? And that you're the Butterfly Priestess no doubt!" Naraku gave off a dark chuckle. "I'll enjoy watching them suffer just as your mother did."

"My mother died honourably!" Kagome yelled into the darkness. She didn't realise that she wasn't covering her mouth until too late.

But nothing happened. Her skin wasn't melting off her bones and her vision was getting blurry. Confused she stared at her body.

"Oh don't worry my slave. Even though you are human, the area around you is purifying my miasma. Too bad you won't die so easily…but then again…"

_**I wouldn't want you to.**_

Kagome sank back against the tree trunk. So that's why Kikyo wanted to send her here! It was her idea after all.

Like he could read her mind, Naraku replied, "Because we share a mutual hate for you, Kagome, I actually worked with her so she could send you here." Naraku chuckled. "She was to make you believe that you would become stronger here but instead, would find me here waiting for you instead."

"So that's why she insisted that I go alone! It wasn't because it wasn't allowed for anyone to come with me!" Kagome realised.

'_She wanted me dead!'_

"Oh, very sharp," mocked Naraku. "But yes, you have the idea. I wouldn't want our little reunion to be cut short."

Sounds of moving flesh started to build. Kagome knew he was changing shape, like he usually did to attack.

But she couldn't move. She was numb with realization.

Kagome felt something slimy wrap around her body and hold her tight. She was being lifted off her feet.

'_Inuyasha…Kikyo had sent me here to die.'_

* * *

**Whoo! I'm sorry for the late update but as you can see, this was a pretty long chapter. Hope you review and keep reading! **

**Ideas? Comments? Questions?**

**Thanks again!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	21. 20 Kagome's Choice

**angelstar ~ ahaha I would gladly give Kikyo's body over to you however, it'll have to be after I'm done with her…then Kagome, so hope you can be patient! And with Sesshomaru, yes it's great that he even thought about apologising, huh? And you'll see what happens to Kagome in this chapter ;)**

**kagome love inuyasha ~ aww well, I'm glad your sister likes what I did. And thanks! I'm so happy I'm your favourite story so far!**

**As for the rest of you FANTASTIC people, thank you so much for everything! **

**Now for the twentieth chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The rain continued to fall in sheets, the lightning split the sky, and the thunder shook the earth to its core.

Funny, it was almost like the night Kagome ran away.

Sango had been wandering aimlessly around the house, moving from room to room fidgeting endlessly. Every clock she passed, her eyes would flicker to its face ticking away painfully slow.

But before she knew it, four hours had past since Kagome's departure.

Sango sat by the window in the waiting room staring intensely into the gloom of the wet outdoors.

The whole house was deadly silent; as if it harboured the dead. Since Kagome left and the door to the grand house closed shut, everyone felt depressed…and empty. Without a single spoken word, they floated off to an unknown destination around the house.

When Kikyo returned, everyone had gone up to her eagerly for answers.

"She has entered the Dark Forest. Her fate is in her hands now," she had said.

And that was all. She had disappeared somewhere throughout the house after that.

Sango had noticed that Kikyo had a certain…satisfying air around her since her return. It gave Sango a very uneasy feeling. Not to mention with the fact that the fate of the Taisho family was in a single person's hands was nerve-racking.

'_Kagome, you promised to come back alive.' _Sango could do nothing more but let her heart beat hopefully as she stared in the direction Kagome was suppose to come from.

~:~:~:~

"_There's no use running. You're trapped in my web and you can't escape. I'll let you free only when I'm finished with you."_

_She continued to run. _

"_Do you really want to kill me, Kagome? Do you even **think** you can kill me?" He was laughing. _

_Kagome tripped as a slimy tentacle caught her and wrapped itself around her ankle. Already scraped, bruised and injured, the girl panted hard as she struggled to get free. Her body shook with exhaustion. _

_The tentacle started to pull her towards the source, dragging her on her stomach. Kagome attempted to dig her fingers into the ground but she continued being dragged._

_The girl reached behind her to try and retrieve an arrow, but ended up empty-handed. Instead, her hand waved around the empty quiver, heart racing in panic._

_She had run out of arrows._

_Weaponless, and desperate for a chance to escape, Kagome rolled onto her back and reached over to stab at the tentacle with the end of her bow. _

_It squished disgustingly as it withered loose. _

_But the moment Kagome ran free, more tentacles shot past her, sharp as arrows and coated with miasma. When they missed their target, they didn't stop but instead, stretched further and further until they were stopped by something in the darkness. _

_Kagome glanced at a tentacle stopped by a tree. It started to melt the trunk it was lodged in. _

'_He's trying to poison me by shooting the miasma into me,' Kagome thought. _

_She felt one zip past her ear with a 'whoosh'. It ran itself straight into a tree, killing it instantly. Her heart jumped anxiously at the close-call._

_Still running, Kagome jumped above bushes, ran over rocks, slipped on moss and stumbled over roots. The terrain was becoming dotted with rocks varying in shape and size so Kagome thought of this as a perfect place to rest and hide for a while._

_Just as Kagome was about to side-step and take cover behind a boulder, a tentacle slashed her waist and whirled into the darkness, carrying her blood with it._

_Preventing herself from screaming out in pain, Kagome bit down on her tongue and braced herself behind the rock. She examined her wound in pain and tasted the rusty taste of blood in her mouth. _

_Her shirt was ripped and so was a layer of her flesh. Stinging beyond the feeling of pain, Kagome felt the poison of the miasma flow into her system. Blood was spreading across her white, dirtied shirt and Kagome clutched her side in pain. The pain was blinding. _

_The effects of the poison were quick to take effect. Even thought it was nothing but a fairly deep cut, Kagome felt her vision start to blur and her breathing grow haggard. Her body felt cold but her skin burned hot. Her whole body shook and shivered so violently, she barely noticed how quiet the forest suddenly was. _

_The tentacles had stopped shooting and the one's already shot were still and straight in mid-air, resembling banisters. It was too quiet._

_Not even a snap of a branch or footsteps on top of leaves, the silence was deafening._

"_You think you can hide my slave?" His voice suddenly resonated cruelly around the area. Kagome was shaking in fear and physical stress but her mind raced to find a way to escape._

_Suddenly, all those tentacles that remained stretched through the trees came to life. _

_They came too fast for Kagome to dodge them. _

_From within the darkness, the few dozen tentacles, thick as ski poles and surrounding Kagome's boulder, came rebounding back._

_Parallel on both sides, they caved and curved in from up front like an "M" pattern, pointed at Kagome's position. Not even combining into one fat tentacle, the few dozen needle-pointed spears of flesh dug themselves into Kagome's body._

_They entered with a sickening sound. _

_Kagome screamed. She had no reason to hold back now. _

_Her face, slightly splattered with her own blood, looked down in horror at her body. Naraku had purposely missed her heart with stubbornly kept beating. _

_She cried out in pain as the tentacles pumped miasma into her body. She gritted her teeth and tried to use her purifying powers to push the poison back. But taking her exhaustion and the massive amount of miasma being pumped into her body into consideration, Kagome was quickly defeated. _

_Kagome felt her limp body being lifted into the air and rotated to face the source of her suffering. Her bow slipped from her hands, soiled with her own blood. _

_Still hanging in the air, supported by those few dozen tentacles running through her gut, Naraku brought her close enough so she could smell the stank of his breath._

_He chuckled darkly. "Without you, I can get back my powers without fail," he whispered. "That hanyou son of my brother isn't going to do much and Sesshomaru is a human thanks to you. Without anyone left to defend the Stone, I can wreck havoc upon this village that has so kindly shunned me."_

_Thunder roared above the trees as Kagome let the rain consume her. But was it the rain or her pain-forced tears that blurred her vision? Her eyes were barely open as she fluttered over Naraku's face, still pale and flawless as ever. _

_His black, long hair flowed down his back and his red eyes glimmered with content. His lips curled into a cruel smile._

_Kagome wanted so badly to just slip into her unconsciousness so she wouldn't have to suffer through the pain so much. But life didn't work that way._

_She coughed and her blood splattered to the ground, staining the grass below in red. She felt her heart thump lightly in her chest. Her vision was fading and her breathing was becoming shallow. _

_Naraku smile grew. "Seems like you can't hold on much longer can you? Well, we don't want our little house-warming present to be dead on arrival now do we?"_

_Kagome couldn't say or do anything in return except glower at him, unresponsive. _

_Now moving, she was taken somewhere further along the edge of the forest, still hanging from Naraku's tentacles. _

_Kagome saw the trees become less and less crowded and the earth start to even out through her blurred vision. Then, they arrived into a clearing. _

_Just beyond those hill was the mansion. Was the house this close in the first place? If it was, it was strange how Kagome wasn't able to escape in the first place._

_Almost as if he read her mind, Naraku said, "You were trapped in my little web and could not escape until I allowed it. So in other words, you were running on an endless path." He chuckled. "The moment you entered the forest, you were caught in my trap."_

"_Hm," Naraku smiled. "How fortunate for me that the Butterfly flew into a spider's web." _

_Kagome felt the tentacles withdraw from her body as she fell to the ground below, knocking the air out of her. More blood escaped her mouth. _

"_Now go back to the house. Warn them of my presence. Arrive as you are and I'll be watching as their cries for your death ring through the air," Naraku commanded, the hint of a smile etched into his tone. _

_Kagome tried to stand up._

"_Pity," the demon laughed. "I was hoping I would make you watch your loved ones die before you. But considering the circumstances, I think it'll be best for them to watch you crawl back to them and have you dying in their arms." _

_Kagome finally pushed herself up and while clutching her chest, she turned towards Naraku and spat in his face. She watched as her blood impacted his cheek. _

_Kagome seethed. "It will be **you **who dies today, Naraku. I am no longer your slave nor am afraid of you. **I'll** be the one to watch you suffer and have my revenge once and for all." _

_Naraku's smile contorted into an ugly scowl. With a harsh push of a tentacle, Kagome went flying down the hill and painfully stopped at the bottom. Her shirt, although being drenched with the rain, was soaking up her blood just as hungrily._

_Naraku wiped his cheek and flicked his wrist away in disgust. He narrowed his eyes._

"_Don't be so confident at my death, slave. I'll watch happily while you die."_

_With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

_Painful tears dripped down Kagome's scratched and bloodied face. Her head had impacted the ground after rolling down the hill harder than she expected and a gash had appeared somewhere on her head. Kagome could feel the warm and sticky blood drip down her face. _

_With one arm still clutching her chest and upper body, Kagome limped towards the house._

'_Somebody…help me.'_

~:~:~:~

Sango shivered. It wasn't because of the draft or even the weather, but her whole body's skin crawled with an eerie sensation.

"How long have you been here?"

Sango turned to meet the golden eyes of Inuyasha. His face was serious and slightly grey with worry of a certain someone.

Sango sighed and turned back to the outdoor view. "Ever since she left."

"Well, my mom's made some things to eat…you should get something to eat," he said.

Sango shook her head. The weight of depression was too heavy on her shoulders to activate her stomach. It's not like she wasn't used to the lack of food anyway.

"Well…do you know where Miroku is? Mom's making me find everyone to ask." Inuyasha's voice had obvious irritancy within its depth. Even he would rather sit and mope rather than act as host in his house.

Sango gestured to the floor above. "I think he's in the library. He told me that he's trying to find more research that might help Kagome."

The moment her name was said, Inuyasha's ears drooped and his eyes dimmed. But he kept his eye contact.

"Alright…thanks." And he turned to leave.

Sango watched the depressed half-demon climb the stairs as her own depression grew. His lack of optimism wasn't exactly helping her own.

Sighing, Sango turned back to the window. Was Kagome ever coming back? The time seemed to have dragged on and on but at the same time sped up to a point beyond recognition.

But wait…what's that?

A figure, blurred by the rain, was moving towards the house, barely visible.

But that figure…those features…they all seemed too familiar to Sango as she squinted at it.

'_Oh Kami…'_

It was Kagome.

Sango sprang into action.

"Inuyasha!" Sango didn't know why but his name slipped past her lips the moment her mind pieced everything together.

In a second, right as Sango jumped to her feet, did the dog demon bolt down the stairs. His eyes shone with hope and panic all at once. He stared at her eagerly for answers.

Without even the breath to explain, she could only hope he would understand as she slammed open the door and flew out into the rain.

But Kagome was no longer standing. Instead, she was collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

Inuyasha flew ahead of Sango with ease and arrived by her side in no time. By the time Sango arrived, Inuyasha had Kagome rested against his arms as he cuddled her body to his chest. He was calling her name.

But with no response.

"No…no, no, no, **no**, **no**, NO, **NO**!" Sango cried as she kneeled by Kagome's side, opposite of Inuyasha.

Sango, with one quick scan of Kagome's body, wanted to hurl that very instant. The damage was too much for Sango to bear and it was beyond what either of them had ever been through before.

Multiple holes were ripped through Kagome's flesh and her t-shirt was almost soaked with blood. There was a gash on her waist that bled to the puddles of water below her and her whole body was soiled with dirt and blood. Bruises made her pale skin dark and cuts and scrapes endlessly bled her out. On her forehead was a gash that ran across her temple and blood flowed down from her hair, undoubtedly from an injury somewhere on her skull.

Sango could see the white of Kagome's bone through a puncture hole. She felt her stomach heave.

It wouldn't be long until Kagome would die from blood-loss.

"Kagome!" Sango cried. Her voice cracked with panic and she felt her throat tightening in fear. She looked at Inuyasha for maybe some type of reassurance.

He wasn't doing any better.

Not only can he see the wreck Kagome was in, but he could smell it too. He could smell the overwhelming odour of her blood and it made his insides flip inside-out. The sheer amount of it flowing constantly out of her body was making his mind fuzzy and his heart race (and not in the good way).

He joined Sango's cry. "Goddamnit, Kagome, open your eyes!"

Still nothing.

"She's alive, right? Inuyasha?" Sango yelled over the rain.

"She's alive, don't worry. I can hear her breathing. It's faint but she's still alive."

"Oh thank Kami."

"But go get help, you idiot! You sitting here isn't going to help!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Sango didn't even retort back but instead nodded and ran back to the house, tripping along the way.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with haste, still calling her name. His eyes stung and it felt like it was burning. The smell of salt water wasn't coming from Kagome after all.

He gently shook Kagome. "Please, Kagome, wake up! Wake up!"

Her body felt cold to the touch and it wasn't only because of the rain. Her skin was becoming paler than normal and her lips were turning blue. Most of the blood was washing off but some continued to flow through the openings of her flesh.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the horror in his arms.

He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Kagome!"

"…Mas…ter?"

Inuyasha's ears picked Kagome's whisper. Pulling her away from him, just a little, he looked into her eyes, barely open.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry…Master…I couldn't…defeat…Naraku…" Her voice was barely audible and it shook with exhaustion. Yet, she continued to smile at him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It doesn't matter! We can work together to defeat him! Geez, why did you push yourself to this state?"

"I had no choice…Naraku planned…he was waiting for me…I was trapped in his web…Kikyo…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes started to close.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her as gentle as he could, trying to suppress his urgency to keep her with him. "Don't close your eyes! What about Kikyo?"

Kagome's eyes opened a slit again. Her breath was laboured. "Kikyo…tricked me…she was working…with Naraku…they wanted…"

Kagome coughed and blood trickled down the side of her mouth.

"_**They wanted to kill me."**_

Inuyasha felt his heart stop.

"Kikyo…wanted to kill you?" Inuyasha stuttered it out stupidly.

Kagome didn't reply but just stared into Inuyasha's eyes, serious. That itself was enough to confirm it all.

Inuyasha felt the hole in his stomach grow. But in a way…it wasn't surprising. Her jealousy could go to very high lengths.

But when Kagome groaned in pain, Inuyasha turned his attention back to her in panic. Examining her wounds, he realized that those holes going through her body were lined with poison, rotting the surrounding flesh and burning her dirtied shirt. The smell was disgusting to breathe in as the miasma seemed to float into the air like smoke.

"Master…?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly and forced himself to look alright as he looked down at Kagome. "Yeah?"

"It's getting dark and…my body feels cold…You won't leave…right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha croaked out. He took a shaky breath. "Don't you dare die, Kagome. You promised me…you promised that you wouldn't die, remember? But…" he laughed a little. "You just had to go and be such an idiot, didn't you?"

Kagome smiled a little, but it dropped just as fast; as if smiling took too much energy. "I wanted…to protect all of you…"

"You're so stupid, Kagome. It's not like killing yourself was protective."

"Heh…I guess that means I wasn't strong enough, huh?"

"Survive and you will be."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes again; unable to keep them open any longer. Inuyasha swore and looked towards the house. He could see his family just making it outside the door.

He looked back at Kagome, still in his arms. Her breathing grew faint and her colour continued to drain.

They weren't going to make it in time.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. She wasn't responding. "Kagome?"

"Hn?" Kagome was shaken back awake.

"Don't close your eyes, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Promise to stay with me. Don't tell me that when you said you wouldn't die that it was all just a lie!"

"…Ok…I'm sorry…"

The rain was falling less harshly now but the sky remained grey and thick. The humidity of rain was suffocating but at the same time, refreshing. Without Kagome, there was no sun.

"M…Master?" Kagome huffed out.

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled miserablely. His grip on Kagome's body tightened as he brought her cold body slightly closer.

"Remember how…Kikyo said that…in order to…get stronger…I needed…to lose my fear?" She was panting. She couldn't feel the pain anymore but she focused on Inuyasha's damp hair tickling her face.

His beautiful, silvery hair.

Although her vision was fading into darkness, it was blinding as well. Her body felt heavy but her soul felt so light…like she could fly away right there and then.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah?" He was clutching her to his body now.

The light was overwhelming for Kagome. Did the sun come out?

"Master…I'm…I'm not scared anymore," the girl whispered into his ear. "I'm really not scared anymore."

"Inuyasha!" It was Izayoi's voice calling him in the distance. Everyone was running towards them.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled back. Then he quickly turned to Kagome.

"Hey, look! Everyone's coming. So just hang in there!"

Kagome's eyes moved a little as she tried to look at his face. "…I'm sorry, Master, but…I'm so tired. Can you…can you just let me sleep for a while? Please? I'm just so…tired."

"Wait, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "Not yet, okay? Just…not yet." He was crying now. "Please, Kagome, they're almost here!"

But Kagome was silent. Eyes closed and body still, she didn't respond.

"Kagome?...Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking her. He placed his hand on her cheek. It was ice-cold.

He hugged her into him. "Kagome!"

"…Inu…"

A mere whisper. A breath.

Inuyasha lifted his head and turned quickly to the dying girl in his arms. "Kagome?"

She lifted a shaking hand to touch it to his cheek. Although it was cold, her touch was warm and gentle.

Her eyes quivered as they struggled to stay open. She smiled as her final tears rolled down her face.

"Inuyasha…"

…

"_**I love you."**_

Then the Butterfly's heart…beat no more.

* * *

'_Where…am I?'_

_Surrounded by white light and not a single object in sight, Kagome walked around in a daze. _

_Without an end…or a destination._

"_Kagome?"_

'_A name…such a familiar name…'_

"_Kagome?"_

'_This voice…this name…It's my name…it's…my mother's voice.'_

_The sudden fog has been lifted and Kagome was transported to the place she had met her mother twice before._

_Unchanged, the setting was no different than that of before. _

_The grass, lush and green as ever; the sky was blue and clear; the breeze was sweet and warm…it was like paradise._

"_Mom…"_

_The woman sitting on the hill looked down at her standing daughter in surprise. _

"_Kagome?" _

_The girl walked uphill and sat down beside her mother. "Hi Mom," she greeted. _

"_Kagome…I didn't expect you to be here so…so soon!" Her mother looked really startled._

_Kagome chuckled. "Well, I'm an idiot after all. I got myself killed earlier than I would've liked so…"_

"_Oh no, my dear," Kagome's mother giggled and shook her head. "You being here early is something special! I was just surprised, that's all."_

"_What?" Now Kagome was really confused. If her mother was there with her then that could only mean that she was dead, right? Or…what it because her mother was happy she was dead?_

"_Mom…what are you talking about? I'm -"_

"_Dead?" Her mother guessed. "No, sweetie. Far from it, in fact."_

_Kagome frowned. "I…I don't understand."_

_Her mother smiled her warm and kind smile. "It's complicated really but…what's really happening is you're on your final step to releasing your true powers."_

"_My true powers?" Kagome's confusion wasn't being solved so she just stared blankly at her mother, hoping for answers._

_Her mother laughed and placed and finger to her chin, thinking of a way to help her clueless daughter. _

"_Well," the woman started. "Have you found your wings?"_

_Kagome pouted at her. "Mom," she whined. "Not this again."_

"_I'm serious, Kagome," Her mother insisted, even though she was giggling at her daughter's expression. "Did you find the one?"_

_Instead of confusion, this time, in this dream, Kagome smiled to herself._

"_Yeah…I did." But Kagome's smile dropped and her face became sad. "But I'm dead…so I can't be with him anymore."_

"_But you see, Kagome. That's where you're wrong," her mother said. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_In order for a Butterfly Priestess to find her wings, she needs to find the one only meant for her. Once she has decided, she falls into a somewhat dream-like unconsciousness. That's why you're here with me right now."_

"_So I'm not dead?"_

"_Well, your situation is a little unique because you fell into your unconscious state right before your death. So technically, you're body is unresponsive at the moment. But don't worry! You'll be revived."_

_Kagome sighed in relief. _

_Her mother smiled at her. "So what's the name of this special man?" Her tone took on the voice of a mother who's having a loving chat with their child._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome sighed happily. "It's strange because…I was so…scared to admit that I loved him but…as I was dying…I felt no regrets and no fear what-so-ever. My heart felt so light back there when I told him. I wasn't even afraid to die." _

_Kagome suddenly came up with the question. She turned to her mother in wonder. "Is that…how you met Dad?"_

_Her mother was caught off guard. Her eyes gave a very distant look and shone with sadness. _

_But then she smiled. "Well, Kagome. You have to remember that I met your father before the stone was created; before I was even a priestess."_

"_Did you love him?"_

"_I loved him just as much as a Butterfly Priestess would love their only one. That's also why I couldn't defeat Naraku. I never could release my powers."_

"_So…" Kagome debated whether to ask or not. "Why did Dad leave after Souta was born? You never did tell us."_

_Her mother shook her head. "He didn't leave us, Kagome. He was murdered."_

"_!"_

_Her mother looked Kagome straight in her eyes. _

"_**Naraku was the one who murdered your father."**_

_The shock Kagome felt was overwhelming. "I don't understand…"_

"_You're father and I were very happy and we lived as any other normal family would. We first had you, then Souta and lived happily together. However, there were rumours about a man who had gone mad and started killing innocent people. I begged your father not to go to work but he insisted that he would work for our sakes…But that night…he never came back home." _

_Kagome moved closer to her mom and put an arm around her as she continued. Her mother was already shaking. _

"_The next day, I went searching for him. I…" Tears started to run down her face. "I found his body hacked to pieces by the forest." _

_Kagome could do nothing but listen to her mother's anguished sobs. _

"_So," her mother choked out. "A few days before I was marked as the Butterfly Priestess, the whole village find out that the man who was killing everyone was part of the Taisho household; in particular, Naraku. That's when they demanded the help of Inu No Taisho to flush him out." _

_She looked to her daughter. "And you know the rest," her mother said. "So I had no choice but to tell you and Souta that your father had left. I'm sorry that it caused you to hate him."_

_Kagome remembered her scratching out her father's face in their picture. The picture that was somewhere in her bedroom…in Inuyasha's house. Those feelings of hurt and hate were born from her father. Hearing her mother's sobs at night only made her heart harden. _

_She had blamed her father for everything. For why her mother had to work so hard and why Souta had to grow up without a father. She blamed him for everything. _

_But it was never his fault after all…was it?_

_Kagome wasn't looking at her mother but had her head ducked so low that her bangs covered her eyes. Her free hand clenched tightly. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, Kagome?"_

"_I'll be revived in time to defeat Naraku, right?"_

"_Of course, why do you ask?"_

_Kagome stood up defiantly. _

"_**Because I'll be the one to kill him."**_

_She looked down at her mother. "Tell me what I should do, Mom. How do I get out of here?"_

_Her mother smiled at her but her words were off-topic. "I'm so proud of you, Kagome, you know that? You've grown stronger than I could have ever imagined."_

_Kagome couldn't help but smiled at her mother's kind compliment. She knelt back down and hugged her mother gently. "I know, Mom. And I'll continue to make you proud."_

_As they pulled away, Kagome's mother was wiping the remains of her tears away. As she looked at Kagome, her face turned serious._

"_Kagome…are you certain that you're ready for this?"_

_Her daughter nodded without a single second of hesitation._

_Kagome watched as her mother's expression saddened. Her sudden silence was scaring Kagome as she watched her mother's eyes scan over her with a very melancholy look. Then her mother's eyes dropped to the ground. _

"_Mom?" she asked uncertainly. _

_Her mom's expression didn't change. When she flickered her eyes back to her daughter, Kagome felt her heart jump. _

_"Kagome…there's something I've never told you before…about being the Butterfly Priestess," her mom said._

"_So what is it?" Why was her heart thumping so rapidly? Why was she so scared of what her mother's unspoken words will be? _

"_Once you discover your wings…there's also a sacrifice that you must make in order to awaken your powers," her mother said solemnly._

_Kagome didn't say a word but only let the suspension slowly eat away at her. The air was thickening and swallowing her whole._

_Then Kagome's mother said, "You must sacrifice your memories of your only one in order to defeat Naraku." _

_Kagome couldn't believe it._

"_Kagome?" her mother called out to her, concern on her face when her daughter made no response. "Do you understand what I said?"_

_Kagome knew…but she couldn't believe it. Her body froze in horror and her heart was tearing in two. She couldn't see anything in front of her as she stared right through. _

"_So…" Kagome whispered; her voice cracking. "The bottom line is…once I defeat Naraku…"_

_She couldn't finish. Her mouth ran dry and her throat hitched. She couldn't breathe and she was shaking._

_Kagome's mother dropped her eyes to the ground at her feet. She finished for her._

"_Once you defeat Naraku…"_

"_**You won't remember who Inuyasha is…or his existence in your life."**_

"_**You won't remember him…his time with you…his love…or even the love you felt towards him…"**_

"..._**They will all be forgotten."**_

"_**So, Kagome…are you willing to do that? To lose your memories of Inuyasha in exchange for Naraku's death?"**_

"_**These are your only two choices…"**_

_**...**_

"_**So Kagome…what will you choose?" **_

* * *

**Gah! Even I got my own heart pumping from this! **

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! It will be some time before I post the next chapter because I will be away in Chicago for a week starting Thursday. **

**When I come back, I will rush to finish the next chapter. Sorry so much but I hope you can be patient for a few weeks! **

**Arigato!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	22. 21 Final Decision and a Bloody Past

**The number of reviews I got was so heart-warming! You guys have no idea how happy they make me!**

**Although…**

**_loves inuyasha ~ I know you want me to update faster but like I said before, please understand that I'm becoming more and more busy as the days progress, so please don't rush me, or threaten me of another story being your favourite. I try to keep my reviewers as one of my priorities but just understand that it's not easy.**

**Now, as for the rest of you, I know you guys are tortured over the choices, but let's see what happens, yeah?**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

She was suffering. She was in pain. She was barely holding on.

She was dying and Inuyasha could do nothing but watch her take her last breath and have her slip away from him forever.

But even as she lay there, still and cold in his arms, Inuyasha couldn't think of anything but her declaration of love for him.

Her last words.

What should have made his life complete and prosperous was now more like a curse; a curse that clung to his heart and constantly drove a stake through it.

He tried calling out to her, but with no response. Hanging limp in his arms, he watched as the colour she used to wear start to pale and drain from her skin. His sensitive ears, (_'These cursed ears'_), couldn't shut out the sound of her heart slowly stop beating.

Inuyasha stared at her face in slight shock, in disbelief that the girl who had ended up at his doorstep was now dead. The realization of her brown eyes never opening again was something his heart couldn't comprehend.

He couldn't believe it.

He was still hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare and find out that Kagome was still alive and able to breathe.

But why was he refusing to wake up. Or was this already reality?

His family and his friends arrived at his side. Kikyo was no where to be seen.

Their reaction was dreadful compared to Inuyasha's still, shocked posture.

Izayoi was crying as she touched a hand to Kagome's cold cheek, her other hand over her mouth. Her royal kimono was being soiled by the wet dirt and the rain but she didn't seem to care.

Sango was worse as she sobbed over Kagome's body. She had already changed into her battle amour and her giant boomerang lay by her side. She looked strong and fit for a fight. But crouched almost over Kagome's body, restricted because of Inuyasha's touch, she couldn't hold back her cries of horror over her sister-figure's dead body. Her sobs reined over the rain as she continuously called out Kagome's name.

Miroku wouldn't allow himself to cry. He stood, still and solemn as a statue of death, and mourned silently over the loss of a precious person to the family and himself. His hand gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white and let the remaining drops of rain consume him.

Sesshomaru felt it; the emotions that humans portrayed. Surprising even himself, the hurt and shock he felt was beyond what he was used to. Cursing his weak human heart once more, Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome's dead body, still as the earth and felt…nothing…in a way.

This girl was the one who he detested at the beginning and he took advantage of. He used her to do his bidding since she had no other choice and her will was weak. This stupid girl was the one who purified him into a helpless human and made him even more isolated and humiliated than before.

…But she was the one who led him to Rin and passively taught him new things about life. Not to mention she was the first one to accept him back…without the need to apologise for his wrong-being.

Now she was dead. How was he supposed to feel about this?

Sesshomaru glanced back at the house. He knew his Tensaiga was there…but it was now useless without his demon blood. That stupid girl…she had just eliminated a chance for her survival by turning him human…

His sword had the ability to let him see creatures of death; demons that come and take the souls of the dead. However, now he was powerless and he could do nothing but stare at the lifeless girl.

But now wasn't the right time to mourn.

Even though the rain was slowly dissipating, a new, more menacing cloud was covering the earth.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shivered. They knew this presence.

Naraku was coming.

"Guys," Inuyasha murmured without turning. "Take care of Kagome, would ya?"

Gently, as if she was sleeping, Inuyasha lay Kagome down on the grass, his gaze lingering over her body as he stood up. The only thing anybody could see was his back…and it held a very….almost menacing aura.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle rang through the air.

"So…the girl's finally dead, is she?"

Everyone prickled at the voice and their anger rose in unison.

Inuyasha growled. "Come out, Naraku. Show yourself, you bastard!"

Right on command, a swirl of miasma formed a few ways away from the group and dissipated to reveal the man hiding inside.

It was the first time Sango got a good look at him.

Tall and looming, his posture imitated royalty and dominance as he looked upon the gloomy scene with a smirk.

Long wavy, black hair flowed down his back and his red eyes glowed with slyness. His pale skin seemed to appear grey with the looming clouds overhead.

He wore a strange piece of armour. Grey and spiky, the material wasn't like Sesshomaru's metal one. Although it was a band of large spikes in several parts, like his shoulders and around his chest, the material was more…bone like. Not silver, but chalky. Not pointed to a sharp point, but bumpy and slightly uneven.

They really looked like bones smoothed to spikes.

Underneath the armour were purple robes, similar to Sesshomaru's uniform. With and army-like pattern of blue and purple, he wore a band of yellow around his waist. A giant eye was opened in the middle of his chest; the white of its eye was bright, demon-like red and its pupil was dark-green with a tinge of red. Green tentacles were spanned from his back and twitched occasionally with life.

He was really a horror to behold.

The only clothing Sango recalled seeing him wear was a baboon pelt or a regular kimono. Never this…this was just monstrous.

Inuyasha walked towards him without wavering his eyes as he glared at his uncle. He made sure he was well away from Kagome's body.

Inuyasha could feel his body burning with hatred as something in the core of his body flamed with fire. His hands were clenched tight and his teeth gritted together.

He stopped a few meters away from Naraku.

A troubled wind stirred his silver hair, damp from the rain.

But Inuyasha's fire of hatred flared dangerously as he smelled Kagome's blood on Naraku. Whether it was old and musty or new and fresh, Kagome's scent mixed with his stench. Inuyasha even saw blood on Naraku's tentacles…Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha felt something warm drip down his fists as his long nails broke the skin of his palm.

Naraku snickered. "You must be Inuyasha, are you not? You're that brat my brother had with that human woman, aren't you? Oh how you've grown." The demon chuckled at his mockery.

"Don't you dare call my father your brother, got it? You have no decency to be related to his royal blood," Inuyasha spat back.

"Oh but unfortunately for you, I am your father's brother. And," he smiled. "I'm your uncle as well."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha drew out Tessaiga with the scraping sound of a sword being drawn. "I may be nothing but a worthless half-demon but I would choose that over being related to you any day!"

With that, he charged.

But as he neared the man, his blade swung through only air as Naraku suddenly vanished. Instead, he appeared behind Inuyasha and stuck a tentacle through his shoulder.

Inuyasha's blood dripped to the ground and soaked his kimono. He gritted his teeth in pain but refused to cry out. His eyes shown with dark hatred as he glared at Naraku. He charged again.

But this time, Naraku shot out all his tentacles, thick as light-poles right at Inuyasha's body. Slicing his way through, Inuyasha was shoved aside by one of the tentacles and thrown to the ground.

Coughing from dirt that flew into his face, Inuyasha picked himself up just to catch Kagome's body a few meters away from him in the corner of his eye. His family looked at him with sorrow and anger.

Then he looked at Kagome's body on the ground.

He felt his anger rise as she shot a murderous glare Naraku's way. And all his uncle did was smirk back at him.

"You're going to pay," growled Inuyasha. "I'll kill you!"

"Just try, Inuyasha. Just try."

* * *

"_Those…are my only choices?" Kagome couldn't breathe as she processed the choices of her fate. _

_**Forget Inuyasha's existence and get her powers to defeat Naraku…**_

_**Or keep her memories and be defeated by Naraku. **_

_Her mother looked at her with a gaze of sympathy. _

"_I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am. I want to say that I know how difficult it is to make a decision but I can't. I never had to make this choice since your father died before I was made into the Butterfly Priestess," her mother said. 'I'm so sorry, Kagome."_

_But Kagome shook her head numbly. "It's not your fault, Mom. It's not your fault."_

_The silence dragged on and Kagome felt like she was tearing in two. What choice should she make? _

_To forget Inuyasha…is beyond her imagination. But to revive without the chance of surviving was pointless and it would all be for her selfish reasons too…_

_But to forget his warmth…his smile and how he made her feel when he was with her. He made her feel so free and alive. She had to let all of these disappear?_

_How could she? _

_Kagome felt like she was braced against the corner of a very, very small and dark room and was pushed back by none other than her dark fate. Had she known that in order to save Inuyasha's family that she had to sacrifice her own love for the very same man…she would've never wanted so eagerly to help._

_She never should've accepted the fact that she was the only one able to put Izayoi to rest. She never should've been so stupid as to disobey her rules as a slave and found her newly paved path. And most of all, she never should've let Inuyasha get close to her._

_Everyday, she had this wet, cold feeling buried deep in her gut, dreading waking up in a soft bed and knowing that a certain half-demon would try and advance on her, trying to untie her twisted life. But no matter how many times she mentally prepared herself for what she knew was coming, she would instantly relax in his presence. _

_His voice was rough but lulling at the same time; like a pair of arms embracing her with a gentle touch. When she discovered Inuyasha's eyes, there wasn't anything in the world more beautiful to Kagome than those liquid gold orbs. _

_Why did she have to let all of this go? Why is she the one being put in such a decision? It wasn't fair! _

_Kagome mentally gasped. _

_Was she really thinking like this? Hadn't she been grateful that she was finally needed and no longer powerless? Wasn't she happy that she was someone special?_

_Kagome hadn't realised but drops of tears were escaping her eyes and drifting down her soft cheek. _

_Nothing had ever hurt this much. _

_Kagome's mother walked closer to her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek. Kagome cupped her mom's hand with both of her own, leaning into its warm embrace. _

_She was sobbing quietly. "I don't want to forget," she whispered. "I don't want to forget Inuyasha."_

"_I know, sweetie, I know. I'm so sorry…" _

"…_But I don't have a choice…do I?"_

_Her mother gave back no reply. _

_Releasing her grasp, both women dropped their hands and Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. _

_Kagome looked up at her mom, brown eyes filled with emotion. She knew what she had to do._

"_**Mom…I choose…I choose my powers…and…to forget…to forget Inuyasha."**_

_Kagome's heart was hurting like hell when she said it, but deep inside, she knew she was making the right choice._

_To her surprise, her mother hugged her._

"_I'm proud of you, Kagome," she whispered into her daughter's ear. "You've grown stronger than I could've ever imagined."_

_As her mom pulled away, she added after a few seconds of silence, "This will be the last time I'm seeing you, my dear."_

_Then Kagome felt her heart start up again in panic. "What? What do you mean? You mean I won't ever see you again?"_

_Her mother nodded sadly. "But I'll always be with you, Kagome. I'm always watching over you." She chuckled softly. "My job here is done…and I can finally join your father now."_

"_Mom," Kagome cried. She ran into her mother's open arms and together, they silently exchanged farewells._

"_Oh, Kagome," her mother said. "I love you so much." Her voice cracked. _

"_Thanks, Mom," Kagome whispered. "I love you too. When you see Dad…tell him that I'm sorry…okay?"_

_Her mom gave a short expression of surprise but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "I will."_

_Just before Kagome made up her mind to leave, there was still one thing Kagome wanted to clear up with her mother._

"_Mom?" she asked. "You said how a few days before Dad was murdered that there were rumours about a man who had lost his mind or something; so that's why he started thoughtlessly murdering people?"_

_Not knowing where it was going, her mother just gave a confused nod. _

"_And the village discovered that it was Naraku who did it, right?" _

_Still confused, her mother continued to nod. "Kagome, where is this going?" she asked. _

_Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought. "There must have been a reason, right? I mean, no decent person of status would snap so easily…"_

_She looked up at her mother. "I think…I think something caused Naraku to do what he did in the village…a reason why he slaughtered so many people…"_

_Her mother shrugged but smiled sadly. "If there is, I can only hope his heart can be healed." She looked at her daughter. "I'm sure you're the only one who can do that." _

_Kagome nodded, uncertain, but mentally promised herself to try. She smiled at her mother one last time before something in her mind clicked and decided that it was time._

_Suddenly, Kagome felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She tried to shrug it off but it grew to a slight needle-like pricking. The pain grew more and more intense as Kagome slapped a hand to the back of her neck. _

_The feeling was now burning beyond the feeling of pain. Worse than when Naraku pierced her with his tentacles, the fire was now growing and it made Kagome scream out in agony. _

_Kagome collapsed to the ground, withering in pain as she dug into the back of her neck, hoping to relieve this blinding pain. But nothing was changing. _

_She screamed out and painful tears streamed down her face. Her whole body was being dunked under lava and it was tearing her limb from limb._

_The last thing she saw was her mother smiling sadly at her before Kagome fainted from the pain and was met with nothing but darkness._

* * *

"Aurgh!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged for the millionth time. Watching from afar, it was evident who was losing and who was winning.

The half-demon with silver-white hair and blood soaked through his kimono due to many injuries…

Or the frightful looking demon with red eyes and not a scratch on his perfect, frightful body.

It wasn't hard to guess.

But what was it about this half-demon who kept charging and charging and charging? Didn't he know how feeble his attempts were? Couldn't he see the smirk on that demon's face every time he attacked? Wasn't he feeling all the wounds all over his body?

It was the drive from the death of someone he loved. That is all that needs to be said in order for people to understand why this man was blinding attacking this demon that was clearly higher in power than him.

"There's nothing you can do, Inuyasha. That girl is dead and even if you do manage to kill me, it's not going to bring her back," Naraku murmured tauntingly.

Inuyasha was tired out and panting. "Shut up," he hissed. "You're head is better than nothing."

But suddenly, something large came spinning towards him…through Naraku.

Slicing his body horizontally in half, it whooshed past Inuyasha and spun back around him. Inuyasha watched, on guard…but as the flying object was stopped, he finally digested just who was wielding such a weapon.

It was Sango. With left-over tears still in her eyes, her brown orbs shone with defiance and absolute rage as she stood with Hiraikotsu over her head. Standing in front of Kagome's body protectively, she was panting from recovery from her breathless sobs.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled over. "It's about time I joined as well, right?"

Inuyasha was slightly stunned at her sudden fierceness but she shrugged it off.

"Keh," he scoffed. "Either way, you're not going to be much help."

Sango prickled at his statement but calmed down when she saw the sadness lingering on his face. So instead, she ignored it and headed in Naraku's direction.

Naraku wasn't dead, as much as we wished he was. Instead, his body was floating around in the air in pieces. White, fleshy pieces of him were suspended in the air, slowly clumping back together and reattached themselves to the halves of his body.

Sango glared daggers at her former master.

"Oh? So it's you…my other slave," Naraku said. The top half of his body turned to look at Sango. "Who knew you would now have the will to come at me? No longer scared are we?" He smiled.

Sango gritted her teeth and snarled at him. "Kagome's the one who taught me to not be afraid! She died because of your filthy hands! No longer will I cower in fear because of you! I've learned to be strong and I'll kill you whether it's the last thing I do! I won't let Kagome die in vain!"

She threw her Hiraikotsu. But Naraku had put up a barrier and it bounced away uselessly.

Sango growled in frustration, but Inuyasha was there to help.

Everyone watched as the blade of Tessaiga turned blood red. With a roar, Inuyasha yelled for everyone to move and fired another Wind Scar.

Sango ran away to the side and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Izayoi escaped to a safer distance as well, Miroku carrying Kagome's body.

To Sango's amazement, the barrier Naraku had around him shattered to pieces and dissipated, leaving him open for attack.

Sango took this as a chance to strike.

Throwing Hiraikotsu with all her strength, she swung it in his direction. However, even though it sliced through most of his flesh, his decapitated head remained alive.

He chuckled at Sango's failed attempt to kill him. "I won't die because you destroyed my body. It will always rebuild and rebuild with no end."

"But…" Sango stuttered in confusion as she grabbed Hiraikotsu from midair again in its return to her. "That day…when you came back from that disaster 200 years ago…you were bleeding!"

He smiled and laughed. By now, his body had already mutated back into its original shape. "Do you think it's not possible for someone to grow stronger? I grew stronger over time and especially now, being so close to my source of power, I'm nearly immortal. Now with that girl dead, there's nothing that can stop me!

He looked back at his nephew and sneered. "Unlike Inuyasha over here who will always remain a half-demon; forever weak. He was born with both bloods, making him the weakest of both kind and unaccepted in society."

For some reason, the moment Naraku said that, Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had said to him the night she discovered his weakness of becoming human on a new moon.

"_**Everyone has a weakness, Master Inuyasha. But this only means that you can become stronger than you already are."**_

His grip on Tessaiga's hilt tightened. No way was he going to let Kagome down.

"Then I guess we'll just slice you to pieces until you can't build back together anymore!" Inuyasha yelled.

When Inuyasha's Wind Scar was released, Naraku had moved to a different position, so Inuyasha aimed there instead. But what he didn't know what how Naraku was slowly leading him to fire his attack on the village.

Sango noticed and immediately warned Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, be careful! You're going to harm the villagers!"

"Then tell everyone to clear the village and get to somewhere safe!"

Deciding to help everyone else in evacuating the village, Sango left Naraku to Inuyasha and passed on the message to the rest of her friends.

They immediately set into action.

Miroku told a man to sound the warning bell and everyone else circulated the village to make sure everyone was clearing out.

Miroku had given Kagome to Sesshomaru and now he was the one carrying the corpse, watching as everyone else evacuated the humans from their homes. He was reluctant at first, but knowing he would rather touch her than go around yelling like a maniac, he finally decided to take care of Kagome's body.

He looked down at the wounded girl; the holes running through her body. His stomach churned in disgust as he can smell, even in human form, the miasma and the smell of rotting flesh coming from her wounds.

So instead, he walked a safer distance, in between the two chaotic scenes and lay her down gently.

He looked at the girl and glared at her tear-stained face.

"Stupid girl…"

* * *

'_My neck…is burning…I…I can't breathe. My whole body feels like it's ripping apart.'_

'_Where am I? I'm surrounded by darkness. My eyes are closed but…I know I'll still see darkness if I open my eyes…'_

'_My neck…it hurts…'_

* * *

The ground started to shake. Sesshomaru didn't know where it was coming from. He looked over at Naraku and Inuyasha who were still fighting, but it didn't seem like it was coming from them…

Even they looked around in curiosity to see who was causing this earthquake.

* * *

'_This fire…this aura…I want my powers to consume me…help me free my wings…and save Inuyasha…I will sacrifice my memories to kill Naraku…'_

'_Give me my powers!'_

* * *

The earth began to shake even more violently than before, throwing everybody off balance. By now, the village was empty and Miroku and Sango were running back to Inuyasha's location, but with difficulty.

But trees were toppled over and houses collapsed into itself. The earth was splitting apart

Sesshomaru had to escape closer to Inuyasha's location and get away from Kagome to stay safe.

Get away from Kagome?

Yep.

It was Kagome who was causing all of this after all.

Inuyasha was preparing himself to charge at Naraku again when a sudden lurch of the ground underneath him caused him to be toppled to the side. Even Naraku had to float up into the air using his barrier to protect himself from the waking ground.

Sango and Miroku tried their best to stay on their feet, not knowing what was going on. Actually, no one knew what was going on.

Then they saw Sesshomaru running up to them saying, "It's Kagome! Something's happening to her body!"

Barely audible over the cracking of the ground, Inuyasha barely heard his words.

"What?" He yelled in response. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru's brown eyes flashed in irritancy…but he didn't have the time to explain.

Everyone felt it come at them in a large, overwhelming wave; swallowing them all up and filling the air.

A huge mass of frighteningly amount of power overlapped them and swallowed them whole, accompanied by a blinding, pink light.

Naraku felt his insides hum and flare up protectively to this sudden surge of unknown power and his senses were warning him. He frowned; puzzled. His body felt like it was being shocked with lightning and that he was losing all of his powers in this light; this blinding light. His soul felt like it was being constantly stabbed by thousands of knives.

Why did he feel…so weak in comparison?

Inuyasha's body was also reacting to it, but in a less harsh way. His skin felt like it was being pricked with a hundred needles but luckily, it wasn't a stabbing sensation; a more uncomfortable one in fact. But he shielded his face with his sleeve to protect his eyes from that light.

Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru felt nothing against this light except the fact that it was extremely bright. Luckily for them, all they had to do was shielding their eyes and prevent themselves from falling all over the place due to the shaking earth below them.

When the light started to dim down a little and the breaking of the earth was reduced to slight tremors, everyone looked around for the source…and it wasn't hard to find.

Suspended high in the air was Kagome, with glorious, fiery wings spanning about two meters away from her body. Almost as if they were actually made of fire, they were flickering and flaring patterns of red, purple and blue. The fire was even surrounding Kagome's body like an aura…no…not and aura…

But power.

Her body no longer had holes and even her shirt was mended. Flawless as ever, the only things that remained on her body were her scars, glittering silver underneath that layer of visible power surrounding her.

As if she was still sleeping, her body was upright, but was limp. Eyes closed she hang in midair.

Lightning surged here and there, whipping away trees and slapping deep into the earth's soil like it was made of butter. The light Kagome was giving off was hot, like the radiation of a fire.

Everyone stared in awe at this…girl floating in the air looking so peaceful and yet…having an air of menace and power surrounding her as well.

Naraku felt it. He couldn't admit it to himself but his body gave him away.

He was scared.

His body was quivering as he looked up at Kagome. Never has he…ever seen so much power. His brother was someone superior even more than he was, but this girl…she was holding a very threatening power to him.

His mind told him to run…but his eyes remained locked on Kagome's position, frozen by her resurrection.

Then, everyone watched as Kagome's eyes opened, revealing her chocolate-brown eyes underneath, almost orange from the red fire around her. They scanned the area; the place that was crumbling with her power.

'_Where am I? Am I dreaming? What is this feeling? This light…I'm surrounded by this light…'_

Sango couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kagome!" she cried out to her.

Kagome immediately snapped her head in her direction and Sango found herself regretting she called out her name.

The look Kagome had in her eyes was no longer familiar to Sango. This girl wasn't someone she knew anymore. That look in her eyes was dangerous and wild.

'_Sango…'_

But when Sango didn't look away, she saw something click in Kagome's eyes. It moulded back to the eyes Sango was familiar to.

Kagome smiled at her and said, "Hi Sango. I'm glad you're okay."

'_So it's not a dream…I'm really back.'_

Sango felt tears leaking uncontrollably out of her eyes. She sniffed.

"You idiot!" she yelled at Kagome. "How could you worry me like that? Don't you have any consideration as to how I feel? Don't go acting so tough going off by yourself!" She glared up at Kagome but her eyes shone with sadness and relief.

Kagome looked rather stunned about Sango's rant but then she chuckled sadly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really am."

"…Kagome?"

Kagome felt her heart stop when she heard that voice. That sound of his voice caused a lump to form in her throat.

Slowly, she looked over in front and below her, where Inuyasha was looking up, amazed.

Kagome instantly felt her heart swell in happiness and her eyes prickle with tears.

She willed her powers to calm down as she floated down towards Inuyasha. Her feet never touched the ground as she advanced.

Before Inuyasha even realized it, Kagome was holding a hand to his cheek and was kissing the top of his head with a feathery touch. Her lips brushed against his silver hair.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again," she whispered lovingly into his ear. Her warm breath caused it to twitch.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, still slightly in shock.

Even as she pulled away and floated slightly higher than his parallel vision, Inuyasha looked up at her in a daze, unbelieving that she was there in front of him; alive.

The small drops of tears that trickled down her face seemed to glitter under her powers' glow as she smiled at him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again as he felt a single tear role down his face.

"You…how are you still **alive?**"

Naraku's frantic voice shook as he yelled at the girl in confusion from his distant location behind Inuyasha. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief and his brows were knit together in mental conflict.

Everyone could see Kagome's eyes hardened at the demon, her former master, but they didn't sense any hate from her.

She floated away from Inuyasha and flew towards Naraku at the speed of light, appearing before him before anybody realized it.

Her fire flared out and by now, the lightning had stopped, but her wings shone with immense light and flickered this way and that. Kagome gazed down at Naraku.

"I'm alive because it's my fate to kill you, Naraku. I cannot rest until you die." Kagome said this without hesitation in her voice.

Naraku's eyes widened at her statement. This girl's eyes…

So focused and filled with determination it shows how her mind had made its decision. She really is, no longer scared.

Then Naraku had a thought and with his own voice, his mind let it out into his head freely as he looked into that girl's eyes.

'_**I'm going to die today…and she's going to be the one to kill me.'**_

He felt his hands tremble and his blood run cold. Her focused eyes caused his throat to go dry.

"NO!" he yelled as he pushed himself back. Leaving his eyes from hers, he shot himself a few ways back from her.

But Kagome didn't waver from his sudden outburst. All she could see was a little boy…

A scared, little boy.

"Naraku," Kagome said, getting his attention, reluctantly. He continued to glare at her.

Kagome smiled with a melancholy glow and dropped her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"That's right; I can call you by your name now. I never would've believed that I would be able to call you by you name to your face but here I am…saying your name so freely."

Kagome lifted her eyes to look at Naraku's red ones. "I don't want revenge for everything you did to me. I'm no longer angry at you for what you did. I'm not even going to kill you because I hate you. I'm going to kill you because I want to save your soul."

Naraku was stunned for a while but his reaction wasn't expected.

He started to laugh the laugh of a man who's lost his mind; someone who had finally cracked.

"**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU THINK I CARE THAT MY SOUL WILL BE SWALLOWED BY DARKNESS FOR ALL ETERNITY? YOU THINK I CARE THAT I HAVE CAUSED BLOODSHED? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!"**

Energy started to build around him and it crackled dangerously wild. His face was stretched into a corrupted thing and his skin cracked from the huge amount of energy he was letting out.

"**MY SOUL NO LONGER EXISTS IN THIS WORLD! MY SOUL WAS ALREADY CAST INTO HELL YEARS AGO! I WELCOME THE BLOOD SOILING MY HANDS!" **

His malicious laugh calmed down to an uncontrollable, dark chuckle but his speech was warped with evil.

"**You say you don't hate me, but have you forgotten? Do you remember how I came back one day with your mother's blood on my hands? Did your mother ever tell you that I was the one who bathed in your father's pathetic blood? That was the day I tore your father's flesh from his bones and cut him up into pieces. His pitiful cries never left his throat as I ripped that apart too. I enjoyed doing the same to your mother as well."**

Kagome's mind was raging and her fire roared with life, but why was it that her blood ran cold? Was it the gory details of her parents' death being told by this darkness-consumed demon with a smile?

Kagome saw a slight transformation occurring to Naraku's body. Several ugly horns have grown out form his face…like a spider's fangs.

Naraku sneered at her. **"That's right. You deny your hatred but I can see it in your eyes. That detest you feel for me ever since 200 years ago. Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to enjoy feeling my heart stop in your hands? Because you know…if you don't do it soon, I will do the same to your friends."**

Kagome flinched but said nothing. She refused to let Naraku control her any longer. The air raged with electricity of the two opposing sides.

"Why did you do it?" she said. Her voice was calm. Naraku narrowed his eyes and his sick grin slightly faltered.

"Why did you kill my father? Even though you didn't know him or any of the other villagers you killed? It's impossible for anybody to be born twisted like you are right now." She looked upon his monstrous face.

Naraku chuckled after a slight hesitation. **"I was always born like this, my dear slave. My blood runs with evil and my body always itched with the desire to kill."**

"You're wrong."

Naraku frowned. "…What?"

"You say that…you were born evil. But you're wrong. You were born with a pure heart, but something caused your demise." Kagome was slowly advancing closer to him.

"You're the one that's wrong, you foolish slave," Naraku spat at her. He took a step back and strengthened his defences. The electricity seized at Kagome's body.

Kagome winced a little at the pain but continued to glide towards him, ignoring everything else.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in concern. But Kagome ignored even that.

"Then why," Kagome asked, her eyes almost glazed over in a trance.

Suddenly, she was right in front of Naraku with a fingertip to the outer corner of his eye before he could even process what was happening.

Naraku froze at the sudden closeness, in shock. But it didn't seem to be bothering Kagome at all. Her face seemed all drained of emotion and her eyes…didn't seem like they were hers.

"Why," Kagome repeated. "Are there tears running down your face?"

'_What?' _

Kagome backed away a little, looking at Naraku very seriously. "The reason you're soul is swallowed by darkness is because your heart is crying. Why?"

Naraku finally snapped out of his trance and lashed out. **"Shut up!"**

His hand transformed into a long, sharp, curved blade and he slashed at her.

With a burst of light, the only thing everyone could see after was Kagome further away from Naraku and Naraku panting from his attack.

But Inuyasha smelled blood; Kagome's blood.

"Kagome!" he cried out. And soon enough, he saw Kagome was cupping her stomach and her lips were pinched together in pain.

When Kagome removed her hand, there was blood on it. She looked down to examine the wound. It wasn't large, since she got away in time, but it was the length of her hand and the cut was quite deep. Kagome could taste her own blood in her mouth.

She looked back to meet Naraku's eyes. It didn't change. Scared and wild, it was obvious now that there was something he was trying really hard to hide.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice reached Kagome's ear. She turned to look in his direction as he was running towards her.

"Stay away!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha stopped abruptly at her command.

"What? Why? You're injured!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome shook her head. "This is my fight! I can't let you interfere!"

Inuyasha was about to protest until he caught the look in Kagome's eyes, golden under the heat of her powers.

"Trust me," she said.

Inuyasha growled in complaint but sheathed his Tessaiga, still watching over her protectively. Kagome smiled at him.

But why did she look so sad when she smiled at him?

But his thoughts were cut off when Kagome looked back to Naraku.

Naraku snickered. "So? Is my soul healed yet?" He mocked Kagome.

But Kagome didn't let herself be swayed. Instead, she asked again.

"Why are you so sad? What caused you to kill so many innocent people?"

Naraku gave out a laugh, shrill with his broken mind. His body levitated into the air, further than Kagome was, and looked down at her. **"You really want to know? You want to know?"**

Kagome stayed silent as she watched Naraku grow more and more insane. His smile was a warped grin and his face was cracking from the pressure of his power.

And this was without the stone.

Purple and black lightning scorched the air and pushed everyone back with a ferocious wind.

Naraku laughed his crazed laugh once more as it echoed darkly through the air.

"**IT'S ALL HER FAULT, THAT'S WHY! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THIS!"**

"Who was it?" Kagome asked, calm as ever. She didn't even seem to acknowledge that wound on her stomach.

Naraku looked down at Kagome and grinned.

"**Kagura."**

Kagome said nothing but tried to give off a feeling of wanting him to continue. Her powers protected her from Naraku's raging ones.

"**She was the one that betrayed me even though she said she loved me. When she came into my life, she was the only person I ever cared about…" **Naraku's eyes darkened. **"But she betrayed me. She told me that she loved me and yet, I found her with another man." **His eyes looked straight into Kagome.

Kagome shivered.

"**So do you know what I did with her?" **Naraku asked, smiling.

Kagome refused to reply but her blood ran cold, for she knew what was next wasn't going to be good.

Naraku laughed. **"That's right, I killed her. After I cornered her and told her how I knew about her trickery, I killed her with my own two hands. She even had the nerve to continue to lie to me, saying that it was all just a misunderstanding. Heh, what a fool. But first, I regretted it. I looked down at her bloody body and mourned over her…but then…I discovered that I enjoyed feeling blood on my hands and how wonderful it felt tearing her apart and beating the life out of her…"**

He looked at Kagome again with his blood-red eyes. His powers were soon coming to a climax. His voice had turned monstrous too.

"**But it wasn't enough. Every night I went out to slaughter whoever came out that late, enjoying ever second of my hand tearing through their flesh. She had caused me to do all of this. IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME HER!"**

But just as he was about to let loose a blast of his dark power, he couldn't move. His body wouldn't listen to him and it felt like something was restraining his movements.

He looked down at himself and saw that several thin, glowing, fiery, golden ropes were wrapped around his arms, his ankles and his abdomen. He looked to the source.

Spanning from her wings, the ropes connected to their power, holding Naraku and his powers in check. Kagome's brown eyes never left Naraku's as she held him.

He tried to cut the ropes as he grew a spike out of his body but they couldn't seem to cut them. Then he realized that he didn't actually feel the ropes; as if Kagome's not hurting him…but restraining him.

Nonetheless, he struggled against them. He tried to cut them, but to no avail. He tried to poison Kagome by shooting miasma smoke at her, but her flaming barrier dissipated it.

But all of this, mixed with his insanity, just seemed to amuse him. So, Naraku laughed at her. **"So what are you going to do now, priestess? Kill me? Do you pity me? Do you see now why I did what I did? I had a right to! The woman I trusted lied to me!" **

He continued to laugh like a maniac but Kagome seemed unaffected.

Instead, she moved her arms like she was preparing a bow, even though she had no solid bow…or arrows.

But what came next was magical.

As her arms mimicked the movement of the preparation of a bow, a flame shot in opposite directions from Kagome's leading fist, flaring out and solidifying to what looked like a red, fiery bow. At the same time, an arrow formed out of no where, also made of fire and light.

Holding her position, you would be able to see the small flames dancing across her bow and arrow, flowing onto her hands, arms and body; joining with her wings.

They were all connected.

Naraku laughed in glee at the new power Kagome had formed. To think that that bow was made purely out of Kagome's powers…was fascinating.

"**That's right. Go ahead and kill me. Kill me and get it over with. Now you can finally have your revenge!" **Naraku laughed darkly. The man really had lost his mind. Recalling his memories must have pushed him over the edge.

Pieces of Naraku's flesh were falling off of him, revealing some sort of dark green, fleshy material underneath.

Kagome let her arrow fly, aiming for his heart. But behind it trailed another thin, golden rope; the other end in which Kagome was holding in the hand that released the bow.

Naraku felt the arrow enter his body…but he felt no pain or physical damage. He stopped laughing and looked down at the arrow.

Like a normal arrow, it was half-way submerged into his chest where his heart should be, but he wasn't dead. He looked at Kagome, silently demanding for questions.

"That arrow wasn't meant to kill," Kagome explained. "I'll be looking into your memories with this." She held up that line he was holding.

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't bother trying to escape. I'm no longer weak and my powers can hold you for as long as I want; even with my unconscious state."

"**Why don't you kill me and just get it over with? Why go through so much trouble before my death?"**

"I already told you," explained Kagome, wrapping the rope around her wrist. "I'm going to heal you."

As she zoned out, she could hear Naraku's insane laughter echoing in the distant as she faded away from her current time.

Bright lights, blurry with speed, flashed this way and that. Voices mixed in a confusing haze and deafened Kagome's ears as she was beginning to submerge in Naraku's memories. Her mind felt like it was being thrown in all directions.

Suddenly, the surroundings focused. Kagome was back in the village on a sunny afternoon. People were bustling about and animal calls frequently sounded around her.

At first, Kagome avoided bumping into people, but she soon realised that she wasn't existing in that time. She was nothing but a ghost as people passed straight through her.

Kagome looked in the direction of the mansion. It hadn't changed at all.

The walls were still shining white and that same cherry blossom tree stood in its yard. The windows sparkled under the sun and the grass swayed gently in the sweet-smelling wind.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the village noise subside into murmurs and everyone was shifting to the side. It was almost like the time Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and her were walking from the house…

Kagome felt as if she needed to move, despite the fact no one knew she was there. So she shuffled to the side, standing in the front rows. However, when people began to bow their heads in respect, Kagome didn't even notice. She was too entranced by the beings walking down the street.

Two beings in fact. One male and one female.

The male was distinctly Naraku. His overall features hadn't changed; the same piercing red eyes and the same pale skin…but he looked…happier here. His long, wavy black hair was tied up into a ponytail here and was no longer spanned wildly around him like it currently was. He wore a dark blue kimono with a purple vest and his face was calmer and more natural. His mouth was bent into a small, peaceful smile as he looked around him. His red eyes didn't shine with malice.

But it was the woman that entranced Kagome even more.

With dark-brown hair, it was put up into a natural ponytail (when she wraps her long hair into itself to make it hold in a ponytail) on the back of her head. Small, white feathers ornamented it. Straight bangs hovered over her large, blood-red eyes. Her ears were pointed and had jade earrings dangling from her earlobes. She also had dark-red lipstick on.

Along with her elfish, dainty face, she wore a simple kimono of dark magenta and white stripes, decorated with small, white loops. She had a yellow sash tied around her waist. In her hand she held a fan with a red slash on its edge, fanning herself as she walked.

Overall…she was really beautiful. Full of grace, poise and finesse.

'_So that must be Kagura,' _thought Kagome as she watched them pass her. They didn't even spare her a glance.

Even as they left the village together, Kagome kept staring at them from the back, awing over how peaceful an aura Naraku had around him.

Kagome trailed after them, curious to find out more.

The two rested at a river and they sat down together, Kagura leaning on Naraku's shoulder.

"Kagura, I want to marry you," Naraku said after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Kagome gasped along with Kagura.

Kagome felt her own heart pounding, even though she didn't know why. It was probably because she had never witnessed something like this before and couldn't possibly imagine her former master doing such a thing…and with such tenderness too. How could a man so evil be so kind in the past? Did Kagura's betrayal really scar him that deeply?

Could it be that she denied his proposal?

"Yes," Kagura whispered back with a loving sigh. "I will marry you."

'_Guess not,' _thought Kagome.

Naraku's voice echoed with excitement. "Then I will visit your house tonight. Meet me out front, my love." He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Kagome almost chocked on her breath at what she witnessed, but composed herself as quickly as possible. She wasn't here for the love, but for the seed that grew into hate. It was her job to remove that seed.

The memory faded and Kagome was swallowed again in darkness. But another image soon came into view.

This time, it was already night and Kagome found herself following Naraku in the dark. The only one in the streets, Kagome listened to his feet crunching on the gravel and soil below. Kagome had no audible footsteps as she trailed after him.

Naraku was smiling; grinning almost. This foreign face wasn't something Kagome was used to, but made her happy nonetheless.

Naraku's fast, eager pace slowed down and Kagome guessed that they were near Kagura's home.

"Kagura?" Naraku whispered. He looked around for her since she wasn't already on the front porch. Naraku continued to search for her.

He tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. The windows had no light shining through them so Naraku decided to circle the house.

Then, as they neared the back, they heard voices.

One belonged to Kagura…and the other belonged to a male.

Kagome moved along side Naraku, shadowing his footsteps. His anxiousness was hers as they came closer and closer to the source.

Naraku and Kagome rounded the corner, their hearts in their throats.

She and her former master's horror joined in unity at the sight they saw.

Kagura was kissing another man.

Kagome watched as Naraku's aura flared white with shock and soon turned black with hatred; quick as that. He glared at Kagura darkly before turning away, silently storming back to the house, soon to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Kagome shivered at his sudden change of personality.

Kagome could understand how Naraku was feeling. She had been in the same position when Inuyasha told her that he was betrothed to Kikyo. Her heart ached for Naraku, despite his cruelty to her all those years ago. She watched Naraku disappear into the night with a sad sigh escaping her lips.

But when Kagome turned back to Kagura, she was surprised to notice how her face was scrunched up in distaste.

Kagura forcefully pushed the man off and moved her hand swiftly to deliver a slap to his cheek. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Kagura wiped her mouth with her sleeve and spit at the ground in disgust.

"You insolent fool," Kagura spat. "Who do you think you are? I should kill you for what you did."

Kagome turned to look at the man. She was surprised to see that he was human.

"But Kagura," the man said, his voice pleading. "How many times do I have to tell you how much I love you? Can't you accept my love?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that the feeling isn't mutual? And by no rights do you have to force yourself on me like that! My fiancé should be by any minute now! He's the one I love and no other!" Kagura growled at him. Her red eyes glowed in the moonlight.

The man seemed shocked. "F-fiancé? You're …betrothed to another man? You're getting married?"

Kagura huffed, "Yes, I am. Now get out of my sight before I really do decide to kill you!" She pointed away from her.

"But Kagura…" the man stuttered.

"Go!"

The poor human shuffled off into the darkness, shoulders hunched in sadness.

Kagome's heart was racing. Her whole body itched to chase after Naraku and tell him to come back; that it was all just a misunderstanding!

But it was too late. The damage was done.

Kagome had to watch Kagura sit on the porch of her house all night long, waiting for the fiancé that will never come back.

Time fast-forwarded once again and Kagome discovered herself in Kagura's house sometime in the afternoon. But even though Kagome couldn't see anyone, the raised voices coming from the next room were thunderous.

Kagome rushed over in panic. Her heart knew what was coming.

She found Kagura on a couch, desperately trying to explain to Naraku about the previous night. Her eyes glittered with tears and her voice was raised a pitch in hysterics.

Naraku was worse. Dark shadows hung under his eyes and his face was dark with his heavy mood. His mouth was turned into an ugly scowl as he raged at Kagura.

"You don't understand!" Kagura was crying. "He doesn't mean anything to me!"

"So explain why he was kissing you last night!" Naraku spat at her.

"I already told you!" Kagura bawled. "He forced himself on me!"

"Then why didn't you cry out? Why didn't you just kill him?" Naraku's aura was black electricity as it shattered across the room.

"I…I couldn't kill him! We've known each other for years now and I didn't want to-"

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear anymore excuses! How could you betray me like that? For you to do something like this and still lie to me? How could you?" He wacked an oil lamp off the table. The glass shattered and luckily, there was no fire inside. But Kagome flinched at the sudden violent action and watched in fear as the oil spilled onto the floor.

She shivered. Soon…oil wasn't going to be the only thing on the floor.

Kagura got up and ran over to Naraku, grabbing his arm with both her hands. Kagome almost ran over to try and stop her.

"Understand, Naraku! Please! He's nothing! You're the only one I love!" Kagura was almost on her knees at this point.

Naraku's eyes flashed red and he shoved her against the wall, his hands on her throat.

"**Don't you dare feed me anymore of your lies!"**

"Naraku, please!" Kagura's speech got cut off by Naraku's hands clenched around her throat.

But Kagome watched as Naraku's nature transformed. Not physically, but somehow…Kagome could see how Naraku was slowly losing his mind.

He chuckled darkly as he looked at Kagura's writhing form.

"**Anymore lies you want to say? Hm, Kagura?" **

Kagura's tears continued to run down her cheeks and Naraku threw her to the other side of the room. Her body thumped against the wall and as she slid down, Kagura's wound on her head left a trail of blood on the surface.

Making no sound, Kagura was unconscious. But Naraku didn't seem to be able to understand what was actually happening in reality in comparison to what his poisoned mind was telling him.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'll have to punish you for what you did, my love. Indeed, I'll have to punish you."**

Kagome couldn't watch was happened next.

All she heard was Naraku's fists impacting Kagura's face over and over and over and over…

The sickening sound of raw flesh echoed in Kagome's mind. She shut her eyes and covered her ears but the sound just kept repeating in her head over and over again.

Kagome started to cry when she heard a ripping noise.

Unable to handle it anymore, Kagome ran out of the house and onto the porch where she let her cries ring out freely. There she sobbed, for Kagura's tragic death, for Naraku's tragic misunderstanding, for everything that happened after she sobbed for it all.

Then, silence. Other than the villagers, Kagome could no longer hear anything from inside the house. She rose, wiping away her tears and walked back into the house, her heart dreading what she would eventually see.

The moment she entered, she regretted it. Even as a human she smelled the stench of blood and in the corner, was Kagura's bloody, battered and separated body.

Kagome ran out of the house through the back-door where she saw a trail of bloody footsteps leading out into the open, desperate to get out.

But there stood Naraku, crying and repeating Kagura's name over and over and over again.

He stared torturously at his shaking, bloody hands and dragged them over his face. He pulled at his hair, punched himself and acted completely insane.

But then he eventually grew quiet. Too quiet.

Then he started to laugh; darkly.

"**She deserved it…she deserved it all…what I did was right…what I did was right…"**

Kagome watched in horror through her tears as the demented man got up and wandered into the forest in a daze; still laughing and talking to himself.

Kagome sank to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Enough," she whispered. "I've seen enough. Please let me return to my present time. It's enough…"

~:~:~:~

Everybody watched as Kagome's closed eyes leaked tears from underneath those lids. What had happened? But no later did Kagome's eyes re-open, full of sorrow and sympathy.

Her gaze looked to Naraku, who was still trapped in her power's grasp. He glared at her but smiled.

"**Did you see? What that woman put me through? Did you see her betrayal?"**

Kagome wiped her tears with the back of her hand and her eyes pierced through Naraku. Her resolve was set and her goal was clear. With this new amount of information, despite the gory details Kagome never wanted to see ever again, Kagome was certain Naraku would rest in peace.

She was a priestess after all. She wouldn't kill needlessly and without a peaceful meaning.

She looked at Naraku straight in the eyes.

"Naraku…Kagura didn't betray you…she never could've betrayed you…"

* * *

**Whew…I'm so glad I'm finally done! Sorry if I got too gory in the memory but I had to make it stomach-churning somehow…**

**This isn't much of a cliffhanger but I really hope you guys like the story.**

**I can't believe this story's almost done!**

**Yours forever,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever (review please!)**_


	23. 22 A Sacrifice for the End

**Thank you so much for your ideas and reviews and thank you so much for your patience! You have no idea how much it means to me that I don't get complaints from you all about my tardiness. XP**

**I've been extra packed this week and next week I have 3 summative presentations right after one another. Music playing exam, History presentation, French presentation, Careers presentation, English essay, English presentation…all fun stuff! ^.^**

**But thanks again for your patience! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Kagura never could've betrayed you, Naraku," Kagome said sorrowfully.

The demon froze. His heart resonated to the words Kagome's mouth was forming. The fact of that woman not betraying him…after what he witnessed was impossible. This priestess wanted to heal his so-called ex-pure soul and yet she continued to spout lies.

Who did she think he was?

Naraku gave a little chuckle. "Are you so naïve that you can't even comprehend what you just witnessed with your own eyes? Did you not see her encounter with another man?"

"It's all just a misunderstanding!" Kagome insisted.

The certainty in her glowing eyes made Naraku want to believe her. His brain rejected the fact but his ears continued to drink in those reassuring words and his heart continued to beat for them.

But he narrowed his evil red eyes and refused to let it affect him. No way was this going to bring him to his knees. This simple thing…this mistake was only a part of the past. It didn't matter anymore and it was already over and done with.

Kagura betrayed him, therefore he killed her. Everything he did had a justified reason.

"You can't honestly make me regret having killed Kagura, can you? What good will that do? My dark soul already has no guilt for anything I did, so why continue this ridiculous farce?" Naraku asked, sneering at Kagome. However, he did hold genuine curiosity.

This girl, this mere human girl, standing so strongly in front of him looked at him with such strong eyes that it made his heart crumple in doubt at his own goals. Her unwavering gaze, the set of jaw lining her determined face, every part of her body illuminated with strength.

"Why?" Naraku roared. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Kagura loved you," Kagome said while Naraku flinched. "Her spirit is probably still watching over you now, begging for your forgiveness. She never could've abandoned you. She loved you too much to do that."

"Shut up," Naraku warned. "I will not sway to your words, Slave."

Kagome pushed on. "How much longer are you going to pretend it doesn't hurt you? How much longer are you going to keep all your guilt bottled up inside?"

"I said shut up!"

"Let me help you, Naraku! Please, let me ease your suffering! You don't have to go through so much pain anymore if you just let me-"

**"I SAID SHUT UP!"**

A sudden burst of power caused everyone to get blown off their feet. Inuyasha rushed over to his mother to keep her from getting harmed while Miroku set up a barrier around Sango and him.

Kagome shielded her face with her arms, her barrier flaring and reacting to the sudden wave of dark power. Kagome felt her body hum to the large amount of power coming from Naraku.

It seemed to her that he was growing stronger. Is it because he was closer to the stone? Or was it because his heart was finally over its limit?

The ropes Kagome had on Naraku's body glowed brightly, warning her about the attack and the dangerous affect it was causing. Kagome started to struggle against Naraku's outburst.

Her wings flared brighter as she brought her powers into its full form, blinding the others as they watched.

"I don't want to forcefully purify you, Naraku! Don't force me to make decisions I don't want to make!" Kagome yelled over the roar of the new wind their powers were making.

The two powers collided and Naraku laughed in ecstasy at the rush. It echoed over the amplified wind.

"There's nothing left for you to purify, girl. I didn't gain these powers out of pure luck you know," Naraku laughed. He stared Kagome down, powers still blasting. "I made a sacrifice."

"…Sacrifice?" Kagome just about had enough with all these damn sacrifices.

Naraku grinned. "What soul is there to purify when there is none?"

"What?" Kagome gasped.

Naraku's grin grew even further. "That's right! I don't have a soul! In order to gain power so long ago when I was shamed by my brother, I sold my soul to the very fires of Hell. Until I destroy this village and every soul there is in it, I cannot rest!"

The next wave of power forced Kagome to withdraw her ropes and she was forcefully pushed back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in worry. He unleashed a Wind Scar but it just dissipated into Naraku's barrier.

He cursed at himself. _'Why am I so powerless at such a crucial moment?'_

Then a sudden lurch of the earth caused everyone to turn back towards the house. The house was bathed in a purple light, crackling with black electricity. The aura seething off of it was dark and very evil.

'_The stone! It must be reacting to Naraku's presence!' _Inuyasha franticly thought. But just as he was about to run to get it, something stirred at the corner of his eye.

Looking over, he saw his mother frantically running towards the house.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

She turned back to look at him. "Don't worry! I'll get the stone! Stay and protect Kagome!"

He called after her. "Mom!" But she was already gone, rushing towards the house. Her black hair flying behind her and most of the hems of her robes gathered in her hands.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he turned back towards Naraku, still surging in the air. Turning his Tensaiga red, he let another attack fly loose and this time, it successfully destroyed the barrier and reached the body behind it.

"You!" Naraku growled as he glared at Inuyasha. He had forgotten he was there.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled some distance away from him. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Her forehead was beading sweat from her effort and her eyes shone with worry for his sake. His heart beat to the sound of her voice, finally calling his name without his title.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Sorry, Kagome but I can't just stand back and watch."

Naraku narrowed his red eyes dangerously at him, but still held his evil smile on his lips.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" It was Lady Izayoi's voice.

Turning to look, they saw the woman carrying the Butterfly Stone in her arms, panting and having a look of panic in her brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from the running and her hair was in tangles thanks to the rain and tousle of the wind.

But Kagome's attention immediately drew to the large stone in Izayoi's arms. Her powers illuminated even more to the danger that that stone held. She could feel her whole body humming to its energy.

The stone had several cracks running over its face, but stopping almost half-way through the glowing, purple butterfly seal was a very deep and large crack, threatening to split the entire thing at any given moment. Oozing from within was a very hazy and thick mass of dark aura. Kagome could even see it trailing behind Izayoi as she ran. To a regular human's eyes, they could probably only see the black electricity sparking all over the stone in timed shocks and the seal of the stone pulsing brighter with strain. But to Kagome's eyes, she saw the true horrors waiting within.

"The stone!" Kagome heard Naraku whisper in awe; a grin upon his pale, demented, cracked face. His scarlet eyes looked as if he wanted to engulf the whole stone in his body just as much as a starving man would stare at a piece of meat.

Kagome's instinct told her he was going to attack Izayoi to take the stone. She immediately set into action.

But not much sooner when Kagome called out Izayoi's name did a sudden burst of energy signal Naraku's attack of tentacles.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw who Naraku's attack was directed at. He rushed as fast as he could to reach her.

'_Damn it! I'm not going to make it on time!' _Inuyasha thought in frustration. His heart was racing in panic as he saw the speed the tentacles where shooting at. "Mom!" Inuyasha cried in panic.

But at that moment, something zipped past him, also headed in Izayoi's direction. To him, it was nothing more than a blur of fire and light.

But as that ball of fire stopped in front of Izayoi, wings spanned out sharply with urgency and Kagome's identity was revealed. Not even a meter away from them, the sick, fleshy tentacles where sliced up with a powerful slicing motion of Kagome's hand. The blinding flash of power caused Izayoi to cower behind Kagome's protective body.

Zigzags of fiery light slashed all the way up each tentacle until they reached Naraku, leaving each slice of flesh on the ground. Unable to break through the barrier he had newly created, Kagome's attack ended up creating a sudden backlash of power, sending Naraku flying into the forest behind him the moment they came into contact. Nothing but a fog of dust was left.

Inuyasha finally arrived where Kagome and his mother were standing, his chest heaving with relief. He tended to his mom first, who was kneeling on the ground, still protected by Kagome who was staring off at Naraku's location somewhere in the forest.

Inuyasha sighed. "Thank Kami you're safe. You're not hurt, are you?" Izayoi gave a little shake of the head and a gentle, reassuring smile. Her face was pale with fright, however.

Then, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. The light of her wings was almost blinding. But before he could speak, Kagome's voice resonated first.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly. "I know I told you not interfere with my fight but…I'll need you to hold Naraku back for a while until I finish."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Then Kagome turned to look at him, her brown eyes piercing into his.

"If what Naraku says is true and that he no longer has a soul, this means I can't heal him," Kagome explained, looking truly sorry for the crazed demon. "This also means I can't destroy his body."

Inuyasha continued to absorb the information he was given.

Kagome continued. "So the only way we can kill him is by destroying the stone, and only I can do that. But it won't be easy that's for sure." The two turned to look at the malfunctioning stone settled on the ground by Izayoi. "And with all my energy focused on the stone, I can't fight Naraku's attacks off at the same time," she said.

"I get it," Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled at him.

'_Again that smile…why does it look so sad?' _Inuyasha thought as he gazed on Kagome's scar-decorated face.

A loud boom echoed around them and brought Kagome and Inuyasha back to the present. With a confirmative nod, Inuyasha went ahead and prepared himself between Naraku's position and Kagome's, his senses heightened, on guard for any sudden appearances. With Naraku hidden in the forest, he would no doubt be launching a sneak attack.

Kagome set to work after confirming that Inuyasha was in position. _'I believe in you Inuyasha.' _She then told Izayoi to take shelter with Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru while she worked on the stone. Summoning all her powers, she pushed it all onto the stone.

The stone itself was alright since it was the one guarding the powers locked inside, but the strong reaction was from the ooze of power coming from inside. It looking like it wanted to run away as the speed of its escape quickened. Kagome also hastened her pace, purifying as fast as she could while also breaking away at the stone. The seal pulsed to her power.

Back to Inuyasha's side, his suspicions were right as soon enough, more tentacles shot out from the darkness of the forest and this time, also accompanied by weaker demons taking forms with elongated bodies, no doubt also connected to Naraku.

Inuyasha prepared himself for a full out battle but as they got closer, they started to avoid him and span out around him. At first, the half demon was startled but then he gasped in realization.

Naraku's threat isn't him after all, it was Kagome.

Turning around he saw the demons and the tentacles fly towards Kagome, desperately trying to reach her as fast as possible. Kagome realised what was happening but couldn't bear to lose her concentration on the stone, unable to take away a hand.

Inuyasha began his defence, using his demon sword to cut away at the bodies of the demons and tentacles, watching as the pieces fell to the already blood-stained ground. Soon, countless bodies of weak demons dotted the field.

"Ahhhh!"

Inuyasha's heart wrenched as he heard Kagome's cry of pain. He whipped his head to her direction, frantic.

A large, snake-like demon had sunk its fangs into Kagome's shoulder but the girl, stubborn as ever, refused to lift a finger to deflect it. Inuyasha noticed how the light of her wings had dimmed and wasn't as ferocious as it once was. That was probably why even a demon as weak as that thing was able to take a bite at her.

It was instantly shred to pieces with Inuyasha's claws.

But he didn't even have time to ask if she was okay. The swarm of tentacles and demons was relentless as they didn't stop to rest. The hanyou growled in irritancy when the strong smell of Kagome's blood hit him.

Taking a glance while still swinging his blade, he noted Kagome's condition. Her face was drained of colour and was panting from fatigue. The wound on her shoulder flooded her white shirt with blood and turned its very colour scarlet. Her teeth were gritted as she struggled to keep her hold on the stone's leaking evil.

Fed up with the endless army of long, snaky figures, Inuyasha swung a Wind Scar in their direction, condemning all of them to ashes. After the smoke and dust had cleared, Naraku finally immerged.

"Oh? Still alive are we?" Naraku snickered. Inuyasha watched as a long gash across the demon's body slowly healed. Guess Kagome's attack before had some effect.

Inuyasha ran, charging towards him, set on killing him when he noticed a single, thin, green tentacle zoom past him.

Before he could even turn, he heard Kagome's frustrated yell.

"No!" Kagome had her hand out-stretched towards the stone that was quickly flying further and further away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to cut the flesh. But now, with only one tentacle to control, Naraku easily avoided all of Inuyasha's feeble attacks and skilfully manoeuvred out of harm's way.

Kagome watched with fear gripping her heart as the Butterfly Stone, containing Naraku's entire hellish amount of power, drew closer and closer to him. On the way, Kagome could already see the black and purple smoke flow into Naraku's body, strengthening his system. And the seal wasn't even broken yet.

The Butterfly Priestess growled in frustration and her urgency rose even further every centimetre the stone got closer to the core of evil. However, the next thing shocked her.

When Naraku's hand touched the stone, the seal flared to life, causing a reaction twice as strong as Kagome's first encounter with it. It was hard to tell whether the seal was for or against the Butterfly Priestess.

When the blinding light faded, Kagome saw the stone drop and roll downhill towards her. She quickly ran towards it to get it, cupping her wounded shoulder while she did.

As she picked it up and hugged it to her chest with her good arm, she looked up to see what had happened in that defence attack. All she could hear was Naraku scream and the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew why.

The hand that had made contact with the stone was gone. In fact, the whole half of Naraku's body on the same side was gone, completely blown off from the stone's barrier. A purple fire roared with life on Naraku's wounds, charring the open flesh and missing body. Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleeve in disgust. The smell of burning flesh nauseated everyone.

When the fire faded off, Naraku realised the horrible truth.

He couldn't regenerate anymore.

He shot a murderous glare with his crazed eyes at Kagome and the stone in her arm. The look alone made Kagome take a cautious step back.

'_So he's able to receive the power without touching it…but gets permanently destroyed if he did. He can get stronger even though he hadn't broken the seal and yet…he can't release the full power without somehow touching it,' _Kagome thought. Her eyes kept a watchful gaze on Naraku.

Things hadn't worked out the way Naraku wanted them to be, for sure. He especially wasn't expecting the stone to backfire on him like that. But he could sense his powers flowing into him from the stone, even though he wasn't touching it. He had realised that before he tried to get the stone in the first place. Hell, the only reason he attempted to get the stone was because he thought this flow of power meant that the seal was already weak.

So much for that thought.

Now he was the one at a disadvantage. With half of his body gone, he had a horribly strong priestess and a half demon facing him, very set on killing him.

Kagome saw his hesitation to take the stone again and the self-doubt he suddenly had. "My offer for you to give up on the stone still holds, Naraku! I might not be able to save your soul but it can still save you from your death!" Kagome called to him from across the way.

Naraku sneered. "I cannot die, Priestess. This body might have lost some purpose but I can continue to regenerate with what's left. And with this power from the stone leaking into me, I will have you both destroyed in no time!"

"You forget that you can't even touch the damn stone, Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"That may be, but I will eventually gather all my powers by just staying alive. With the stone damaged as much as that, my powers will not fail to drain it empty," the demon laughed.

"You're wrong," Kagome said. "Yes, you gain power because this stone has been reduced to such a state but you cannot gain your full powers until this seal has been broken." She held up the stone for him to see the half-split butterfly. "Back away, Naraku. I'm warning you."

Naraku's smile dropped and turned into a very ugly frown as he scowled at the girl. "Never," he hissed.

Kagome sighed and set the stone down. Then, quick as lightning, she fired three arrows straight into Naraku's chest. There, it set fire and burned Naraku from where it entered his body. Yelling in pain, he pulled the arrows out, throwing them to the side. He shot his attack next, but Kagome just dodged them with ease and flew away from his reach.

"You can't escape my slave!" Naraku yelled after her. Kagome continued to shoot fiery arrows while hovering in the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled up to her, catching her attention. "Don't waste too much energy on him! Focus on the stone!"

But he was quickly silenced when Naraku caught him off guard and pierced a large tentacle through his shoulder. Inuyasha went flying back onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

His golden eyes opened from the short moment of pain and moved to stare at her. "Go!" he yelled at her.

Kagome nodded and flew down to snatch up the stone, but not before Naraku pushed her away with his tentacles. Kagome had to stabilize herself before trying again.

But every chance Kagome had to reclaim the stone was a failure. Even though she pushed herself to her maximum speed, she couldn't move past Naraku's guard. How could he have such ability as to focus on her and Inuyasha's attacks at the same time?

Kagome was forcefully shoved to the ground once more as another one of her attempts failed to work. She coughed as the air in her lungs was forcefully knocked out. Panting, she stared at the stone…

But it wasn't there.

Kagome scanned the area. Did it roll off? Where is it? The stone was no where to be seen. When Naraku finally noticed, he gave out a roar of displeasure. The two scanned the place frantically for the missing object; competing with each other passively to see who would find it first.

Then, Kagome felt a pull on her powers and turned to see a figure running away from their location. The aura of evil radiated strongly from that running figure.

It was Sango.

Somewhere in that chaos of the two people trying to directly and indirectly attack Naraku, Sango had managed to slip past all of Naraku's squirming tentacles, grab the stone and run for her life, hoping Kagome would realise before Naraku. Kagome had been knocked away when she made the steal so she doubting that Kagome saw her actually do it.

Luckily for her, Kagome did manage to catch on before Naraku and was quickly making her way towards her. Unluckily for them, Naraku's locked powers were coming loose and were creating dangers for Sango who was currently holding it so close to her.

The ground shook underneath Sango, breaking into uneven pieces and making it very hard for her to run. The lightning sparking out from the rock lashed out at Sango and the nearby setting, breaking windows and shattering a lot of wooden houses. Sango winced at the pain the shocks were giving her. Her hands burned from the blisters the heat was giving them and every whip-like attack the rock gave to her cut through her demon slaying outfit and left behind a red, stinging mark.

Suddenly, the moving ground fell loose and Sango felt herself falling into a deep crater. Screaming, she prayed for someone to save her.

Then she felt her body suddenly being lifted by under her arms. Looking below her, it was no longer that dark, black emptiness of that crater, but rooftops and rolling hills, as well as the collapsing roads of the village. Everything was in bird's-eye view.

"Are you okay, Sango?" A voice said above her. The demon slayer looked up and saw Kagome, worried and relieved face looked down at her.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Sango smiled. But she couldn't look away, even though Kagome had already lifted her head to look for a safe place to land.

Sango noticed how Kagome still held her old scars, despite everything else being healed before her transformation. It brought back several memories for her. She couldn't believe that they would eventually end up…here. With those powers surrounding her body like fire…Kaogme looked like a completely different person.

Kagome's a Butterfly Priestess. She's a demon slayer. They're fighting their master with a chance of survival.

What had happened to them?

Those days and nights of torture in his haunted basement of his were finally over? They will win and no longer suffer? Maybe she can have a future now…even with this face.

But if they lose? Everything will be lost. Kagome's life…everyone's lives…it'll all be a waste. And yet, the girl that she had sworn to protect the day she arrived is now in a league far higher than her. Sango felt sort of left behind now…

Kagome set Sango down on the ground a good distance away from Naraku and everyone else. While getting the stone back from Sango, Kagome caught a look in her eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "What is it?"

Sango continued to stare at the girl in flames in front of her.

"Sango? You're worrying me here," Kagome said, laughing nervously.

Sango jolted out of her thoughts and laughed. "Oh it's nothing. Never mind." But Kagome looked at Sango, not convinced.

Giving her a little friendly push, Sango smiled. "Just go already, geez, I'm fine!" She laughed.

"But…you're hurt," Kagome said. She noticed the scrapes all over Sango's body. Kagome sighed and tenderly touched a sore on Sango's arm. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to fight like this. This is my responsibility."

"What are you talking about, Kagome? You're not thinking about leaving me behind are you?" Sango said.

Kagome looked at her, confused. Sango smiled sadly and looked at her feet. She needed to say this before Naraku found them.

"I feel like…ever since you became the Butterfly Priestess that I've suddenly been left behind. I wanted to become a demon slayer so I could protect you. Now…now you've ended up protecting me. Fighting along side you is the only way I can redeem myself. I don't want to end up losing you." she explained. "If you really died back there…I…I don't know what I would've done. I know I'm still weak and don't have any special powers but I still want to protect you, Kagome! I don't want you do lose your life like that anymore!"

With a flicker of a fire's flame, Sango found herself being hugged by Kagome's warm embrace. Sango let her small tears trail down her cheeks as she softly sobbed and returned the hug. Kagome's hug was so warm and loving as she felt Kagome's powers surrounding her.

This was Kagome's power. This was her light. No wonder Kagome was name Kagome. Her name did mean "everlasting light" after all.

"You'll always be by my side, Sango," Kagome whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter. "Always." Sango sniffed and nodded.

"Okay," she smiled.

But their peacefulness was quickly disturbed by Inuyasha's distant warning call and an arrival of a massively evil aura. With a gasp and quick reflexes, Kagome dragged Sango away before Naraku could hit them. Kagome tried to purify the stone at the same time as she clung it to her chest, making sure it didn't fall out of her grasp again. She could feel the large cracks underneath her fingertips and the thickness of the powers seeping out. She and Sango let their feet touch back on the ground.

But then, Kagome felt Sango's grip on her arm tighten even more than she felt the rugged feeling of the stone under her hands. She looked over to ask what was wrong but her Sango's was frighteningly pale as she looked slightly above them, silencing Kagome's question. The fear in Sango's eyes struck straight into Kagome.

Then, the earth shook with what seemed like giant footsteps, resonating one after another. Kagome felt a shadow consume them. Shaking, she looked up, fearing for what she might see.

Looming over her was a large…no…gigantic spider demon with skin as black as night and eyes as red as blood. They glowed with menace and the urge to kill as they stared down at Kagome. Two large fangs curved out from the upper part of the mouth and dripped with venom. The rest of the mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth, seething miasma with every breath. Its eight long legs were angled on sharp curves and resembled the structure of crab legs, its shell sticking out on its joints. Its feet were fined to a point and seem sharp as daggers as they rattled the very bones in Kagome's body with every step. But half of its abdomen was missing, burnt off by what seemed like fire.

Kagome felt her body go numb. She couldn't move. Her mind was telling her to run but…she couldn't move her body! She watched as the spider raised a leg and aimed for her. Her legs still refused to move and Sango didn't seem to be making much noise either.

The leg came down. Closer and closer it came, going straight for the kill.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Inuyasha's voice snapped Kagome out of it, just before she was swept into a strong pair of arms, bridal style, and just before the huge spider leg came crashing to the earth. The impact of the sharp foot crumbled the ground below it.

Kagome looked up at her saviour and right into the eyes of Inuyasha. His golden eyes were shining as he was surrounded by Kagome's powers; the fire reflecting off his eyes like that day in Totosai's hut…

Kagome felt her face heat up and avoided eye contact.

"Geez, Kagome," Inuyasha said, clueless of her actions. "Why did you just stand there?" His voice really did sound worried for her.

"Who…" Kagome was about to ask but then she then saw Sango slumped on Inuyasha's back, eyes closed and face emotionless.

"Sango!" Kagome cried in worry.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said. "She just fell unconscious from fright. No harm done."

"But…who was that? _**What**_ was that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned as he jumped into the air, supported by trees. "Naraku."

"You mean…that thing…that demon…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep, that's Naraku. That spider is his true form."

Inuyasha finally came to a stop at a clearing surrounded by forests and turned to look back behind them. Naraku's demon form wasn't too far from them. He may be slower but his strides were obviously much larger than before.

Kagome suddenly realised where she was. Inuyasha's hands were holding her protectively to his chest and she could feel his heart beating inside. Being in his arms…just sparked a warm feeling inside. She resisted the urge to cuddle further against him.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome called out timidly. "I can walk now."

Inuyasha started and look down at her for a second, remember that she was still in his embrace. Face flushing, he set her down and lay Sango in a safe place nearby. He didn't say anything, not even an apology, but pierced his lips together and avoided Kagome's eyes, still blushing red.

Kagome busied herself by staring at the stone in her arms, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wounded shoulder. _'I can't believe he's already gained enough power to transform…' _she thought, thinking about Naraku.

But something about that form clicked something in Kagome's mind.

"I remember…seeing a giant spider that day in the village…" Kagome mumbled, catching Inuyasha's attention. "Your father," she said, turning to Inuyasha, "was a giant, white dog and Naraku…was a spider…"

Inuyasha nodded. "But this is the first time I've seen him like this. And I never knew what my father even looked like before he died."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologised.

"It's nothing. After all, you've got it worse. You actually knew your father before he left you guys and your mother before she sold you," Inuyasha replied.

"About that…" Kagome said. Her voice like the wind. Inuyasha noticed her change in mood and immediately asked what was wrong.

"When I died…um…went unconscious so to say, I met my mother," Kagome said, gazing at Naraku's form in the distant, stomping towards them slowly, and trying to find them.

Inuyasha seemed shocked. "You're mother?"

Kagome nodded. "This wasn't the first time I've seen her but…she told me that my father was _**murdered**_…by Naraku."

"What?"

"Him leaving us was just a cover for us to not discover the truth," Kagome explained. "She didn't want me and my brother haunted over it." Then she chuckled. "But instead, I grew to hate him, even though it wasn't his fault."

"Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head at herself. "I hated him for 200 years, Inuyasha. And for no reason what-so-ever. I just hope he forgives me. So…it was never my father's or my mother's fault for anything that happened."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say but stay silent, acknowledging everything being said.

"Oh, and my mother," Kagome continued through Inuyasha's statement. "I think…I think she sold me to protect me. She read our fortune and knew Naraku would come after her one day and kill her, making me the next Butterfly Priestess and right under his nose. That way, it would protect me…at the cost of her life."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "If Naraku broke your family apart so much, why do you insist on saving him? Why do you insist on healing his…soul or whatever?"

Kagome stayed silent for a while, not knowing how to answer. "I guess…I guess it's because everyone deserves a second chance. Is that…wrong of me?"

"Well…no but someone like Naraku…"

"He was hurt because he was heartbroken!" Kagome defended. "He became mentally unstable!"

"Yeah, then he sold his soul after he was defeated by my old man and plotted his revenge," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, defeated. "Oh well. It doesn't matter now. He doesn't have a soul anymore…so I can't save him."

Right on cue, the earth shook violently, sending tremors through the area and making Kagome hover above the ground for safety. Inuyasha gathered Sango's unconscious body and stayed on a large branch of a tree, placing Sango safely supported against the trunk.

Kagome flew to Inuyasha's side. "Please take Sango back to Miroku and everyone else. She'll be safer there."

"No Kagome, I'm not leaving your side!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome winced at the conflict.

"You being here won't help me, Inuyasha. Plus, Sango needs someone to take care of her. She can't stay here," Kagome insisted, silently pleading for him to understand.

"Kagome, this isn't your choice!"

"But this is my request!"

"Well I'm not following it!"

"Please, Inuyasha! Do it for my sake!"

"How is leaving alone for your sake? I'm here to protect you!" Inuyasha yelled, shocking Kagome.

"Remember?" Inuyasha asked. "I told you long before this that I would protect you. I'm not going back on that! I already had to watch you leave to go into the forest alone and next thing I know, you're coming out with fatal injuries!"

"Inuyasha-"

"I had to watch you die in my arms!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes hardened with every word.

Kagome was shocked into silence and stared, wide-eyed at Inuyasha after that statement. Her lips were slightly parted with surprise.

Inuyasha slightly calmed down and insisted. "I'm not going to lose you anymore!"

About to say something again, he was suddenly silenced by Kagome's lips on his.

She caught him off guard, and he went tense by the sudden contact. His mind went blank with surprise and his heart probably beat too fast and burst from the pressure. But when he processed the feeling of Kagome's soft, warm lips gently pressed against his, he relaxed and welcomed it. He closed his eyes, wide before with surprise, and returned the kiss.

He heard his rapid heart bruising his ribs and in sync with Kagome's. He reached a hand to cup her warm cheek, feeling her soft, scarred skin under the palm of his rough hand. Breathing in her scent, he could see the flicker and flaring of her beautiful wings behind his closed eyelids.

Kagome's lips were gentle and feather like, pressing just enough to leave room for acceptance or reject. Inuyasha felt her hesitation even as she lingered on his lips, quivering with fear of being pushed away. Only when Inuyasha kissed her back did she melt into the feeling.

The two pulled away, staying close to each other to look deep into each other's eyes. They both suddenly remembered the moment they first saw their eyes. The memory flashed through their minds.

Kagome felt her heart give a final squeeze before her lungs ran out of air from all the anxiety. Her mind had told her that that was the right time, so without knowing what was really going on, Kagome went for it. But she knew in her heart she really did mean it. Feeling her cheeks grow hot, she couldn't move her eyes from those golden ones. That rich, pure-gold colour sent shivers down her spine and set her heart on fire, racing against her chest. She fell in love for Inuyasha before she even saw his face but fell deeper into that place of no return the moment she saw his eyes.

Inuyasha felt like he was going insane, that this was all just a dream that he might wake up from any moment now. But he didn't want to wake up. Drowning in those chocolate eyes of hers made his soul as light as air and the very breath in his lungs escaped him. He forgot how to think, or speak, or live. Everything centered on those pair of eyes.

But this time, he saw something different. Within those depths, Inuyasha remembered that look of hidden secrets; that look of fear and security. Now, he realised that he got what he wanted so long ago. He said he wanted to be the key to unlock all her uncertainties and fears and finally, he got what he wanted. Now in Kagome's eyes was the look of determination and the will to live.

The will to live a free life.

But something within those orbs of chocolate disturbed Inuyasha. Why did she always seem so sad? Every time she looked at him and every time she smiled, there would always be that hint of sadness. Why? It's been there ever since she revived…

She was still hiding one more thing from him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, touched his forehead to Kagome's. Their bangs collided, black against silver; moulding into one. "I love you," he said a small blush on his cheeks.

Tears rimed Kagome's eyes. "I do too."

_Sadness in her words…sadness in her eyes…sadness in her love…_

Kagome suddenly pulled away and flew away from him, facing him the whole time. Inuyasha took this time to take in that perfect image. Her wings, her brilliant wings, glowed fabulous colours and roared with life as much as a fire. Kagome's black hair reflected the light and shone with richness and beauty, no longer untidy and tangled with terror and malnutrition in all her years of slavery. Her scars…have become a part of her.

She would always be like that for Inuyasha. The imperfectly perfect girl he loved.

"Go." Kagome's lips formed the word but did not utter a single sound. Inuyasha nodded, took Sango, looked back one last time, and disappeared in the opposite direction Naraku was coming from.

He was a lot closer now, that giant spider. Its red eyes searched the premises for its prey.

After being satisfied at Inuyasha's escape, Kagome took in a deep breath and breathed out it all back out with a giant sigh, mentally preparing herself. She pinpointed her powers to a fine focus point, hoping to build it up for her final attack.

And her only attack.

The giant spider stopped, feeling Kagome's strong spiritual presence. Kagome emerged from the shade of the trees, eyes and mind focused on Naraku and carrying the stone in her arms.

The seal was even weaker than before, with the crack almost past half-way through the entire stone. The light of the seal was dimming as it weakly pulsed with restraint.

As soon as the spider caught her in the corner of its eyes, it turned towards her, mouth opened for an attack.

"So," Kagome whispered. "You've lost yourself so much as to transform, have you?"

The spider spat out a large amount of white substances that hardened into a spider's web. But Kagome dodged with ease.

The spider's movements were slower, so despite its large size, Kagome prepared herself with ease.

Kagome placed the stone on the palm of her left hand and balanced it for Naraku to see. Higher up than the height of the spider, its ugly head tilted up to look at her with hungry eyes.

Kagome kept her unwavering gaze on his. "This is the end for you, Naraku. Not only will I destroy you, but make you suffer the cries and pains of the people you affected."

She removed her hand from under the stone, and glowing a soft, pink light, it stayed in the same place, hovering in the air. Kagome back up from the stone and in her hands, her fiery bow flared back to existence.

The spider below howled in protest, trying to reach the stone with its legs. Trying everything it could, nothing worked. Not the miasma, or the webs, or the legs waving in desperation. Its enraged stomping knocked down trees and broke the soil of the earth, causing an unnatural earthquake.

Kagome felt herself separate a small proportion of her powers from that curled up ball of power inside, using it for the destruction of the stone. Kagome pulled on that flaming string of the bow, watching as an arrow made up entirely out of power materialize in her grasp. She aimed with a focused eye.

No longer hesitating and disappointed at the fact she couldn't save Naraku's soul, she no longer had anything to hold her back. She took a few seconds to glance down at the protesting spider way down below. In its red eyes were rage and fear melted into one. It knew its death was drawing near.

Kagome looked back up to the stone, saddened. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you for what you did to everyone else's lives."

She pulled the arrow back just a tad bit more for an extra push. "First, destroying your powers."

Without a second to spare, she let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit dead on center, exploding the whole stone to pieces. The fragments of those pieces of stone were disintegrated into ash as they further self-destructed. The amount of pressurized dark power released was immense, causing a huge sound wave to be released a few seconds after the extinction of the stone. Kagome blocked her face from that bright pink light emitting from the point of impact.

The spider below roared a terrible roar, deafening Kagome's ears. She watched as it became surrounded in a pink light and, like it was disintegrating, fine pieces of its flesh were blown off into the wind, disappearing for good. The gigantic spider was no more as its body corroded and vanished into thin air, leaving the anguished Naraku behind, still roaring in pain and anger. Kagome saw his demonic armour also melt into dry dust, leaving Naraku with nothing left but his kimono and footwear; a harmless human.

The pink light surrounding Naraku faded off and he dropped to the ground, collapsing into a heap. Kagome let herself touch back down to the ground a few meters away from the injured man, looking at him cautiously.

Naraku's body shook as he struggled to stand back up, but residing to kneeling on his knees instead. He lifted his head to glare at the Butterfly Priestess, not having enough energy to even threaten her.

With his long, wavy black hair spanned messily behind his back and strands of his hair draped over his face, his red eyes, no longer glowing with demonic power, shot murderous glances her way.

Without a single word of exchange, Kagome and Naraku stared at each other in the eyes; Naraku, wanting to kill her, and Kagome…feeling sorry for him. She could see his black, electricity-charged aura surrounding him.

Kagome looked to the dark cloudy sky, lifting both her arms, palms pointed upwards. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows furled in effort and concentration. Then, with a sudden sweep of her arms back towards the ground, a pillar of pink light shot down from the sky and landed right on top of Naraku with an echoing _**BOOM**_.

His screams of agony started once again.

In Naraku's head he could hear the most devilish cries he's ever heard. Cries of men, women and children all harmonized together in a dark off-key song, wrenching his heart to pieces. The screams of terror and the splattering sound of blood echoed and moulded into one big mess of horror. Naraku screamed along with them, but only he could hear their voices. He covered his ears in a futile attempt, shaking his head in anguish. His own cries echoed in his head.

He caught sight of Kagome, still with her arms outstretched towards him with her palms facing him.

'_**What is she doing to me?'**_

Then Kagome spoke, as if answering his question, "You will now suffer the pains and terror of all the people you have ever inflicted, Naraku. You're probably hearing their screams in your head now can't you? The very screams and blood you yearned for is now the very thing you want to escape, is it not? Or do you want to continue through this for all eternity?"

Naraku's wide, insanity-filled eyes peered at her with shrunken pupils, unable to speak out. His teeth were gritted from the pain his head was feeling and the screams of all those people haunted him beyond fear.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused even more energy into her spell, hoping that she would be able to handle it all. Her body already felt like it was drained and her mind was growing fuzzy from exhaustion. But she tried to squeeze out all the power she could muster.

"Now," she said. "You will suffer all of their deaths."

With another deafening _**BOOM, **_Naraku was once again pressurized under another force of power, tearing him apart even more. His long awaited death was starting.

Kagome closed her eyes but this time, it wasn't for concentration, but from preventing herself from witnessing such a horrendous death.

Without words to describe it, the only way to explain is how Naraku's body was twisted, cut, butchered, burned and broken in anyway possible like how he did to those people he murdered and harmed. His screams of anguish turned into gurgled screams as his throat was probably cut and strangled. The numerous cracks Kagome heard was loud and relentless, continuing with a steady pace. Unfortunately for her, she could still hear the sound of his cries, filled with blood, and his body being broken and his blood being shed.

But then, she heard sobbing. Kagome still refused to open her eyes but her ears stretched their range to determine whether or not she was hearing things.

"Kagura," the voice whimpered. It was Naraku's voice, gargled with blood. "Kagura," he repeated softly.

His sobs increased. "I'm sorry Kagura…Forgive me…Forgive me…Forgive me…"

Finally, the whooshing sound of Kagome's powers overcame the sounds of Naraku's voice, and eventually, Kagome could no longer hear his cries. With her body at her limit, Kagome finally dropped her arms and collapsed onto the ground in an exhausted heap.

Panting hard, Kagome groaned at the physical damage her powers gave her. Her wings had disappeared and she was no longer surrounded by a whirl of powers. She had drained her strength to the very limit and her body ached from the extortion. Dizzy, she had just enough energy to see what had become of Naraku.

Where Naraku was supposed to be, was nothing but a pile of ash and bits of burned fabric, surrounded by splatters of blood here and there. Kagome's powers must have incinerated him to dust. And a good thing too. She didn't exactly want to see a body mangled and bloodied to death beyond recognition.

She struggled to push herself up to sitting position, but ended up making it only to resting on her hands and knees. She stared at the grass below her.

_**It was finally over.**_

As Kagome watched drops of sweat trail down her nose and face to impact on the ground, she couldn't believe that her former master, the man she had served under for so long, was dead. The demon that held her very life in his hands was finally gone and could no longer hurt her or Sango any more.

Her mind processed the sad cries of Naraku's lover's name.

'_He must have truly loved her,' _Kagome thought. _'He loved her enough to be pushed to insanity by the very thought of her betrayal.' _

Kagome's arms and legs shook from just kneeling there, but she forced herself to stand up, knowing she had to go back now. She looked up to the sky.

Kagome smiled sadly. _'I hope Naraku and Kagura will meet in the next life.' _

Kagome gathered Naraku's ashes and scattered them into the wind, watching as his remains vanished into nothing. Dusting her hands off, Kagome limped back towards the direction of the house, barely able to walk in a straight line. She hadn't even taken a couple of weak steps when she heard a chorus of voices call out her name.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The girl looked up with her heavy eyes and heavy head. She saw a blurred image of a group of people rushing towards them. A noticeable person wearing bright red leaped in front of everyone and advanced towards her in a flash of silver.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome weakly smiled before losing her footing and falling to the ground.

Instead, she felt herself landing in a pair of strong arms and a warm embrace. She felt herself being lifted bridal style once more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her in worry. Kagome smiled and softly giggled, feeling that much stronger being in his arms. "Thank Kami you're okay," Inuyasha sighed.

Everyone else arrived quickly to her side, also calling her name in worry. Kagome shook away her fatigue as much as she could and opened her eyes, glancing over everyone's relieved and worried faces.

"Kagome!" Sango said now awake and crying tears of joy. "You're alive!" Kagome's hand was clutched tightly in hers.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sango," Kagome said.

Miroku stepped up, smiling. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome returned the smile. "I'm tired but I'm alive." Miroku chuckled at her.

"Oh, Kagome," Izayoi came up and hugged Kagome despite Inuyasha's body. Even though it was kind of awkward, Kagome laughed gratefully into her embrace, welcoming the warmth and motherly love.

Izayoi pulled away and wiped her teary eyes, sniffling. "You gave us all quite a scare when Inuyasha came back with Sango unconscious. That could only mean you were left alone to face Naraku."

Kagome then felt Inuyasha's chest rumbling with chuckles and looked up at him curiously. "You made me go through my mother's rants when she thought I had abandoned you. It took me a while to explain your reasoning."

"Although I have to say, Kagome," Izayoi interjected. "That was very dangerous of you to do that! You had us doing nothing but worry sick for you!"

Kagome laughed and apologized. "I'm sorry, but it was my fight after all. If everybody was there, Naraku could've used you against me, preventing me from finishing him off."

Izayoi laughed and shook her head. "I know, I know. I was just saying that. But everybody was so concerned for you."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

When everybody's laughs and calls of relief continued, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru standing behind everyone else, face as emotionless as ever. His dark brown eyes were just as piercing as his gold ones.

But Kagome saw his aura. It was a mix of yellow and green. So…he _**had **_been worried for her after all. But the yellow…it was a new colour for Kagome. But judging from that small hint of relief on his face, Kagome figured it was something good. She smiled at him, causing him to glare at her and look away.

Kagome returned to the house in Inuyasha's arm, still to weak to walk. But Kagome secretly thought, even if she was able to walk, she wouldn't leave his arms until she had to.

After all…this would be the last time she would know who he was to her.

When they reached the house, Kagome felt Inuyasha tense. Looking up at his face, she noticed how angry it looked, accompanied by his black aura.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's Kikyo," Inuyasha growled. "I just remembered what she did to you. I can smell her. So, she has the nerve to stay in the house, huh?"

Kagome followed Inuyasha's eyes to the house. He was right. Although she couldn't smell her like Inuyasha could, she could sense Kikyo's cold aura from inside the house. Kagome felt her stomach clench together in anticipation.

Everybody solemnly climbed the stairs towards the mansion, slightly cracked from its prior internal destruction. Kagome made Inuyasha put her down.

When they entered, Kikyo was waiting from them on the stairs. Everyone saw her face, smiling at first, distort into an ugly scowl when she saw that Kagome was alive.

"You!" Kikyo screamed, pointed an accusing finger at her. "How can you still be alive?"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't die like you thought I would, Kikyo," Kagome responded back.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously as she reached into the sleeves of her kimono. "Then I guess I'll just have to finish you off myself!" She screeched.

Pulling out a dagger, she lunged at Kagome. Everyone cried out in panic.

But as her hand came down, another hand caught it by her wrist. She moved her eyes to the intruder.

It was Inuyasha. His golden eyes flared dangerously with anger.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha snarled. "If you don't leave this house this instant, I will personally cut you down with my claws. I was the one who resurrected you, so it's only right that I send you back to Hell."

Inuyasha forced the dagger out of Kikyo's hand. She back away, angrier than ever.

"I don't fear death, you stupid half-demon. I'll gladly turn over my darkened soil to see you and that girl suffer!" She spat at them, laughing cruelly.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said right before he was about to charge.

But Kagome beat him to it.

The impact of her slap striking across Kikyo's pale cheek echoed inside the house, causing the older priestess to stumble away from the younger. Holding her hand to her cheek, it pulled away to reveal a searing red mark in contrast to her pale skin.

Her mouth was open in shock and her eyes were wide. Everyone had the same expression from Kagome's actions. Well, other than Sesshomaru who had a slightly amused expression on his face.

"You don't have a right to talk, Kikyo. You, who had betrayed Inuyasha for another man and got killed for it. You, who was lucky to be loved enough to be resurrected. And yet, you continued to put Inuyasha through so much torture. You have already made Inuyasha suffer enough! And me, you want to see me suffer? Well, I've spent 200 years serving under Naraku while he snips my life line every single day! I've been suffering my whole life! Watching my father disappear and my mother and brother leave me behind…and you want to see me suffer. Nothing compared to my past will be enough to make me suffer!"

The whole house remained silent.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "So, if you don't want to suffer under my hands or Inuyasha's for that matter, you will leave this house immediately!"

So, without another word, Kikyo took a look around her, seeing the hostility in most people's eyes. Sucking in a slow, enraged breath, she abruptly stormed out the front door, down the stairs and away into the streets of the destroyed village.

She never came back.

Kagome sighed and sank to her knees. 'Thank Kami…" To be honest, she had still been fairly weak when she walked into the house. She didn't even know how she didn't faint halfway through her little speech. Her legs had been shaking from exhaustion.

She tried to climb the stairs with the support of the banister but when she kept collapsing, Inuyasha picked her up and swiftly made it into her bedroom, settling her on her bed. Everyone else joined and surrounded her bed, well, except for Sesshomaru who said he had something to do.

Kagome, nicely rested against some pillows, took the time to explain what happened between her and Naraku. Without leaving out any details, she explained how the stone was destroyed, how he was surrounded by that pillar of light and how he said Kagura's name before dying.

"I remember her," Izayoi said. "It was so long ago but…I remember it happening. I almost forgot how tender Naraku was back then. It went on for a long time but…it ended so shortly too…"

"Lady Izayoi," Kagome said getting her attention. "What will happen to you now, with the stone gone and all."

Izayoi smiled warmly at the girl. "You had just lifted the weight off my shoulders, my dear. From today on, I will finally live like an ordinary woman. I will no longer have such a long life. I can finally age like I should've had a long time ago."

Kagome should've felt relief but she didn't want Izayoi to die…ever. Izayoi noticed the sadness in everybody's eyes and laughed.

"Don't look so down! I am only human after all. It's only natural." Izayoi smiled at everyone. "And I'm sure you will all take good care of each other once I'm gone. I'm not that old yet!"

That caused everyone to chuckle lightly.

But Kagome let out a huge yawn and made Izayoi usher everyone else out the room…except for Inuyasha who insisted on staying. But Kagome called out to Sango and Miroku before they left the door.

Izayoi was about to protest but Kagome reassured her. "It's alright, it'll only be for a little bit."

"Um…guys?" Inuyasha said. "Could you wait outside until I finish talking with Kagome? I need…I need to talk to her in private."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances but obliged. "We'll be outside," Miroku said before closing the door behind them.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Is something wrong?" She couldn't understand why her heart was beating so fast.

"Kagome, I don't understand why it happened but…I think it was when you destroyed the stone when I saw him," Inuyasha began.

"Saw who?"

"…My father."

Kagome was startled. "You saw your father?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was just standing there not too long from when I left you when I saw something from the corner of my eyes. At first it was a speck of light but then a shape began to form. And when it took its shape, I recognized him to be my father."

Kagome listened intently, wanting to know more.

"He was behind everyone so when I called out to him, everyone turned to me like I was crazy. I tried to explain to them that I could see my old man but they wouldn't believe me!"

"You were the only one that could see him?"

Inuyasha gave a little laugh. "Yeah I guess."

"_They can't see me, my son," Inu No Taisho explained to the baffled Inuyasha. _

"_Why am I the only one who can see you?" he asked. _

_His father gave his head a little shake. "Personally, I don't know."_

"_But why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. _

_His father, glowing blue just stared at his son, a slight smile on his face. "That girl, the Butterfly Priestess I'm assuming, destroyed the stone."_

"_You mean Kagome?" _

_His father nodded. "She's special that one. When that stone was destroyed and my spirit was awakened, I felt the warmest feeling I ever had. Do you know what that was, my son?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head._

"_Love," his father replied._

"_Love?" Inuyasha repeated dumbly. For some reason he felt his cheeks burning hot. That kiss flashed in his mind._

_Inu No Taisho raised his eyebrow at his son's embarrassment. "That girl has more love than a lot of people I've ever seen. Even more than your mother." He looked over lovingly to Izayoi, standing in the distance._

"_Well, you sacrificed yourself to protect us, didn't you? That's how much you loved Mom," Inuyasha said. _

"_I suppose I did…but that girl wants to protect **everyone**. The way I see it, I'm guessing she was feeling sorry for my brother, correct?" _

"_Yeah…I guess so…"_

"_Well then…that just proves my point."_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha saw his father's image start to flicker and fade. _

"_Father!" Inuyasha called out._

"_I guess I'm running out of time now. Good-bye Inuyasha. You have done well. I'm proud of you," he smiled._

_Then he was gone._

"So you finally met your father, huh?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Eh, suppose so."

Kagome looked down at her hands. "He loved your mother so much as to have sacrificed himself for her, huh? Despite never being able to hold her ever again." She felt her eyes tear up.

Inuyasha smelled the salt water that suddenly perfumed the air. "Hey, it's nothing to cry about," he panicked.

"No," Kagome wiped her eyes. "It's just so touching."

Inuyasha sighed and chuckled.

Kagome wanted to stop time right there. The warm feeling of Inuyasha there by her side was all she needed. She wanted to keep her precious memories of him and their love but no…now it was her turn to make her sacrifice.

She felt her eyes slowly starting to droop.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha but…could you call Miroku and Sango in now? I think I'm going to fall asleep soon and I need to talk to them before I do," Kagome forced out, heart pinching in sadness.

"Huh? Oh right. Sure," he said, getting up to go.

Kagome watched as he opened the door and called Miroku and Sango in. Then, telling her to get better soon, he disappeared out the door. Kagome told them to close the door behind them after making sure Inuyasha was well away from them.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Miroku stood beside her, staff in hand. "It's strange of you to call us in like this."

"In order to get my powers," Kagome started. "I had to make a sacrifice."

Sango immediately got worked up. "What sacrifice?" Her voice etched with panic.

Kagome tried to keep her own voice from shaking. "Tomorrow, when I wake up…I'm going to forget who Inuyasha is…and what he means to me."

The two remained silent, shocked.

Kagome looked up at Sango. "Sango…I love him," she whispered, tears brimming over her eyes. "I can't bare to forget him."

Sango came closer to embrace her little sister, smaller than ever when in tears.

When Sango pulled away, Kagome continued. "In order to get my powers, I had to find the person only meant for me…a destined person."

"And that person was Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded.

"Then I had to make another choice. Either I get my powers and sacrifice my memories of Inuyasha's existence, or keep my memories and fight Naraku without my powers." She looked up at her friends. "I didn't have much of a choice now did I?"

The two exchanged sad glances. "Is there anything you want do?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded and stared back down at her hands. "I hadn't told Inuyasha what's going to happen tomorrow morning but…when he does find out, could you please tell him?"

They nodded and Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kagome dryly chuckled. "I can't guarantee what my reaction will be tomorrow when I see him but…" her expression saddened. "Just tell Inuyasha what happened today and what I just told you."

Sango placed a hand gently over Kagome's.

"And tell him…that I loved him enough to make this sacrifice."

"…Okay."

"Thank you."

~:~:~:~

Night fell and until then, Kagome refused to fall asleep. By the time Inuyasha came to give her dinner in bed, she was very unstable.

"Don't tell me you haven't slept yet!" Inuyasha protested. "Why the hell are you trying to stay awake so long?"

Kagome looked up at him with hazy eyes, dark shadows hung under them. She said nothing but smiled at him.

'_You'll know soon, Inuyasha.'_

But when Kagome finished eating and Inuyasha was to go back downstairs and clean up, Kagome stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Promise you'll come back?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and promised.

He came back up just like he said he would and while holding her hand, he watched as Kagome closed her eyes…and fell asleep.

Still holding her hand, Inuyasha felt himself peacefully drift off into slumber as Kagome's smell lulled him to sleep. He smiled before completely going under.

~:~:~:~

Inuyasha woke up before Kagome the next morning, aching a little from sleeping in a chair this whole time. But when he saw how his hand was still loyally holding Kagome's, he smiled and slightly blushed.

The birds outside were singing and the sky was once again blue. Inuyasha could hear normal commotion going on downstairs as everyone else except for Kagome was awake.

Inuyasha moved his chair closer to Kagome, who was sleeping soundly, so he could rest his elbow, holding Kagome's hand, on his knee.

A few minutes later, everyone else came into the room quietly so they wouldn't wake Kagome up, but be there when she did.

Sango and Miroku had a gloomy air around them as they dreaded what was soon to come. But neither Izayoi nor Inuyasha knew what was going to happen.

Inuyasha protested everyone being there and tried to convince them to go away and leave them be but Izayoi refused.

Miroku and Sango said nothing.

Kagome began to stir and everyone silenced themselves. **(AN: Kind of creepy right? To have everyone there when you wake up? :P)**

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly. He could feel Kagome's hand slightly reacting in his.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Izayoi's group on one side of the bed. She smiled. "Morning guys."

Sango stepped forward, sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged Kagome. "Feeling better?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Much," she replied.

When Kagome tried to sit up, she noticed how one of her hands was being held. She turned to find Inuyasha smiling gently at her. He was about to speak when Kagome gave out a little yelp and scuttled away from him, taking cover by Sango's side, startling everyone but Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha balled up the hand that previously had Kagome's hand, hurt at her sudden and harsh withdrawal. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes shined with fear and surprise as she looked at Inuyasha with unfamiliar eyes.

"_**Who…who are you?"**_

* * *

**Whoo! Finished this chapter. Sad isn't it?**

**Any suggestions? Questions? I apologise again for my lateness but after this hectic week, I'll try to be a bit quicker. **

**Review please!**

**Yours forever,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	24. 23 Forgotten Memories

**I apologise for the late update! My exams are next week and I've been studying until late at night all week! Sorry! **

**black reader ~ To answer your question, there really isn't a legitimate answer to that so I'll leave it for you to imagine :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! But sorry it took so long to review. Hope you understand! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Can someone tell me why the _**Hell **_Kagome can't remember who I am?" Inuyasha roared while pacing madly around the hallway just a few feet away from Kagome's closed door. The wide, marble-floored corridor, reflecting the lights of the morning sun from the windows, made Inuyasha's voice echo throughout the house.

"Inuyasha, please! Calm down," Miroku ushered. Sango rubbed her forearm uneasily while Miroku desperately tried to calm his friend down. Izayoi had remained behind with Kagome.

"Don't tell me to calm down…How can you tell me to calm down? Kagome doesn't remember who I am!" Inuyasha retorted back, glaring at the monk.

Continuing to ask questions to no one in particular, Inuyasha kept mumbling to himself, usually gesturing to possibilities or bursting out in rage. Miroku and Sango exchanged sad, knowing glances, trying to decide how they should tell him the news…

That Kagome had sacrificed her memories of him to protect their lives.

Inuyasha's ears gave a little twitch when he noticed how silent the two humans were. Something inside gave him an uneasy feeling that he was being left out on something. Inuyasha turned a death glare over at them, stopping his ranting for the moment.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. The two kept looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked again, losing his patience. "If you want to say something, say it!"

Sango was the first to break eye contact and looked to the ground looking especially miserable. Inuyasha growled and advanced towards her, knowing she'd be the first to break.

"What are you hiding from me?" Inuyasha demanded, advancing with more enthusiasm now, eyes narrowed and serious.

Sango took a step back in fear of Inuyasha's intimidating posture. But the closing space between the two was interfered with Miroku's presence who stepped protectively in front of Sango.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped and he and his friend had a tense moment, focusing into each other's eyes with warnings of attack. Miroku didn't move his tense body as he levelled up to Inuyasha's pose. Inuyasha looked from Miroku's strong and firm sapphire eyes to Sango's sad and scared ones.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the tense air in between them. "Keh," he finally scoffed, backing off and walking towards Kagome's door. "If you won't tell me anything, I'll just go ask Kagome what the Hell is going on." He reached for the doorknob just as Miroku interfered.

"She doesn't remember you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's hand froze over the doorknob.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha's voice was deep and serious, unbelieving.

"She doesn't remember you," Miroku said, more sternly. "She doesn't remember who you are or what you mean to her. She has no memories of you at all."

Inuyasha retrieved his hand and turned his body to face Miroku. "What are you talking about?"

"…Kagome made a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What are you implying?" Inuyasha replied darkly. When really, his heart was starting to race as his body reacted to the bad vibes he was getting from this conversation. "What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango stepped forward from behind Miroku, that sad look still in her eyes. "Kagome sacrificed her memories of you in order to save our lives."

Inuyasha froze. The very blood running in his veins turned to ice and his heart froze still. He couldn't feel himself breathing as his ears took in what she just said.

"W-What?" he whispered. "I don't understand."

"Yesterday," Sango began. "Kagome told us everything that would happen after she wakes up. She told us that…when she died that afternoon in your arms, she met her mother."

"I already know that!" Inuyasha yelled out in hysterics. "But what does that have to do with her forgetting who I am?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha, and let her finish! Or do you not want to know?" Miroku argued. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and pushed his fury down, clenching his fists in the process. He could feel his whole body shaking in anger at the news he was being given.

Sango resumed. "She told us that her mother asked her if she had found her Only One. A person only meant for her." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Apparently, the Butterfly Priestess must find this person in order to receive her powers. So…Kagome had finally accepted the fact that…Inuyasha, you were the only person meant for her."

Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened and his heart filled with sorrow. "Then…is it because of me that she lost her memories?" He was scared to find out, but the question had already escaped his mouth.

Sango shook her head to his relief. "She told us…even though she had found her destined person, and that she finally had a right to get her powers, she had to make one last choice. Either to keep her memories of you and fight Naraku powerless…or to forget your existence and claim her powers. In the end, Kagome chose to sacrifice her precious memories in order to defeat Naraku."

The sound of Inuyasha's fist penetrating the wall made Sango and Miroku jump and freeze into silence. His back was slouched and his other hand, not submerged into the wall, was gripped into a fist against the surface. Inuyasha's silver hair draped around his face and hid his expression. Then again, Miroku and Sango weren't sure that they wanted to see his face.

"Why…" Inuyasha whispered in a deadly tone. But then the volume of his voice grew. "Why did she do such a stupid thing? She just had to go and decide for herself, didn't she? Even without her powers I'm sure we could've killed Naraku!" Inuyasha pulled his fist out and rammed it back in again. The drywall fell out in pieces and the house rumbled deeply at the impact; like it was sobbing in his place.

Miroku tried to keep his voice calm as he attempted to soothe his raging friend. "You know very well that Naraku won't die unless it's by the Butterfly Priestess' hand, so in other words, Kagome. Only she could kill him…a battle we can't fight."

Inuyasha said nothing but gritted his teeth even harder, his closed fists drawing blood as his nails pierced his skin.

"Kagome said," Sango trembled. "She wanted us to tell you that…that…" Sango couldn't continue as her own tears started to fall, watching Inuyasha's despair run wild.

Miroku used his free arm, the one not holding his staff, to wrap it around her shoulders, bringing her in to allow her to cry into his chest. Sango covered her face with her hands to try and stifle her sobs, muffled by the monk's robes. Miroku sighed and picked up where Sango left off.

"She wanted you to know that she loved you enough to make this sacrifice."

But before Inuyasha could react, the door behind him flew open and Izayoi and Kagome ran out looking frantic and worried.

"What's going on out here?" Izayoi gasped, looking from the wall to the people standing there. The lady looked to her son for an explanation.

But Inuyasha's attention was on Kagome, looking scared behind Izayoi. When she met his eyes, she didn't move away. Instead, she stared back at him, several expressions flying over her face. Kagome eyed the hole in the wall and the bloody hands Inuyasha had at his side. But with the silence so thick and tense, Kagome didn't dare utter a word of concern.

Inuyasha's golden eyes remained painful when he and Kagome locked eyes, but Kagome couldn't figure out why.

Why does he look so sad when he looks at her?

Inuyasha almost laughed at himself. _'So that's why Kagome looked so sad every time she looked at me before she defeated Naraku…she knew she was going to lose her memories…'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, breaking the silence. "You…really don't remember who I am?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Sorry."

"I…I see…" Everyone watched as Inuyasha sorrowfully ducked his head and hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Could you guys…excuse me for a while? I'm going out," he said emotionlessly. Everyone watched as he walked away from the scene without meeting anyone's eyes.

The group was silent even as he left the house and heard the door close behind him. Izayoi finally turned towards Kagome.

"Do you know why you can't remember him?" she asked gently.

Kagome looked down, her heart pinching painfully at what she had caused. "I honestly don't know…I don't know…"

~:~:~:~

A few hours later, everyone had already scattered around the house going about their daily chores. Well, everyone except for Kagome, who Izayoi forced to rest for the week.

Inuyasha still hadn't returned. And Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen since yesterday afternoon when he announced he had something to do.

So in the end, Kagome took refuge in the library, curled up on one of the love seats that she moved closer to the large window. She stared absent-mindedly into the landscape beyond, thinking about her dilemma with that silver-haired boy.

When she had woken up and reacted so negatively towards him, he had started acting frantic, causing Miroku, Sango and Izayoi to force him out of her bedroom. Miroku and Sango had stayed out with him and Izayoi had stayed behind to talk to her.

The lady of the house had questioned her about many things, such as whether she knew who she was, where she was, who they were and even what had happened previously. Kagome had answered every one of them correctly.

But every time Kagome was asked if she knew who Inuyasha was…all she did was draw a blank.

"_What about that time I sent you and Inuyasha to Totosai's hut? Do you remember that?" Izayoi asked._

_Kagome frowned. "Didn't you send me there by myself?" Izayoi said nothing but give her a sad expression in response. _

Kagome sighed heavily and pulled her knees closer to her chest, adjusting her body to relax comfortably on her seat. "Why can I remember everyone but him? But even more…why do I feel like I should know him?"

When Kagome looked into his golden eyes that morning, she felt as if her heart had resonated in his presence. Whatever it was, she had to admit that something about him made her mind, body and soul react strangely, but she couldn't understand what it was. It was as if her heart was a hummingbird and its rhythm was fuelling a fire in her body, burning her from the inside out.

She had to admit to herself that when Inuyasha exited the room, she had touched her hand with her other one, feeling the remaining warmth he had left behind. In a way it was terrifying, since this stranger was doing it, but on the other hand…the touch was so soft and warm.

Kagome lifted her hand to look at it, confusion stirring her brain to mush. The back of her neck throbbed and burned.

Even though her mark was already gone.

Kagome didn't know when it disappeared but she was guessing, remembering her encounter with her mother, that that searing pain she felt before she awoke was probably that mark releasing her powers, vanishing in the process.

Also, with the stone finally destroyed and Naraku's existence gone from this world, Kagome no longer had her spiritual powers. She knew from the moment Inuyasha was forced out of her room, when she couldn't see the angry flare of his aura that should've have been there before, that her powers were gone.

The girl sighed into her knees once more. Was that it? Was her time of identity finally over? She should've have felt glad that she was free from her dark duties but…now she wasn't needed anymore. She no longer had anything to single herself out from the others now. No longer a slave, no longer a priestess…

Just an ordinary girl.

Suddenly, the back of her neck shot searing pain down Kagome's spine, causing her to sharply cry out and curl up in pain. It was as if it was rejecting her thoughts; disagreeing with her.

Kagome used her hand to rub it into numbness. It was as if this needle pricking sensation was trying to trigger her mind into believing otherwise. Kagome clutched her head in frustration and buried herself into her knees. This whirlwind of emotions was making her jump from one idea to another.

Her mind suddenly, and somewhat forcefully, veered back to Inuyasha. Oblivious to the connection, she ignored the previous train of thought and went back into remembering who Inuyasha was, hoping to take her mind off of the loss of her spiritual powers. She clearly doesn't remember who he is and she was very sure she had never seen him before in her life. But…something deep down inside her...very deep down inside her…was telling her that he was somebody that she used to know.

Somebody with an important meaning in her life.

Several gentle knocks came from the door and a soft voice called out her name in concern. Kagome sharply removed her hands from her head and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Sango," Kagome sighed, relaxing. "It's just you." Sango smiled and entered, moving to sit on one of the arms of the loveseat closer to Kagome's feet. This way, she could face her directly.

The two friends took in the silence and exchanged smiles, but Sango dropped hers first and got straight to the point. "Kagome," she started.

"I'm the only one who doesn't know who Inuyasha is, right?" Kagome interrupted with a small, sad smile. Sango closed her open mouth and nodded.

Kagome chuckled lightly and looked back outside the window. "Why?" she murmured, almost to herself. The sunlight outside turned her brown eyes caramel.

Sango gave out a little chuckle. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Kagome turned to look at her with a suggestive look. "Why wouldn't I believe you? Just try me."

"Still…" Sango held her tongue. It's not exactly normal to hear that the love of your life is the so-called stranger you wake up to holding your hand. Kagome waited for her response eagerly.

Sango sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But don't kill me when I do."

Kagome giggled and said, "I won't."

Worrying her bottom lip, Sango gave Kagome a long look while Kagome responded by raising an eyebrow at her. Sango gave in. "Inuyasha…how do I put it…let's just say you're a very important person to him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome innocently asked. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"It means that you were in love with each other."

Silence.

It was hard to read what Kagome's expression was as she stared at Sango. It wasn't exactly baffled or confused but…well there really wasn't a way to put it.

When Kagome didn't say anything for some time, Sango stuttered out an explanation. "Uh, you probably don't remember this but in order to defeat Naraku, you had to find your Only One; a person that is destined to be with you. However, even though you decided that Inuyasha was your most important person, you had to make a sacrifice whether to forget who Inuyasha is and get your powers or keep your memories and…well, be killed by Naraku."

'_Geez, I feel like a broken record, repeating this over and over again,' _Sango thought to herself.

"Inuyasha…was my Only One? But…I don't even know him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's exactly it!" Sango said. "You remember everyone but him because he's your most important person! You sacrificed your memories to protect us!"

Kagome was quiet for a long time. The silence stretched on for so long that Sango was getting worried. "Kagome?" she asked timidly.

"I…I understand…" Kagome murmured. Sango's hope sparked.

However, Kagome then looked up at her with such an expression that Sango's hopes were shot right back down. "But…I can't just accept the fact just yet," Kagome said.

"But Inuyasha-"

"Is someone I'm not clear of…yet," Kagome interrupted. "Everyone might suggest the fact that…I l-love him but personally, since my memories were apparently wiped and all…I have to wait a while before I can…move on with this."

Sango continued to insist for some time but she knew Kagome was right in the end. She has no idea who Inuyasha was and forcing her to accept the fact was…harsh and unreasonable.

"Alright then," Sango sighed, getting up from her seat on the arm of the loveseat. "In the end it's up to you."

Kagome watched sadly as Sango walked to the doors of the grand library, planning to exit. Sango touched a hand to the door frame and paused just before she left the premises.

She turned back towards Kagome. "Just please take Inuyasha's feelings into consideration. You should probably go and talk to him." And with that, she left.

Kagome could do nothing but stare at the door, wondering why her heart was aching so much every time Inuyasha's name echoed in her heart.

~:~:~:~

The silver-haired, golden-eyed half-demon came back later in the evening when dinner was being set and the sun was just setting. The sky was almost tinted pink and orange and the clouds had turned a dark lavender shade.

The table had just been prepared when everyone heard the front door open and close, followed by Inuyasha's emotionless greeting, barely audible. Kagome felt her heart speed up in nervousness, secretly praying that he wouldn't come into the kitchen where she was. She wasn't quite ready to see him yet.

"You're right on time, dear! Dinner's on the table!" Izayoi called out from the counters, carrying the last several dishes.

"I'm not hungry," was Inuyasha's dull reply. The whole kitchen suddenly fell silent and still as they listened to Inuyasha's footsteps go up the stairs and his bedroom door close.

Even as Inuyasha's presence disappeared behind his chamber's door, the kitchen was deadly silent as the tension continued to build.

Kagome had been standing at the table to set out the plates when she froze at the sound of Inuyasha's return. Now with him upstairs, she was the first to move as she set the last plate down with a sorrowful heart. It dully clattered against the table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" Kagome used a hand to squeeze that area of flesh over her heart. It had been gripping painfully ever since Inuyasha walked through the door.

Izayoi walked over and placed a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's not your fault," she soothed. "You did the right thing. If you didn't do what you did, we would've all died."

"But…I'm causing Inuyasha so much pain…I mean, I know it's nothing in comparison to everyone's lives but…watching him suffer so much is making the rest of us suffer too," Kagome said, voice soft and trembling. Izayoi couldn't help but drop her smile, knowing Kagome to be right.

"I'm sure he understands," Izayoi finally said.

The family ate their dinner in silence, filled with nothing but the awkwardness of mouths chewing and kitchen utensils clattering. Kagome couldn't taste anything as she blandly ate her dinner. Her movements were mechanical.

Once everyone was done, Kagome was about to help Izayoi clean up when the lady rejected her offer.

"I already have Miroku and Sango helping me. Besides, you can do another thing for me; something more useful," Izayoi suggested with a smile. Kagome waited patiently for her chance to help.

Izayoi smiled. "Could you bring Inuyasha's dinner up for me instead? Maybe you can help bring about his appetite."

Kagome was immediately startled and wanted to refuse in an instant. "D-Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean, with me going up after what happened and all a-a-and…"

Izayoi handed her the tray with the dishes left over from dinner. She smiled warmly at Kagome and said confidently, "There's no one else but you."

Kagome bit her bottom lip for a while before finally accepting her task, taking the silver tray from Izayoi and holding the handles with both hands. She had to use all her energy to focus on balancing all the dishes on the surface of the tray. In Naraku's house-hold, there were no such luxuries. Kagome had to carry all food by only their plates and it took a long time before she mastered balancing several dishes at a time, considering Naraku's greedy demand. It should've been easier for Kagome to carry only one tray, but since she had spent over 200 years using her tactics, it was hard to suddenly adapt.

So, it wasn't until Kagome made it to Inuyasha's door did her heart restart its abnormally fast beating. Funny thing is, she spent a while trying to figure out how she was planning to knock with that large tray in her hands.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a sullen Inuyasha slightly behind it, not fully exposed to the hallway's light. The one golden eye that reflected the light of the hall made Kagome feel as if it was piercing into her very soul.

"Uh, Lady Izayoi wanted me to bring you your dinner," Kagome stuttered awkwardly when Inuyasha stayed silent.

Looking as if he was snapping out of a daze, Inuyasha's eyes focused and slightly narrowed. Kagome didn't need her powers to know he was irritated.

"Feh," he scoffed. "I already said I wasn't hungry."

"Could I at least set this down in your room in case you want it later?" Kagome insisted without hesitation.

She softly gasped at herself. That sentence escaped without her thinking about it. Since when was she so concerned with a man she had only met this morning?

Inuyasha stared at her for some time, considering it. "Fine," he finally growled in annoyance. "Do whatever you want." He turned away from the open door to re-enter his room, leaving it open for Kagome's access. She felt hurt by Inuyasha's harsh tone.

Is he really the love of her life?

Kagome pushed the door wider with her back while still holding the tray and pushed it closed the same way. As she entered, she scanned the room for free space to put Inuyasha's dinner tray.

"Just put it on the cabinet," Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. Kagome looked around the room and finally saw a cluttered cabinet to her side

"Okay," Kagome timidly whispered, the hurt in her chest growing. She set the silver platter down as quietly as if someone was sleeping. Taking a glace at him, she realised that Inuyasha wasn't facing her anymore, but was standing on his balcony staring into the sunset.

Kagome decided right away that the moment the tray made contact with a flat surface, she would immediately run out of there. But that didn't exactly go as planned. After she settled the tray in a secure place, Kagome stood up alright but her legs refused to walk to the door. Instead, she was frozen on the spot, staring at Inuyasha's back.

The cool air of the evening swept in with a gentle breeze and Kagome could feel the warm sunset on her skin. The smell of the slight humidity filled her nose with a sweet scent. Inuyasha's silver hair was slightly dark-orange as it fluttered in the wind, his back towards her.

Kagome fumbled around a little with her fingers before timidly asking, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," came his instant reply, curt and rough. He obviously wanted her out of there.

Kagome felt her heart sting in pain and her blood slightly boil in annoyance. She nodded and walked towards the door. But the moment she touched the doorknob, she hesitated.

She stared at her hand, hovering over the brass knob. It was the same hand Inuyasha had touched that very morning. Gritting her teeth, she gathered her strength and forced herself to turn back around towards Inuyasha, internally willing herself to get along with him.

But the moment she turned around, her strength evaporated. She was staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes, honey gold and blazing as he stared back at her. His skin glowed dark gold as the setting sun became his background, and his silver hair and red kimono only emphasized the colour of his eyes.

But in his eyes were hints of anger and sadness as he glared at her. "Anything _**else **_you wanted?"

Kagome's heart wanted to burst and she had an urge to cry right there and then. The feeling of being pushed away by him so harshly was just widening that hole in her heart, also created by his mysterious unknown existence. But after being startled for a while, slightly trembling, she felt her blood start to run hotly through her veins.

This time, she was the one to narrow her eyes as she stood her ground. Her voice slightly shook.

"I don't understand why you're pushing me away like this!" Kagome burst. "Locking yourself up and sulking isn't going to change anything!"

Not the slightest bit frazzled, Inuyasha glared back, his voice dark and threatening. "How could you understand? Don't talk tough, acting like you know how I feel."

Kagome argued back. "You don't think I know how it feels? The very feeling of you just _**avoiding**_ me is hurtful enough!"

"YOU forgot everything, not me. I have to be stuck with knowing the past we had while YOU don't remember anything. I didn't forget OUR memories, and the feeling of knowing I can't get you back to the way you were before is probably way more painful then what you're feeling," Inuyasha fumed. As he was doing so, Kagome felt the pain at the back of her neck start to increase.

Kagome felt her tears begin to blur her vision, but her boiling blood didn't allow her to stop. "I had to sacrifice my memories to save our lives!" The pain was growing more intense.

"We could have defeated Naraku without them!"

"You know very well we wouldn't have been able to!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Then were our memories so worthless to you that you gave them away without hesitation? Couldn't you have guessed how hurt…how I would feel after you forget me?"

"What, you think it was easy?" Kagome yelled. Her mind felt like it was being pierced with needles and her neck was on fire. She no longer thought about what she was saying before she said it and could only comprehend it after her ears heard the words escape her mouth.

She tried to keep her hysterical voice under control. "Do you know why I chose to forget? Because I TRUSTED you! Staying alive meant that we could start over as long as we have each other! I believed that you loved me enough to continue to support me no matter what! I sacrificed my memories because I LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO DO SO!"

Suddenly, Kagome felt as if her insides were being ripped out. Her vision suddenly went white and her head was ripping in half. Unable to see anything, Kagome felt her knees buckle and she started to fall. But she never hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called out to her as she felt herself behind cradled by strong arms. This embrace seemed familiar too…

Kagome was groaning in agony as she clutched her splitting head, her body non-responsive as she shook in pain. She felt herself being carried over to the bed but Inuyasha had no intention of settling her down by herself.

Instead, he sat down on the edge of his bed, still carrying Kagome bridal-style in his arms. He gently rested her on his lap and called out to her in concern. He watched as Kagome's eyes were screwed tight in pain and her body shook in agony. She was holding her breath in pain and tensing her body in response. She felt as if her whole body was on fire and her skin was fiery-hot to the touch.

Even with her eyes closed, and the day being so close to night, Kagome could see a bright light behind her closed eyes; almost like the light at the end of a tunnel. All of a sudden, flashes of images and sounds and voices started to echo in her head. The images appeared like strips and started to swirl around her in lightning speed; like ribbons surrounding a dancing gymnast. Kagome couldn't focus on them but all she could see were flashes of silver and glowing orbs of gold.

The sounds and voices weren't making anything clearer. Along with that feeling of holding hot, glowing metal to the skin, Kagome's head was rummaging through people's voices. Female, male, loud and harsh, soft and gentle; they all spoke at the same time and Kagome couldn't understand a single thing being said. One over the other, the pictures strips and the voices overlapped each other. They overlapped so much that everything became a blur and the voices were incoherent and unrecognisable.

The pictures began to roll faster and faster and faster until the darkness surrounding Kagome disappeared into white light.

Kagome snapped open her eyes and gasped for air, greedily after fighting off the pain for so long. She panted heavily but her body finally relaxed, exhausted and limp in Inuyasha's arms. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her body trembled. The pain on the back of her neck finally subsided into a numb tingling.

'_What…what was that?' _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha had no idea what had happened. They were arguing one minute and Kagome was collapsing in the next. Now there was this confused, frantic look in her eyes after she reopened them. Her body had been burning hot before and no matter how many times he called to her, she remained unresponsive. But now…

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her. _'This is the closest she's been since Naraku…' _He thought, feeling his body ache.

Kagome started and look up at him, remembering where she was. _'Gold eyes…'_ she noticed as she stared up at Inuyasha's face.

"I'm…okay, I think," Kagome said as she moved to get off Inuyasha's lap. She felt his arms linger around her just a second longer before loosening and letting her slip away. Kagome awkwardly shifted to move and stepped onto her own feet, clearing her throat and trying to look busy. Inuyasha remained silent, still poised on the bed and staring down at the floor.

"Um…well, I guess I should go back down now," Kagome chuckled nervously.

"…kay…" Inuyasha mumbled. To Kagome, he looked so lifeless on the bed. But her mind was fuzzy as she tried to remember what just happened and despite the tension between them…she needed some time to think to herself right now.

Kagome walked towards the door. "Thank you," Kagome said softly before she stepped out. "And…I'm sorry," she added.

Inuyasha's surprised face had lifted right after Kagome stepped outside his room and he only caught the ends of her midnight-black hair disappearing behind the door. He didn't see her face and she didn't see his.

Inuyasha watched the light of the hallway grow into a thin strip on his floor as the door moved to close. Finally, it shut with a quiet click and he was swallowed back into the darkness. The light of the moon barely made it through his balcony door in its waxing form and the stars were already visible in the night sky.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He grinded his teeth even harder together and he ran his hands into his hair, gripping them painfully tight in his fists. The lingering smell of Kagome's scent was torturing his nose and was the ultimate punishment for his heart. It wrenched in pain as he pulled on his hair. He growled darkly in frustration deep in his chest.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how he should act around Kagome anymore. He's tried to act as if nothing was wrong but his stupid feelings for her kept getting in the way, making it impossible for him to think of her as "nothing but a friend". His despair rose as his body tingled from Kagome's missing presence.

Inuyasha's soul was as dark as the room he was sitting in and his heart was sinking, just like the setting sun.

~:~:~:~

Kagome found herself in the backyard of the mansion. After excusing herself from the company of everyone else, she slipped away and her feet led her here. Kagome was glad the Taisho's residence was large or else Miroku, Sango and Izayoi would've heard their argument. Inuyasha was the one who caught her and Sango's argument so long ago thanks to his super hearing so there would be no reason for them to hear what had happened between them now.

Everything was quiet, dark and calm. Kagome took in a deep breath while looking up into the starry night. After stretching herself out, she glued her eyes to the moon, almost half-way full. It's been a while since she's been this calm and everything's been this quiet. Her skirt fluttered lightly in the cool, evening breeze.

Ever since she left Naraku's house, she always had this sickening feeling deep in her stomach and habitually turned around to look behind her. Nightmares haunted her each night and every morning she would have to pull herself together in order to move on with her life. That didn't mean the nightmares no longer existed. Naraku's impact on Kagome's life was too strong to forget after all. Those haunting red eyes and his evil smile as he tore her to pieces for 200 years isn't something so easily forgotten.

Kagome looked out into the distance, into the darkness that lay ahead. But instead of the cold, unforgiving shadows that used to haunt her life, this darkness was peaceful and welcoming. She looked back at the house to make sure no one was watching her leave.

Izayoi had told Kagome that she would leave several lamps on so Kagome could find her way in the house if she stayed up too late. The girl smiled and turned to walk further away from the mansion.

But as the area became darker, Kagome had to slow down her pace in order for her eyes to adjust to the night. But before she became fully used to it, she lost her footing over some disturbed dirt and fell to the ground, scraping her hands and cutting her knees.

Unable to hold back some curses, Kagome pushed herself up to sitting position. Placing a sore hand over her knees, she could tell by the moisture that she was freely bleeding, but just a little. Her hands were stinging as well thanks to the raw skin now exposed to the air. Wincing at the pain, Kagome got up, dusted herself off and walked over to where her little accident occurred, wondering what it was that made her fall down like that.

On the ground, where the earth was stirred up, was a very large indent in the dirt, sharp and deep. The cut was quite clean and as Kagome's eyes became adjusted, she could see that there was several more almost parallel to that very same stripe mark. As Kagome examined the place even more, she could see the large stripes engraved into the earth narrowing to a point a few meters away from where she was standing. On the opposite side, the stripes were spanning out until they disappeared.

"_**You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!"**_

Kagome gasped.

'_What…who…' _Kagome thought. A sudden voice echoed in her mind but when she turned to look around her, she was alone. Kagome frowned. _'Where did that voice come from?'_

Kagome's mind raced to try and collect her thoughts as she continued to stare at the strange markings. Several trees in the nearby area were hacked to pieces and no grass grew where the marks were.

"_**Oh? So you found out? I was wonder how long it was going to take for you to find out. Is this why you are so worked up?"**_

"_**You bastard! Wind Scar!"**_

"_**He's…still alive?"**_

Kagome gripped her head. What was this? Her head felt like someone was forcefully shoving air into it. The images were blurry, unrecognisable but the voices were echoing loudly in her mind.

"_**No, Kagome!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

Kagome uttered another soft gasp. The voices stopped, the images stopped, and everything went silent.

That was _**her **_voice. That last scream was _**hers**_. Kagome could still hear its echo slowly fading away. It was later overwhelmed by the silent of the night and the crickets. Kagome kneeled, avoiding tender spots, and traced a hand lightly over the path of a mark; a scar in the earth.

'_Where those…my memories?' _Kagome wondered in awe. She had no memory of these marks ever being here let alone her involvement. It baffled her.

Kagome looked back up into the stars, bending her head back and feeling the breeze on her bare neck. The stars that winked back were taunting her. Why would memories she had never went through appear in her head?

That voice, however, that had called out her name in urgency was etched into her mind. The voice was so familiar to her that Kagome felt her body start to hum to its sound; like a bell being rung. Her body felt so warm when that rough yet smooth voice of a teenage boy filled her ears. But who was it? This voice…

"Oh? Did it start to rain?" Kagome whispered out loud. She touched a hand to her cheek and her fingers came away wet, confirming her suspicions. But after some time, she realised that her surroundings were serene and calm; not another raindrop in sight. She couldn't even smell the rainy air that's usually there. Kagome hesitantly brought her fingers to her eyes.

She was crying.

When it started happening, she didn't know, but even though she hadn't consciously started it, it still left an ache in her chest. Could it be?

'_Those were my forgotten memories!' _Kagome realised. She slapped a palm to her forehead, forgetting her scrapes and wincing when the pain hit her.

It all made sense! The tears, the heart ache, and the things she unconsciously said to Inuyasha during their argument. As well as the pain on the back of her neck where the Butterfly Priestess' symbol used to be…everything lead to Inuyasha's existence! Somewhere…somewhere deep inside her held the determination to remember Inuyasha!

Nearby rustling snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She gasped and whipped her head in the sounds' direction. She met face to face with Sesshomaru.

'_Déjà vu?' _Kagome wondered. _'I feel like I've went through this before…' _**(AN: Remember? LOL)**

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "Why are you here?"

He had just tripped out from the bushes looking tired, dirty and really…worried? The look of concern in his eyes wasn't meant for Kagome, but she could still see traces of it in his dark-brown eyes, reflecting some light from the moon. His pale skin seemed to glow despite several streaks of dirt. His silver hair, tangled and dirty, still shone beautifully under the rays of the moonlight.

Sesshomaru obviously tried to compose himself and turned his eyes away from Kagome's gaze as she looked questioningly at him.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, I thought we were over this. I'm not expecting you to have complete trust in me but you're making everyone else worry about your absence. Where were you these past two days?"

Sesshomaru thinned out his lips in debate. Finally he said, "I'm looking…for someone."

Kagome got up and walked closer to him, ignoring the aches on her hands and knees. "Who are you looking for?"

Again, Sesshomaru looked hesitant to answer. "A…little girl…"

"A girl?" Kagome asked innocently. "So far out here?"

"…She doesn't live in the village," he responded plainly.

"Need help finding her?" Kagome offered. Sesshomaru immediately huffed and turned away.

"I don't need help from someone like you."

Kagome frowned. "Someone like me? What's so different about us, huh? I know you hate being reminded that you're human but technically, we're the same type of people now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for some time but Kagome stood her ground.

Finally he said, "Fine, do what you want."

Kagome smiled a little and nodded. She followed him into the forest. For a while, they travelled in the dark until Kagome finally got tired of aimlessly searching.

"Shouldn't we make a torch or something?" Kagome suggested to the demon lord walking in front of her. Sesshomaru glanced back with his eyes and turned back towards the front.

"I already said you can do what you want. I'm not concerning myself with you," he replied coldly.

'_Well you're obviously concerned about this girl,' _Kagome humorously thought. But she made a torch to help. When she finished, she offered one to Sesshomaru and despite his objections at the beginning, Kagome could see a spark of hope light up on his face when he finally accepted. He was obviously having trouble seeing in the forest at night, especially without his demon senses and he was just too proud to agree.

'_But I guess he figured it would find her faster,' _Kagome thought.

But as she traveled through the forest, with the newly formed torch she made, Kagome was puzzled at how Sesshomaru was so concerned with a little girl. Was she human? How old was she? How did Sesshomaru befriend such a girl?

Kagome was so deeply plunged into her questions that she didn't notice Sesshomaru stop and ended up bumping into him.

"I'm sorry!" she immediately apologised.

But Sesshomaru had no reaction and Kagome realised how tense his body suddenly became.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome timidly asked. She shuffled to his side to see his face.

His eyes were wide in shock and his face was contorted in horror as he stared up ahead of them. Kagome fearfully looked to the direction he was staring at. Her reaction was almost as severe.

A distance away, by a river in a small clearing, was the body of a little girl looking no older than 8 years old. Face down, Kagome saw her long black hair scattered messily around her back. Just as she was about to ask Sesshomaru if that was the girl they were looking for, he was gone by the time she turned her head.

Sesshomaru was running towards the body as fast as his human speed could carry him. He soon arrived by her side. He gently picked up her body, turned her over and cuddled her gently with one arm. Her breathing was haggard but she was definitely still alive. Some of the panic settled in Sesshomaru's heart.

"Rin…wake up, Rin," he said, voice shaking but still somewhat emotionless and baritone. Kagome arrived by his side soon after.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Kagome asked frantically.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes, wide and giving his emotions away, on Rin. "I don't know…"

Rin's face was almost deformed from injuries. Bruises made her face swollen and the rest of her body black and blue. Sesshomaru could feel that one of her arms was broken just by holding her. Her kimono was powdered with dirt and her hair was decorated with leaves, dust and small twigs.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth. "Where did she get so many injuries?" She looked over at Sesshomaru, hoping for an answer.

He shook his head. "She wasn't like this the last time I saw her. She…her arm is broken," he said dumbly.

"Then we should treat her right away," Kagome said, not waiting for an explanation. "I'll do it. Just stay here."

Sesshomaru didn't move from the edge of the stream when Kagome took Rin from his arms. When she did, he kneeled like a statue as he stared into the flowing river, his mind in conflict.

What had happened to her?

Kagome gently carried her to the clearing behind Sesshomaru so his back was towards them. Placing the two torches with their fires facing each other, Kagome added more wood and kindling to make a fireplace. She then laid Rin down and tried her best to clean her up. Kagome used her t-shirt as a towel and internally thought how lucky she was to have decided to wear a tank-top underneath. Patting Rin clean, she then used twigs and twine to make a makeshift cast for Rin's broken arm. Still unconscious, the girl moaned in her dreams.

'_This little girl…Sesshomaru was caring about her?' _Kagome thought in surprise while she cleaned her. _'But…she's a child! And a human!'_

Kagome wiped her forehead with her arm once she was done nursing Rin. Walking back to the river, she rinsed the towel while catching glimpses of Sesshomaru's tensed posture.

He was looking into the dark water like he wanted to strangle it. The aura he was giving off sent chills down Kagome's spine. The look on his face was enough to have her retreat without asking any questions.

But after placing the wet, folded t-shirt on Rin's forehead, Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru and sat down beside him, keeping her distance. But she didn't start the questions overflowing in her mind.

But strangely enough, Sesshomaru spoke first. "I shouldn't have pushed her away like that…"

Kagome looked over to him but realised that he was talking to himself more than to her. But she listened in nonetheless.

"Why…why do I feel this way? I've known her for three days and this is what happens? I lost my temper…I couldn't stand it…what happened?" Sesshomaru's speech came out in sections but it gave Kagome a better idea how he met her.

Finally, Kagome decided to interrupt. "Did you meet her when you ran away from the house?"

Sesshomaru didn't seem to jolt at Kagome's sudden intrusion but even if it did, he showed no reaction. He said nothing in response so Kagome took that as a yes.

Kagome also looked into the water, the fire behind them casting their shadows into the current of the river. "She took care of you, didn't she? Rin, I mean. Izayoi told me that your bandages had been changed and the type of cloth was different than the ones we had in the house."

Sesshomaru still said nothing, but Kagome could judge from his aura that she was right.

"She…wanted me to go back," Sesshomaru said, startling Kagome. "I refused to go back to the house but she argued with me…" he faded into silence.

"And…you got mad?" Kagome suggested to him. No response.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly after some silence. "Why do I…care for her? Why does her life matter to me so much? She's a human and this just proves that humans are weak!"

Kagome was unconvinced. "She's innocent that's why. And yet she still accepted you no matter how much you pushed her away."

"…Damn this weak human heart," Sesshomaru cursed.

Kagome shook her head. "It has nothing to do with being human or demon, Sesshomaru. The heart doesn't change no matter what race you're a part of. Your heart is the only thing that can never change…"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome with slightly wide eyes. But before he could say anything…

"Lord…Sesshomaru…" A little girl's angelic voice broken the silence and Sesshomaru immediately reacted.

When he and Kagome turned to look behind them, they saw that Rin was standing up and limping hesitantly towards Sesshomaru. He stood up and ran over to her in awe, catching her just in time before she fell.

"You shouldn't be up," grumbled Sesshomaru.

But Rin just smiled up at him. "I'm so glad, Lord Sesshomaru. You came back to see me." Her voice was weak and she looked exhausted. Sesshomaru didn't dare reply to that statement but he carried her back to her makeshift bed.

Kagome appeared beside Rin and smiled. "Hi Rin, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

Rin's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You…you're the one that purified Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Um…I guess."

But Rin just giggled and smiled brightly up at her, not angry or defensive at all. "I'm so glad Lord Sesshomaru went back. I'm glad things turned out alright." Kagome nodded and smiled back down. The two became friends immediately.

"Rin," Sesshomaru interjected. "What happened?"

The little girl looked at her lord and her expression evidently saddened. This made Sesshomaru even more determined to find out what happened while he wasn't there.

Rin whimpered. "Well, after you left, I wanted to get more food for you so I…um…I went to the village to…get some…"

"Don't lie to me, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "You gave me food that you told me you made and you even gave me clothes that you told me you made. You stole them all from the village didn't you?"

Rin winced but nodded with a guilty look on her face. Kagome was shocked with this new discovery. Rin didn't live in the village?

Rin continued to explain without hesitation now. "I got caught this time and they beat me up pretty bad…I couldn't see for the first few hours so I couldn't find my way back and got lost."

"You look like you haven't eaten for a while!" Kagome exclaimed. She noticed how Sesshomaru was gripping his hands and wanted to interrupt before something happened.

Rin nodded. "But it's okay. I'm used to it since I live so far away from the village."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes, my Lord?" Rin replied timidly.

"…Don't risk your safety for my sake, understand?"

Rin protested. "But-"

"No, Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted. But then he added, "I don't want to always have to protect you. It'll only become a bother."

Kagome thought it was a little harsh but when she looked for Rin's reaction, she knew Sesshomaru hid his true meaning inside his cold words.

Rin was beaming up at him. "Yes, my Lord."

After Kagome fed Rin some wild mushrooms and made her drink some water, Rin immediately fell comfortably asleep. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat across from each other by the fireplace, blazing warmly in the night's cool air.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru suddenly called out to her, startling her.

"Yes?"

"You're bleeding and the smell is irritating," he grumbled.

"You can still smell the scent of my blood?" Kagome wondered. "I thought your demon senses were gone?"

"They are, but you were closer before and I could smell it," he replied plainly.

Kagome looked down at her knees. It had been bleeding more than she thought. There was a trail of blood rolling down her legs and were dried already from her negligence to clean it. Scabs were already starting to form but some other areas continued to let up fresh blood. Kagome apologised quietly and moved closer to the stream to clean up.

After washing her knees, wincing at the sting, Kagome walked back to the fire, hoping they would dry off. But the bleeding continued despite her efforts. Then, Kagome heard a ripping noise. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru ripping a piece of his kimono off and threw it at her.

She stared dumbly at the pieces of cloth.

"You have nothing to bandage your legs with, correct? Don't stare at me with such a stupid look and clean up already," Sesshomaru said, irritated.

If it weren't for Rin, Kagome would've taken that as an actually order, but now, she dug deeper into the actual sentence and realised that…

'_Sesshomaru really does have a kind heart after all,' _she thought. Kagome thanked him gratefully and wrapped the pieces of cloth around her knees.

She stared into the fire during their moment of silence, comfortable, warm and sleepy. Kagome settled herself against a tree and snuggled in comfortably. She kept staring at Sesshomaru and was thinking about his change of heart.

Seeing him so concerned for a human child was enough to change Kagome's point of view on him. Actually, ever since he came back to the house after disappearing for so long was good enough for her. He had strength to push his pride away and come back after all. It was probably all because of Rin.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out sleepily. "I'll try to find a way…" Kagome was self-interrupted by a yawn as she felt herself being taken under. Her eyes drooped and her head was nodding.

"I'll find a way…to make you full demon again…"

And before she could see Sesshomaru's surprised face look up at her, Kagome was taken by sleep and surrendered to her dreams.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! My exams are from Monday to Thursday and from then on, I'll be free from school! XD**

**Although I have summer school…but I'll try my best! Please don't lose faith in me!**

**Thank you so much,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	25. 24 A Choice to Move On

**I'M FINALLY DONE MY EXAMS! XD**

**I had a slight writer's-block for a while so I apologise ahead of time if you don't like it or if it sounds awkward. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_This garden was surrounded by willow trees; like a sacred place surrounded by nature's curtain. A long, thin river split the landscape in half, with a small, arched, wooden bridge connecting the two separate lands. The grass was rich and green and the air was warm and filled with the smell of spring. The river was clear as it sparkled under the sun. _

_Kagome took a few steps forward from the shadows and into the sun. The place was beautiful. The feeling of peacefulness settled deep into her bones and made her quiver in relaxation. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the sound of leaves rustling was almost deafening. A song was being carried with it…_

"_When I know that I've lost my hope…and memories are running through…my heart and my soul…Now I know it's time for me to leave…Bleeding out…please teach me how to smile…Please help me…to bring me…above all I used to be. I'm reaching…Help me spread my wings…Can't keep…running…Can you please catch me when I'm falling…Help me spread my wings…Help me spread my wings…"_

_This song…recognising her own voice, Kagome stared to wonder where this song came from when yet another voice echoed through the air._

"_**Can't you understand that both my mother and I want you to live without fear? Without resistance? You've suffered so much, more than I can ever imagine or even dream of under the hand of your so-called master, but we're not like that, Kagome…I'm not like that."**_

_Another voice…Inuyasha's voice…is this another memory?_

"_**It's a lot for us to ask if we ask you to forget about the past…but there's always the future to make. You're future is your own and only you can make it yours."**_

_The landscape disappeared with a bright flash of white, forcing Kagome to cover her eyes under the shade of her arm. The same scene reappeared the same way however this time, when Kagome removed her arm to see, she wasn't alone. Someone was standing beside the stream in front of her a few meters away with their back towards her. _

_Long, silver hair extended past their waist and adorable, white puppy ears stood at the top of their head. Dressed in a red kimono, Kagome could see flared sleeves drifting in the wind and ballooning pant legs ending at the ankles of bare feet. _

_**"I just want you to be happy, Kagome. I want to make you happy."**_

_This voice…_

"_Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered. She stepped forwards and started to extend an arm towards him._

_Was this joy filling her heart and making it burst? Or was it sadness and sorrow making it squeeze so painfully? Whatever it was, Kagome couldn't help but get the sudden overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry. _

"_Inu…yasha!" Kagome whispered a little more loudly. She tried to call out to him but it felt like she wasn't allowed to go above a whisper; like something was containing her voice._

_When Inuyasha's back and the surrounding began to press forward and gradually get smaller, Kagome panicked and tried to catch up to the fading figure. _

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome started to run but it was like running on a treadmill. Inuyasha's back became smaller and smaller as it advanced into the distance and the area was starting to fade off again into white. _

'_Don't escape me again,' Kagome thought. 'Don't disappear from my life again!' Her tears fell freely from her eyes._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in an echo, just as the dream faded off in white. _

~:~:~:~

Kagome sat straight up, waking up in sweat and her body shaking in sobs. Frantically taking in her surroundings, she realised she was still with Sesshomaru and Rin, both sound asleep. The moon and the stars tonight were bright enough to light up the clearing they were in, bathing everyone moonlight. Kagome took some comfort in watching Rin's sleeping face, so relaxed and innocent.

Letting out a shaking sigh and trying desperately to calm down, Kagome was relieved that it was only a dream. However, it still left her body quivering with fear and sadness. Unable to shake it off, she crawled to the river nearby to splash her face, letting the cold water snap her out of her nightmare blues. Then, she sat there in the silence, taking in the open air.

She shivered when a gust of cold wind blew towards her. The amount of sweat she previously omitted was making her now open pores exposed to the cold evening air. Then she remembered how she had lent her shirt for Rin's towel. This left her with nothing but a tank top on. Shivering some more and feeling some goose-bumps rise, Kagome made up her mind to find her way back to the mansion, which still had some lights on for her return (in courtesy of Izayoi). Getting up, she traced back the way she and Sesshomaru had originally took, using the brightness of the night to light her way.

With no sounds but crickets and her own footsteps, Kagome thought back to her dream. That breath-taking garden was apparently part of her memories but it was Inuyasha's voice echoing in the area that made her heart speed up. Something about that place, with Inuyasha, caused Kagome into a raging brainstorm. It gave her a feeling of recognition but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember where it was.

'_Maybe I'll ask him when I get back,' _thought Kagome. _'But then again…that would probably just make him sad again. He'll probably try to push me away after that too.' _

Kagome sighed while avoiding some large tree roots. _'I don't understand how he could give up that easily! I mean, I'm the one who doesn't have any of my memories. And if he's really the one that loves me then shouldn't he be the one trying to persuade me into falling in love with him again? All he's doing now is acting all depressed and pushing me further and further away…ugh, I don't even know why I bother!'_

Kagome's pace had quickened due to her angry and frustrated rant, so when she finally looked up…

She realised that she was lost.

She hadn't noticed how much wilder the trees were in that region and how their branches covered most of the originally amount of moonlight Kagome had originally been following. Trying to go back the direction she came in, she seemed to just drive herself deeper and deeper into the forest.

Panic rose in her heart and her breathing quickened. Every sound was foreign and Kagome got shivers down her spine from the creepiest feelings. It became eerily silent and even her own footsteps made her heart jump out her mouth. She started to walk faster. Then she broke into a run. The cold sweat made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She didn't know how long she ran or even where she was running but she continued to run nonetheless. Tears started to blur her already impaired vision and she felt her skin being scratched and torn from branches and thorns nearby. Her legs became heavy and her pace became uneven as she sobbed in desperation and hopelessness. Eventually she tripped, landing hard on the ground. Kagome felt the air being knocked out of her lungs. Unable to stand up, she let herself sob miserably in the patch of moonlight she happened to land upon.

Kagome felt so scared, so alone and so depressed at her current situation. Other than being lost in the middle of the night in an unknown forest, Kagome hated how the mere thought of Inuyasha was making her heart tense up in pain so much. How could she love someone like him who insisted he was more miserable than she was?

Not caring that her tears caused the dirt underneath her to stick to her face, Kagome continued to cry. At least no one would hear her there, she thought.

But how to describe her mixed feelings? Beyond terrified of being alone in the darkness, panicked at her lost location, frustrated at her stubbornly missing memories and extremely agitated at Inuyasha's outrageous behaviour. That pretty much sums it all up but it was just adding to the heaviness on Kagome's shoulders.

"Somebody…please…find me…save me…" Kagome whispered in a shaking voice, weak from sobbing.

But deep inside, she felt her heart silently pleading that that certain _'somebody' _would be that arrogant boy with silver hair and golden eyes.

'_You saved me once…please…Inuyasha, save me again,' _she thought before crying herself to sleep.

~:~:~:~

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on something soft and was no longer staring up into the open sky. Instead, she found herself staring at the point of a four-post bed's roof from the inside.

Gasping, Kagome sat bolt upright, regretting it immediately the moment her vision swirled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Kagome groaned, clutching her forehead.

She took the time to look around and surprisingly found herself in her own bedroom back at the house. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realised that it was late morning, around half-past ten. The curtains to her balcony were closed so Kagome couldn't make out the outside weather. Although, strips of sunlight did surround the edges of the thick curtains as some kind of clue.

Kagome felt the pain in her temples subsiding into a small throb and her vision no longer swirling as heavily. At least this way, Kagome could actually think now.

'_How did I end up back here? I swear I fell asleep outside last night…' _Kagome wondered, remembering her discovery with Sesshomaru the night before.

'_Speaking of Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome remembered her promise to the former demon lord about her making him full demon again.

At first, her excitement sparked because it was thanks to Sesshomaru's change of heart that made her decide to help him, but on the other hand, she had no clue how to fulfill her promise.

'_Gahhh, Kagome you idiot! Why did you have to make a promise you know you can't keep?' _The girl slapped her palm to her forehead. She winced when the nerves in her head pinched in protest, making the girl wince.

But that's when Kagome realised that she was no longer dirty or dressed in tattered wear. Clean and fresh, the girl could smell a slight perfumed smell coming from her bathed skin and hair. She was dressed in a pyjama dress made of soft cotton, decorated with lace and small, delicate bows. All her cuts and scrapes were bandaged with gauze and Kagome could see just how much her little adventure last night cost her.

Her hands and knees, to start, were comfortably wrapped in bandage. The thickness of the material around her palms made Kagome feel as if she was wearing gloves of some sort and the way the creamy-white bandage was wrapped around her knees gave Kagome the appearance of knee-guards. Most of the pink cuts over her legs and arms were left exposed but seemed to have been taken care of nonetheless. They were still oily from the ointment they must have been given but they were already a baby pink from healing. Kagome laughed at herself for winding up in the same place with more or less the same condition.

'_Then again…this is nothing compared to what I had to suffer through for 200 years,' _Kagome thought.

Tilting her head back in a sigh, she finally decided to get up from her bed, knowing that her curiosity of her transportation wouldn't get satisfied no matter how long she stayed there. But as Kagome stood up, her vision swirled violently and her eyes blacked out for a few seconds as the blood in her head finally evened out throughout her body. Unable to find her footing, the back of Kagome's knees knocked clumsily against the edge of the bed, making her collapse into its soft folds once more.

She groaned in frustration and lay there, unmoving, until she could see again. Taking in several breaths of preparation, Kagome tried again. Slightly swaying, Kagome steadied herself with one of her bed's wooden posts. Finally able to get dressed, she opened her door, walked down the hallway and descended the stairs, leaning against the cool walls for support.

She found her way to the kitchen where she was immediately engulfed by Izayoi's embrace. Kagome's body tensed at the sudden contact.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Kagome!" she exclaimed. Kagome relaxed her tense body and returned the hug, slightly confused. She could see Miroku and Sango over Izayoi's shoulder also giving her relieved looks.

"Um…yeah? Sorry I made you worry?" Kagome said with a questioning tone. Izayoi took a step back so Kagome could see her worried expression.

Izayoi rambled on, continuing to use her worried and flustered tone. "I woke up today to find the lights I left on for you last night still on. At first I was confused but when I searched all over the house to try and find you, you weren't anywhere to be found. That's when I started to worry. And then when I checked your bedroom to find it empty I really started to panic and I…I…oh, Kagome, do you have any idea how much you made us worry?"

Kagome stared at Izayoi, not knowing what to say. Had her absence for one night bothered them that much?

Kagome said her apology. "I'm…I'm sorry. I tried to find my way back after…" She hesitated. She couldn't tell them about Sesshomaru could she? Kagome gave her head a slight shake, deciding to avoid the subject. She looked back up at Izayoi with an apologetic look. "I didn't think that you would worry so much. If I had known-"

"Of course we worry about you, Kagome! How could you think otherwise?" Izayoi exclaimed, like what she just said was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard of.

But Kagome was taking the reply seriously. She had worried about it before. "I would've thought that…since Naraku was defeated and all that maybe you didn't need me anymore."

Izayoi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Kagome…we didn't let you stay because you were the Butterfly Priestess. We even gave you choice if you wanted to help or not. I mean, when I found you on our doorstep that first day, neither of us knew who you were and yet, didn't we still take care of you?"

Kagome looked down at her feet, slightly ashamed for assuming otherwise.

"I mean," Izayoi continued, "we truly care for your well-being, Kagome. Sango's as well. No matter who you are, you're part of our family now," Izayoi smiled. "And we never abandon our family."

Kagome glanced Sango's way and to her surprise, found her smiling back. When she looked to Miroku, she even gave her a little nod with his gentle smile. Kagome felt her eyes water.

Sniffing, Kagome wiped her eyes before her joyful tears could fall. She gave out a little laugh. "I guess in the end, I'm still the one with trust issues. I guess I'll just have to learn."

"Well," Izayoi said, "we are all just glad you're safe, aside from the cuts we found on your legs and arms. And how dirty your clothes were! And where your shirt went!" Izayoi's face became concerned again. "Where on earth did you go, Kagome?"

Kagome was frantically trying to find a way to answer but Izayoi didn't seem to be done talking.

"I mean, the state you were in when Inuyasha brought you back was frightening!" Izayoi expressed.

Kagome froze and so did everyone else in the room. Izayoi was about to continue when she realised the newly formed tension the mentioning of her son's name created.

Kagome's voice came out tense and forced. "Inuyasha…was the one who brought me back?" Her voice seemed to shake as she didn't have the strength to bring it above a whisper.

Izayoi seemed sheepish when she replied. "Well he _is _the only one left in the house with a strong sense of smell. If it weren't for him we probably wouldn't have been able to find you for a long time."

Kagome felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. With every pump, her temples throbbed and with every throb, her heart ached.

So Inuyasha was the one who saved her after all. Even after their fight…

Izayoi sighed. "I know you and Inuyasha don't exactly have the best…relationship right now, but try to understand Kagome, he still loves you…deeply."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

Izayoi giggled. "Knowing him, he's just too stubborn to admit it. He was the first person I woke up this morning to try and find you and oh my, you should've seen the look he had on his face when I told him you were gone." Kagome listened intently, curiosity taking the better of her.

Izayoi gave a little happy sigh and looked up into Kagome's eyes with a look of sincerity. "You should've seen how…_frightened_ he looked. I've never seen him look that scared before of all his life. Of course he acted indifferent to it all but I knew that just underneath the surface that he was panicking; aching to get out of bed and jump out the window. In fact, that's probably what he did because after waking Miroku and Sango up, by the time they got dressed, Inuyasha was already returning with you in his arms."

Kagome stood there, flabbergasted.

"I know he must have been quite cold towards you, even frightfully angry maybe, but it's all just an act to make himself feel better. He's quite selfish at times and usually arrogant but underneath that childish exterior…there's the heart of gold he would sacrifice for you any day," Izayoi explained.

The whole kitchen stayed silent for a while, all watching Kagome's reaction as she looked to the ground in thought. They were all waiting for what she was going to do next.

"Lady Izayoi…where is Inuyasha now?" she asked, still looking at the floor.

The lady's confused response made Kagome look back up at her. "Wasn't he with you when you woke up?"

Kagome shook her head, causing Izayoi to frown. "When he brought you back and after I tended to you, he refused to leave your side."

"When did he bring me back?"

"Around half-past eight if I remember correctly."

'_Two hours since then,' _Kagome calculated. _'I wonder where he is.'_

Izayoi's sigh interrupted Kagome's train of thought. "It's not healthy for him to keep disappearing like this. He didn't even eat breakfast."

"I…I think I know where his is…" Kagome said. "Could you…excuse me, please?"

Izayoi gave her a worried look before finally nodding her head.

Kagome turned and exited out the front door.

Sango approached Izayoi. "My Lady, we still don't know where Kagome was yesterday night!" she protested.

The woman sighed and smiled at the door. "For now, the bonds between Kagome and my son need to be reconnected. That's the most important thing at the moment. When Kagome wants to tell us what happened, she'll tell us. Her mind is probably filled with unsolved problems so she's having a hard time dealing with all of them."

"But-"

"We must respect Kagome's choices, Sango," the lady interrupted, firm but gentle. Sango sighed and agreed.

Sango lifted a hand to touch her forever wounded face, her heart beating in an envious pace.

She felt left out now, with Kagome's attention on remembering Inuyasha. To be honest, she felt completely jealous that her sister-figure wasn't even going to her for comfort. Now, Kagome was sealing everything inside, refusing to admit anything.

Sango wished that Inuyasha and Kagome's problems would be solved soon, so that she can finally have her time to strengthen her own ties with Kagome.

~:~:~:~

'_Where am I going? I don't know where Inuyasha is,' _Kagome thought. _'Why did I say that?' _But her body and heart said otherwise.

Almost like it was natural, Kagome's legs moved skilfully away from the house, down the large, but not steep, hill on its side and towards a forest some distance away from the house.

A willow forest.

Something panged deeply inside Kagome when her eyes laid sight on the swaying branches. Many of them crowded the area, making it impossible to see past their leafy curtains. In Kagome's mind, she was anxious. She thought she was going to get lost again. But her heart just kept resonating to the feeling of recognition as her body kept moving towards it.

As she got closer, her pace slowed as she pushed away the branches to go deeper into its depths. The bright afternoon sun, now high in the sky, seem to glitter as Kagome walked through the curtains, the branches casting tiny patches of sunlight here and there. When the trees covered the sun, Kagome couldn't see it, but when it was in open territory again, Kagome could see its light. At the pace she was walking, its pattern of beautiful flashing made it seem like glitter dancing in the wind.

As she walked further and further into the forest, she could start to see a clearing up ahead. The sound of rushing water also echoed in her ears. Finally, taking in a deep breath, Kagome pushed past the last layer of the willow's branches to the side.

It was more beautiful than Kagome experienced in her dream. Lush green grass rolling away from her in hills and the clear, sparkling river was crystal to her eyes. A fence of willows surrounded the place from peering eyes and nearby wild-flowers perfumed the air with a sweat smell.

But her attention focused to the figure in red standing on the bridge, his back towards her. The image stirred something fearful in Kagome when she gazed upon his long silver hair. It was the exact same image as the one in her dream and Kagome was terrified to relive it. Despite the fear of rejection coiled in her stomach, she had no hesitation as she walked slowly with a steady speed towards Inuyasha.

"So this is where you ran off to," Kagome said softly. She saw Inuyasha's dog ears twitch just a millisecond before he whipped his head around to look at her. His golden eyes were obviously startled.

Kagome smiled a small smile at him while he stared at her, a thousand emotions running across his face. He couldn't decide which one to pick.

When Inuyasha couldn't form any words, Kagome gave out a small laugh and looked down to the ground. "I heard from Izayoi that you were the one that found me and brought me back. And that you stayed by my side all this time." Kagome looked back into his golden eyes, trying to keep her heart steady. "So why did you leave?"

Inuyasha avoided looking her in the eyes and looked to the side instead, worrying his bottom lip. "I…didn't know how you'd react…and I didn't want to find out either," he mumbled.

"I see…I'm sorry if my…first reaction was too much for you but you know, it's scary to find someone you don't know holding your hand when you wake up," Kagome miserably joked, even though none of them laughed.

"How did you find this place?" Inuyasha asked, as if what Kagome said before meant nothing. His piercing, golden eyes shook Kagome's resolve a little.

"Um well…I had a dream about this place last night and when Izayoi was wondering where you were…I don't know why but I instantly thought of this place and my body just moved on its own," Kagome said.

Kagome saw that small flash of hope Inuyasha expressed before disappear from his face and disappointment replaced it. He looked back down to the ground and gave out a dry laugh. "I see…so it's not because you got your memory back, huh?"

Kagome also looked to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The two held the sad silence with ease as neither of them said a word. Engulfed in her own thoughts, Kagome had barely heard what Inuyasha had just said.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked while lifting her head to look at Inuyasha. His back was towards her again as he looked into the distance.

"_It's a lot for us to ask if we ask you to forget about the past, but there's always the future to make__,"_ he repeated. "I said that to you the first time I showed you this place. I guess the saying _'Be careful what you wish for' _got to me. I wanted you to forget about Naraku and be free with us…but everything changed when you turned out to be the priestess and your master turned out to be my goddamn uncle." His voice mellowed with pain as he spoke. "I'm so stupid," he chuckled. It was almost like he was talking to himself rather than with Kagome.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember," replied Kagome. She walked a little closer to him, stopping at the start of the bridge whereas Inuyasha stood in its center, slightly elevated.

Inuyasha's ears gave a twitch and his slouching shoulders soon followed, as if he suddenly remembered the situation. He chuckled again. "Right…"

But Kagome continued to speak. "But…I do remember you saying that…in a way." She saw Inuyasha glance over at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Kagome stuttered on. "Well it's not really like I remembered it, but more like I dreamt of it."

Inuyasha turned his waist a little to get a better look at Kagome while she spoke; that curious look in his eyes never leaving.

Kagome dropped her eyes naturally in thought, not really looking at anything. "The dream that I had last night was me in this garden and I don't know why but I could hear your voice echoing around the place, saying things that sound…oddly familiar," she said.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked his voice somewhat hoarse. It sounded like a silent plea for remembrance was sewed into it.

"Well you said some things like how you and your mother wanted me to live without fear and resistance; how I've suffered so much under my master but that you weren't like that," Kagome said. "You also said something about how my future is my own and only I can make it mine."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha whispered. He sounded like he was forcing his question from his throat.

Kagome thought a little. "You did say how you only wanted me to be happy…that-"

"_I want to make you happy,_" Inuyasha interrupted softly, staring into the water. Kagome closed her mouth and watched for Inuyasha's reaction as he stared at the ground in front of him.

The wind blew around them, making the leaves surrounding them sway in harmony as they brushed against each other. Kagome pushed the hair in front of her face behind her ear in a nervous habit.

Inuyasha finally looked up at Kagome, his golden eyes melting into rich honey as he locked his gaze with hers. Kagome mustered as much strength as she could to not look away. Her heart pounded her ribcage in protest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered making her shiver. "I…I'm sorry," he followed.

Kagome blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Then again, after that awkward confession of hearing his voice in her dreams, it was hard to come up with any response at all.

Inuyasha continued. "I said that, didn't I? That I want to make you happy? I guess I haven't been doing that lately, have I?"

"I'm sure I was quite happy before…_this_ happened," Kagome suggested. But Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's possible but…I hate how you…I can't believe that…" Inuyasha stuttered in frustration. "I just wish you could've told me sooner."

Kagome snorted. "Well I'm sure even if I told you, your reaction wouldn't be much different than this."

Inuyasha's cheek flamed. "W-Well I could've been more prepared than this!" When Kagome just smiled back, Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed.

"Besides," he said, returning to his sadness. "I yelled at you. If you were still the way you used to be when you were a slave than I definitely wouldn't have…no…I shouldn't yell at you no matter who you are or how you act."

"I understand," Kagome said. "But it's okay, though. You were angry and upset and I so was I. We'll have to argue some time right? Sooner or later. But seriously, you should take into consideration what everyone else is feeling. You worry your own mother in the depressed state you were in."

Inuyasha flinched in guilt. "I'll worry about her later," he mumbled. "But…what about you?"

"Even though I didn't know you, with everyone else telling me about what you meant to me I felt extremely guilty for seeing you this way; like I was the cause of it all," Kagome grumbled. "So that's why I tried to get to know you again, maybe it'll help me remember some things. But…you weren't exactly easy to get along with."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed, trying without success to compose himself.

Kagome took in a breath. "Inuyasha, I'm going to ask you to be patient with me. I know it's hard on you but it's also hard on me. Can't you see that I'm trying to get along with you again, despite my forgotten memories? You could at least try to help," Kagome said. "Also…I…want to find a way to get my memories back so I'm going to have to ask you to wait a while longer."

Inuyasha looked at her, startled.

"I-I don't really know _how_ I'm going to do it," Kagome stuttered, looking down at her feet, "but since it's causing everyone so much pain and trouble I'm willing to-"

She was cut off by Inuyasha's sudden embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her arms as he brought her into his chest. Kagome felt her heart set off like a fire-cracker.

"You don't have to do that," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. His hot breath played against her sensitive skin, sending goose-bumps down her body like lightning.

"But," Kagome replied back weakly, "it's hurting you…"

Inuyasha's grip around her tightened. Her body heat swam into his just as his melted into hers. The smell of her and the light perfume of her hair intoxicated his sensitive nose as it started to make him feel drowsy. "I already decided to forget about it; that you don't need to remember anything anymore for my sake."

"But-"

"Forget it, Kagome," Inuyasha pressed. His voice was stern but still velvety soft and gentle. Kagome shivered as his husky voice oozed into her ear. "I've been coming here whenever I had the chance to think about things and this is what I've decided," he murmured.

Kagome hesitantly moved her hands to return the hug. She nestled her face into the croon of his shoulder. She felt Inuyasha tense in surprise but he soon relaxed to her touch. She listened to the beat of his heart, pounding just as quickly and as exotically as her own. His chin rested on her head and the two stood there ever so comfortably.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, interrupting the nice silence.

"Hm?" Kagome replied lazily. The mixture of his warmth and scent made her mind so relaxed that it almost sent her to sleep.

One of Inuyasha's hands ran their fingers through her silky hair. "Since you don't have any of your old memories anymore…let's move on and make new ones."

Kagome moved away just enough to look up into his eyes, searching. "Really?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Inuyasha's face flushed as he looked away. He was so cute when he got flustered. "Well, if you want to," he mumbled.

Kagome felt her own cheek rise slightly in temperature as she giggled. "Yup."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the house, hand in hand, resting in comfortable silence. The relief and joy Kagome felt in her heart was so heavenly, she thought she was dreaming. At the same time, it was pounding mercilessly against her chest, being this close to the person most important to her. She could tell from Inuyasha's face that some weight had also been lifted off his back. Colour and life had return to his face and eyes as he walked beside Kagome, his hand in hers.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"I think sacrificing my memories was a good thing after all."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Well because a lot of good things came out of it."

"How was arguing and sending me into depression a good thing?" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome laughed. "Because it's only the second day and things are already much better. We made up and we're heading towards the future."

"Keh."

"Besides…" Kagome looked at her feet, "I'm...able to fall in love with you all over again," she mumbled, face burning hot. She felt Inuyasha's hand twitch. It was no doubt, with his super hearing, that he heard every word she said.

Kagome decided to look up at his face, curious to see his reaction. The expression he had on was adorable. Cheeks flushing bright red, rivalling that of his kimono, he had his eyes closed and his face contorted in a very bashful expression. His free hand scratched the top of his head.

Kagome giggled and looked back in front of her, her heart still beating wildly for the words that had previously escaped her mouth. To be honest, she hadn't expected that either.

"It's strange isn't it?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. "It's only the second day and we made up…it's only been two days since I woke up from after the battle and I've fallen in love with you…again."

"Would you stop saying that so freely?" Kagome heard Inuyasha grumble. Now his entire face beamed red.

She playfully fumed. "Well it's not like it doesn't affect me either. But really, is it strange?"

Inuyasha looked over at her curious eyes with his own thoughtful ones. He looked back ahead of him while he replied. "W-Well even if you forget something, y-your heart doesn't change, right?" He was so embarrassed from hearing himself say such mushy things all over again. It was harder than he thought. Hearing it come from Kagome was bad enough.

Kagome laughed, remembering the exact words coming from her mouth when she told Sesshomaru about his change of heart towards Rin. She moved to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's arm, forcing him to get closer to her. Inuyasha stuttered out some incoherent sounds from his embarrassment as he looked down at Kagome in shock. Kagome wondered a little, why did her body move on its own accord? She shouldn't get so snugly so fast.

'_Well, no one's complaining,' _thought Kagome happily.

When the two walked closer towards the house in blissful silence, Inuyasha stifled his bursting heart and tried to breathe. But when Kagome said nothing more, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile from true happiness.

Or maybe he was grinning like an idiot, who knows?

~:~:~:~

Sango was sitting in the waiting room when Kagome and Inuyasha came through the front door. When Kagome noticed her, she smiled and went to meet up with her. Inuyasha had given Kagome a questioning face but Kagome reassured him with smile. The two seemed to communicate telepathically as Inuyasha gave a nod and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Sango felt her heart give a painful squeeze.

Kagome looked over at her. "Is something wrong?"

"…Did everything go alright? What happened?" Sango asked, even though it wasn't really what she wanted to say.

She watched Kagome's cheeks turn pink. "Y-Yeah! It turned out great actually. We made up and he doesn't want me to remember my memories to move on."

Sango blinked in surprise. "Really? But wasn't he the one who was so depressed about you not remembering?"

"I guess…but he said he's been thinking a lot he's decided on that," Kagome said, sitting down on the nearest couch.

"But did he apologise to you or anything? You know, for neglecting you like that? Did you forgive him?" Sango blurted out her questions in a stream while she sat down across from her.

The frazzled Kagome seemed almost confused. "Yeah, he apologised but…Sango, really, what's with all these questions?"

The demon slayer took in a sharp breath. "I…I was just wondering, that's all."

Kagome gave her the most unconvinced look she could muster.

Sango looked away. "It's nothing! Honestly!"

"Well for you to act like this, it's definitely something," Kagome replied. "What's going on?"

Sango bit her lip and stayed silent.

The other girl sighed. "Are you worried about me, Sango, is that it?"

"…Yes…and no…"

"Sango, nothing's going to change if you don't tell me what's on your mind."

Sango sighed exasperatedly. "See that's exactly the thing! You feel frustrated that I'm not telling you anything or what I'm thinking that's clearly bothering me, but you don't understand that you've been doing the same thing and _I'm_ the one being frustrated!"

Kagome looked startled.

"Yes I'm worried about you, Kagome, who wouldn't be? Sure, Inuyasha's the one being depressed and all but I really wish that you could just tell me what's going on in your mind! It's always been about Inuyasha lately and to be honest…" Sango faded off to catch her breath.

"You're jealous?" Kagome finished for her.

Sango pressed her lips together. "Yeah, actually I am."

"Oh," Kagome replied plainly, looking down. "I see…I'm sorry, I never realised."

The two shared the silence as they listened to the faint laughter coming from the kitchen further down the hall.

"We used to tell each other everything," Sango croaked out. "Our lives depended on it. But I don't think that it should change, right? Even though Naraku's dead? I mean, we're practically sisters and…to be honest, I'm terrified, Kagome. I'm scared that I'll lose you to him."

Kagome got up to sit close beside Sango, putting an arm around her shoulders to bring her close. "Oh Sango, you'll never lose me. Sure I'll get distracted once in a while but you're still my sister. I love both Inuyasha _and _you…but in different ways. I can't explain it, but understand that you're both very special people to me. And that will never disappear."

Sango sniffed. "Thanks…for saying that," she smiled.

Kagome pulled away so the two could look at each other. Sango gave her a teary smile and Kagome laughed with her.

"Also," Kagome continued a sly smile pulling on her lips. "I think there's someone else you love as well."

Sango was confused for a few seconds before realising what Kagome was suggesting. She shook her head furiously. "N-No! Of course not! Besides, who would love me back with this face?"

Kagome tenderly traced a finger over the battered side of Sango's damaged face and smiled. "He does," she whispered.

Sango tried to argue but Kagome interrupted her by saying that she was hungry from not eating any breakfast. Giggling and giving up, Sango told her to go on ahead without her.

"Are you sure? Is there something else on your mind?" Kagome asked, concerned.

Sango shook her head. "No, I just need to clean myself up. I can't go in there looking like this." She pointed to her bloodshot eyes.

"Alright then," Kagome laughed. She gave her friend a little parting wave and headed towards the kitchen.

'_Two things down, one more to go,' _thought Kagome. _'I wonder what I should do. Should I tell them or maybe just ask them passively?'_

Kagome was pretty sure that Sesshomaru didn't want anyone to know he had such a weakness or even a change of heart. But with her lack of knowledge, where could she start without exposing him?

Kagome entered the kitchen. Izayoi was giggling before looking up at her in greeting.

"Oh, Kagome! You made it just in time! If you came any later, Inuyasha would've eaten your portion too! He's acting like he's a starving wolf!" Izayoi gave a playful shake of her head directed at her son. "That's what you get from pretending you're not hungry. The son I know and raised is always hungry!"

Kagome laughed when she saw the state he was in. The wooden table was filled with all sorts of dishes Izayoi had to cook up for him and Inuyasha was too busy stuffing his face to even notice Kagome come in. Only when he sniffed the room and smelled her did he look up, cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk.

"Meh, Gahgome," Inuyasha greeted her once, returning to his plate of food. Kagome laughed and returned the greeting. She sat down across from him and delicately ate from her plate, well, in comparison to Inuyasha of course. Izayoi busied herself with Inuyasha, scolding him and such.

"I'm glad you returned to us safely, Lady Kagome," Miroku said, sitting down in the seat beside her. Kagome was startled from Miroku's sudden addition to her name again. It's been a while since she's heard something like that. She couldn't even remember him saying that before…

"You don't have to call me that," Kagome smiled. "I don't have my powers anymore."

Miroku frowned.

"My mark disappeared after I woke up so I'm no longer a priestess. I can't see auras like I used to," she explained.

The frown on the monk's face only got deeper. "But I can still feel-"

"We forgot to ask you before but where were you last night, Kagome?" Izayoi interrupted, unknowing to Miroku and Kagome's side conversation.

Reluctantly tearing herself away from Miroku's strange reaction, fear suddenly dug itself into Kagome's heart as she tried to find an excuse. "Um well, you see…er…"

The room suddenly got quiet as Inuyasha ceased his gobbling and swallowed. He set his cutlery down with a quiet clatter and looked at Kagome with a serious face. Something in his eyes gave her the message not to lie.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I was going out for a walk when I…met up with Sesshomaru."

The tension in the room noticeably got thicker.

"You saw Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, her voice hushed in fear. She looked over at Inuyasha. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's true," Inuyasha said. His eyes kept looking at Kagome with a very solemn expression, as if deciding what to do about it. But he kept talking to his mother. "I don't know what happened and he wasn't there when I found her, but Sesshomaru was definitely with her. I could smell him on her when I carried her back." A few seconds passed before he looked away from Kagome's surprised look; pink decorating his cheeks.

'_Good thing I didn't lie,' _Kagome thought, relieved. _'But…Inuyasha already knew from the start and yet…he didn't say anything! That sneaky-…He was waiting for me to say something, wasn't he?' _Kagome huffed while glaring at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice.

But Kagome hurried to defend the former demon lord when Inuyasha had a suspicious face on and Izayoi's expression was extremely worried. Miroku was just as serious.

Kagome tried to relax the air. "He didn't do anything bad! Quite the opposite actually. I had cut my knees and my hands before I met him and...believe it or not, he ripped up some cloth from his kimono for me to bandage my wounds. That's probably why Inuyasha smelled him on me."

Kagome looked around the room to met four pairs of wide eyes. Sango had entered the room right at Kagome's explanation and coughed at the conclusion.

"He…_helped _you?" Sango choked.

Kagome nervously chuckled. "Yeah?"

"But what was he doing outside? He hasn't come home once since Naraku's death," Izayoi worried.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated. Everyone looked to her for answers. _'Great,' _she thought. _'I'll be killed if he finds out I told them…'_

When the rest of the family didn't shy away their curious eyes, Kagome sighed and gave in. "He was out looking for a little girl who had helped him the three days after he was turned human. My guess is that he was worried about her with the incident with Naraku and all."

"That bastard doesn't care about anyone but himself," Inuyasha interjected. "Since when did a little girl change his mind?"

"But he was genuinely worried about her, I saw! When we found her, she was half dead, beaten up by the villagers."

Izayoi gasped. "Why would they do such a thing to her?"

"When she took care of Sesshomaru, she stole food and clothing from them. I'm guessing she got caught the next time she went and barely made it out alive," Kagome said. "But when we found her…it's the first time I've seen such strong emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes. That look of fear was so alien for him but…it wasn't something he was used to so he couldn't hide it."

The whole room when silent with shock.

Kagome felt her own face get serious as she looked down at her empty plate. She might as well mention her plans since she's said this much already. "I want to find a way to change him back into a demon."

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"You want to do **WHAT**?" Inuyasha roared, choking on his coffee. The whole room was set back into play.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out in disbelief.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…He _did _threaten your life when he first arrived."

"What makes you say that, Kagome?" Izayoi asked, also looking quite frazzled by the news.

Kagome licked her lips nervously. It wasn't easy being under all those demanding eyes. "I know it's hard to believe but trust me, Sesshomaru's had a change of heart! Maybe not towards other people but seeing him act around that girl…I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha huffed. "What makes that girl so special?"

"That's the thing, she's not _special, _special. She's just…" Kagome sucked in a breath for a pregnant pause. "The girl's only around eight years old; a normal _human_ girl."

Kagome knew she hit a point when she drove the whole room into silence again.

"A…_human_?" Inuyasha breathed out. "But…Sesshomaru _hates_ humans! He hates humans more than he hates _me_! And that's already enough said!"

Kagome nodded. "I know. And that's why I'm sure something in him has changed. Think about it, would the old Sesshomaru, the one that forced me to be his slave, spend two days searching for one human girl _and _offer scraps of his own clothing for my wounds?"

"That doesn't mean he won't attack you once he's turned back into a demon," Sango criticised.

"It's possible, but I think…for the girl's sake, he won't try unless absolutely necessary."

"He could be faking it," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes, again, that's possible. But the girl called out to him by name and him to her. She lives outside the village; an outcast. She has to survive in the forest by herself and stole for Sesshomaru's well-being. She's starving and dirty, living like one would on the streets and yet, her kind heart melted Sesshomaru's cold one. Even if he's faking it, why pick someone like her of all people."

The room held its silence. While they let the shock set in they weighted the numerous possibilities in their individual scales of justice. Kagome waited anxiously for their answer. She wanted to find a way to change Sesshomaru back to his original form but she still needed everyone's consent.

Inuyasha was the first to voice his opinion. "I'm still against it," he said firmly. "No matter what that bastard does I'm not trusting him."

Kagome sighed and nodded. Knowing Inuyasha, his stubborn attitude wasn't something to fight against. Especially when it came to his half-brother.

_For transformation: 1  
__Against transformation: 1_

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm not risking it." Sango looked into Kagome's eyes as she spoke. "I can't forgive him for what he's done to you. I'm with Inuyasha on this one."

_For transformation: 1  
__Against transformation: 2_

Kagome looked over at Miroku, unable to hold in her silent pleas for him to be on her side. Out of all of them, Kagome trusted Miroku as the wisest one. With his knowledge and experience during his travels he should make the best decision, no matter which one it was.

Miroku closed his eyes and his eye-brows furrowed in concentration on his thoughts. Finally, his sapphire eyes opened to stare into Kagome's brown ones. "I'm for it. I know you have a good sense of judgement, Kagome, and I'm trusting you on this one. If Sesshomaru really did what you said he did than I know he's not faking."

Kagome couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. "Thank you," she silently mouthed. Miroku gave her a small smile. He still had his doubts but the proof got the best of him.

_For transformation: 2  
__Against transformation: 2_

Everyone looked to Izayoi who was clearing have her own internal conflict. She looked really uncomfortable for being the one to make the final decision.

"Well…um…" Izayoi conflicted. Then she sighed and looked down at the floor in front of her, strangely silent, her hands clasped together in front of her.

There's that saying: _'The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife'. _In this case, you could probably build a brigade with the air in that kitchen.

Everyone heard Izayoi's intake of breath. "I think…" Izayoi started. Everyone in the room tensed. "I think…Totosai might know something about how to transform him back."

Miroku and Kagome sighed in relief whereas Inuyasha and Sango reacted against it in an uproar.

Inuyasha even pushed himself up from his chair. "Mom!"

"Lady Izayoi!" Sango protested by the entryway to the kitchen.

The lady raised her hand and silenced the two immediately. She looked over at them, unwavering. "Blame me for my weak heart if you must or even say I'm naïve for hoping that it's true…but I trust Kagome on this one. The girl helped bandage Sesshomaru, meaning he let her close to him when he can't even stand living in this house with us."

Inuyasha growled and after some time clenching his fists in fury, he stormed out of the room. Sango sighed, defeated.

Kagome looked over at the lady, hoping to drive her attention away from the other two before she regretted anything. "So what did you say about Totosai?"

Izayoi turned to her and smiled. "Well it's just a suggestion but since Totosai's quite older than my husband, he must know something about it over his long years of life."

Kagome walked over to her, smiling gratefully at the woman and thanking her graciously. "If anything happens…if anything _bad _happens, I'll take full responsibility for it," Kagome offered.

Izayoi smiled warmly while placing a hand on Kagome's cheek. She said nothing in reply but sending her complete trust through her touch.

But before walking out the kitchen, Kagome turned back to Izayoi. "Do you mind if I take some medication with me later? For the girl? She's heavily injured and she doesn't own any proper medical aid other than gauze."

Izayoi nodded. "Of course. And if she and Sesshomaru are willing to, you can bring her back here for recovery." Kagome thanked her for her offer.

But this time before walking out the door, Kagome was stopped by Sango's hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked over at her and Sango looked back with a serious face.

"Be careful," Sango warned. But then she gave a little smile as truce.

Kagome returned the smile. "I will," she reassured.

Walking down the grand hallway towards the entrance of the house, Kagome felt sort of giddy as she grinned during her walk. She was happy and everything was turning out right, and for Sesshomaru, she would make things right.

When Kagome touched the doorknob of the front door, Inuyasha's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"This just makes me wish you were back to when you didn't trust anyone."

Kagome turned around to look at him. The silver-haired half-demon was standing halfway up the staircase looking down at her. His face showed annoyance but his eyes were filled with tenderness when he looked at her, letting her know he was teasing her.

Kagome smiled and played along. "But then I wouldn't trust you either, would I?" She watched as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, humoured by her reply.

Suddenly, he disappeared. It only took half a second for Kagome to realise he reappeared only centimetres away from her face. His sunny orbs bore deep into her eyes. His warm breath tickled her nose as he spoke.

"You shouldn't trust me, even now," he said huskily. Kagome felt her heart give a little dance as she tried to make her mouth form something intelligent.

"Uh…um…I…you…er…"

Yeah, so much for understandable let alone intelligent.

Inuyasha gave a deep chuckle as he continued to stare Kagome down. Not getting closer nor pulling away.

Her hand still on the door's handle, Kagome fumbled around with it for a while before remembering that she had to press down on it for it to open. She quickly ducked away from Inuyasha's face, threw open the door and flew out into open air, running like a maniac. She didn't even make it to the stairs when she was swept into Inuyasha's arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck as he jumped down the last flight of stairs. She stifled her scream from escaping her mouth but it still sounded in her throat.

"Eeeek!" Kagome squeaked as she felt herself fly. She clung onto Inuyasha for dear life as he laughed at her reaction.

When they landed softly at the bottom, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, laughter shining in his eyes. She looked so frazzled it was lovable.

"Tha…That was dangerous!" Kagome fumed, even though her argument was hopeless considering Inuyasha's a half-demon. But she continued. "You scared me half-to-death!" She glared up at him.

"Well if you're going to Totosai, I'm not letting you go alone," Inuyasha smirked.

"But I thought you were against it."

Inuyasha's expression changed as he huffed. "I am," he grumbled. "But I can't stop you no matter what I say so I might as well go along with it."

Kagome laughed.

"But that doesn't mean I won't complain on the way!" Inuyasha warned, setting Kagome down. She playfully punched him.

The two laughed and joked all the way to Totosai's hut, relieved that their connection didn't remain broken.

~:~:~:~

"Oh? So Sesshomaru's still human?" Totosai asked, amused. Kagome was sweating buckets in his house. She had forgotten how hot it was in there. She was surprised her skin wasn't melting off already.

"I want to find a way to turn him back into a demon," Kagome said. "Do you know a way I can do that?"

When she and Inuyasha arrived, Kagome went straight to the point after discussing previous events such as Naraku's death and so forth. She explained to Totosai what she saw with her night with Sesshomaru and the debate the whole family had for it.

"Well, I got nothing for or against it," the old man said. "Besides, he could kill me whether he's a demon or not."

Inuyasha laughed. "Getting old, you old man?" Totosai glared at him.

"Says the teen that's not even past 300 years old! Don't come crying to me once you look like me!"

"Yuck," Inuyasha said while sticking his tongue out in fake disgust.

Kagome playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "You better turn out like your father first. At least _he's _good looking." Inuyasha blushed and feigned hurt.

Giggling for a while, Kagome finally tried to compose herself. "So Totosai…is there?" She repeated her question, getting back to the point.

"Hm…" the demon thought, using a hand to stroke his beard. "That depends. How strong are your powers?"

Kagome's heart dropped. "I…don't have them anymore."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her, startled. Totosai just looked at her, curious and didn't say a single word.

"Well, when I woke up the day after Naraku's death, my Butterfly Mark was gone. And before, I was able to see auras on things and people but starting from that day, I no longer can," Kagome explained. She remembered when she walked to Totosai's hut previously with Izayoi and the rest the number of colours that swarmed all over the village. This time, Kagome saw what any other normal person would see; bustling everyday life and moving people.

"Great!" Inuyasha triumphed much to Kagome's irritation. "Then I guess we won't have to transform that bastard back!"

"But I think you're mistaken," Totosai said towards Kagome, breaking off Inuyasha's happy dance. "I can still feel spiritual powers coming from you."

"What?" Kagome replied dumbly. Inuyasha gave the man an exasperated look.

Totosai nodded his head while still stroking his beard, ignoring the hanyou. "Yep, I can still sense that you still have your powers. I'm a demon that's lived through many, many years, so I can tell between normal people and those with spiritual powers."

"But, I don't have my mark anymore and I can't see auras!" Kagome's heart fumbled about in excitement.

The man just shrugged. "You were given those aura-seeing powers by the Butterfly Mark. It increased your spiritual powers by immense measures. I'm sure even strong priests and priestesses like that of Kikyo can't see auras. Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean you can't feel them." Totosai finally turned to look at Inuyasha. "Speaking of which, how _is_ Kikyo?"

Kagome and Inuyasha flinched. They had purposely left Kikyo out of the picture, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"If you really want to know, our engagement's off," Inuyasha said, serious. "She was working with Naraku to try and get Kagome killed." Kagome didn't miss the obvious hurt lingering in his eyes.

Totosai's face turned grave. "So where is she now?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "To be honest, nobody knows. Nobody cares. Kagome had kicked her out of the house the moment we returned alive, to Kikyo's shock." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, smirking. "I say she did a pretty good job, telling her off."

Totosai gave Kagome an amused look and she blushed under their gaze.

"Well it's not like I liked her that much in the first place."

"Well, good riddance, I say." Totosai stretched his arms. "I just can't believe you didn't get rid of her the second time she left you," he scolded Inuyasha. "You even went as far as resurrecting her!"

Inuyasha looked extremely irritated. "Yeah I get the point! I made the wrong decision! So will you get off my back already?" The two continued to argue whereas Kagome thought about what Totosai had said earlier about her powers.

Something clicked inside Kagome. In a way, she guessed, it was true. Last night when she was with Sesshomaru, she had unknowingly made reference to his aura; whether it was tense, dark or even worried. There weren't any colours but Kagome hadn't noticed that she unconsciously knew nonetheless.

Kagome's heart leapt in excitement as she hurried to interrupt the two babbling men. "In that case…Totosai, please tell me what I should do."

The old sword-smith thought for a while before saying, "Personally, I've never seen it performed before but there's something called a Reverse-Purification…The name says it all."

* * *

**Believe it or not but this story is nearing its end! You guys must be happy that it's almost over huh? ;)**

**Joking! Joking! :O**

**Any ideas of how to end it? Don't worry, a happy epilogue is guaranteed so any ideas of an ending _before _that?**

**See you next time and hope you like this chapter!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	26. 25 A Family and a Home

**I know, it's _sad_ that it's almost over, but it's gotta end sooner or later, right? **

**I love you all! *tearing up***

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Reverse-Purification?" Kagome echoed after Totosai. "How do I do it?"

The old man started to scratch his chest absent-mindedly. "Well it's quite simple really. In order to perform this, you need to cut your index and middle finger on your right hand and place them on Sesshomaru's forehead. And while raising only your index and middle finger towards the sky in prayer position on your left hand, you say: I release you from your chains of purification."

Kagome tried to burn that into her brain so she didn't notice how Totosai was staring at her with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Kagome?" he called out to the thinking girl. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Since your powers have weakened now that you're no longer the Butterfly Priestess…" He hesitated, as if still debating. "It…_is _possible that Sesshomaru's pure demon blood could be fighting your purification. He could be changing back to normal this very minute."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed in unison.

Totosai waved a hand like a lazy reassurance to the two. "It definitely won't be a complete transition back to his normal self, but since it was Kagome who purified him and now with her powers weakening, it's a possibility that maybe some traits would've came back to him already. This is also the same reason why only Kagome can perform the Reverse-Purification on him."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Well it was you who saw him yesterday night. Did you notice anything?"

"Well…" Kagome looked down to think, replaying everything in her head. It was really hard to concentrate under all that heat trapped in the hut. Also, never before has Kagome strained her memory this much since trying to remember who Inuyasha was.

_"Priestess," Sesshomaru suddenly called out to her, startling her._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're bleeding and the smell is irritating," he grumbled._

Kagome gasped in realization, confusing Inuyasha and Totosai nearby. She hurried to remember the rest, ignoring the looks the two males were sending her way.

_"You can still smell the scent of my blood?" Kagome wondered. "I thought your demon senses were gone?"_

_"They are, but you were closer before and I could smell it," he replied plainly._

Kagome's excitement sparked as she remembered these crucial points. _'So it wasn't because I was bleeding a lot or even the fact that we were close to each other. It was because he had regained his sensitive sense of smell back!'_

Kagome rushed to tell Totosai and Inuyasha what she had discovered. She also made a personal note on how Sesshomaru had still called her _'priestess'_ that night instead of _'human'_.

"But this way, Kagome won't have to un-purify him, right? Wouldn't he just turn back to normal if we wait?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome condemned herself into deep thinking, still listening in on important details.

Totosai shook his head at Inuyasha's suggestion. "The chance of that happening is about one in a million. Even if that _is_ somewhat possible and Kagome's powers are no longer existent, than he would probably have to wait a few couple thousand years until he's back to his old self."

Suddenly, Kagome concluded something horrible. She looked up into the eyes of Inuyasha…then Totosai with a look of fear on her face; the fear that maybe her prediction is possible.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worried. He could smell her anxiety.

"If that's the case," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "If it's because of my existing powers that Sesshomaru can't turn back…and he regained some senses back because I'm weaker than before…doesn't that mean…" Kagome swallowed hard.

"Doesn't that mean he can just…_kill_ me?"

…

…

…

Kagome stuttered an excuse for the sudden horrid suggestion. "Well I mean if my being here is just keeping him from transforming back then-" Kagome stopped when Inuyasha and Totosai had the most serious faces she had ever seen.

"Although it's not likely, I can't say that it's not completely impossible," Totosai said, stroking his beard again.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha burst. "So if Kagome dies, he's free from being a human? He can just return to being normal?"

"Don't yell so loud. I may be old but I can still hear, you know?"

"I don't care about you and your stupid hearing right now! And how can you act so indifferent? I'm worried about Kagome!"

'_Ah…'_

Inuyasha sharply inhaled and held his breath. He hesitantly turned to look at Kagome who was blushing madly at him in shock. Inuyasha stuttered some unrecognisable sounds and turned away, his face turning red.

Kagome cleared her throat and tried to act as if nothing happened. "But Sesshomaru doesn't know this, right?" She asked Totosai, trying to stay sensible.

"Definitely not," the old man answered. "He may be smart. But he's always busy with battle plans and cunning defeats. Not so much on knowledge and skills. Sesshomaru has so much power that he's never really worried about anything other than just going for a kill."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well if he ever lays a hand on Kagome, he's dead. Even if he has his sense of smell back or…whatever, he's still a human."

"Don't think of taking advantage of his current form, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "Besides, as long as he doesn't know, he has no reason to kill me. Because to his knowledge, only I can undo the purification."

"I'm still coming with you," the half-demon mumbled.

"Really, Inuyasha, that's not necessary. If Sesshomaru-"

"I don't care whether Sesshomaru likes it or not or even if _you _like it or not, I'm coming with you!"

Kagome was startled by the determined look Inuyasha had in his eyes. With a slight blush on his cheeks he looked really intent on protecting her.

Kagome chuckled. "Alright, alright. Do whatever you want."

"So you remember everything I told you? On how to perform the Reverse-Purification?" Totosai confirmed with Kagome before escorting them to the front of the cave-like hut. The girl smiled at him.

"Yup, I do," she said good-heartedly.

"Well then," Totosai stretched again, "I wish you luck. Come back if you need anything else." Kagome and Inuyasha left their gratitude and left.

Kagome felt energized as she walked down the street back towards the house. Smiling, she was glad that her problems were almost over. She still had her powers and she could continue to train as much as she wanted. Just this last bit with Sesshomaru and she can finally be free for the rest of her life.

For the rest of her life…

Kagome snuck a glance Inuyasha's way. She was startled to notice how he was greeting some villagers who bowed to him in respect as they passed by. Almost like that day they visited Totosai with Izayoi except…less drastic.

Kagome had to remind herself that Inuyasha was indeed the son of a lady of a noble house and the respected Great Dog Demon. Even though it's been more than 200 years, the Taisho's are still respected even as the years pass.

'_Respected…huh?' _Kagome thought as she patiently waited for him to return to her side.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking again when Inuyasha noticed her change of expression.

"Yo, what's with that face? Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking," she answered, giving a weak laugh.

Unconvinced, Inuyasha walked in front of her and turned to block her way. Kagome was so out of it, she almost walked straight into him.

Inuyasha frowned. "Seriously, what are you thinking about? You're completely out of it."

Kagome sighed and walked around him, forcing him to follow beside her.

"It's just that…I feel like there's a huge gap between us," Kagome said.

"…What do you mean?"

Kagome turned and saw the hurt face Inuyasha was making as she hurried to reassure him. "No! I'm not saying it like that! I just…feel like we're still really different from each other. I've thought that ever since I…felt differently towards you. And even now…I still feel like I'll never catch up with you."

"Different from each other how?"

"Everything," Kagome explained. "Family, background, past, present…the list goes on. I mean, look at you. You're so respected! Even now as we walk through the village 200 years or so after you were born, people _still_ bow to you!"

"But Kagome-"

"Lady Kagome!" A voice interrupted Inuyasha from saying what he wanted. They turned to see Miroku carrying lumber on his shoulder calling out to her. He excused himself from the other villagers accompanying him as he walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

For the past one and a half days, pretty much two, the village has been under serious repair. Ever since Naraku was annihilated and the villagers were allowed to return did they finally see the devastation the battle had caused them. Thankfully, no innocent lives were sacrificed but unfortunately, that didn't apply for their homes. Even the mansion was cracked in several places.

Most houses were either totally destroyed, crumbling to the ground or completely lopsided. Because of this, the Taisho's, including Miroku, Sango and Kagome have been helping out around the village in repairing it back to its original shape. So they've actually been quite busy the past two days, well, not including Inuyasha who was sulking by himself for most of the time.

"I thought I told you to leave out the 'lady' part, Miroku," Kagome smiled.

Laughing, Miroku looked somewhat relieved to see Kagome. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about; the thing I couldn't finish telling you before and that I was hoping I could tell you now," he said.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel suddenly suspicious. "What thing?"

Kagome asked, "You mean what you wanted to say to me in the kitchen earlier on?" The monk nodded.

Inuyasha growled. "What thing?" He had the sudden squeeze of jealousy around his heart just now.

Miroku looked at him with a sly smile. "Don't worry Inuyasha, it's nothing of your concern."

"Like Hell it is, just tell me what's going on!"

Miroku just waved him off and gave him a look to be patient. Ignoring the half-demon's protests, he turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome, were you just at Totosai's?"

"Yeah, we were. What's going on?"

"Well because you told me that you said you no longer had your spiritual powers anymore and I just wanted to say that I thought otherwise," Miroku said. "I can still feel that you have your powers, Kagome. You didn't lose them. So I hope you didn't reject Totosai's suggestions if he offered any…because maybe you thought you didn't have your powers anymore."

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Miroku, but surprisingly Totosai told me the same thing just now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that he could still feel the presence of my powers and that they weren't gone. They're just weakened because I'm not the Butterfly Priestess anymore," Kagome explained.

Miroku sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami that old man's still sharp." Kagome giggled.

"You better not let Totosai hear that."

Miroku turned back to Inuyasha with a winning smile on. "See, Inuyasha? Nothing to worry about." His smile was too bright…too innocent.

Inuyasha glared at him for a long, long time. Kagome turned her head constantly between the two. One man smiling flawlessly and the other looking like he wanted to bite the other's head off.

Finally, Inuyasha relented. "Feh, whatever. Let's go, Kagome."

"R-Right! See you back at the house, Miroku!"

"Yeah! See you later!"

Kagome slowed her pace to look back and see Miroku rejoin the other villagers to resume the construction. The situation of the village started to dampen Kagome's spirits again.

'_So many homes were lost…' _she thought gloomily. _'I guess I can never know what that feels like considering I never had a home.'_

"You're not only an important person to me, but everyone else thinks so too," Inuyasha said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbly, startled.

Inuyasha sighed. "What you said before, about how we're different because people…_respect_ me?" He said it like he didn't believe it. "I said that people in the village consider you an important person now too."

"…Really?"

Inuyasha gave her an exasperated look. "You're the one that saved everyone's lives. Sure the village was completely destroyed but unlike so long ago, nobody died. You should've heard how grateful everyone was."

"They're…grateful?"

"Yeah, I mean, every time my mom or Miroku or Sango went around the village to help everyone, they were constantly asking where that girl who saved us was," Inuyasha explained. "And since they only knew Naraku and the Butterfly Stone as a legend, my mom had to explain to them and such. Now, you're pretty well known."

Kagome stared agape at Inuyasha. "I haven't noticed," she said.

Inuyasha gave a wry laugh. "Well today's been the first time you've been out and to be honest, no one really knew how to approach you. That's why the people I talked to today wanted me to let you know how happy they are to see you alive and well." Inuyasha chuckled. "But you probably didn't notice that either, did you?"

Kagome shook her head in a daze. Inuyasha laughed.

"Probably because you were so out of it! C'mon, let's find that bastard and turn him back already." Inuyasha resumed walking towards the house.

Kagome stopped for a few seconds to look back at the village, busy building and repairing. But Kagome noticed something she hadn't seen before. While the villagers worked, they had smiles on their faces. They would talk to each other through laughs and jokes as they worked and none seem to complain as they did so. The repairing of the village was bringing everyone together and nothing made them happier than to be alive and do so.

Inuyasha and Kagome were already on the road in between the mansion and the village; the little isolated rise of the hill towards the throne of a house. Kagome let the warm breeze blow over her as she smiled down at the village.

'_I guess I was wrong,' _she thought. _'This __**is **__my home.'_

"Kagome, hurry up!" Inuyasha called from the distance.

"Coming!" she replied. She ran to catch up.

'_I finally have a place to call home.'_

~:~:~:~

After Kagome grabbed the medical supplies they needed, they said their partings with Izayoi and Sango, who were still in the house, and left towards Sesshomaru's location. Kagome insisted that she knew the way, but no matter how hard she tried, the area just seemed so alien to her in daylight, so she got lost several times.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word while she struggled, but he watched from behind with an amused look on his face. Finally, when Kagome was fed up with herself, Inuyasha finally suggested that he lead the way, saying that he was the one who had the sensitive nose after all. This caused Kagome to be slightly embarrassed and very annoyed at him for not saying anything sooner.

They arrived at the clearing in no time and luckily for them, Sesshomaru and Rin were still there.

Rin was the first to notice Kagome's return. "Kagome!" she shouted with joy. "You came back!"

The little girl ran up to her with a smile on her face, careful not to move her broken arm. That's where she noticed the newcomer. Inuyasha and Rin exchanged curious looks at each other, both thinking similar thoughts.

"Ah!" Rin gasped in realisation. She pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "You must be Lord Sesshomaru's half-demon brother!"

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "_Half_-brother," he corrected. "And I'm already irritated for being _that _much."

"Don't insult Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin immediately retorted back, giving Inuyasha quite the surprise.

"Er…" Inuyasha stuttered. How was he going to argue back to this kid? In the end, he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Keh."

Kagome smiled as she knelt down in front of Rin to meet her eye level. "Just ignore Inuyasha," she smiled. She lifted up the box of supplies she brought for her. "Here, I brought some medical supplies to treat your arm better than I did last time."

Rin gave Kagome a wide grin in return. "Thank you so much! Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran off towards Sesshomaru on an unknown mission. The former demon lord was sitting against the tree, hidden in the shade as he kept his eyes firmly on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's with her being so loyal to Sesshomaru all of a sudden?" Inuyasha mumbled to Kagome.

She gave him a look. "Don't make fun of her, Inuyasha. Whatever happened between those two, they obviously share a mutual liking towards each other. So don't go bullying them about the other."

"Hmpf. As if I really care."

Rin returned carrying a bundle in her arms. It was discovered to be Kagome's shirt she had left the other night.

Rin gave it over. "Here! When I woke up, you were already gone so I didn't know what else to do with it. So I washed it as best as I could with my one arm and hang it on the tree to dry." The little girl smiled brightly at her accomplishment.

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome said, giving the girl a little affectionate pat on the head, making her giggle. "Also, I found a way to make Sesshomaru full demon again," she continued with a purposely excited voice to hype Rin up.

She gasped. "Really?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the news.

"Yep!"

Laughing with glee, Rin turned and ran towards Sesshomaru who was now standing up. Kagome couldn't hear what Rin was telling him, but from that newly lit spark in his eyes when he turned to look at her, she knew he got the memo.

Starting to feel slightly nervous, Kagome swallowed hard and tried to turn the attention back on Rin before Sesshomaru cornered her or something.

"C'mon, Rin! Let's treat your injuries first!" She beckoned the little girl over.

Inuyasha positioned himself across Sesshomaru on the other side of the clearing, leaning himself against the tree as he looked towards Kagome. She was too busy nursing Rin to notice his stare, let alone Sesshomaru's slightly eager look.

Inuyasha watched Kagome work, chatting with the girl in the process; smiling, giggling, encouraging. He suddenly realised that Kagome was completely different than what she used to be.

His mind reeled back to when he first met her that rainy night on his doorstep. She had been half dead and unconscious, weighing close to nothing when he picked her up. Thin streams of blood had been trailing over her body from numerous wounds and painted her skin shades of pink from the rain. Her cheeks were sunken in and from her eyes hung dark bags of sleepless nights. Inuyasha could feel her sharp bones prodding from underneath her almost transparent skin. And other than those black, blue, yellow and green bruises that polluted her corpse, her skin was dangerously white and grey from malnutrition.

Then her attitude wasn't any better when she had woken up. Shy, avoiding him, scared…terrified was more like it. She completely wanted nothing to do with him and she looked like she wanted to melt into the floor every time she got even slightly involved. But at the same time, because Naraku was always haunting her, she was hoping to take at least _some _shelter in their home and was tortured about what she should do; scared of her own shadow but just as scared of Inuyasha.

But over time, she changed. Without even knowing it, her determination and strong will won her over and she mustered a ton of courage just to rescue Sango, even bringing her back to the mansion despite that whisper of doubt unknown to her.

Later on, even though she was still lacking in self-confidence, she decided along with Sango to work hard on becoming a demon slayer. She even finally looked up into his eyes that day in the garden, promising to try harder to live more freely. She trained and worked her best every day to become stronger.

But her life came tumbling down again when Sesshomaru came back to the house and started to secretly submit her into slavery once more. But again, she passed that step too when Inuyasha persisted and she willed herself to tell him the truth behind her strange injuries and sudden renewed fear. In the end, she got stronger by discovering her inner strength as well as her powers.

Then there was training, Kikyo, Naraku, dying once, facing her destiny…

…Kagome really has come a long way.

When she woke up that morning without her memories, Inuyasha had gone into a state of deep depression, but now he realised that Kagome had continued to try her best in remembering, for his sake. Even in that, with Naraku gone and her fate free of death, her fear diminished and her sadness grew, causing her confidence to slightly rise as well.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his mouth curl up into a small smile. She no longer called him master, no longer cowered in fear, and she no longer hesitated to do what her mind made up to do. If it weren't for this new, strong personality of hers, she wouldn't have followed him into that garden or even said that she would do anything to remember for his sake. Also, she definitely wouldn't have so straight-forwardly said her feelings to him.

Inuyasha felt his face grow hot at the thought of it. He sucked in a giant breath of air to cool his head down.

"Alright! All done!" Kagome was saying to Rin as she finished off her newly-made cast on the little girl's arm. The girl smiled and gasped in wonderful awe at her arm.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile warmly at Kagome, feeling this sudden bubbly feeling in his stomach. But something caught his sudden attention. As Rin ran towards Sesshomaru, he saw him looking intently at Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't avoid his eyes even when Kagome met his. He didn't even look down at Rin who was eagerly showing off her arm.

Instead he said, "Rin, go play by yourself for a while."

After giving him a confused look for a millisecond, she instantly agreed with a cheery smile and skipped off by herself.

Inuyasha met up with Kagome by the time Sesshomaru walked over to them.

"Is it true? You've found a way?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice remained cold and emotionless as ever but his eyes seemed to shine.

"Y-Yeah," Kagome chuckled nervously. When Sesshomaru didn't reply, Kagome continued to explain what they had to do. He nodded once to say he understood.

Kagome lifted the edge of her shirt to reveal the small dagger she had tucked into the hem of her skirt. Inuyasha prickled and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from protesting. He couldn't do anything but watch distastefully as Kagome gathered her courage to draw the edge of the dagger across her first two fingers, leaving an even cut across the tips of both of them. Inuyasha started to breath from his mouth to shut out the smell of Kagome's blood. The scent brought back bad memories that he was in no mood to remember.

Wincing until the pain was over, Kagome watched in slight fascination as blood started to leak out from the opening. Looking up at Sesshomaru who was staring at her impatiently, she apologised.

"Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," she said as she reached out her cut fingers. But then she realised a problem. Sesshomaru was looming over her.

He was too tall for her to reach his forehead comfortably.

"Um…" Kagome chuckled nervously as she withdrew her hand. "Could you…bend or kneel down? I can't reach."

Immediate negative expressions flew across the man's face, showing his obvious disagreement. No way was someone like him going to kneel in front of her.

The silence and the look Sesshomaru was sending Kagome's way was enough to make Inuyasha place a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword just in case. Kagome started to shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably under the man's stony stare. But after some time in tense silence, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and rested on his knees.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden action. He glared at her in return. "Don't get the wrong idea, priestess. This means nothing." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Yes, I-I know."

Taking in a breath, Kagome took a step closer to the former demon lord so her outstretched arm could reach his forehead. Her right fingers came in contact with his smooth forehead. Kagome could feel her fingertips leave a sticky substance in between the two surfaces of contact.

Kagome swallowed the cotton ball in her mouth. She had a self-realisation that today would be the first time she used her powers since Naraku's death. She prayed for a good outcome.

Using her left hand to go into prayer and her thumb to hold her other two fingers down like her right hand, she breathed out her final breath of preparation.

"_I release you from your chains of purification."_

Feeling a sudden wave of warmth come alive insider her, Kagome watched as the heat spread into Sesshomaru through her fingers and her blood. Sesshomaru was immediately surrounded by a blue light as his transformation began.

As if a breeze was sweeping through the area, Sesshomaru's features were floating in the air. His black hair started to weave back into their normal silver colour from root to tip. Even Sesshomaru's kimono changed back to what it used to be; the snow white base colour with the red crest of tiled flowers. Even his wrap of white fur reappears as it drifted down behind him. They watched as his armour materialized on his body where it used to be and his demonic markings reappear on his face. His ears stretched back into the elf-like shape they originally had and his claws returned to his nails.

When the light finally subsided and Kagome removed her fingers from his forehead, the dot of blood inked on his skin melted into the form of his purple crescent moon tattooed on his forehead, forever remaining as part of him. When his eyes reopened, they were once again the golden colour they used to be.

Kagome gave out a sigh of relief as she took a few weak steps back. Inuyasha supported her so she wouldn't fall over. She felt, in a way, refreshed but tired at the same time at her job well done.

"I did it," Kagome said in her breath of relief. Sesshomaru looked at his hands and examined his body in awe. But of course, even that much was only said with his eyes.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?"

Rin's angelic voice came echoing back. They all turned to look at the girl who was holding a bundle of flowers now staring at the majestic man in front of her, having a slight resemblance to the Sesshomaru she took care of.

"Is that you, my Lord?" Rin whispered, her eyes wide.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at her. "…Rin," he said. His voice was still cold and empty of emotion as ever.

But like that was enough to identify himself, Rin broke into a wide smile. Laughing in joy, she dropped her arrangement of flowers and ran towards him. Surprising all of them, she ran straight into Sesshomaru, hugging one of his legs and letting herself be swallowed by the ballooning pant leg.

"Thank Kami," Rin cried in joy. She had started to sob a little, letting herself be happy for her lord. "Ouch," she mumbled when her arm complained at her tight hugging.

Sesshomaru bent so that he was eye level with Rin as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I started crying on your clothes," she apologised while crying.

It came as a shock for all of them when Sesshomaru rested a hand on the top of Rin's head in a gentle pat. He didn't say anything and his face showed nothing but when Rin looked up at him, she giggled and smiled.

Kagome could help but smile as she looked at the two.

"Geez, not even a thank you," grumbled Inuyasha, still supporting Kagome by her shoulders. Kagome shook her head.

"I already got one," she whispered. Inuyasha gave her a look meaning he had no idea what she meant.

She shook her head again, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't understand her feelings about this. Seeing Sesshomaru's gentle side towards this human girl was enough for her. It was all the gratitude she needed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to him, getting his attention. He looked at her with his eyes. "Izayoi's offering for Rin to stay over at the house if you guys agree."

Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, waiting for his response. Getting up, he stared at her while considering it. Finally, he gave a subtle nod. He started to walk back towards the house, Rin following in happiness, skipping and humming to herself. Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind.

"Well you must be happy now," Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome nodded. "Everything's done now. Except…are you really sure you don't want me to remember the memories I lost?"

Catching him off guard he looked back in front of him, flustered. "I-I'm sure."

"…I'm sorry," Kagome apologised. "We must have had a lot of good ones if you're so sad about me forgetting them."

"I already said to forget about it. We promised each other that we would make new one's didn't we?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then that's that," Inuyasha said quite affirmatively. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his response.

'_And that's that…'_

~:~:~:~

Night time fell in no time and everyone was gathered at the dinner table, feasting on everything there was to offer. Kagome never felt happier. The room was filled with conversation and laughter and the atmosphere was finally warm and welcoming.

When they had come back that afternoon, the situation was a little awkward as none of them knew how to react to Sesshomaru's transformation but it was even more awkward when they had to introduce Rin to everyone. Sesshomaru refused to spill how they met or what happened while they were together but they decided to stop bothering him about it and focus all their awkward attention onto Rin.

But dinner came around and every seat was filled, for once. They even had to get an extra one for Rin. Actually, the space was a little crowded. It almost made Izayoi cry with happiness. In her long years of life she finally saw with her own eyes her cherished family all together, with new additions to boot.

"So Rin, where's your family?" Izayoi asked the starving girl.

Swallowing what was in her mouth already, she explained with a look too serious for an eight years old girl. "They died two years ago when they were travelling. Bandits had attacked them on their way home."

"Oh I see…I'm sorry to hear that," Izayoi said. "So you've been living alone all these years?"

The girl nodded. "I've managed somehow."

The whole family imagined the things she had to go through. Cold breezy nights, starving hot days; freezing nights, freezing days during the winter; and the strength to stay alive and fighting for her life for two years.

"You're welcome to stay here, Rin," Izayoi smiled at her. "If you want of course."

Rin stared at the lady with a look with awe. "Really?"

She nodded.

Rin looked around the table at the face before her. Everyone was smiling at her. But just as the girl was about to smile. She remembered one very important person.

Looking beside her at the emotionless Sesshomaru, she looked like she was trying to decide something.

Finally she said, "I'll where ever Lord Sesshomaru goes."

Even Sesshomaru was surprised by this, his eyes widening ever so much (which was really a little). But the girl looked extremely determined as she gazed up at him, mouth pinched into a firm line.

Sesshomaru looked away. "Do what you want." Rin smiled up at him.

"Yes, my Lord!"

Everyone smiled in relief and in shock at the same time. Dinner continued on.

Kagome smiled at the people around her. This was what she had dreamed of; a place in a functioning family such as this. Laughing, crying, living, dying…these were things Kagome had gone through with these people and she wanted nothing more than to continue living freely with them. After going through so much, she couldn't believe she was living like this. Happy and _free_.

Kagome looked at the silver scars shining under the light on her arm. Using a fingertip to gently trace over them, she smiled at the melancholy feeling it gave her.

"Rin," she said. Everyone quieted down to look at Kagome.

Rin tilted her head a little, crumbs around her adorable face which was also patched with bandages. "Yes?"

Kagome wiped away some crystals that refused to fall from her eyes.

"_Welcome to the family."_

* * *

***Sniff* So emotional. I feel happy myself, don't you? Don't worry, it's not the end yet. I'll give you a head's up:**

**4 chapters left!**

**Yours forever,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever **_**(questions, concerns, suggestions?)**


	27. 26 Sesshomaru and Rin

**I would just like to express my gratitude to you all about your loyalty in reading my story and the wonderful reviews I've gotten all along the way. I love you all, I really do!**

**Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_3 month's later…_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, please! Wait!"

The majestic demon lord was walking out towards the grassy hills connected to the backyard, further away from the house and towards the west. Hearing the frantic cries of a little girl calling him, he stopped walking as a type of acknowledgment.

"Rin wait!" Kagome called out to the running girl. But even as everyone else tried to call her back or ran over to see what was going on, the child escaped out of their grasps and closed the distance between her and the demon lord.

When Rin was finally close enough to Sesshomaru to her liking, she had to catch her breath before she could speak. After all, Sesshomaru was barely visible from the house. Only when Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the family caught up with Rin, staying a respectable distance, did she have enough air to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand!" Rin shouted out desperately. "Why were you leaving without telling me?"

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply. Instead, he held his silence while staring down at the girl.

Rin's pupils were shrunk from the shock and her eyes searched the lord's stone face, pleading for an answer. He gave her none.

The child's horror filled voice came out in a raspy whisper. "Did you _plan_ on leaving me here?"

The hurt and the shock on the girl's face when she looked at Sesshomaru's face were devastating. You could almost hear her heart breaking at the rejection. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't need to say anything to Rin who had the rare and unknown ability to understand him. Wisps of tears started to form in the corner of Rin's eyes. She stubbornly wiped them away with her kimono's sleeve.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru? Didn't you say I could follow you? Please let me come with you!" she cried.

Izayoi finally interjected. "Rin, it's dangerous where Sesshomaru lives. In order to build his empire he needs to take over more land and fight a lot of demons. You'll be in a lot more danger than if you stay here." Izayoi tried to convince her, walking next to the girl and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rin's reaction was unexpected. "I don't care!" she yelled. She turned to face Izayoi and everyone else, brushing the lady's hand off her shoulder. "I want to go with him!"

Rin gritted her teeth and clenched her hands together. "I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Everyone looked at Rin with sympathetic eyes. They didn't know what to say to her. They could understand her bond with Sesshomaru but how could they respond for Sesshomaru? The fact that he stayed at the house for three months was enough to surprise everyone speechless. In the meanwhile, he had brought gifts for the little girl too while she was in healing, such as kimonos and other trinkets he would come across or something. He would leave but would always return by nightfall.

When Rin was healthy enough to be walking again, having only some scars and remaining bruises left, she would spend her days following Sesshomaru like a tail. Whether it was spending time inside the library or outside taking walks around the village, Rin never left Sesshomaru's side.

At first, everyone worried; worried that Sesshomaru might take advantage of her because of the loyalty she was showing. But as the days progressed and flowed into weeks, the whole family realised that he wasn't using her, but treating her with dignity and acknowledged the fact that she was by his side.

He was cold towards everyone else like usual but somehow, every time he was with Rin, he seemed to almost relax and show a compassionate side. Rin was able to melt his icy heart.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's baritone voice called out to her. She turned her tearful face to look at him.

"Stay here."

Kagome saw the poor girl's soul shatter into tiny pieces. Her body froze and her eyes grew wide. Her small mouth was slightly open in shock and her legs shook. They eventually gave in and Rin fell to her knees, still staring blankly ahead of her with the same horror-filled expression on her face.

Rin's voice shook. "W-Why…Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You'll be in way if I'm attacked."

"I promise I won't!" Rin argued back. "I won't be in your way!"

Sesshomaru kept staring at Rin's tear-filled brown eyes, silent.

Rin sniffed and bit her bottom lip before bursting, "Please! I'll do whatever you say but please…_please_ don't leave me behind! Let me stay with you, Lord Sesshomaru! I want to stay with you!"

Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable. His golden eyes glowed under the sunshine.

That's when Rin let some hot tears leak out but she refused to cry. Holding it in, she ducked her head and quietly sobbed there. Kagome walked up beside her and kneeled to her height, placing her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"If-If Lord Sessh-Sesshomaru wants-s it t-t-then I'll s-stay here," Rin stuttered out between her sobs. Her shoulders heaved as she tried to talk and restrain her cries at the same time. "H-He'll come b-back for m-me one day, r-right?" Rin feeble wiped her eyes with the back of her fists, her chin still rested on her chest.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, not knowing if she should say anything or not. Sesshomaru didn't meet her eyes but was staring at Rin instead. Taking in a final look of the crying girl, he closed his eyes and turned away, letting his back be shown towards them. Kagome sighed, letting nothing but Rin's sobs fill the silence.

"Oi Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sighed. He said nothing more but merely called out to his half-brother in a suggestive voice. As if he was saying: That's a little harsh, Sesshomaru.

"Rin," his voice called out to the girl again, surprising everyone. Rin sniffed and coughed several times before she looked up at the demon lord's back. Her sobbing had died down some.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"There are demons that won't show mercy to humans like you," he said.

Rin shook her head. "I'm not scared of demons. Bandits are scarier to me."

The silence that followed seemed to drag forever until Sesshomaru final broke it.

"Let's go."

"Hah?" Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru started to walk. "I will not repeat myself. Follow me if that's what you wish."

Everyone stared at the walking Sesshomaru in surprise but Rin was the first to recover.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she managed to chirp as her tears turned joyous.

Rin wiped her remaining tears and she turned to face everyone else. She bowed.

"Thank you for everything you did for me. I'll come back to visit sometime!" Rin giggled as she ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. She even turned to give them a little wave in the distance.

Everyone lost track of time as they stayed there, frozen, long after Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared into the horizon. They still couldn't believe what had happened.

Kagome, who had snapped out of it in the last minute to return Rin's wave couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned to her curiously.

She finally stopped laughing, smiling as it faded. "Rin really is amazing, isn't she?" She looked down at the grass in some sort of dreamy gaze.

Izayoi smiled brightly and nodded her head. "She really is," she agreed. Everyone gave a nod of agreement too, smiles on their faces.

After staring at the spot the two disappeared in the distance, the family finally decided to head back inside, a warm fuzzy feeling inside everyone's heart.

Kagome thought to herself, _'Rin got her happiness after all. I wonder…' _Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha who was walking slightly in front of her.

'_Will I get mine?'_

* * *

**I hope it's fluffy enough for you! Their relationship is hard to understand for anyone and it's not something anyone can decipher but we can all agree that they have an unknown bond, right? I just expanded on it as much as I could. **

**What do you think?**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	28. 27 Miroku and Sango

**I'm so happy everyone! This story continues to get new reviewers as it goes and I'm overjoyed at the fact! Sorry it's late; I was in the United States for a bit and couldn't write.**

**Anonymous ~ I hope those 7 hours were worth it for you because I loved writing it and I hoped you loved reading it! Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot! I loved reading them.**

**Let's keep going!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Two days after Sesshomaru's leave…_

The days were starting to become hotter and hotter as the weeks progressed and the season got closer and closer to summer. Sometimes, the rain would relieve the sweating people of the village of the rising humidity but it wouldn't last very long. The days following it would regain its heat with lightning speed as the sun travelled back to its permanent throne in the sky.

It was another hot day for the village's repair and everyone was helping in any way they could. Splitting into two groups, Sango and Miroku worked with most of the construction whereas Kagome and Inuyasha helped with the transport of materials. Izayoi continued to work with the village women on refreshments and food, adding her encouragement in the mix; always with her warm smile.

Already close to dinner time, everyone was still working as much as they could before going home.

"Sango, c'mon down! Working yourself too much isn't good for you, you know?" One of the men called out to her. Sango was perched on the roof, working just as much as the men's share.

"Coming!" she replied with a smile on her face. She finished hammering the tile she was working on and wiped her brow with her arm, sighing a happy and satisfied sigh.

It wasn't easy when she started a few months ago. Scared at first, Sango was hesitant to start her volunteer work in the village's construction. Unable to imagine the response she would get with her face, she finally relented, surrendering to the family's persisting attitude.

Sango already had tiny confidence walking into the village as an independent human and the villagers' reaction made it shrink even more. When she was a slave and walked her way to Totosai's hut so long ago, she believed she had Izayoi's protection, seeing the village's respect for the lady. But now, with Naraku dead, she had her own rights and freedom…and of course, the responsibility of her own protection.

The whispers and looks she received the moment she was introduced to the people were absolutely frightening. If it wasn't for Kagome's reassuring hand squeeze, she wouldn't have been able to stay firmly planted in the ground. She would've taken their silence to run and hide.

Even when she received her work and had started on it, she could feel people's eyes burning holes all around her body. Sango had concentrated most of her energy trying to ignore it all and continue as if nothing was wrong.

When her first day was finished and she returned home with the rest of the family, Sango had run straight into Kagome's bedroom that night to collapse. At the time, Sango knew Kagome already had enough to worry about with Inuyasha's depression but she just couldn't stand it anymore. She had begged Kagome to relieve her, starting hysterics.

But Kagome was firm, refusing to let Sango escape.

"_Are you just going to run away?" Kagome argued. "I don't understand you, Sango. At the beginning, you didn't want to run away and wanted to stay with **Naraku** before I **made** you run away with me. Now when you're finally free and have the chance to live as your own person, you want to run away?"_

Understanding, Sango regretfully said she would try again.

Climbing down the ladder on the present day, Sango gratefully accepted a drink one of the villagers handed to her with a smile. The man returned the smile with a grin.

The uneasiness and the anxiousness were long gone. After days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Sango felt herself settle down in the village's population. She could feel herself slowly become accepted despite her strange and almost monstrous looks.

Don't get the wrong idea, the left side of her face wasn't destroyed beyond recognition, but the incident had left ugly patches of pale-pink skin all over that side of her face. The slits where the shards of glass used to be have now closed into raised scars, trailing across her skin.

The adults finally accepted her and the children were no longer scared of her, but that doesn't mean rumours and whispers no longer existed. Even as she drank her share of water, Sango could hear a group of people whispering behind her back.

"How frightening, that Sango. I still can't believe she's been through an accident to make her face in such a…monstrous way," one woman was saying.

Another replied. "I know! But do you know _how _she got it? What was the accident?" The woman was clearly clueless to who Sango was. Ever since she was introduced, they didn't stop interrogating her and everyone around her until they knew her inside out.

"Haven't you heard? She used to be a slave, that one. I heard Kagome used to be one too."

"That's _Lady _Kagome to you," said another one sternly. "Know your place."

The one who spoke before apologised in a mumble. Or at least, that's what Sango thought it was from her distance.

"Didn't you know? Lady Kagome and Sango are close friends because they worked under the same master. You know, the one who came and destroyed the village."

"Yes, it was those two that brought this disaster upon us, wasn't it? Because of them we-"

"Lower your voice! And don't be so ungrateful. Lady Kagome saved us. She didn't purposely bring their master here. It's because of her we're still alive!"

They stayed silent. But they changed the topic. "Is what I hear correct? That their master was the Great Dog Demon's brother?"

The one replying sighed. "You really are clueless, aren't you? Where have you been these past few months? Sleeping? Yes, and Lady Kagome was the Butterfly Priestess, the only one who could destroy the Butterfly Stone."

"But I thought that was only a legend."

"Of course not! I thought so at first since it was only a story past down from generations, but when I discovered that Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha existed, I knew it had to be true. And besides, I had asked Lady Izayoi about it a long time ago."

"I see…"

Sango stared into the bottom of her empty cup as she listened to the conversation, now fading off. It's harsh to hear your life being thrown back and forth in useless talk; between people who have never suffered through as much as they did.

A legend? Far from it. They should know since they experienced it full hand.

"Eh? What are you girls whispering about?" One of the village men who were on his break approached them.

One of the women replied. "How does it feel to work with Sango over there? Don't you find her face…too freakish?"

That stung. Sango had to bite her tongue to distract herself from the stinging behind her eyes.

But the man replied in a way that surprised Sango.

"What are you talking about?" he said quite sternly. "Sango is a wonderful person to work beside!"

"Well, yes maybe working but with that face, she'll never find a husband. How will she raise a family?"

'_Well maybe I won't raise a family,' _Sango thought stubbornly. But really, this wasn't the first time she came across this problem. Actually, it was one of the main ones.

It was another reason she wanted to be a demon slayer. Not only was it for to defeat Naraku, but with her new strength, she would be able to raise a family without a doubt and even make a living with her new ability. But in order to start a family…

Was it even possible with her face like that?

"Tsk, you guys are too cruel, you know that? You can't see true beauty even if you look at it straight in the face," came the man's reply.

The girl replied with a chorus of confused expressions.

The man gave out an exasperated sigh. "Look at her. She's strong in a beautiful way. That face is proof of it. She would protect anyone close to her in a heartbeat. She did that for Lady Kagome, you know? I don't know the whole story but I heard that when Lady Kagome ran away, she saved her from keeping her master from running after her."

"Really? She did that?"

"But of course! Sango has a strong will and a kind heart. And if you want more, just look at the right side of her face. I can tell she used to be a beauty before."

Sango had to look away to avoid meeting everyone's eyes as they turned towards her. She busied herself with her cup. Her face flushed on hearing those cheesy words.

But really, her heart soared. People could understand her somehow. Even though their side of the story wasn't exactly pin-point correct, it did her justice.

'_So,' _Sango thought, _'there are good people out there who can see me for who I really am. They can look past my face…'_

"Sango!" Somebody called her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She turned to see Izayoi calling her.

"Could you find the others and tell them to go back to the house and clean up for dinner? I'll be right there," she said.

Sango smiled. "Alright, I'll try."

"Thank you, Sango!"

Smiling in reply, Sango bid good-bye to her co-workers and started walking around the streets to find her friends. She even asked around and they pointed her in several different directions. This wasn't the first time Sango had to find everyone and they were usually in the same places but even so, even after months later, it was still hard to find them most of the time.

She rounded a corner just to hear something that caught her attention.

"Kya! Good monk could you sell me some of those too?"

The cheerful shrieks of more girls followed that one. Sango slapped a palm to her forehead and walked closer in that direction with an annoyed look on her face. The group gathered there was surrounding a certain figure spot-lighted in the center.

The man gave out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry my dear girl. Not only will I give you my good luck charms but I'll even include a massage along with it if you'd like."

Sango expected the girls to see through his perverted façade, but they actually went along with it. Those girls probably knew what that so-called "monk" was going for yet they _still _go along with it.

"Come sit down on my lap," the man was saying good-heartedly. "I'll give you your free massage."

The silence of that same girl told Sango that she was probably doing what she was being told.

"Eya, good Monk, not _there_!" the girl playfully whined. The rest of the girls squirmed joyfully. It made Sango sick to her stomach as she twitched.

Hearing the disgusting shrieking of those girls made her want to throw up and seeing that monk's joyful laughing was even worse. In fact, it made her furious to see how he was conning the innocent girls. Or maybe, even the not-so-innocent ones too. Either way, Sango felt her lungs give a painful squeeze as they continued to flirt.

She had had enough.

"Mi-ro-ku!" Sango seethed. She clenched her fists and marched straight through the crowd of girls, delivering her special present.

With a single, flaming punch to his head, the giggling suddenly stopped and turned to curious mumbles as they watched what unfolded next.

"Owwwww!" Miroku groaned as he massaged the new bump added to his collection. "Sango, how nice of you to join us…again," he chuckled nervously.

It wasn't the first time this happened. Ever since they started working, Miroku would take every chance he'd get to take a "break" and flirt with the village's young women. Whether it's shooting catchphrases at them or selling useless gadgets, that perverted monk used every chance he could get to woo the women.

Sango would be the one to stop him every time he acted. She was already well known to those same girls that gathered at every one of Miroku's shows.

Sango stood in front of Miroku, fuming. "Just what are you trying to pull, Miroku? How many times are you going to do this and how many times are you going to make me come after you?"

Miroku chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous habit. "Uh, no, it's not like that. You see, the girls here were also tired so I was offering each of them a nice mas-"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it," Sango inturrupted. She was sick and tired of his excuses.

She turned to the girls behind her. They all took a step back from her dangerous glare, shrinking into nothing.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "And you girls, how many times are you going to believe this pervert? Do you _want _to be seduced and played for?"

The girls exchanged glances, but it was hard for Sango to tell what they meant.

"Sango," Miroku smiled. "You don't have to hit me every time, you know?"

"Huh, right. And who else is going to stop you from poisoning these girls' minds?" Sango glared at him.

Someone from the crowd spoke up. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Sango gasped and whipped around to face the voice. She turned to meet everyone's judging eyes on her, silently agreeing to whoever said that statement.

That was something Sango did not expect and to suddenly hear it like that…

She stumbled for an answer. "Uh…I…well…um…"

Why did she care so much? She didn't even know herself why she cared. She felt her mouth dry up as she was at a lack of words.

Another girl spoke up. "You say that Miroku doesn't mean anything to you and you're just friends, but you always act like you're a jealous lover."

"L-Lover?" Sango exclaimed in shock.

They nodded in agreement. "Why are you here every time he's with us?"

Sango looked at the crowd of girls, flabbergasted. Her mouth open in a speechless expression and her eyes were wide. Why wasn't her brain working at a time like this?

Miroku got up from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling Sango. "I'm sure Sango's just worried for my sake. After all, we have to protect our friends, don't we?"

A girl regained her flirty posture. "Aw, but it's not like _we'll_ do anything bad."

Miroku laughed. "Exactly, isn't that right, Sango?" He looked down at her.

Her posture almost threw Miroku off and he felt his heart give a jump of panic.

Sango had her chin to her chest and her body was stiff as a board. Her arms were pointed straight down to the ground and the pressure she was squeezing her fists was making her whole body tremble. Her bangs made a shadow cover her eyes and her teeth were clenched.

The girls were laughing and giggling to each other, completely unaware of Sango's rigid stature. Miroku tilted his head forward to try to look at her eyes.

"Sango?" he asked worriedly.

Suddenly, she slapped Miroku's hand away and violently jerked away from him, turning so that her back was towards him. Miroku couldn't help but feel his heart sting in pain at the rejection.

He looked at her, extremely worried and finally serious. Sango stayed silent.

"Sango, what-"

"Izayoi says that it's time to go back to the house. It's dinner time. I have to find everyone else. Excuse me."

Sango's words came out sharp and cold, quickly escaping her mouth. Without any second to waste, she walked away.

Miroku stared after her, his chest suddenly feeling empty but heavy.

'_Sango…'_

~:~:~:~

"Sango? Dinner's ready," Kagome said while knocking on the door to her friend's bedroom.

"I'm not hungry."

Sighing, Kagome opened the door. Sango was once again sitting in the middle of her bed, knees to her chest. No lights were on but the sunset illuminated some.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked while walking closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The other girl sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why but…I just so angry when Miroku flirts with other women."

"Ah," Kagome responded knowingly. She even felt a knowing smile pull her lips. But she stayed silent, knowing Sango was still lost in her own thoughts.

After some silence, sure enough, Sango let it spill.

"Kagome…how do you know you…like someone?"

Kagome thought a little. "Well, it's different for everyone but usually, it's when you want that person by your side no matter what. You want to stay with that special person in order to protect them or just simply _be_ with them."

When Sango stayed silent, listening to her friend's words, Kagome continued to talk.

"Sometimes you feel extremely nervous around them, like your heart's going to explode, but sometimes you feel really happy when they're with you. Sometimes you feel selfish and want all their attention and it hurts to see them with other people. It's really a mixture of feelings but your heart should tell you when it's right."

"Kagome…you…like Inuyasha, right?"

This surprised Kagome. She felt her face light up. "Uh, yeah, of course. I _love_ him."

"…Going so far as to love him, huh?" Kagome couldn't tell if Sango was talking to her or herself.

"I guess," Kagome replied anyway.

Sango immersed herself back into her silence. Knowing Sango, Kagome got up and walked towards the door.

Kagome turned back to her before rounding the frame of the door. "Don't forget that dinner's on the table already."

Sango gave a little nod.

Smiling, Kagome said, "I think you should tell him, Sango. You know, before he goes off with a few other women."

This made Sango's head fly off her knees and her brown eyes aim straight at Kagome's. A blush painted her cheeks a light pink. Her mouth was open but no words came out.

The priestess laughed. "Knowing Miroku, he probably already made up his mind." She looked at Sango.

She immediately got the message. "He would tell me, though, wouldn't he?" she mumbled back into her knees.

This caused Kagome to giggle. "I don't think so. He might be a player and all but Sango, he's waiting for your decision. You can tell that he's waiting, right? Miroku really is a wise, kind and serious person when it comes to you, but he's just slightly impatient right now and is trying to speed up your decision. Maybe he's even trying to force it out of you. That's why he's been flirting more than usual; to try and get your attention and all."

Sango looked up at Kagome from her position on the bed. "What do you think?"

"I think the sooner the better. You're lucky he's patient. I think he'd wait for you no matter how long you decide to wait. Plus, he already has the satisfaction of knowing you like him already. Now he's just waiting for the words to come out of your mouth."

"W-What satisfaction? I never showed any affection towards him!" Sango argued uselessly.

"Well your jealousy is enough for him. You should see how mad you get when he flirts," Kagome giggled. "It's pretty obvious."

Sango mumbled some incoherent things into her knees that sounded something like 'that goddamn, perverted monk' or something like that.

"Anyway, hurry downstairs to eat before Inuyasha takes it all!" Kagome smiled before disappearing from the door.

Sango was again alone in her room, mixed up in her swirl of confusion. She originally thought that him liking her was impossible, but now, thinking back, there were some hints from him after all.

There were several times when Sango was starting to work around the village when she would get really close to injuring herself. Sometimes, it got quite dangerous, like when a beam of wood that was improperly built in almost collapsed on her, or when she fell from the roof of a house in construction.

Now that Sango thought about it…Miroku was always there to save her.

When that beam of wood fell, she had come out unharmed because Miroku flung himself over her to shield her. He had injured his back that day and came out with several bruises. He almost broke his spine in the process.

The other time when she fell off the roof, she had fallen onto Miroku and ended up landing on top of him like a cushion. She had apologised like crazy but he said it was just by coincidence that he was walking by when she fell on top of him. Thinking even harder, Sango realised that it wasn't by coincidence that Miroku had been there to soften her landing. She remembered a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her before he intentionally fell back, removing his hands in the process. Miroku had caught her but made it look like an accident in her eyes.

Another time when Sango was going through a period where she was being stalked by a man, Miroku had always "coincidently" run into her and started up a conversation to keep her occupied and accompanied. He was there so she wouldn't be alone and that man wouldn't have a chance. Luckily for her, he gave up later on when Miroku had told the other village men. Sango hadn't found out about her stalker until the village men who agreed to help told her about it. She even had to find out that it was Miroku's doing from Inuyasha.

'_Miroku was always there for me,' _Sango concluded in surprise. _'He never really left my side.'_

Sango gathered herself as she rose from her bed to walk out of her bedroom and head downstairs. Her stomach was already complaining at the lack of food.

"Sooner than later…huh?"

~:~:~:~

"Is it okay if I take my break early?" Sango asked one of the men building with her, usually in charge of scheduling.

She smiled at Sango. "Of course. Take as long as you'd like."

"Thanks," she smiled back. Climbing down the ladder she gave one last final wave before moving on to hunt down Miroku.

Sango could sleep last night, and she spent pretty much the whole time thinking up ways of how to tell Miroku what she wanted to say. To be honest, she didn't even know what she was going to say. Her feelings were so complicated that she couldn't even decide what they should be talking about.

Then she thought back on Kagome's words; adding them into her own feelings. She envied Kagome for knowing her feelings. Even though getting there was hard, Sango never imagined that it would be _this _complicated, now that she has the chance to experience it.

Going down the streets, she found Miroku pretty easily and to her surprise, he was actually working this time. Not a girl in sight.

Still in his black and purple robes, Miroku had his sleeves rolled up as he worked on a roof, hammering down some tiles. Drops of sweat rolled down his face and his expression was naturally serious; concentrating on his work. His blue sapphire eyes were almost indigo under the rays of the sun and his black hair shone under its light.

Suddenly, he stopped and accidentally met Sango's eyes. "Sango? What is it?"

That's when Sango realised she was staring. Snapping herself out of it, she cleared her throat. "Miroku, can we talk?"

Considering it, he nodded and gave a shout to _that _section's scheduler that he was taking his break early. Climbing down the ladder, he wiped his hands and forehead on a wash cloth, rolled his sleeves back down and gathered his staff before meeting up with Sango.

"Let's go?" he questioned. Agreeing, Sango started to lead him down the street, heading out of the village.

The two didn't say a single word as they walked side by side but instead, stayed in comfortable silence as they listened to the crunching of the gravel under their feet and the sounds of construction going on around them.

Finally, they left the village and could see nothing but rolling hills ahead of them. Sango finally decided to sit down under the shade of a nearby tree. Miroku followed her lead.

Again, even as they sat there, they shared a silence. Now it was the sound of birds and the wind that filled the quietness in between.

Sango plucked up her courage. "Miroku-"

"Before you say anything, could I say something first?" Miroku interrupted.

"Oh um…sure."

"I think I know what you want to say but before you do, I just want to say that you don't have to force yourself to say it," he explained, looking at the blades of grass in front of him.

Sango stared, surprised at him. "But…I thought that you would want to hear an answer sooner rather than later."

"In a way I do…but that was before. I realised that if I make you rush hastily in your decision, your feelings won't come forward as true as they should be." Miroku left some silence in between. "And I wouldn't want you regretting anything because my feelings were already decided long ago. I'm ready to move on but I don't know if I can say the same for you."

Sango was at a loss for words. This was definitely unexpected and it touched her to see how serious he was considering things. It almost scared her to see how serious he was.

That's when everything became crystal clear for her. Seeing him like this made the fog in her mind suddenly disappear.

"You're not forcing anything," Sango replied. "I actually needed a little push. Ever since I acted…quite rudely yesterday, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

When Miroku didn't reply, Sango continued.

"I've only realised now that I've been extremely protective over you and…actually I was really…sel…I get jealous easily."

"You…_just_ realised?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

"Anyway, I can finally understand myself and my actions. I don't want to lose you to anybody else and I always want you to be with me. I was confused and scared before, so I ignored it. But yesterday, when you said that we have to protect our friends…well, to my surprise that actually hurt more than you flirting with other women. That was when I realised that I wanted to be…more than just a friend. I want to be the only person important to you." She couldn't meet Miroku's eyes as she started to rip out the grass in front of her.

"Sango, I can't make you the only important person to me because what about Inuyasha? Kagome? Izayoi? The village people? Everyone has their priorities and making you my _only _one isn't something I can do."

Sango felt the back of her eyes stinging. _'Oh Kami, here comes the rejection.'_

She gave a little laugh. "Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? I'm just being selfish. Hehe…sorry."

"But," Miroku interjected right after her, like she didn't say anything. "I can make you my first and most important person. _That _I'm willing to do."

Sango looked up at him, surprised. She found him smiling at her.

"Miroku, I…I don't know what to say," Sango stuttered.

She got suddenly surprised when Miroku placed a hand to her left cheek, using his thumb to smooth over some scars. He started to lean in closer.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, his breath tickling Sango's bangs. She shivered.

The kiss, short, soft and sweet sent Sango flying to heaven. The soft feeling of Miroku's lips on hers was bliss as she closed her eyes to savour it. She never even had the chance to dream about it, but she had the luck to live it without wasting the effort to imagine it. Sango felt like her heart was about to explode into fireworks. Her face heated up but she clung to the contact of her lips to his like it was her lifeline.

But finally, they had to part. They didn't hang on until their last wisp of air but the feelings that conveyed trough were enough to send goose-bumps rising throughout their bodies.

Sango opened her eyes and stared into Miroku's, dazzled and frozen by the leftover shock. A blush coloured her cheeks red.

Miroku smiled back at her expression as he moved to get up. Sango followed him with her head. The rest of her body felt numb as she sat there in the grass, dumbly looking up at him. Steadying himself with his staff, he used his other hand to offer it to her.

"Let's move forward now, shall we?"

Sango finally dropped her gaze to the hand and smiled to herself. She placed her hand on his.

"…Yeah."

~:~:~:~

_6 months later…_

The repair for the village had finally ended a month ago and Miroku had decided to return to his travelling. He said he needed a way to make a living so he had something to support a future so he had decided to travel from time to time, selling things or defeating demons for money. It was sad for everyone under his absence, especially Sango. She had been in a few phases of depression when he first told everyone his plans and she had denied it several times.

'_Don't worry, Sango, I'll always come back just to see you,' he teased with a wink while standing at the bottom of the stairs, saying his final goodbyes with everyone else. He was leaving for another trip _

_Sango prickled in embarrassment while everyone else giggled behind her at them. The moment they came back 6 months ago, everyone knew their relationship was different and they didn't exactly hide their affection for each other anymore in front of everyone._

_Sango stormed down the stairs and gave Miroku and punch to the head. "D-Don't say such perverted things!"_

"_Aw," Miroku whined causing everyone to laugh._

Currently, it was the end of one of Miroku's stays and it had only lasted one week this time. Sango felt really irritated that he had to keep frequently leave like this, but in the end, she had decided to support him after all. There wasn't anything else she could do but support him. But it still made her really sad every time he walked out that door, not knowing when he'll ever come back.

But like all the other times before, Sango stood with everyone else on the concrete doorstep, seeing Miroku off.

"Come back safe, Miroku!" Izayoi called out to him. He was already in the middle of the stairs as he waved back.

"Don't get yourself killed, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, yeah!"

"See you soon, Miroku!" Kagome waved.

'_Damn it all…I've done this so many times before but…every time I have to say good-bye my mouth runs dry and I can't talk!' _Sango thought furiously as she swallowed multiple times in vain.

Everyone quieted down when they realised Sango wasn't saying anything. But seeing Sango's familiar frustrated face, they smiled knowingly.

Miroku turned to her and met her eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Miro-"

"Sango," Miroku interrupted.

"Y-Yes?" Sango blurted out right after.

Miroku turned his face serious but his smile was still there.

"_**When I come back, let's get married."**_

Sango froze.

She heard Izayoi and Kagome's joyful and surprised gasps as they were later followed by quiet shrieks. Inuyasha made some embarrassed sounds from witnessing a proposal for the first time in his life but chuckled nervously after.

"Good going, Miroku," he whispered.

But Miroku and Sango just kept looking at each other straight in the eyes. Miroku's dark blue ones shone seriously and Sango's wide ones were almost quivering in shock.

"Well, Sango? How about it?" the monk asked.

Sango felt her vision start to go blurry. Sniffing, she stubbornly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You stupid…perverted…idiot…" Sango mumbled, her sobs getting in the way of her speech.

Sango suddenly ran down the stairs, jumping the last few steps to land in Miroku's open arms. Everyone gasped in happy surprise as they smiled at the unfolding event.

As for Sango, she couldn't stop herself from crying into Miroku's robs, sobbing uncontrollably as she kept repeating the same thing, over and over again.

"_**Yes…yes…yes…I'll marry you…I'll marry you…I'll marry you."**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it everyone! ;) I certainly loved writing it. **

**Please review! **

**Two more chapters left!**

**See you next time!**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	29. 28 Inuyasha and Kagome

**The end is near! I had a writer's block for a while and didn't know how to end this chapter.**

**the story it while it lasts, okay? I just hope that, once this is over, no one will find it anymore since I won't have to update anymore and it won't come up at the beginning anymore. It'll be pushed further and further towards the last pages…**

**Please recommend when you write! Or tell your friends or FanFiction buddies…just please, don't let this story die. I love you all for supporting me and I'll never forget!**

**A shout-out for NekoxUsa for giving me the idea! Love it! Hope you all do too!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_4 years later…_

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy and Uncle Inu's home! Mommy!" A chorus of shouts were cried out in unison from two identical girls, running through the hallways at full speed.

"Mommy, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, girls!" The familiar voice of their mother sounded in their ears. Giggling like mad, they continued to run their pursuit, almost crashing into another family member.

"Wahh! Sorry Kagome!" The girls apologised in unison.

"Girls, I thought I told you that it's 'Aunt Kagome' or 'Auntie'. Don't call your aunt in such an impolite way," their mother scolded, putting down the cutting knife on the board.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, patting the two girls on the head. "Don't worry Sango. I told them to call me that. If they call me 'Auntie', I'm going to feel old!"

The woman laughed while shaking her head. "Alright, alright, you win. But it's your fault you and Inuyasha aren't moving on in the relationship."

Kagome blushed and the girls giggled quietly at her reaction. "Well, I-I…w-we-we haven't even thought about it."

Sango gave her a look with a smile on her face. "Oh c'mon, Kagome. Don't tell me that-"

"Mommy!" The girls whined in unison. "We wanna see Daddy before he makes it to the stairs!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sango sighed. "You girls can be so impatient sometimes."

"We know!" The girls grinned, taking off giggling while dragging their mom along.

Sango gasped. "Oh wait, I didn't finish-"

"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome laughed. "I'll finish up here."

Sango resisted against her daughters' pulling to look over at Kagome. "But Inuyasha-"

"Don't worry, I'll be right there."

Sango stared at her for a long time, considering with a worried look on her face. After some time, she agreed and let her daughters pull her through the house. Kagome laughed after her before turning to the unfinished vegetables on the cutting board.

To be honest, Kagome _has _thought about it before; marrying Inuyasha. But it only happened a few times: once during Miroku's sudden proposal and another during their wedding. When Sango became pregnant with the twins soon after, Miroku took time off his traveling to stay home and stay by Sango's side. And because of Miroku's time-off, Inuyasha also decided to rest for the amount of time Miroku stayed resting, since he said it was boring without the partner he had worked with for so long. Because of this, Kagome had spent everyday with him for nine months, able to fill in any loneliness from Inuyasha's absence before Sango's pregnancy. With Inuyasha's presence and the pregnancy as a wonderful distraction, Kagome's thoughts remained in the present, and not of the future or even the past.

After the twins were born, Miroku decided to stay even longer until the newborns were a bit more manageable and not as delicate. With twins, the responsibility was even more for the parents so of course Miroku wouldn't leave at the critical time. Sango wouldn't be able to handle the two girls, even thought there were three other family members to help. Miroku took it in as the responsibility as the father to be there for his wife and new children.

But strangely enough, once the twins were born, Inuyasha had announced that he was going to continue to work, except daily now. He would work in Miroku's place until he was ready to join him again. But the strange thing was why Inuyasha suddenly decided to renown his work pattern when he had said before that he didn't want to work without Miroku.

The impact was huge for Kagome, hearing Inuyasha's decision like that; almost like when Miroku had announced his working goals to the family and how Sango felt after that. But it was quite worse since Inuyasha had just contradicted himself, leaving behind a lot of hurt and confusion in Kagome's heart. She had asked Inuyasha for his reasoning multiple times, as did everyone else, but no one got an answer.

So, as a result, Kagome became really lonely throughout the day with Inuyasha's absence. This now gave her the time to let her mind wander about the possibilities of the future; _her _future in particular.

But what could she do, when Inuyasha didn't seem to even think about it as a possibility for them. She had no idea what Inuyasha was thinking, and he refused to tell her why he was working so hard, despite his wealth and status. And it's not like Kagome could suddenly mention the idea of marriage, not even knowing what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Ouch!" Kagome gasped when she cut her fore-finger on the edge of the knife when washing it.

Clumsily putting on a temporary bandage, Kagome finished off cleaning the preparing utensils and made sure the temperatures for dinner that night was set. Wiping off her hands on a towel, Kagome turned to meet up with Inuyasha and the others.

Little did she know that Inuyasha was right behind her when she turned, causing her to run straight into him.

"Oof," said Kagome as they collided.

Kagome stumbled back a few steps whereas Inuyasha remained quite unaffected.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cried out while holding her by the shoulders to steady her. "Where were you? I got worried when I didn't see you at the door like you do when you usually greet us home. And…" Inuyasha sniffed around, "I smell your blood."

Kagome blushed at the feeling of Inuyasha's strong hands holding her so close and his eyes directed straight into hers. Laughing, she tried to brush her flustered feelings away for the moment.

"It's alright; I just cut my finger on the knife a little before," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha frowned.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

Inuyasha's frown didn't fade.

"Sorry," Kagome apologised with a small, sheepish smile. "Sango and I were in the middle of making dinner but the twins took her away in the middle of the job. So I had to make sure dinner was finished before meeting up with you."

Inuyasha made his version of a pout. "Oh and _that's _the kind of greeting I get after a day's work? Since when was preparing so much more important than me?"

Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha's stomach sounded right at the moment, spreading through the new silence. The grumbles faded in an echo.

Entirely humoured, Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing, embarrassing Inuyasha to wit's end.

"O-Oi, stop laughing!"

Unable to stop, Kagome choked out her words. "See? _This _is why making sure dinner's ready is important."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, a small blush on his face. "Keh, whatever."

But smiling, she closed the distance between them and went on her toes to give him a little peck on the cheek. Then she whispered, "Welcome back," into his ear.

The reaction was quite visual. First, he was frozen solid, but then his face started to turn bright red like red liquid was being poured into his head. Then his head started to emit some kind of steam from its top while he stuttered some incoherent sounds…

But he took his revenge unexpectedly by wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders to bring her in to his side. After colliding softly into his side, Kagome gasped before looking up at Inuyasha's face, which was still slightly red. She felt her own face flush at the sudden close contact.

"Y-yeah," mumbled Inuyasha. "I'm back."

Kagome giggled while wrapping her arms around his waist. _'I think this is making him more embarrassed than me_,' _she thought. _

"Hey, Kagome! Is dinner ready yet?" Miroku's voice along with the playful giggles of little girls interrupted the two's reunion.

They quickly pulled apart and Kagome laughed nervously at their sudden entry. "Y-yeah, it's almost done. I'll set up right away."

"Please hurry, Kagome!" giggled one girl who was resting on Miroku's shoulder.

"We're hungry!" whined the other one who was resting on Miroku's other shoulder.

"Alright, girls," laughed Kagome good-heartedly. "I'll be done as soon as you clean up."

"Okay!"

Kagome smiled brightly at the twins.

Misu and Kiru, the Trouble Twins. Kiru was the older one and Misu had followed a few minutes after. Ever since they were born they worked in perfect sync to stir problems whenever their playful minds could think of a plan. Even as infants, probably because of some kind of natural instinct, they were as lively as puppies, causing trouble for everyone despite their underdeveloped minds.

Misu and Kiru both have dark brown hair in a childish bob with straight bangs on their foreheads. Their eyes took on Miroku's dark sapphire ones as they twinkled in mischief. On purpose, they dressed exactly the same way when they're awake and only wore different pyjamas when sleeping. They looked like mirror images, not a freckle to distinguish them. Even Miroku, Sango and Izayoi could barely tell who was who most of the time. Only Kagome and Inuyasha could tell since Kagome could read their different presences, and Inuyasha could identify their different scents.

Laughing, the family of four left the kitchen to prepare for dinner, leaving the laughing Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

'_Your own family…huh? Well Sango, looks like you beat me to it.'_

Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome got all of a sudden and turned to her, concerned. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the sad look on her face.

She started. "Oh! It's nothing. Just thinking to myself."

'_I shouldn't worry about this right now. Inuyasha's back for the day so I'm no longer lonely…now's not the time to worry about it,' _thought Kagome. She busied herself with the plates.

For the rest of the night, Kagome tried her best to ignore the worried looks Inuyasha shot her way.

~:~:~:~

"We're off!" Miroku called out the next morning to his family. Sango was already by his side, seeing him off and Misu and Kiru hurriedly ran down the stairs to jump into their father's waiting arms.

"Bye Daddy!" Misu said.

"Come back soon!" Kiru followed.

Inuyasha looked around, left and right. Then he turned to Sango. "Where's Kagome?" he asked of the missing girl's presence.

Sango shared Inuyasha's anxiety as she shook her head. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

After breakfast, Kagome excused herself from the table after barely touching her plate. Not to mention she stayed extremely silent all morning. No one has seen her since.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "She's been acting weird since last night."

Sango bit her bottom lip in thought. "Could it be…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in response. "What is it?"

Sango couldn't help chuckling a little. "That idiot," she mumbled to herself. "Of all the times to be depressed about it…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango looked at Inuyasha seriously and with a strange, ironic smile on her face. It was almost like a grimace. "Yesterday, before you and Miroku came home…I teased Kagome about how you two haven't decided to marry yet."

"M-Marry? W-W-Well-"

"Shut up," Sango huffed. "I'm not done talking."

"…"

Sango sighed. "She said how you guys haven't even thought about it yet, but I'm sure that that's just an excuse. In fact, I'm guessing she's been thinking about it for a long time now, and with you not being here every morning, she has even more time to think about it."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and his heart thumped painfully in guilt.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "She's such an idiot for letting something like this put her down so easily. Sometimes I can't decide if she's strong at heart or not." She sighed. "But you know…I'm not implying that you should do anything or not but it's not up to her whether she should make the first move or not. How long are you intending to wait?"

The two exchanged silences.

"Inuyasha, should we be going?" Miroku called out to him, finally putting his children down and interrupting the conversation he seemed completely oblivious to.

Sango and Inuyasha just kept staring at each other. Sango, with her same hard stare, kept her firm, brown eyes locked on Inuyasha's conflicting golden ones.

"Miroku," Inuyasha finally said. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Why?"

But before Miroku got an answer, Inuyasha ran towards the back of the house in a flash. The family was left behind in silence.

Miroku walked closer to Sango's side, both looking at the direction Inuyasha left at. The girls clung to his monk robes at his legs, giggling to each other about something and had no clue what was going on with the adults.

"So, he's finally got the guts to do it, huh?" Miroku asked his wife.

"Oh? So you heard?"

"Of course I did."

Sango laughed. "Well of course he's got the guts now. I'm the one who's pushing him. If he puts of proposing to Kagome any longer, I just wonder who's going to act first. Will Kagome snap or will he die by my fists?"

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Sango, you really are frightening sometimes."

Sango smirked at Miroku. "How else will I keep my own husband in check?"

The twins spoke up. "Ooh, Daddy! Mommy's the boss, right? That means you shouldn't keep secrets right?"

Miroku smiled down at his two girls. "That's right, girls."

"So then why haven't you told Mommy about-"

Miroku knelt down and hushed them in a hurry, suddenly breaking out in nervous sweat. "Hehe, now, now girls. We don't want Mommy knowing do we?" he whispered. "You promised Daddy that you'd never tell, remember? Sometimes, secrets are good, okay?"

Kiru looked behind her daddy's shoulder. "I think it's too late, Daddy."

Suddenly feeling the dark mass of taunting aura behind him, Miroku fearfully looked over his shoulder, heart in his mouth. He swallowed hard.

Sango shadow was massive as she loomed over him, her wrath was enough to strangle him right there and then. "What secret?" Her eyes almost glowed inhumanly red as she glared down at him, smiling at her own evil thoughts.

"Eek!" Miroku gave out a pitiful shriek.

And the rest…is history.

~:~:~:~

Following Kagome's scent, it was no problem for Inuyasha to find her. Technically, it should've been a dead giveaway even without the scent.

He followed her smell straight to their garden.

He found her, though, not into the garden, but just outside of it behind a thin layer of willow trees. He found her sitting on a white cement bench, opposite of an identical one across from her.

Recognition immediately sparked in Inuyasha's heart.

"Kagome," he called out to her softly as he approached.

Kagome didn't seem startled to suddenly see him, but just slightly surprised. She relaxed into a small smile. "I thought you were going out to work."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as she stood beside the sitting Kagome, who looked up at him tenderly. He casually pushed away what Kagome was saying before. "You were lonely…weren't you? All this time while I was away."

Kagome's eyes widened at his brash conclusion. She dropped her eyes and stared at her hands in her lap, giving a little chuckle.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly-"

"Don't lie to me, Kagome!"

Kagome snapped her head back up. How long has it been since she last saw such ferocity in Inuyasha's eyes? His teeth were barred and his hands were tightly wound in fists; shaking. It almost made Kagome lose her resolve.

"Since when did you start hiding from me again?" Inuyasha blurted out, more angrily than he expected.

"Since _you _started hiding from me!" Kagome yelled back almost immediately.

The new look in her eyes threw Inuyasha off guard. "W-What?"

Kagome pinched her lips together in conflict as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She roughly looked away. "You're the one keeping secrets. You won't even tell me why you insist on working so hard. Everyday you leave and I don't see you until dinner time. You won't even give me a reason why! You already have money and you have a great enough status, so why? Why do you try so hard to spend each day away from me?"

"Kagome-"

"I feel like you're purposely trying to avoid me," she continued, fighting off tears. "It's possible that I'm wrong but that's what it feels like to me." Her voice quivered from the strength she needed to spill her feelings and to keep her from bursting out in tears. "Can't you see how I feel every time I watch you walk away? Can't you see how much it hurts?"

"So you were lonely after all," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Of course I was lonely!" Kagome yelled back.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"What good would it have done? You would've been as stubborn as ever and still continued no matter what I said," she retorted.

"You know I wouldn't!"

"Oh please, I know you well enough to say that you wouldn't listen to me no matter what. I don't even know the reason so how can I argue back? And besides…" She gripped her hands on the edge of her skirt. "Have you no consideration for other people's feelings?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were swallowed in silence when finally Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome with a sigh.

"Do you know…why I'm doing all this?"

"You tell me since you never told me before," Kagome mumbled.

"…Right."

More silence.

Inuyasha continued. "Anyway, believe me when I say this…I _have_ taken your feelings in consideration. Every day."

"How so?" Kagome still refused to look at Inuyasha as she focused intensely at the blades of grass under her feet.

Inuyasha started to sound like he was struggling very…_very _hard to get the words out of his mouth. "W-Well you k-know how M-Miroku wanted t-to work b-because he w-wanted to have enough to s-s-support a…a…f-family?"

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eyes; trying not to move her head. From what she could see, Inuyasha was blushing pink and his brows were knotted in concentration and frustration.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's throat flashed when he swallowed the cotton balls cramped in his mouth. "I just thought that…that…that…it was a g-good idea s-s-since I…um…well…th-…th-…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Kagome waited patiently and expectedly. It was almost getting hard to be mad at him with that adorable frustrated look he had on.

Inuyasha seemed to look like he was arguing with himself as he broke out in sweat and his face continued to grow a darker red.

"S-Sango told me!" Inuyasha blurted out stupidly, startling Kagome. Now it was Inuyasha staring hard into the ground.

Kagome finally turned her body to face him, her heart starting to beat nervously. "Sango told you…what?" she asked hesitantly.

"She told me…about…what you…think…about…" Inuyasha's words came out in segments.

Kagome's mind immediately jumped to _those _thoughts. Unknowingly, her mind immediately thought of that even though she couldn't recall ever telling Sango she had thought about it before.

So after some mental debate, Kagome found it best to just stay silent and wait for Inuyasha to get to the point since Kagome felt like he was dragging her all over now.

The silence seemed to drag on for hours until Inuyasha finally spoke up. "It's just that…I never thought that…ugh," he sighed in frustration, his heart beating like mad.

Kagome sighed and giggled, breaking Inuyasha's wall of concentration.

"W-What's so funny?" he roared.

"It's nothing," Kagome smiled. "I just remembered something. I think, maybe since it's so hard for you, that we can talk about it another time."

Inuyasha stuttered. "J-Just let me g-get my thoughts to-"

"Besides," Kagome interjected. "I think this will make you happy…the thing I remembered that is."

Unwillingly giving in to his curiosity, he fell silent, glaring at the girl.

"I remembered this place just a little bit before you came. We shared a memory here, didn't we?" Kagome asked.

Surprised, Inuyasha stared at her, unbelieving.

The girl giggled. "I guess being in places I've been in before with you are slowly bringing back some memories…" Kagome looked up at into Inuyasha's eyes. "This is where I first saw your face…and where you first saw mine."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that bursting of his heart.

'_She…remembers…'_

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "This place is important to us, isn't it? This is where I first decided to trust you, after seeing your eyes and such. You wouldn't believe how I felt that day. It was like…a single glance was all I needed for my fear and hesitation to be taken away." Kagome smiled into the ground. "Because I really wanted to be free and wanted nothing more than to trust you."

_For my fear and hesitation to be taken away…I really wanted nothing more…_

Those words echoed in Inuyasha's head as his heart beat to the rhythm of their sound. It connected him in an instant.

He abruptly stood up, causing Kagome to look up at him, startled. Inuyasha's face regained his embarrassed expression as he refused to look at Kagome.

Well…it was more like he couldn't more than he wouldn't.

Without a word, he dug into his pocket, made Kagome open a hand by grabbing her wrist and placed something on top of it, forcing Kagome's hand close before her eyes could take in the mysterious object.

"Here," the half-demon mumbled before turning and waking away. Kagome barely caught a glimpse of the dark blush spanned across his cheeks and nose.

Kagome was, for a moment, too busy staring surprised at Inuyasha's back to absorb the feeling of the object in her hand.

She was about to call after him when her nerves suddenly decided to work again. Feeling returned to her body and most of all, her hands.

Kagome abruptly froze when he hand twitched tighter around what Inuyasha had just given her. The smooth feeling…the warmth…the size…

Shaking, Kagome turned her head towards her fist. Turning her palm upwards…she felt tears race ahead of her body as she finally unwrapped her fingers.

Nestled on her palm was a golden band. A simple, original, golden band that sparkled in the morning sun. It soon became a couple of broken sparkles as the tears began to blur her vision. Hearing stories and rumours, Kagome held some knowledge of a western tradition that a man would offer a woman a circular band of metal to represent his offer of matrimony.

Kagome clamped her other hand to her mouth, stifling the sobs that racked her body. She just couldn't seem to be able to lift her eyes from that golden band when realisation hit her.

Inuyasha had just proposed to her.

Well, it wasn't much of a verbal proposal but to Kagome, that simple action was more than enough satisfying. Besides, knowing Inuyasha, he would never be able to get those words out of his mouth.

Kagome lost track of how long she sat there, lost in her blank mind. A sudden angry voice scared her to wit's end.

"Okay I know that wasn't the most obvious proposal but how long are you going to-" Inuyasha stopped his rant when he saw Kagome's tears as she looked up at him. He had came back out of curiosity at how long Kagome was taking to respond so he secretly came back to spy on her from the branch of a nearby willow tree.

"Uh…oh…" Inuyasha said dumbly. He kept staring at Kagome's crying figure as she returned to sniffling while staring at the ring. She kept wiping her eyes but to no effect.

Sighing at how long this was taking, Inuyasha jumped down from his location on the tree and approached her. Kneeling down on his knees, Inuyasha took the ring out of Kagome's frozen hand and lifted her left hand with his free one.

"You know," he mumbled staring hard at Kagome's hand in his own. "A ring is supposed to go on your finger, not stay on your palm while you cry like an idiot." With one swift motion, Inuyasha slipped the ring onto Kagome's ring finger, letting it settle in place.

The fitting was perfect.

The two didn't move out of their position as both of them kept staring at the ring on Kagome's finger.

"I've had this ever since the twins were born," Inuyasha admitted in a whisper. "I bought this when I went working again but I never got the chance to…tell you."

"Seriously?" Kagome coughed while trying to clear up her groggy throat. "You've had this for four years and you never even _talked _to me about it?"

"I just…couldn't find a way to say it."

"Oh I see…" Kagome giggled. "But I still don't understand why you insist on working."

Inuyasha's face turned more serious. "Because the spell of the Butterfly Stone is broken, my mother is free from her immortality and is starting to age like a normal human would. Once she…passes away, it'll be up to me to keep this house running, with all of you guys living in it. I thought that, since Miroku is working so hard to make a living for his family, I…thought that maybe I should do the same."

Kagome kept staring at him. Inuyasha avoided her eyes.

"You're not the only one thinking about the future, you know?" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Kagome laughed, waving it off. When she calmed down, she smiled genuinely at Inuyasha. "In that case, I'll support you from now on."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha mumbled. "I guess I should go now. Miroku's probably pretty far off now." He stood up to leave.

Kagome stood up with him and took his hand in hers, startling him. She started to pull him back towards the house. "In that case, let me finally give you a proper send off."

"R-right…"

Walking back, hand in hand, it gave Kagome a very melancholy feeling. It seems like she might have lost her memories and that there were always complications in between, but that place remained special, always giving Inuyasha and her feelings of renewal and strength.

"Come back soon," Kagome said when they arrived at the front door.

"'Kay," Inuyasha smirked back at her.

Kagome waved until she watched Inuyasha's back disappear into the distance. She brought her left hand to her heart, holding it tight there with her right. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes; searing against her skin as they trailed down her cheeks.

'_After being through so much…after suffering for so long…I can finally move forward.'_

Kagome looked up without wiping away her tears, letting them change from happiness and continue to flow into streams of strength.

'_Naraku also suffered and he let that control his soul into darkness forever. In the end, I couldn't save him. I will still regret it until the day I die. But I won't let my past change me like his did to him. I'll use it as my will to live on.'_

Sango, Izayoi, Miroku, Mother…Inuyasha.

'_Everyone was there to help me move on. They were always by my side to give me strength. I didn't go through so much pain and suffering for no reason. I'm sure that it wasn't all for nothing…I won't make it all for nothing.'_

Kagome entered the house. "Sango? Where are you?"

'_The future is finally something I can control…and I can finally move forward with everyone by my side.'_

"I'm upstairs!" Sango replied. Kagome smiled and ran up the staircase, all fired up.

Kagome ran into the room she sensed Sango in to find her playing with the twins. They looked at her curiously.

Kagome panted for a few moments to catch her breath. Then she straightened up and grinned at them.

"Guess what?" she smiled.

"What?" The three females asked. Sango smiled knowingly.

'_I can finally have my happiness,' _Kagome thought.

She grinned. "Guess who's finally getting married?"

* * *

**I hope that was enough everyone. Thank you for your support and hope to see you all again for the final chapter.**

**Yours forever,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	30. Epilogue

**Hey everyone, here it is. **

**The final chapter.**

**I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, alerting and adding me or my story to favourites. It seriously means a lot to me. **

**I want to give another shout-out to FullMoonSpirit79 for her humorous little idea. Hope you have a good, good-hearted laugh.**

**Jean456 ~ I am so, so honoured that you took the time to review and your review was truly touching. You made me feel special Thanks a bunch and I hope you like this last chapter!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_10 years later…_

It was nearly impossible to sum up the last few years in a few sentences. So many things have happened and merely using words definitely isn't enough.

Kagome and Inuyasha did eventually marry, but unlike Miroku and Sango's traditional marriage, they continued with the more western tradition. Miroku called in a friend who happened to be in the region, who also happened to be a priest and would travel more internationally than Miroku did, so he could be the one to marry the two.

At first, Inuyasha was a little anxious about it since he would've preferred Miroku to do the ceremony, being his best and closest friend and all. But the surprise really hit him when Inuyasha turned out to know the hired priest.

_Inuyasha choked on his coffee. "W-What?" _

_Miroku grinned innocently. "You remember Shippo right?" _

_Inuyasha suddenly let his head fall heavily onto the surface of the kitchen table with a groan. Kagome and Sango took turns looking from one to the other, confused. Izayoi giggled behind the counters._

_Kagome piped up. "Inuyasha, you know this Shippo after all?"_

_He didn't respond but continuously banged his forehead on the table with several harmonies of moaning. _

_Miroku answered her instead since Inuyasha was clearly busy at the moment. "Unlike me, Inuyasha knew Shippo during most of his 200 years of life, whereas I've only known Inuyasha for a couple of years since…I'm human."_

"_Oh, so Shippo's a demon?"_

"_Yes, he's a fox demon to be exact, except he's a lot younger than Inuyasha."_

"_Really? How so?" Kagome didn't take her eyes off Miroku but moved her hand to place a napkin between the table and Inuyasha's head while it was still raised. Inuyasha let it fall with a softer thump now, but didn't bother to repeat it any more. _

_Miroku continued like nothing happened on the side. "Inuyasha was around twelve years old in human ages when he met Shippo. Shippo was still a little kitsune…and had just lost his father when Inuyasha found him."_

_Kagome softened at the sad news. "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Miroku nodded. "But Inuyasha kind of took him in and the two became like brothers after a while."_

"_Really?" This spiked Kagome's interest. "Shippo used to live here?"_

_The monk smiled. "Yeah. You could say that Inuyasha and Shippo grew up together. That was also how I ended up meeting him too."_

"_So that means Shippo left not too long after we came right? That time you said you knew Inuyasha for about three years," Kagome concluded._

_Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But including these past few years, it's been around…eight years since we've last seen him."_

'_Ei-…eight years, huh?' Kagome thought in awe. 'Ever since those 200 years under Naraku's restriction, these few years haven't felt as long. But now, hearing them being said out-loud…it actually sounds longer than I thought.'_

"_And that brat's finally coming back after all those years?" Inuyasha finally spoke up from his position face-down on the table. His words sounded mumbled._

_Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's with that attitude?"_

_Miroku laughed. "Siblings will be siblings. They had their share of fights. But fight as they may, they still consider each other family."_

"_Just like how we now consider you all family," Izayoi added, joining in on the conversation. _

_Kagome smiled in return, as did Miroku and Sango who were also in the kitchen. _

_Inuyasha lifted his head and laid his chin on the napkin, giving Miroku a weary glare. "Since when did Shippo become a priest?"_

_The monk laughed. "Not too long ago. He was planning to become a better fox demon at some academy, but when he figured he wanted to travel the world, he decided he needed to take up another profession in order to make a living."_

"_And he chose…to be a priest," Inuyasha said with a disbelieving face. _

"_Well, I'm the one who suggested it to him…I didn't expect him to actually agree," Miroku laughed._

_Inuyasha made a noise in his throat. "Fine, whatever. He better not mess it up though."_

_Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "Shouldn't you be happier that you'll be seeing Shippo again after so long?"_

_Inuyasha pouted, but said nothing. _

_Miroku came closer to whisper into her ear. "Don't worry. He might not seem like it but Inuyasha's actually excited to see Shippo again. You know Inuyasha, always hiding his feelings."_

_Kagome giggled and nodded. "I know, I know."_

"_Oi, you know I can still hear you," Inuyasha grumbled, causing Miroku and Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha's puppy ears gave a little twitch in annoyance. _

"_Would you like to see a picture of Shippo?" Izayoi offered to Kagome. The woman agreed eagerly. _

_The lady smiled. "We only have a picture of him when he was a little; when he just arrived here so he probably looks a lot more grown up now."_

"_Well that's to be expected so it's alright. I still want to see it," Kagome insisted._

_In the picture, it was Inuyasha when he was a pre-teen, using poor Shippo's head as an arm rest. The kitsune had bright orange hair and big, sparkling, emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a simple blue kimono with ballooning pants. His feet and arms took on his demonic side; shaped like paws and he also had a large, bushy tail behind him._

"_Aww," Kagome cooed. "He's adorable!" _

_Inuyasha made a disgusted noise. Kagome gave him a smile. _

"_Don't worry, you were really cute too."_

_Everyone laughed as Inuyasha blushed and avoided her eyes. _

_Kagome smiled to herself while looking at the picture in her hands. "Well, I can't wait to meet him!"_

It took a few days to prepare for the wedding and as they waited for Shippo's arrival so Kagome and Inuyasha had plenty of time to relax in each other's company.

They would sit in their garden, enjoying the good, sunny weather in each other's arms. Inuyasha would tell Kagome about the memories she had forgotten and Kagome would listen intently. Inuyasha would nonchalantly trace the scars on Kagome's arms and hands as he talked and Kagome would let the time around her stop. The world seemed to be in her command now.

So at peace…

Until _that_…

"_Inuyasha! You're marrying **her**?" _

_While making introductions, this was Shippo's reaction the moment Kagome was introduced, startling everyone._

_Kagome smiled uncertainly. "Nice to meet you?" She had no idea if Shippo's baffled expression was good or bad._

_Gathering his chin from the floor, Shippo finally managed to regain his ability to speak. He turned to Inuyasha._

"_How on earth did you get her to agree to marry **you**? Mind-control? Hypnotising? Bribery?" Shippo asked quite seriously._

_Inuyasha felt a nerve throb. He landed a punch on Shippo's head with great irritancy._

"_Ha ha," the hanyou laughed emotionlessly, "very funny." _

"_I'm serious!" Shippo whined while rubbing his head. But then he turned to Kagome with a laughing smile. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Kagome laughed along with everyone else. "Nice to finally meet you."_

_Shippo's overall features haven't changed. His hair was still bright orange and his eyes were still a beautiful shade of green. His tail had grown longer but remained similar. However, over the years, he had grown taller and was starting to mold into the silhouette of a young man. His face was broader and so were his shoulders. _

_But despite all that, he still look like a teenager around sixteen and was still below Inuyasha and Miroku's height. It made Kagome wonder how Shippo was able to work as a priest with his young appearance._

"_So Shippo," Kagome said, "do you want me to help you move into your room?"_

_It surprised her when Shippo gave her a wide-eyed look; silent and shocked. Then he turned to face Inuyasha._

"_And she's marrying the likes of **you**? What did you **do **to her?" Shippo moved swiftly to avoid another punch and all the meanwhile continuing what he was saying. "She's nice, pretty-"_

"_And a priestess," Miroku added on the side. He also had to run to avoid Inuyasha's rage._

"_And she's a priestess?" Shippo gawked._

"_A powerful one," Miroku added again. Shippo gave out a cry of disbelief in response._

"_Shut. The. Hell. Up. Already!" Inuyasha roared while trying to pulverise the two pests. _

The wedding a few days after wasn't really any better.

"_Do you, Inuyasha Taisho, take this beautiful bride as your wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Kagome Higarashi, and hopefully my future girl-friend, take this…irritating, idiot hanyou to be your husband?"_

"_Oi!"_

_Everyone witnessing laughed. _

_Shippo gave Kagome a wink. "I'm serious. If you decide to leave him, you're always welcome in my arms." _

_Kagome raised a humoured eyebrow and glanced over at Miroku. "Did you do something to him while he was growing up?"_

_Miroku held up both palms innocently while smirking. Sighing, Kagome giggled._

"_You're just lucky it's my wedding or you'd be in your grave right now, you annoying brat," Inuyasha forcefully smiled, his one eye twitching._

_Shippo grinned at him as a reply. _

_Kagome cleared her throat. "I do," she said sincerely, bringing everyone back to the event before this got out of hand._

_Shippo sighed, feeling pity that the girl is being led away by the hanyou. "You may now kiss the bride," he said regretfully._

_Blushing, Inuyasha leaned in to plant a loving kiss on Kagome's soft lips; sealing the deal._

_They were then showered in a downpour of flower petals in congratulations._

Kagome was so lost in that memory of the shower of cherry blossoms, that shower of pink and that heavenly fragrance, that she didn't hear her name being called.

Startled out of her daydream, she snapped her attention back to the current conversation. "I'm sorry, what?"

Chuckling, Sango shook her head, dismissing what she had been saying before. "Where's your head today?"

Kagome smiled back. "Sorry, I kind of got lost in my thoughts."

It was nearing the end of summer that year and the whole family was out for a walk on the border of the forest before evening fell.

The women were together and were the last group walking in the makeshift order. Izayoi, Sango and Kagome had the chance to gaze at their family from behind.

Inuyasha and Miroku were up ahead with the kids, also in their own conversation. Shippo had left a few days after the wedding, sadly, but promised to come and visit more often. Although Inuyasha had appeared over-happy to see Shippo off, Kagome could already see through his façade and saw that deeper inside, he was sad to see Shippo leave again.

The kids played with each other way further ahead, active like bunnies on caffeine.

Misu and Kiru had just turned thirteen a couple of months ago and were now the oldest of the band of children. Then there came Yoshiro and Inuka, Inuyasha and Kagome's nine-year-old son and five-year-old daughter; both half-demons.

Yoshiro was an exact replica of his father. He had the same snow-white hair, but he liked to tie it into a low ponytail, golden eyes and dog ears. His personality, however, had its differences. Yoshiro could be really cold at times; mature and serious for someone his age. He usually shuts people out and only lets his family close to him. But inside, he has a heart of gold and puts those he holds dear first. But he was still a little boy, loving attention and the love of his parents. Stubborn and hot-tempered like his father, he was also very protective…like his father.

Yoshiro was extremely protective of his mother and his little sister, Inuka. Currently five years old, Inuka took more of her mother's side with her jet-black hair. She still had her dog ears to signify her demon blood but her eyes were a mixture of her parents'. It wasn't a brilliant gold like her brother's or her father's, but mixed with her mother's chocolate-brown colour gave Inuka a clear caramel shade.

Her personality was quite the opposite of her brother's calm one. She was playful, cheery, childish, bubbly and mischievous. She was also very stubborn and would usually throw small fits to get what she wanted. But actually, the little girl was very kind-hearted like the rest of her family. Let's just say she was going through a hyper phase. Most of all, she loved her brother to world's end.

"Well, you girls have come a long way, haven't you?" Izayoi said, surprising Kagome and Sango with the subject. But they softened and smiled.

"I guess so," Kagome said.

"You've both grown so strong," the lady continued, "and I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you, Lady Izayoi," Sango said gratefully. "We wouldn't have survived if you hadn't taken us in."

"It was all because of your kindness that we're where we are today," Kagome agreed.

Izayoi smiled her warm smile, putting her hands on both their arms. "And I'm glad I did what I did."

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Inuyasha said while he approached them with Miroku by his side, interrupting their conversation.

The group of ladies stopped to acknowledge the guys' arrival.

By this time, they had already long exited the village and were surrounded by scenery.

Izayoi explained, "I'm just telling them how proud I am of them, coming this far from where they used to be." She gestured to the two women beside her.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well we helped," he replied back to his mother.

Izayoi laughed.

"But it's true," Sango insisted. "By staying by our sides, Kagome and I learned how to live again. Now look where we are. We're both raising families and have been living like actual people. And I've found a person that can love this face of mine."

Miroku walked closer to her and placed a hand on her scarred cheek. "Not just me, but the whole village, Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi…your own children. We don't see this face, we see much deeper than that."

Sango leaned into Miroku's touch, smiling. "I know," she whispered.

Of course, when Misu and Kiru were little, they never really considered their mother's face, but as they grew up, their minds developed questions about her deformity, but they never had enough courage to ask. It was only a year ago at dinner did they finally gather enough guts to ask. Taking everyone by surprise, no one really knew how to explain. That's how the story of the Butterfly Priestess was revealed.

They had tried to simplify it a lot since the twins were still incapable of receiving too much information and Yoshiro was only eight. Now it's become the kids' favourite story as the adults continued to add more information each time. Even Inuka loved it with the basic version.

'_Speaking of the kids…' _Kagome wondered, looking around.

Inuyasha noticed her anxious movements. "What is it, Kagome?"

She turned her worried frown to the group. "Where are the kids?"

Everyone froze as they listened to the silence of nature, taking in the lack of giggling and screaming laughter.

Inuyasha took off immediately, using his nose to hunt down their scents. Kagome ran as fast as she could after him, her heart racing.

Everyone had been so busy either in conversation or in their thoughts like Kagome that they didn't notice the silence that replaced their kids' joyful sounds.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and turned his head towards the forest. Kagome's heart gave a squeeze of fear.

"Don't tell me they went into the forest," Kagome said, voice quivering. The sky was already starting to darken.

Since they had been walking on the edge of the forest outside of the village, it shouldn't have been a surprise if the kids suddenly decided to veer into its leafy depths. But the adults had told them not to go into the forest today since it was already evening and they were off playing by themselves. Guess kids will be kids.

"Get on," Inuyasha told Kagome. He kneeled and Kagome climbed into his back without hesitation. Riding piggyback, Kagome and Inuyasha leaped into the forest, calling over their shoulder for everyone else to stay put in case the kids came back out.

A few minutes in, they found Misu and Kiru walking towards them with flowers in their arms. They seemed startled, and obviously nervous, to see Inuyasha and Kagome in front of them.

"Didn't we tell you not to go into the forest today?" Kagome scolded. "You made us all panic."

"We're sorry, Kagome," Misu apologised. "But Inuka came running in here because she wanted to chase a butterfly and we chased after her."

"We didn't want to leave her alone," Kiru added. "Honest!"

"That girl's gonna be the end of me," Inuyasha groaned as he put a palm to his face. It wasn't the first time Inuka was the cause of trouble.

"It's okay, we don't blame you. But we're just saying that wasn't very smart. You should've at least given a shout before you went after them. Or even just came and told us and let us find her," Kagome said.

"Sorry," the twins said in unison.

"So," Inuyasha said, "where is that troublesome daughter of mine? And Yoshiro as well."

The girls exchanged looks. "We don't know. We got tired after chasing Inuka and let Yoshiro continue to go after her."

"It's already been a while since we last saw them," continued Kiru.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a worried expression. "Can you find them?"

Inuyasha sighed while looking around. "Well, their scents are really faint but I'm sure they're nearby." He turned back to look at Kagome and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll find them."

Kagome squeezed back and nodded. "I'll take these two back."

"Alright."

Inuyasha took off once more without another word.

~:~:~:~

"Inuka, let's go back already," Yoshiro worried. "The sun's about to set and Mom and Dad don't even know where we are."

The little girl didn't pay attention and stopped in front of a wooden door, staring at its closed surface and looking it up and down.

"Inuka, let's go! I really don't like this place. It's…really dark and I get uneasy. I feel like…someone evil used to live here."

The girl turned to look over her shoulder at her brother. "But you can smell it right?"

"…Smell what?"

"I can smell Mommy here."

Yoshiro stayed silent, biting his bottom lip.

The girl turned back towards the door, reaching for the knob.

"No, Inuka!" Yoshiro yelled while leaping forward and grabbing his sister's hand. She looked at him, startled at his harsh movement.

"It's dangerous here," he insisted. "We shouldn't stay here."

"But," Inuka looked up at him, "don't you want to find out?"

The boy swallowed. "Find out what?" But he knew what Inuka was saying. In fact, he secretly wanted to too.

Inuka let her hand, along with Yoshiro's on top of hers, rest on top of the brass knob. The girl looked up into her brother's eyes.

"Don't you want to find out why we can smell Mommy's blood here?"

~:~:~:~

"Inuka! Yoshiro!" Inuyasha called out. "Geez where did those two run off to?"

The sky was orange now and shadows were becoming blended to create monstrous masses. Inuyasha still couldn't find them. Their scents were all over the place. Chasing down a butterfly had made Inuka and Yoshiro's scents go running everywhere; from up a tree to into the dirt. Inuyasha was running in circles but he had no choice but to keep circling.

'_I'm bound to find them if I keep following, right?' _Inuyasha thought.

Finally, instead of chasing in circles, Inuyasha found himself running in a straight line, further sideways along the forest; parallel to the edge.

When he stopped, he was faced with a small clearing with a wooden, cabin-looking house. Its exterior walls were covered in vines and ivy; moss grew at its corners. The windows were covered in dust and were so thick that it was nearly impossible to see through to the inside. The abandoned place creaked against the wind and looked ready to collapse.

'_What…what is this place?' _Inuyasha thought in slight horror.

Not only did the cabin look old and haunted, the place seemed to have an ominous aura around it and a layer of evil on it; settled on it like dust. Inuyasha smelled his children's scent to into the house.

'_They went in there?' _Inuyasha panicked. But then another smell hit him.

He felt his lungs contract when he picked up Kagome's scent coming from the same direction. The smell was faint and really old, but it was definitely Kagome's.

"Don't tell me…that's the place Naraku had been living in when Sango and Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't dare finish his sentence. He never wanted to remind himself of how Kagome looked coming from that place.

Skin and bones, blood, scars, bruises, hunger, sickness, weakness…Kagome was a whole bunch of them. And Sango had half her face nearly destroyed in this place.

'_No wonder I can smell their blood too,' _Inuyasha growled in his mind.

He raced ahead, getting a bad feeling in his stomach and a sour taste in his mouth. If he came this far and picked up Kagome's scent, his kids would've definitely smelled it. It was probably why they entered in the first place.

Inuyasha barged through the door that was already leaning in from its rusted hinges.

He called out to them. "Inuka! Yoshiro! Where are you?"

"D-Dad?"

Inuyasha snapped his attention to the sound of Yoshiro's shaking voice. "Yoshiro?"

"W-We're downstairs," his son replied.

Inuyasha mumbled some curses, both in relief and in irritancy. _'I'm going to seriously give those two an earful when we get back.' _

Inuyasha raced downstairs into the basement and was hit with a disgusting smell. There was already a small oil lamp flickering on the floor and Inuyasha could just make out the small figures of his kids. The moment his feet touched the cold ground of the basement, Inuka and Yoshiro went flying into his arms.

As Inuyasha gathered them into him, he took the time to examine them. Their skin was ice cold to the touch and he could feel goose-bumps on their arms. The two were shaking violently and were quietly whimpering, but for some reason, they weren't crying. It was normal for Yoshiro but strange for Inuka who usually was the first to burst out in tears for no reason.

Inuyasha pulled away to demand for answers.

Yoshiro spoke first with haste, before Inuyasha could even breath in. His words came out in a rush. "Inuka was chasing a butterfly and I went after her. We ended up getting lost but then we smelled Mom's scent and thought she nearby. We ended up here. I told Inuka that we shouldn't go in but she wanted to find out why she could smell Mom here and so I followed her and…we came down here."

"Daddy," Inuka spoke up, her voice quivering and small. "It stinks down here."

Inuyasha was aware of that and he was sure both of his children were smart to figure out exactly _what _they smelt.

Inuka continued. "I smell Mommy's blood…and Aunty Sango's blood…and I can smell another smell…I can smell another man and…" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug to stop her from continuing.

He looked around, finding it hard to take in what he was seeing.

Resembling a windowless torture chamber, there were several things reflected by the light of the oil lamp's flame. Shackles were mounted on the walls and some were on the floor; its chains connected to the wall. There was a long, wooden table that also had metal shackles in its corners, meaning that a person belonged on its surface. In the corners of the room were hooks, fire pokers, needles, glass shards, knives…anything that seemed to be able to cut. Cut what?

Something among the lines of human flesh.

Inuyasha couldn't make out what stained the walls since the lamp made it all seem black, but his nose made it clear. The grotesque amount of the splatters and stains was overpowering his senses. Inuyasha pushed the thought away before he went on rampage and turned his attention to his whimpering children.

"Is this…where Mom was being kept by Naraku?" Yoshiro asked fearfully. He knew the story after all.

Not knowing whether he should answer truthfully or not, Inuyasha looked over at Inuka. She was also looked up at him, fear in her curious eyes. Because after all, she knew the story too.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, giving in.

That's when Inuka started to cry, letting it all loose now. "I can't believe Naraku was so mean," she sobbed. The simplicity of her words almost made Inuyasha laugh. There were so, so, _so _many other words to explain what Naraku did.

Yoshiro didn't cry but looked tearful. "That's why Mom has all those scars, right? I can also feel that some of her bones are bumpy underneath."

While comforting the crying girl, Inuyasha turned to the boy who stood beside him. Leave it to Yoshiro to figure things out in that smart brain of his.

"Naraku would break their bones without actually harming them on the outside," Inuyasha said plainly, not wanting to go into detail.

Yoshiro let his head drop, accepting the small explanation. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Then your favourite story would've turned into a scary one," Inuyasha explained in a gentle voice.

"I want to go home, Daddy!" Inuka cried. She hiccupped several times.

"Me too," agreed her brother who was starting to sniffle. "I want to see Mom."

"Mommy!" Inuka echoed.

Without another word, Inuyasha didn't wait for Yoshiro to follow him, but gathered both his children securely in his arms and ran the hell out of there.

~:~:~:~

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Yoshiro finally let his tears fall and Inuka hadn't stopped in the first place. They ran into their mother's arms, surprising the poor woman.

"Wha-What is it?" She hadn't thought they would cry so much from getting lost.

Holding them close, she tried to unsuccessfully get an explanation out of them. Digging themselves into Kagome's embrace, they sobbed into her clothes, wailing like sirens.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for an explanation. But he just shook her head, telling her through his eyes that he'll tell her later.

Inuyasha watched as his wife comforted their kids with a soothing voice. He watched in admiration.

He's heard the story multiple times and had heard what Kagome and Sango had to go through from their own mouths so long ago. But who would've guessed his children saw first-hand the real crime scene; the place where all those terrors took place.

When the adults in the mansion told the children the story, they would leave out the gory details of Kagome and Sango's past and simply say that Naraku was a very bad person and hurt their mothers.

But Inuyasha knew more and he could understand what a shock it must have been for his kids, discovering the bitter truth. It was even a shock for Inuyasha to be in the same house where Sango and Kagome's blood had been shed multiple times. But wanting to get out there as soon as possible for his children's sake, he didn't have the time to wander around and explore the oh-so-wonderful environment.

But for Inuyasha, it was easy to create a picture in his mind with just the smells that hit his nose and the sounds that reached his ears. He could smell the rotten food that stayed in the broken fridge and the smell of alcohol that perfumed the air. Blood, cleaners and the smell of medicine was overpowering throughout the whole house and it mixed with the smell of musty wood. He could even hear the pitter-patter of rats and multiple insects that scattered at his arrival. And even for a dog half demon, it was hard to hear such small sounds, meaning they must have infested at gigantic quantities.

It made Inuyasha's stomach turn sickingly.

The group had no choice but to stay where they were considering how Kagome's two children refused to leave her hug. And Kagome didn't have the strength to carry both of them at the same time. They stayed until the sun was already set and the sky became a navy blue on its way to becoming black.

Finally, Yoshiro and Inuka calmed down and were able to talk.

"Why were you crying?" Kiru asked.

"Was it because you got lost?" Misu followed.

"Of course not," Yoshiro defended wiping his nose on his sleeve. "We're half-demons so we would've easily found you guys."

"Then what was it?" asked Izayoi, concerned.

Kagome stayed kneeling in front of her children to give them reassuring and comforting smiles eye-to-eye.

When the Yoshiro couldn't find the words to explain and Inuka was busy hiccupping, Inuyasha took the liberty to give the explanation.

"I found them in Naraku's hut," he said gravely.

Kagome's smile for her children immediately dropped and her head whipped up to look at Inuyasha with shock and horror in her eyes. Even Sango gasped as her eyes grew wide.

When Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the eyes with a serious and silent conformation, Kagome instantly understood the terror the kids must have felt.

Being half-demons they would've experienced much worse than if Misu and Kiru went. They had senses that were heightened and it didn't help at this certain point in time.

"How did they get there?" Kagome demanded in a slow, controlled voice.

"They said they _did _get lost but traced the wrong smell," Inuyasha said. "That's how they found the house."

Kagome turned back to her children, their eyes red and watery from crying. She opened her arms for them to run into them again, understanding their silent message for comfort.

"Can we go see?" The Trouble Twins asked their father excitedly.

Miroku looked down at them sternly. "Girls, this isn't an exposition. Think about what you're saying."

Their father's sudden seriousness got the girls backtracking in a hurry. An ashamed look took their faces.

Sango came over to place a comforting hand on both their shoulders. They looked up at her, expecting another scolding. But their mother just smiled kindly at them. "Sometimes curiosity isn't a good thing."

"Sorry," the twins mumbled looking truly sorry.

"Can you walk?" Kagome gently asked her children.

Rubbing their eyes they both gave a few nods. Smiling in reassurance, Kagome took their hand in hers and began to walk back, despite the falling darkness.

~:~:~:~

"How are you guys feeling?" Inuyasha asked his kids when they came out of the bathroom after brushing their teeth.

"Better," Yoshiro admitting. Inuka stayed silent.

"Inuka, what is it?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.

She started and looked up into her father's eyes. He felt his heart give a leap when he saw Kagome's face in hers. Her big innocent eyes stared into his soul. He smiled lovingly at his daughter and patted her head.

She smiled shyly. "Can…can I sleep with you and Mommy today?"

Slightly surprised, Inuyasha responded. "Uh, sure."

"Inuka, aren't you too old for that?" Yoshiro scolded her.

She looked to her brother desperately. "But I want to!"

"You can come too if you want," Inuyasha offered his son. He could smell the fear of nightmares rolling off of him.

But Yoshiro looked away, crossing his arms. "No thanks. I can handle it by myself."

"But you'll get nightmares!" Inuka insisted innocently. Inuyasha stifled his laugh at Yoshiro's embarrassed expression.

"No I won't!" Without another word, Yoshiro turned and marched heatedly to his bedroom.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, guiding his daughter with a hand on her back. She ran towards their bedroom eagerly.

Kagome was already on the bed, propped up and reading a book. She had been taught to read and write more efficiently by Izayoi and finally gained the proper vocabulary and writing ability a woman her age should've had.

"Mommy!" Inuka shouted in joy while jumping straight on top of the bed, giving her mother a fright.

"You scared me, Inuka!" Kagome exclaimed, but laughing nonetheless.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy today?"

Kagome smiled and brushed her daughter's bangs to the side affectionately. "Of course."

"Yoshiro's coming in a little later," Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome and Inuka looked at him with confused expressions.

"But Yoshiro said he didn't need to," Inuka said.

Inuyasha gave his daughter a wink. "Oh he'll come. Just you wait."

Right then, a soft knock came from the open door. The girls leaned to look and Inuyasha turned to see who the visitor was.

There stood Yoshiro in his pyjamas and hugging his pillow vertically into himself. His eyes burned a hole into the ground and he had a somewhat guilty expression on his face.

No one said a word, but watched him.

Finally, he lifted his eyes to look at his mom who had his sister sitting in front of her looking at him with curious eyes.

Blushing, Yoshiro stuttered out, "Can I…s-sleep with you guys today?"

Kagome teased him a bit by making her face really serious. But unable to hold it for more than one second, Kagome smiled and patted the empty bed beside her.

Grinning like the child he was, Yoshiro jumped into the bed, stirring everyone already on it. Inuyasha went over and joined the pillow fight, tickling Yoshiro and ruffling his hair. This went on for a long time until everyone was exhausted on the bed, staring up into the ceiling, panting and giggling.

Tidying everything up, everyone sat against the back of the bed; the kids in the middle and the parents on the edges. Kagome started to braid Yoshiro's silver hair as the family sat in comfortable silence.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Inuka?"

"Can you tell the story again?"

Inuyasha looked at his daughter who sat next to him. "You want to hear it again? Even after today?"

Inuyasha looked up to meet the eyes of Yoshiro and Kagome who all sat beside Inuka. Kagome gave her head a little curious tilt. She was asking the same question. Inuyasha looked back down at Inuka.

She busied her night-gown. "But I want to hear it all. With _all _the little pieces."

"So you want to hear the details?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Pleeeease?"

"Inuka," Kagome spoke out. "You're still too young to hear the whole story. We'll tell you in more detail but we still have to leave things out."

Inuka pouted. "Aww…"

"Can you still tell it?" asked Yoshiro, whose braid was just finished.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Inuyasha. He glanced at Kagome again.

She was smiling proudly at him; at her family.

Inuyasha smiled back at her…then back down at his expectant children.

"It all started 200 years ago…"

~:~:~:~

"Guess I didn't even need to tell the story," chuckled Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Yeah," agreed his wife laughing softly.

Not even halfway through the story did the kids' eyes start to droop. Tired out from crying, all it took was for them to lie down and off to dreamland they go.

Inuyasha and Kagome also slid further down into the blankets but stayed propped up on their elbows to look at each other.

They didn't say anything but just stared into each other's eyes. Since it was Inuyasha that faced the window, the moonlight reflected off his face. His golden eyes really looked like it was glowing in the dark and his silver bangs almost glittered as it matched the moon's colour and brilliance.

"I love you," whispered Inuyasha.

Blushing like a teenager, Kagome smiled shyly. "I love you too."

"My mom and I owe our lives to you. You saved us from that stone," said Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "We owe our lives to each other. No…it's more like my life is yours and yours is mine."

"I'm the one that promised to protect you."

"And I swore to myself to protect you. Now, we can work together to protect our children," Kagome insisted. "It's not about us now."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine, you win."

Kagome giggled.

When Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha stayed awake. He looked at his family bathed in moonlight, looking extremely peaceful.

Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt like, ever since the kids were born, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Before that, he was always nervous about something and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But now he realised that he had always been anxious about the future. He realised that ever since Kagome's arrival, he had always been scared.

He was scared about what had happened to her, who she was and all sorts of mystery. Then he was nervous about trying to get her to trust him. Then when Naraku's identify was uncovered to them all, and then he was scared for Kagome's sake and wanted any way to help her. But then Kikyo appeared and a new fear was formed. Then there was Kagome being sent to the Dark Forest, and how he watched her die in his arms. He watched anxiously as Kagome fought Naraku when she was revived and how he was helpless to do anything but let her go through her fate. There was also when Kagome forgot about him. _That _was probably the worst of them all!

Then there came his proposal jitters and the wedding and the kids…

And now…it's peace.

He's married to the woman he loves and has two wonderful…and troublesome, children. He's living a worry-free life.

'_I guess,' _Inuyasha thought, _'saving her ended up saving me.' _

He smiled as he brushed a loving hand across Kagome's bangs. Then he finally settled down into the blankets, got comfortable and fell asleep, dreaming of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**There you go everyone!**

**I won't say much here but I'm writing an author's note next. But for those who don't really want to read that, I say my thanks to you now. I hope that, if you liked this story to keep reading my other stories or favourite this one.**

**Yours forever,**

_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


End file.
